The Marauders Third Year
by zzz4730
Summary: The Marauders are back for their third year and ready for more mischief; trouble awaits as the four boys return for their third year.
1. Chapter I: The Interview

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"What are they so interested in?" Remus hissed under his breath to his older cousin.

"Remus Lupin! Oh, what a pleasure! Please come—" the interviewer paused as Remus looked back at Caden as if he wanted to to follow, "—but alone, Mr. Lupin, we need to speak to you alone."

Remus looked back at Caden helplessly but all she could do was return the same helpless look. But the interviewer seized Remus by the arm and dragged him along, the camera men following behind.

The interviewer shoved Remus inside, what is looked like, an old greenhouse. The heat seemed to enter and swell, making the room warm.

"We need cool air!" the interviewer bellowed. Three or four men jumped to the task of pulling out their wands and blasting cold air in the musty room.

"Excellent, I am Kilo Ryver with Remus Lupin. Er — now Mr. Lupin, we want to ask a few frequently asked questions."

"Go on," Remus said.

"Do you remember the creatures that attacked you the night your father, John Lupin, died?"

Remus felt himself being swept from his feet by the wind and carried back in his memories that went by like a flash of light. Then it stopped when he saw his father crumple at the claws of the werewolf, his mother clutching his hand as if it was going to bring him back to life, then it ended.

"Do you remember anything about the creatures that attacked?" Ryver repeated.

"No."

"Anyway, how would you feel if you came across those creatures again?"

_I turn into one very month,_ Remus thought bitterly.

"I dunno," Remus said lamely.

"Well . . . Lupin, what would you do if you came across this—er—creature that killed your father?" Kilo asked, looking eager for Remus's answer.

He thought long and hard about this, considering all the things he could say but he seemed to have more important things in mind.

"I dunno . . . run," Remus said after a pause.

There was the silence of Kilo's quill scratching against the notepad.

"Brilliant Lupin; now what would you say to your parents if they could read this?"

Remus was taken by surprise by this question, he had not thought of what he would say to his parents. But of course when the thought came up, there was so much Remus wanted to say, but all those on his mind were things he would not say to the public.

"I'd say thank you for everything they gave me."

Kilo nodded vigorously and scribbled some more down on his notepad.

"Is that it, sir?" Remus asked, hoping it was. He could feel the discomfort increase even more.

"No! Of course not Lupin! There are so many questions people are dying to hear! And as my civic duty as a reporter for the Daily Prophet I have to give what my audience wants. And what my audience wants is answers from the all too-well known Remus Lupin and his courageous family and what happened the night the tragedy struck and change—"

"—all right!" Remus interjected impatiently. "A simple answer what have sufficed."

"Right then," Kilo said nervously coughing, "right—so let's move onto your friends, shall we?"

"My friends?" Remus echoed dismally.

"Correct, now are you close friends with anyone us wizarding world would know?"

Remus was not keen on giving out his friends' identities.

"Sir, I don't know," Remus decided to say.

"Hm, secretive about your friends, are we?" Kilo said in a disappointed tone.

Remus shrugged, not knowing how to respond.

"Then we'll move onto the girls you have befriended at your school, shall we?" Kilo said, looking eager again. "Students say you are found often talking to two girls. This person says you alternate between the two."

"Er . . ." Remus trailed off thinking who said that so he could hex them into oblivion. "I dunno what they're talking about."

"Ahh," Kilo sighed contently, scribbling more down onto his notepad, "denial of young love."

"It's not young love!" Remus snapped.

"Then what do you call it? Who are these girls this student speaks of?" Kilo inquired, urging Remus to say more.

"They are wonderful friends," Remus replied vaguely.

"And this student says one of the two girls you speak to is Muggle-born, is that true?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Remus asked quietly.

"Nothing m'boy. I was merely surprised that you were associating with Mudbloods—I mean Muggle-borns!"

"—what?" Remus cut him off. "If I'm working with an interviewer whose all about blood-type, then forget it," Remus snapped and made to get to his feet.

"No! You can't leave Lupin! We have an interview to finish!" Kilo said standing up as well.

"Forget it," Remus snarled aggressively.

"Protego!"

Remus was blown backward b such a powerful shield charm. He landed on his ankle first and swear he could hear his bone crack and move. Doing his best not to curse, Remus limped painfully back to Kilo, looking very agitated and ready to hex.

"What? What more do you want to know?" he asked in a strained voice.

"You cannot lose your head just because I called your friend a Mudblood," Kilo said defensively.

"Stop calling Lily that!" Remus demanded, letting go of his wand that he was clutching.

"Oh, so her name is Lily. What a pretty name. What does she look like Lupin?" Kilo said, once again, looking eager with his quill and notepad ready.

"She has red hair," Remus replied and felt a pang of anger as Kilo was writing down everything he said.

"What is the romantic interest you have with her? I heard that she kissed you on Valentine's Day," Kilo pressed, holding his notepad closer.

"There is no romantic interest between her and I," Remus said firmly, "none whatsoever."

Kilo looked downtrodden. "Are you sure? Because this student saw this Lily kiss you on Valentine's Day—"

"—that was such a platonic thing!" Remus said, frustrated. "It's a sign of our friendship—nothing more!"

"And what about this other girl?" Kilo said trying to sound nonchalant.

"What about her?" Remus asked aggressively.

"Is this other girl—do you fancy her? Is the feeling mutual?"

Remus could not believe he was wasting his time talking to someone who would not listen to whatever he had to say.

"Alice is just another one of my friends. She's nothing more than a friend."

Kilo seemed to scrutinize his notepad before waving his wand, watching the quill scribble some more down, scratch it out, and rewrite. And during that, he would occasionally nod or shake his balding head and frown.

"Thank you Lupin, I look forward to interviewing you again," Kilo said brightly after a few moments of silence.

"Right then . . ." Remus said slowly, not entirely sure the feeling was mutual.

"I'll be on the Daily Prophet—you get first copy!" Kilo said, clapping the young werewolf on the back and striding away.

Remus started the opposite direction and sprinted to the lobby—there sat Caden with her fiancé, Dorian. They were both reading a book in silence, waiting patiently for Remus.

"I'm sorry Caden, I didn't expect Ryver to talk that much," Remus panted as he skidded to a halt in front of the two.

"How'd the interview go?" Dorian asked.

"He asked loads of weird questions that I had no answer for," Remus sighed and plonked down next to Caden. "He'd ask me about my mum and dad or about—"

Remus immediately stopped talking and turned pink as Caden waited for him to finish.

"Or about what?" Caden asked.

"Never you mind," Remus said quickly and stood up so fast he became dizzy.

Caden frowned but did not press the subject matter—Remus was thankful for he did not want to talk about Lily nor Alice to them quite yet.

Caden, Dorian, and Remus filed out of the hotel lobby in a Muggle city and headed down the street and turned the corner. Dorian offered his arm to Caden and Remus and the three apparated back to Caden's house.

The three separated into different rooms; Remus was just sitting down when Caden had called him back in. Remus groaned but dragged himself into the kitchen to find the Daily Prophet.

"You've made the front page," Caden said, busing herself with chores.

"How? I thought he was such a fraud," Remus said but flipped open the page. There, Remus was sitting on a chair, his knee bouncing, with Kilo Ryver sitting across from him, beaming.

_Remus Lupin, a young thirteen year old boy, blinded by his grief and anger and looking for a purpose now that his parents are gone, has finally come to open up to the public. The famous Kilo Ryver has stepped forth to ask Remus Lupin the questions everyone has been dying to know._

_And even though he does not remember what attacked him and his family the night John Lupin was killed in the fray, Remus vowed that he would avenge his father's death. If Syrena and John Lupin were able to read this, Remus Lupin would have wanted to thank them for everything, and through his sorrow, Remus Lupin has risen from the ashes, out to seek revenge._

_His rash actions and determined desires drive him forward, however, this is not going unnoticed. A student that goes to school with Remus Lupin says he is often seen with the presence of two girls, and mind you beautiful girls; their names are Lily and Alice. If Remus is not with Lily, he is with Alice—this student says it is hard to decide which girl he is with more. He certainly is one of the more interesting people I have interviewed. He denies his love for his friend, Alice, and seemed to get annoyed whenever her name came up in our conversation._

_Now, to conclude this article, if anyone has any more information regarding Remus Lupin, I implore you to contact me. This article was written by Kilo Ryver. Do not worry my enthusiastic admirers, you will hear from me very soon._

"You've got to be joking!" Remus snorted and tossed the Daily Prophet to the side. "He makes me sound like I am going to track down the creature that attacked my family."

"That'd be a waste, you already know who did," Caden said, "I know how you feel, I'd feel annoyed too if I was publicized like this but you musn't lose your head over it."

"I never said I would," Remus huffed, "this is just ridiculous."

Caden sighed sympathetically and put a bowl of soup in front of him. Remus moodily stabbed his soup with his spoon, swirling it around (occasionally splashing it).

"Remus! That soup is going to get cold and that is good soup!" Caden said crossly.

"You can use magic to warm it up again," Remus dared to point out, stealing a glance at his cousin.

"But I won't."

Remus frowned but before he could reply, a loud wrapping noise interrupted him. He would have been less surprised if there was only one owl like usual, but this time, four owls stood outside on the window sill, each bearing their own letter from their owners. Remus let all of them in, and watched as they stuck out their legs or dropped the letters from the beak. Remus offered some of Ohanzee's food (much to Ohanzee's dislike).

Remus opened the letter given by the biggest tawny owl (Sirius's owl) and read it:

_Remus,_

_How come I read about you in the _Daily Prophet? _What have you been up to now? I hope you aren't mistaken and think that your story won't get much attention. First off, everyone reads the Daily Prophet. Secondly, you made the front page. And thirdly, you were interviewed by someone famous. Dad reckons Ryver even works for a muggle journal, but anything muggle related is an immediate sin. Anyway, Ryver says that you are 'blinded by grief and anger', I am almost certain it's not true; I hope it isn't. I could not believe I saw you though, I would have never expected you to do something like this._

_P.S: I hope you got your permission slip signed to go to Hogsmeade! I got mine._

_Reply soon,__  
__Sirius Black_

Remus slammed down Sirius's letter, grabbed his quill, ink bottle, and some spare parchment that was lying around. He wrote so furiously, he punctured the parchment when dotting his 'i'.

_Sirius,_

_Are you really taking that interview seriously? That blighter, Ryver twisted everything I said and edited it to sound more interesting. Do I look like that person who will go after Greyback? I am not the one who goes and makes rash decisions because I am 'blinded by my anger'._

_Remus Lupin_

A loud screech interrupted Remus's angry thoughts. Oliver started barking loudly, trying to get closer at the owl and would have tried to sniff it if it was not for Remus's leg that was holding back the curious dog. There, perched on his kitchen table was another owl; this one was a lighter tawny with curious orange eyes. But Remus recognized it at once; Lily Evans's owl. Remus found two letters attached to each leg of the owl and found it curious that there were two letters.

He took the envelope from the left and recognized the handwriting immediately. His heart skipped a beat, but not because of nerves. Remus took the second letter and again, recognized the familiar neat handwriting of Lily Evans. And the other was from Alice Prewett.

_Remus, it's Lily. I read about you and your interview with Kilo Ryver. I had no idea he was Tony Ryver's father; he's really famous, even in the muggle world. I reckon you're going to hear this often but I hope you are not going after whatever attacked you, Remus. It's far too dangerous and if something were to injure or kill you, it'll only be a point for You-Know-Who and we certainly do not want to encourage him and think he's gaining control or something._

_Act wisely,__  
__Lily Evans_

Despite who the writer was, Remus could not help but feel even more agitated at his friends; do they mistake him for some rash person out to get himself killed. Remus opened Alice's letter and read it over.

_Hello Remus,_

_I know I have not written to you, but I said that I would the day we were comparing notes. Anyway, I also read about you and could not believe it! I think you were really brave to go through with that interview with Ryver. That will always be something I will admire about you. Reading over what he said in his column kind of rang some alarm bells. I am almost positive you would never go after what killed your father but I am just making sure that you aren't. I know this must get repetitive and agitating but you must understand that we are worried about you._

_From,__  
__Alice Prewett_

Remus decided that he'd write a reply so he dipped his quill in his ink bottle and started writing down his response.

_Alice and Lily,_

_I am sending my reply in one letter. I am thankful for your concern but there really is no need. I am not going to go after whatever attacked me; I'm not that rash. I have to admit, it is getting repetitive and I daresay agitating but I know everyone is just worried._

_Thanks again,__  
__Remus Lupin_

He opened the next letter, addressed from Peter to him; he opened it and read the brief letter.

_Remus,_

_Clearly whatever this Ryver bloke had to say about you, I know it's not true. I know you're not going to go after Greyback. I know you are not that stupid to go tromping around looking for a needle in the haystack. I dunno how seriously the others will take it though but I know you well enough to confirm to myself that you aren't going to be that foolish._

_From,__  
__Peter Pettigrew_

Remus drew another parchment over and wrote his reply.

_Thanks,_

_Thank you Peter! You seem to be the only one who knows I won't go after Greyback! Honestly, if I hear one more question related to this article, I will hex them into oblivion. I understand that everyone is just worried but there really is no need. It's ridiculous. Ryver twisted everything I said because I was being to vague with my answers._

_From,__  
__Remus Lupin_

Another owl flapped into his kitchen, landed on the chair, ruffled its feathers importantly and dropped the letter on the table. Remus was tempted to rip the rest of the letters, he assumed they were all going to say the same thing, but being courteous; he took the letter, offered Ohanzee's food, and opened the letter. And to his surprise, it was from Frank Longbottom.

_Nice interview Remus! I had no idea you'd be in the _Daily Prophet. _I can't believe that you actually met Kilo Ryver! He's extremely famous, such a popular writer. Anyway, I read what he had to say and I can't help but ask if you really remember what attacked you that night and was just lying to Ryver about it. I dunno how much of this was true; and I'm skeptical because it is not something you'd normally say. I could be mistaken though._

_Hope to hear from you soon,__  
__Frank Longbottom._

Remus chose to answer this one as well for he was going to end up responding to every letter as long as it was something worth replying to. After all, he was getting tired from reading and hearing the same thing on repeat.

_Thanks for the concern Frank,_

_I'm not going after whatever attacked my family, I really don't remember what did and Ryver twisted everything I said because I was too vague on my answers to his questions. That really annoyed him and I could tell he was writing more than I was saying because he'd lapse into silence for at least three minutes before asking me another question. It's ridiculous._

_Thanks again,__  
__Remus Lupin_

And finally Remus opened the last letter, it was brief but it was all too similar to Sirius's.

_Remus,_

_I read about you in the _Daily Prophet. _Don't leave the house and do anything stupid._

_James Potter_

Remus was beginning to get annoyed; viciously dipping his quill in his ink bottle, Remus started scribbling down his reply on another parchment.

_James,_

_I've said this to Sirius, I've said this to Peter, I've said this to Caden, I've said this to Alice, I've said this to Frank. And I've said this to Lily. I'm not going to do anything. That stupid blighter twisted everything I said because I was being too vague on my answers to his stupid questions. I really think this is getting past the point of repetitive and agitating. I'm not taking it out on you or blaming you, but I feel like I've explained this to everyone._

_Thanks,__  
__Remus Lupin_

He sent back all his replies with the owls that belonged to each owner and watched as each owl disappeared. Ohanzee was biting and batting his wings against the bars of his cage in anger that he was being left out. Remus unhinged the cage door and let Ohanzee flutter onto his knee.

"Hello Ohanzee, I reckon you want a job too?" Remus muttered and the owl hooted. "I dunno what to give you, I have no one else to write to."

Ohanzee ruffled his feathers angrily and turned his tail to Remus. Ohanzee did not hop closer to Remus when he was petting his back (like he always does) or hoot for more attention. Instead the bird swiveled his head and stared at Remus with amber eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Ohanzee," Remus said pleadingly, "can you bring me back a few mice?"

Ohanzee hooted and hopped closer to Remus immediately, looking less coldly at him, and nibbling his finger affectionately then launching into the air. Remus sighed and shut the window. He was almost certain Lily nor Alice did not mention how Ryver got their names and that they were also mentioned in the article because they were too uncomfortable with the subject.

Collapsing on his bed, Remus closed his eyes and fell into a shaky slumber.

**Please Review?**


	2. Chapter II: The Muggle Village

_Remus,_

_You come over to my house for the last week of vacation. Peter and Sirius are coming today, I would hate for you to miss out; come over any time and I am not taking 'no' for an answer! So collect your things and pack your trunk!_

_James Potter_

_P.S Ohanzee is here; he dropped off dead field mice._

_Ohanzee! _Remus thought to himself.

He sprinted downstairs and skidded to a halt in front of Caden, who was doing Ministry business. She looked up at the arrival of her cousin and waited for him to say something.

"I know it is short notice but can I spend the last week of vacation at the Potter's house?" Remus asked quickly.

"Well, yes but you need to get your things in Diagon Alley. You can't forget that," Caden said thoughtfully, "and you haven't any time to go before!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter are taking us to Diagon Alley this week, Caden. They know how important it is and they won't forget," Remus reassured, adjusting his jacket and looking at his shoes.

"Okay then," Caden concluded, "I'll see you at the station then? And how are you getting there? Floo?"

Remus nodded vigorously and ran back upstairs, throwing himself on the floor, with a quill, ink, and parchment, Remus started writing his reply.

_James,_

_I can go. I will see you in a bit._

_Remus_

Remus folded his letter and looked around for his owl then realized Ohanzee was at James's house. For the next ten minutes, Remus paced his floor thinking of what he could do. Borrowing Caden's letter meant risking work at the Ministry if there was something important that came up. So finally deciding, Remus started packing his clothes, Hogwarts robes, shirts, ties, and pants and his books. He stowed his wand at the top of his trunk with the parchment given to him as a gift from James.

The parchment was enchanted by a spell Mr. Potter conducted; it allowed easy communication with others who had the other three parchments with the same spell cast upon it. Then Remus smacked his forehead.

He dipped his quill in the ink.

_-_I'm coming! It took at least thirteen minutes to figure out what to do since Ohanzee is at your place. -R

After a few minutes of nothing, letters began to form and spread across the parchment.

-Finally! Remus! Are you joking? I gave you this parchment for a reason! -J

-Yeah! I know! I'll be arriving soon, I just have to finish a little more on something. -R

-Hurry up! -J

Remus watched as the conversation disappeared, he folded it and tucked it away in his trunk by his books and looked around his room one last time before departing. He heaved his trunk downstairs, each step the trunk hit it let off an echoing boom down the floating stairs.

"Is there not a quieter way to bring your trunk down the stairs?" Caden asked as she came marching into the living room. She looked weary-eyed, he did not understand why he had not noticed that before.

"Are you all right? You looked a bit off," Remus admitted earnestly. Caden scowled at him but shrugged as her silent response. Remus did not push the subject matter knowing how annoying interrogation can be. Before he could make his way to the fireplace, the golden retriever barked and wagged his tail.

"Bye Oliver," Remus said and proceeded to the fireplace with the pot of floo in his free hand.

"See you later," Remus said softly and waved goodbye. "James Potter's house!"

He threw down the powder and instantly felt the fireplace spring to life; the emerald flames licked Remus's clothes before he started spinning too quickly for him to notice anything. In about a second, Remus felt like he was shoved out of the fireplace, he stumbled and fell to the stone floor of James's house.

"REMUS!"

Remus jumped to his feet at the loud noise and managed to hit the wooden mantle hanging above James's fireplace. Remus nearly cursed, rubbing the large lump that was forming on his head, Remus looked at the one who called him. James grinned broadly at the young werewolf, took Remus's trunk, and seized his wrist and had him go up three flights of stairs to the third floor and set his things in a spare room. As Remus walked past he noticed two other trunks were here and knew that they belonged to Sirius and Peter.

"Where are they?" Remus asked as he and James went down to his kitchen.

Remus and James had come to an abrupt stop for they both would have walked headlong into Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They beamed down at the two and gave Remus a bone-breaking hug.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Remus. I hope you find your stay nice," Mrs. Potter said kindly, releasing the young werewolf and taking a step backward.

"I will, I always do," Remus said.

"Always considerate," Mr. Potter said approvingly.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter smiled warmly and walked into another room. Giving them a little wave before disappearing around the corner.

"They're in the kitchen mate," James replied after his parents left. They made their way to the kitchen, Remus was lost in thoughts until a man in a portrait bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"SOMEONE NEW!"

James groaned and swung a towel, that was lying there already, in front of the portrait and immediately, the man quieted down. Remus had a feeling that the man in the picture always did that.

"Mum put a blocking spell on this picture so he can't travel to other pictures. He's the liveliest out of the portraits. Dad wanted to get rid of it, but Mum likes his enthusiasm too much to let him go," James explained on the way to the kitchen. The two stopped at a large brass door; James swung the door open revealing Sirius and Peter.

"Remus!" Peter exclaimed and beamed.

"Glad you're here," Sirius said in a strange tone, "I've just arrived around ten minutes ago. How was your summer?"

"Fine," Remus said in a slower voice echoing the strange tone Sirius spoke with; he shifted uncomfortably. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, that's what we were talking about. I was thinking we could go in town for a bit. It's that muggle town again and I hope you're all right with riding cybicle or whatever you call it," James said waving off his mispronunciation with a wave of his hand.

"A bicycle James and I am fine with that," Remus said with a casual shrug.

Sirius and Peter walked out of the kitchen but James held Remus back.

"Oi, remember when Lily kissed you?"

Remus paused. "Yes wh—"

"Was that . . ." James trailed off feebly, looking at his shoes when he spoke. He seemed hesitant to ask, being cautious of what he was saying.

". . . care to finish?" Remus asked after a moment of silence.

"No—let's go," James said, his voice seemed to drag as he and Remus walked outside. Remus decided he'd reassure James with the right words But later.

"Still can'r believe you got in the _Daily Prophet_! Wish I could have an interview—and with someone famous!" Peter said enviously as he took one of the bicycles. "How much did they pay you?"

"Ten galleons Peter," Remus answered in an exasperated tone, "and you really don't want an interview with that git, Ryver—he's awful!"

The four cycled down the same path they used last summer to go to the muggle town. If it wasn't for the sweltering heat, Remus would have enjoyed the bike ride more, but he was not the only one getting overheated; James, Sirius, and Peter were slowing down, seeking for more shade and often riding under trees.

"It's so warm!" Sirius sighed his complaint and looked at the sun, shielding his eyes. "What'd I give for a little rain!"

"Keep wishing mate," Remus snorted and adjusted his watch, "hurry up, I"m hungry."

Peter and James perked up at the mention of food and grinned identical grins.

"We're so ready to go," Peter said, sitting up taller in his bike seat and placing one foot back on the petal.

"To eat," James added and started cycling again, Peter in his wake, both competing for the front.

He was getting overheated in the first three minutes of starting up again, the sun made the pavement glow, giving him a headache. And when he was tempted to call out for a rest, Remus could hear indistinct conversations, music, and laughter. He petaled faster and gave a sigh of relief when the muggle village was in sight.

"Oh! I can smell the food!" James said happily and headed off in the direction of the nearest restaurant. Remus had to petal unusually fast to keep up with his friend.

When James rounded the corner, Remus could hear the sound of James's bicycle slid and hit the building and an angry shout. He skidded around the corner.

"Watch where you're going!"

"What's up with you and walking in front of people you git!"

"James!"

Remus, James, and another were looking at each other, sizing each other up, unimpressed. Through Remus's annoyance, he realized he was glowering at a girl.

She did not look anywhere near drop-dead gorgeous or perfect with the weight every girl wants; in fact, she looked like the town screw-up with a normal weight. But she lacked the glossy luscious hair nor did she have stunning colored eyes but normal human colored eyes. Her mud brown hair looked brittle and weak, and her hazel eyes had to do a double take at James.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Her was voice was not high pitched or anywhere near the typical girl voice but a deep scratchy voice that could really sound threatening.

"Watch were you're going or I really won't be apologizing for running into you," James said with his arms across his chest. "Yet you ran into me," he said under his breath.

The girl batted her eyes at James and gave him a tempting smile, but James's glare became more pronounced. But the messy haired boy was not the only one to notice the flirtatious girl.

"Yeah! James is not for sale!" Remus said with a dark look as he nudged James away.

"Flirt with someone else!" Peter called over his shoulder as he rode away.

"Yeah, and someone who would actually take you," Sirius sneered.

James and Peter snickered while Remus remained silent. He dared to steal a glance and saw the girl seem unphased by the insults the four boys threw around as she looked around and crossed the street. The Marauders parked their bicycles outside a restaurant and sat themselves in a booth.

While eating, Remus pulled out his books from his book bag and pulled out spare parchment. Being careful to hide what the books were about, he took out a fountain pen and dove into the book, scanning its pages.

"What's that?" Peter asked fascinated.

"A fountain pen," James answered right away, "my dad's got one of those."

"They're like a fancy quill," Remus added, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Quit studying mate! It's still summer!" Sirius said, slamming his hand down on Remus's book so the young werewolf could no longer read.

Remus's eyes glared at the hand that blocked the page and his glare fixed itself on Sirius who was raising his eyebrow cheekily.

"Bugger off," Remus muttered to Sirius and snatched away his book from underneath the hand. "I've got only a week to learn this!"

This time Sirius looked at the book, forcing it back down on the table to allow him a better look. _Intermediate Transfiguration _was the title stamped in bold letters on the book's cover.

"This is fourth and fifth year level transfiguration," Peter said in awe.

"Well, Professor McGonagall has been giving me more challenging spells outside of class," Remus said rather cautiously. "And Sirius or James or Peter, you can help me study."

Remus slid his book across the table to Sirius and James.

"You don't need to study that, you've already probably mastered all of them already," James said dismissively.

"Then _you _can study," Remus said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I don't need to study that rubbish," Sirius said with a loud scoff, "I'll learn it eventually and besides, I got an Outstanding in Transfiguration last year and the year before."

Remus knew that was true so he did not press the subject and crammed his book in his bag and his parchment and pen. When the food had vanished from the boys' plates, they paid, thanked, and left.

"That was good," James commented once they were back outside. "What do you want to do? There's a lake, want to go there?"

"Yes!" Sirius said at once, brightening up with a grin.

Despite the summer's heat that was almost unbearable, the four boys found themselves trekking through the woods, hiding from one another and ambushing with the element of surprise.

The lake was quiet and cooler, much to the boys' liking; they waded in the water, letting the calm waters lap against them, cooling them off. And when they were done with the water, the four stretched out on the picnic table.

"So, what is your strategy for revenge? I want in," Sirius teased, waiting for his friend's reaction.

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?" Remus said with a deep scowl. His arms, that rested on the table, jerked in an irksome way.

"You know he's on your side," Peter said soothingly, "you just got to show everyone that you couldn't care less—if you get all angry about, that'll make it look like the article is true."

"I–mm–yeah, I know," Remus said defeated, dropping his head in his arms, "I just can't help but feel angry and annoyed all the time—Caden said he'd be helpful but because of his article, I've been feeling worse."

"Take it easy, I know how annoying that must have been. I would be annoyed too but since it's out and people read it, you just need to prove Ryver wrong," James said earnestly.

"Thanks for the pep talk," Remus said wearily but forced a convincing smile.

Suddenly feeling exceptionally lighter and happier, Remus began to enjoy their trip to the village more, taking in the muggle items and admiring their electronic devices. The boys went from store to store, casually asking questions about muggle items.

_"And what's this?" Sirius asked, pointing at a rectangular device with a screen that lit up._

_"A portable computer called a laptop . . ." the man said with a questioning look._

_"Right," Sirius said with a nervous laugh, "and that's popular here? The laptop?"  
_

_"That's right," the man replied._

_"I knew that," Sirius said quickly and walked away without looking back, wanting to put enough distance from him and the man._

* * *

It was sunfall when the boys decided it was time to go home. They took a different route the second time, it took longer but they enjoyed the trail, looking at the sights, sometimes skipping stones in the lake or throwing rocks across the river. But when the boys returned, they went straight up to James's room and flopped down on the floor, exhausted.

"That was too fun," Sirius sighed as he lay on his back.

"I'm to tired to move," Peter said.

"Me too," James muttered and closed his eyes.

"Night," Sirius muttered, he too closed his eyes and rolled over.

Remus and Peter, whom both were too tired to reply, shifted their positions to get more comfortable and did not hear anything else from their friends. Remus found his eyelids drooping so he closed his eyes and gave into sleep.


	3. Chapter III: Diagon Alley

"Diagon Alley!"

Sirius threw down the Floo Powder into the fire pit and was engulfed in emerald flames. Remus, James, and Peter took a step back and waited for the flames to die down before the next one stepped into the fireplace.

"You next Peter," Mrs. Potter said kindly and handed him the pot of powder, "and remember to grab enough and speak clearly."

Peter's face contorted with concentration as he stepped into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley". He threw down the powder and a second later had vanished.

"All right, your turn Remus," Mrs. Potter said, motioning with her head at the fireplace.

Remus obeyed and stepped into the fireplace. Mrs. Potter smiled kindly at him while he grabbed the powder. He took one last look at the Potter's living room.

"Diagon Alley."

He immediately felt as though he had been lifted from his feet and was being spun, very quickly. But as soon as the spinning began, it ended; Remus did not have time to stop himself from falling onto the stony gravel of the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Nice of you to join," Sirius joked as he helped Remus to his feet. "Where is the rest of the lot?"

"Coming," Remus muttered and wiped the dust from his clothes, "we should get started, the stores'll be very crowded soon. I have a feeling everyone will be eager to do some shopping in Diagon Alley."

There was a little flash of light behind Remus. Sirius watched from over Remus's shoulder as James step out from the slightly burned part of the brick wall. The messy-haired boy stepped straightened himself up.

"Spoken like a true adult," James said, walking up to them with mischief glinting in his hazel eyes. He wiped away an imaginary tear as he flashed Remus a cheeky grin.

"Yeah?" Remus asked in mock sincerity and put a hand over his heart. "I'm touched, so touched."

"As you should be," James said, "let's go to Amanuensis Quills. I need new ones after Peter broke two."**  
**

"Oi! Those were faulty anyway," Peter mumbled in his defense but no one seemed to hear him for something else came tumbling out of the brick wall; a small boy. Unfortunately the young boy had fallen, he had tripped over his too-big shoes with his shoelaces untied, and crashed into Sirius and Remus. All three had taken to the ground.

Remus was biting back a sharp retort but Sirius nudged him. Remus relaxed his stance but glared down at the young boy, sizing him up, looking as if the young werewolf was studying the eager boy.

"I'm really sorry!" the boy panted as he dusted himself off. "I had no idea Floo was so fast!"

"Yeah! Make note of that next time," Remus muttered.

"Might I remind you, Remus, that you, too, had ended up on the very same ground he just did?" Sirius asked, his eyes flashed with amusement.

"Yeah?" Remus snarled. "Might I remind you, Sirius, that I had not brought anyone down with me?"

The young boy looked slightly crestfallen; Remus seemed to notice this for his gaze suddenly softened. He got to his knee so he was eye level with the boy.

"I'm sorry for being so short, what's your name?" Remus asked, trying to sound fair.

The boy perked up at once. "Jackson! My name is Jackson! I'm going to be a first year at Durmstrang! But my sister is going into her fourth year at Hogwarts! My sister is Sante. She's over there!"

Jackson had replied to Remus's question in less than three seconds and took about an extra five to add a little more. Jackson must have sensed Remus's confusion for he added to his explanation.

"Sante was invited to Hogwarts because my mother went there as well but my father went to Durmstrang. See, and then they met during their jobs at the Ministry and they got married. When Sante was eleven she was accepted at one school while I was accepted at a different. She is really sensitive about herself, she's adopted! From France! But not in Paris, a little outwards from Paris. I mean north of Paris! She actually got to see the Eiffel Tower in person! And be careful, she is not too fond of her voice either."

"Her voice?" Peter echoed, looking puzzled.

"Mhm," Jackson said nodding eagerly, "her voice is thick with a strong french accent."

"Oh," was all Remus could say, "that makes loads more sense."

The girl had spotted her younger brother and came storming up to him; although she looked angry, no one could deny she walked with beauty and grace.

"Now 'oo eez 'zeese?"

And now looking over at Jackson's sister, Remus finally had time to look at her properly. She certainly did have graceful looks. This girl had long red-brown hair with very different eyes. One was gray, almost white, while the other was an almost blue.

"Of course," Remus breathed, "heterochromia iridum!"

The girl flared up, rounding on him. "And 'oo are you to point out my eye? Why can I not go in public wizzout 'ziz eye distracting everyone!"

"Calm down," James said soothingly.

"We all know how annoying that must be, having people point that out," Peter added, blinking sympathetically at her, he made sure his tone sounded fair.

"Yes, zat eez only too true! Finally, someone 'oo understands me! Eet zeems zat very few people can relate to zis!" Sante said gratefully. She looked more fondly at the four boys, her eyes gleamed with gratitude.

"We are only speaking the truth," Remus said earnestly.

"You are being too modest, you 'ave potential. What eez your name?" Sante asked, looking at Remus in particular.

"Remus," Remus said, a little shyly, "Remus Lupin."

"_Bonjour Remoose, ça va_?" Sante asked a little over excitedly.

"_Bonjour, ça va tres bien, merci, Sante_," Remus responded quickly.

"Oh! You know French! Very eempressive _bon! W_e could learn a lot from each o'zzer! I 'ope to szee you soon, Remoose! But first I weesh to know 'oo your friends are," Sante said, her eyes glimmered as she looked from James, to Peter, to Sirius.

The boys happily introduced themselves, she seemed fascinated by the boys' antics and their hints to what they're really like. She seemed to notice this but it was until James had completely said it, she had understood.

"We love to prank."

"Are you zee the one always pulls zose pranks on ze professors? I find zat amusing," Sante said with amusement lanced in her tone.

"The one and only," Sirius said proudly, "by the way, are you single?"

"_Oui!_ I am! Why do you ask?"

"It's obvious!" Remus snorted with amusement. "It means Sirius is asking you out."

Sante laughed and motioned for her brother to follow. Jackson gave them a hearty wave before trotting after his sister. Sirius frowned, his gaze following after them as they retreated into the crowd.

"That wasn't an answer," Sirius mumbled, looking rather disappointed. "How will I know if she wants to go out with me?"

And if by cue, Sante and Jackson returned; Jackson bounded along Sante's side as the pair strode back up to them.

"And Sirius, I weesh to know you better. We shall talk more at 'Ogwarts."

And with that, Sante waved goodbye and left the boys to their business. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James took no more time going from shop to shop, looking at everything. James and Sirius would often judge the objects and was either impressed or not.

"Let's go to Rose Lee Teabag shop," Peter suggested, "I wouldn't mind getting some tea from there. It's really good."

The others took no time in agreeing, as they all loved Rose Lee Teabag's tea. Remus looked around, marveling at each of the stores. Their window displays were impressive, showing shoppers the high quality items they held in their stores.

"We have to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies afterward, I need to get handle polisher for my broom," James said as they walked into the small tea shop.

The owner of the pert shop came striding up to them with her head held proudly. Even if the shop was small, Remus could tell she got nothing but good comments on her tea.

"Have you come for my delicious tea?" Rose asked, rather loudly.

"Er . . . yeah," Peter said quietly as he took a step back. She obviously wanted to catch the attention of two shoppers who did a double take and scurried forward. Remus could not help but notice Rose sag a little.

"Is everything all right?" he dared to ask.

"Hm? Oh yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Rose asked, giving her head a little shake before giving Remus her full attention.

"Nothing, however we did come to purchase your amazing tea," Remus said, eyeing his friends hoping that they would get the message.

"Okay then," Rose said, perking up slightly, "what are you looking for, anything in particular? I'll just let you walk around."

They nodded and exchanged queer glances at one another as Rose had her back facing them. Remus had noticed her tone right from the beginning that something was bothering her. But knowing how annoying it was to be continuously interrogated, he decided not to press the subject.

"Oi. Remus!"

James's voice had reeled away all of Remus's previous thoughts, he looked at his friend blankly.

"I asked if you were going to look for anything here," James repeated in a more patient tone.

"Oh," Remus said dully, "no, yeah, I'm fine. I don't need anything from here."

James raised his eyebrow puzzled at the young werewolf but did not comment sarcastically (as he usually and almost always does). Peter came back with a bag filled with different teas. He made his purchase and with a friendly wave, left the little shop. Remus wondered what had Rose in such a tense mood.

"We're going in here," James said, nudging his friend out of his thoughts again. The four boys headed into Quality Quidditch Supplies and wasted no time looking around. James and Sirius were the most enthusiastic, talking rapidly about each thing they picked up. Remus and Peter took the time to hang back and talk among themselves, seeing as they did not have many opportunities to do so.

"So what's going on with you, Peter?" Remus asked.

"Nothing exciting really," Peter said casually with a nonchalant shrug, "everything has been pretty much the same at my place. My mum and dad are getting loads better at communicating with each other which is always good. Before they only knew how to kindly criticize each other. But now that they see how that annoys me, they've been trying."

"That's wonderful news," Remus said kindly, "that's really good. See Peter, they really do care about you even if they don't always show it. And remember, we think your house is very impressive, no matter what the size is."

Peter ducked his head at Remus's kind words and scuffled the floor with his shoes, not meeting Remus's eye.

"What's up?" Remus asked, noticing Peter's peculiar behavior.

"I should not be complaining, should I? I mean, here I am talking about my family when you barely have any left. I'm sorry, I have shown how selfless I can be," Peter sighed, still not looking up.

Remus laughed. "You're fine Peter! I like hearing about your family. It's good that you're happy there, that's what I care about."

James and Sirius returned with their arms full of their purchased items; they beamed at the pair.

"We'll show you what' we've gotten later," James said and stuffed away all of the items in his arm into his bag.

"And right now, we need books," Remus finished, "I have to get a few."

The two of the four reluctantly followed him out of the store and down to Flourish and Blotts; this was the store nearly every student went to for purchasing their books. The four looked around then went to the front of the desk and waited for the manager.

"Anything I can get you?" the manager asked, studying the group curiously. "I have a hunch that you are all third years going to Hogwarts."

"You are correct," Remus said, now looking at different books.

"Ah yes, I recognize you. You are the one who was attacked, I read your interview," the manager said at last, smiling at himself as if he was proud that he remembered.

"It seems like everyone read it," Remus said but he made sure to keep his voice light, "I assure that whatever you read is a lie."

"Ah yes, well I knew more than half of it was untrue," the manager said earnestly, "I knew that Ryver always exaggerated everything."

The manager looked awkwardly down at his hands, looking guilty for talking about the interview when it was a touchy subject. Remus felt guilt wash over the manager, when the manager looked up at Remus, he acknowledged the feeling with a simple nod.

"Well, is there anything I can get you?" the manager said, perking up and forcing himself to look more business-like.

"Yes," James said at once, "there's . . ."

But Remus was not listening anymore. His eyes were fixed on another book; a book shoved into Sirius's bag. He could not quite make out the cover so he tried reaching down. But as soon as Remus was about to, Sirius shifted his position, changing the angle of the book. Remus was close to swearing out loud but he recovered quickly. When he looked back at the book, he saw the glimmering letters _ANI_ on the cover of the book, the rest was covered.

"Is there anything for you?" the manager asked, reeling Remus out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I need Patronus Spellbook, the Standard Spellbook Year Four, Aqua Eurcto Spellbook," Remus reeled off the list out loud. He waited as the manager brought out the books and handed them over to him; after Remus purchased them, the manager took the time to ask.

"These are advanced spellbooks, what are you doing?"

"Professor McGonagall believes that some of the books are filled with spells that are too easy, seeing as I did them my first and second year," Remus said thoughtfully, as if he was recapping what when Professor McGonagall. When he heard that he had potential in school and would be very successful, he was just as happy as he was when Dumbledore had sent him his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

After thanking and waving at the manager, they walked out into the streets of Diagon Alley, shielding their eyes from the sun that glared. They felt fortunate that they had done their shopping early. The streets were becoming swollen with people eager to do their shopping. Some heads turned at the sight of Remus whilst others ignored the young werewolf; but they recognized Remus from the _Daily Prophet_.

Remus felt his face grow hot under all the stares, so he pulled out one of his books from his bag and flipped to a random page and hid his face. James felt a rush of sympathy for his troubled friend, and stood beside him, blocking the view of Remus.

Remus noticed James's consideration and nudged his thanks. As they walked past all the shops back to the Leaky Cauldron, they could hear a voice screaming their name. Remus snorted; it was not necessary for whomever to shout down the street and draw more attention to him.

"YOU GUYS! WAIT UP!"

Remus whipped around, book thrown down, looking very agitated. He was about to lash out with a stinging retort but the familiar face made him relax his stance; it was Frank Longbottom. Remus cleared his throat and stowed away his book. James and Sirius both waved and beamed, Frank came skidding to a halt in front of the four, breathing heavily but nonetheless looking very happy to see familiar faces.

"Hey! I have not heard from you in such a long time! All summer in fact!" Frank panted.

"It's really nice to see you Frank. How's summer been for you?" Remus asked kindly.

"It's been great!" Frank exclaimed. "My father was promoted as an Auror but has been sent on a mission that would take him away from the rest of my family for a long time."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Remus said sympathetically but added, "but a promotion, wow, that's fantastic, Frank! That's great news, I knew your family all inherited that amazing skill for Aurors."

Frank ducked his head in embarrassment in his own way of acknowledgement. "Thanks Remus, you're really too nice. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go do my shopping. My mum does not want to stay too long with the crowds and everything. I hope I'll see you around though. We're spending the last few days at the Leaky Cauldron, maybe we'll see each other then?"

_Not likely, _Remus thought to himself but held his tongue.

"Maybe," James said lightly and strode up to Frank and gave him a nudge so hearty, it almost took the young boy off his feet. Frank regained his balance and waved goodbye.

"He's good," Sirius said as Frank disappeared into the mass of people. Remus nodded, he wanted, more than anything, to lay down on anything. His feet were objecting painfully from walking around from five in the morning to eleven. And if anything, he was getting hungry, in the flurry of things, they forgot to eat. His head was telling him that he needed water as well.

"We have the rest of the afternoon open," Peter said as the four were standing in front of the public fireplace. James, who was holding the floo pot, seemed to have his mind on other things but snapped his attention back at the sound of Peter's voice.

"Yeah," James said thoughtfully, "what are we going to do?"

"Dunno," Sirius said and tried stifling a huge yawn, "something that does not require too much energy. I'm already tired!"

Remus shoved his friend playfully. "You really need to be more active."

Sirius snorted and shoved Remus away. "I need so such thing."

The friends each took turns traveling back to James's house; the distinct smell of James's house made sleep even more tempting than before to Remus. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy and was thankful for Mrs. Potter saying _"you've had a long and hard day of shopping. It's time you go to sleep though and I will wake you up". _No one objected for they were all tired as well. Remus trekked up the stairs to his own room and flopped down in the bed, shoes on and everything, thinking how sleep was so tempting.


	4. Chapter IV: Hogwarts Express

Remus laid wide awake in his bed for hours, the numbers glared on the clock near his bed. Hearing the rustling of leaves made Remus believe he would be able to fall asleep but it only kept him awake. But before he could ponder on any more of his thoughts, there was a soft knock on the door. Remus groaned and trekked to the door; at first he thought it was Oliver scratching at the door like he was so used to but when he swung the door open, there stood people, not a dog. Then Remus remembered he was at James's house.

"What?" Remus asked as he rubbed his eyes wearily.

He noticed sheepishly that all three were dressed in their clothes for they were too exhausted to change properly. He looked down at his own bedraggled clothes and straightened his shirt and adjusted his watch.

"We can't sleep," James said as he slipped past Remus and sat on the floor. "We're leaving for Hogwarts in a few hours, I just can't wait."

Remus shrugged, half-knowing that it was true. He was just as excited as the others but he was better at hiding it.

"Me too but I was hoping to get some sleep before we left," Remus said, hoping that his tone did not sound accusing. Thankfully, none of them suspected him.

"Me too," Sirius said and stretched, "but I can't seem to fall asleep."

"Fair point," Remus admitted.

"I think we're all excited," Peter added fairly, "it's because it seemed like such a long time since we've been at Hogwarts. And we're going back as third years."

The four boys were excited and they were beginning to find it harder and harder to contain. Jumping on beds and pacing the rooms seemed to be the only way from keeping them from jumping right to King's Cross Station. Even Remus was getting very excited; soon enough, the household was awake due to James and Peter's excessive pacing around the room and unfortunately, the floor was wood which creaked and groaned with each step the boys took.

"Why are you up so early?" Mrs. Potter asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"We can't sleep! We're leaving for Hogwarts soon!" Sirius replied, bouncing on his feet.

Mrs. Potter looked half-amused and was about to say something until Mr. Potter strolled into the room with the same amused smile James wore.

"I remember being excited on the last day of summer," Mr. Potter said with a chortle, "I couldn't sleep on the last night of summer as well."

"Mmm, I don't doubt that," Mrs. Potter said, patting James's father on the shoulder before evacuating the room. Mr. Potter shot one last amused look over his shoulder as he walked after his wife.

"Want to fly for a bit?" Sirius asked after three minutes of continuous pacing across the Victorian room.

James instantly brightened at the sound of getting back on his broom and Remus couldn't blame him. He was becoming more and more anxious to hop on his broom as well (but Remus being Remus, he was determined not to show his interest in flying). So for a silent answer he shrugged casually and looked at Peter who nodded. Remus had a hunch that Peter was not as enthusiastic as the others for he knew that Peter lacked confidence in his ability to fly.

As they marched through James's house to their door, Remus could not help but feel a twinge of envy as he observed the Potter family. They were close and were always there to help. They offered whatever they could for their son and would go to great lengths to keep him satisfied.

_"That's not fair Remus," Caden would always say whenever Remus brought it up. "You know very well that your parents would do the same for you. Just look, they died for you."_

"Are you all right?"

Peter's voice roused Remus out of his thoughts and back to sun flooded field of rolling hills.

"Yes," Remus replied, and slipped past Peter. Swinging his leg over the broom, he kicked off from the ground and soared to meet the sky. With a delighted whoop, James and Sirius were the next to join him with Peter still on the ground.

"Come on!" James shouted, waving his hand in motion for Peter to join them. Peter hung back and swallowed. He looked at his broom to his friends then back to his broom. He jumped on his broom (in an ungraceful fashion) and veered upward, a little ways off from the other three.

"Race you through the trees," Sirius challenged. James was about to light off but Sirius had stopped him with a sharp jab to the shoulder.

"I've got an idea," Remus said and narrowing his eyes to the forest. "How about we play a game. It's not a race, it's the challenge of finding something."

"Go on," James urged, obviously liking the sound of this idea.

"We mark something as our own then hide it somewhere in the forest," Remus began, "we can use our shoes that way no one can make another and cheat."

And upon Remus's last statement, the boys unlaced one of their shoes and took it off.

"And?" Sirius inquired awkwardly as he looked at his shoe.

"I'll look for James's, James looks for Peter's, Peter looks for Sirius's," Remus began and paused to take a breath.

"And I'll look for yours," Sirius finished happily. Without another word, the four boys zoomed off in their own direction to hide their shoe.

Remus skimmed over the treetops, wondering to himself where to put the shoe. Remus stopped in midair and stared at the bushy green sea of leaves. _In the treetops,_ _maybe?_ Remus scoffed and shook his head and continued on his way. Deciding that his chances of finding a good place would be better near the forest floor, Remus dived into the wild (but unmoving) branches. One hit him particularly hard in the head and he veered away, massaging the growing lump on the side of his head. Grumbling Remus made his way much more slowly to the ground. His feet touched the soft earth as he hopped off his broom and looked around. It was nothing like the Forbidden Forest, the sunlight's rays each broke through the leaves and hit the ground hard. Remus grinned half to himself as he walked over the the base of the tree.

Peter scuffled his broom's handle with his fingers in a nervous fashion. _Not only is James, Sirius, and Remus better fliers than you but more agile, with more confidence with the broom. _Peter frowned slightly and scanned the tops of the trees. He was hovering underneath the canopy but he was searching high in the trees. There he saw a vast number of squirrels, some less friendly than others. He took one look at his shoe and sighed. _Don't be mad at Remus, he was only showing you how to pass time. _He looked a little happier when his eyes landed on a particularly well-hidden branch.

Sirius zoomed around, enjoying the wind howling in his ears as he raced past squirrels, deer, raccoon. He paused at the near top of a tree where a squirrel was scurrying along the branches, picking up nuts and twigs. Sirius snapped off a twig and set it on a nearby branch, waiting for the squirrel to be close enough to see it and to his delight, the squirrel chittered and raced over to the twig. _I am so distracted. _Sirius dived closer to the ground, and stumbled to the ground. His foot was caught in a particularly deep rabbit hole; Sirius shrugged and shoved his shoe down the hole.

James had become distracted once his mind started wandering to other things. He looked for the rising sun but it was still rather dark, only the peak of the rays hinted that morning was still coming. He had found himself picturing Lily Evans more and more often and found it much harder to shake it off. So while he was skimming the forest floor, he was thinking of ways to ask her out again. But before he could do anything else, he slammed into something very solid. He sailed off his broom and landed with a thump a few feet back. Grumbling, he pushed himself to his elbows and massaged his sore head. He had flown into a thick tree trunk but something else caught his eye; the base of it.

"Ready?" Remus asked as the four were reunited in the sky. "I've hidden mine."

"Me too," Peter said happily.

James and Sirius nodded in a silent agreement and with that veered off in their own direction.

James started near the river, snickering at himself as he spotted two raccoon fighting near the river bed over a fish.

"Who'd want a rotten fish anyway?" James called over his shoulder as he hovered right above the creatures' heads. They both reared and swiped the air with their paws and chittered angrily as if they understood James's insult. He snorted and flew forward, leaving the two bickering raccoon.

He felt his hand traveling to the large bump on his head. Fixing his glasses, James scanned the area. But as he was heading for the winding trees, James heard voices and saw the familiar flash of light that always rang alarm bells in his head.

"Sirius!"

James was shouting his voice away, zipping through the trees until the woods became nothing but a blur.

"JAMES?"

James whipped around at the sound of his name and veered to his left. Upon changing course, he collided into something solid and flew off his broom. He was sure that he did not run into another tree for he heard a groan that did not come from him.

"Bloody hell," James muttered and sat up, flexing his wrist and massaging his very sore ribs.

"James!" the voice said in a relieved tone. The next moment he felt arms around his neck; James looked up and saw his distressed friend, Remus. His eyes were wild with fear but he seemed to have calmed himself down enough to talk properly.

"They've got Sirius and Peter," Remus breathed once he released James, "we've got to find them!"

The young werewolf started running toward his broom but James held him back.

"Remus relax," James said almost firmly, "now whose got Sirius and Peter? What are you talking about?"

Remus took a deep breath. "I found Sirius and Peter a little ways off from each other so I met up with them. I heard a crash through the woods to my left so I turned around and started heading in that direction but when I looked back, Sirius and Peter were slumped over their brooms."

"And?" James prompted when Remus paused.

"And I saw three or four wizards emerge and take them. There was this flash of light and I-I was knocked off my broom. When I looked back up, they were gone with Sirius and Peter. I t-then came looking for you. It's my fault, James."

The last part Remus spoke barely came out as a whisper. James had never seen his friend so upset before; he narrowed his eyes in confusion and was about to ask Remus what he meant but his friend was already swinging his leg over his broom. Kicking off from the ground, Remus was out of James's sight. James quickly followed Remus and the two scanned the forest for their friends.

Remus felt his head spinning with worry and guilt but he kept his eyes averted forward, not wanting to talk. But knowing his prying friend, that wouldn't happen. And as if on cue, James's voice broke his thoughts.

"What do you mean it was your fault, Remus?"

Remus sighed and took his time answering. "Voldemort's recruiting, James. I'm a prime follower among my own kind."

"What do you mean your 'own kind'?" James demanded in an uncharacteristically sharp tone.

"My kind," Remus muttered not wanting to argue, "werewolves."

James opened his mouth to argue but Remus cut him off. "We've got to find them."

James closed his mouth, obviously noticing that Remus had no interest in pursuing the rest of the conversation.

Veering higher up, Remus spotted the Potter's mansion a ways off. But peering closer he noticed something unusual. His heart skipped several beats as he noticed the same four men who had taken Peter and Sirius, prowling around the front yard of the mansion.

"James!" Remus shouted and in a flash James was at his sight. Remus pointed in the direction of James's house.

"My mum and dad," James murmured. Remus saw anger flare in the young boy's eyes as he saw the threat heading toward his family.

They took no time in racing toward the house instead, picking up speed, rage filling him from head to toe. Forgetting that he was merely thirteen years old, he charged for the heads of the men and swooped over them, snatching one's wand away. A roar of anger erupted from one as he made a reach for his stolen wand but Remus danced out of the way and far above the heads of the others. Without hesitation, Remus snapped the wand and threw it as far as he could.

While they were distracted, James lunged for the others' wands and rose into the air with two other wands and broke them both in half as well.

"Come down here puny children!"

"Then you just had your wands taken away by two puny children," Remus called back. "Pride of Voldemort's Army you are!"

"I recognize you," one with a dark glint in his eye snarled, "Greyback loves talking about you."

"Yeah!" another snorted through his laughter. "He says to give his greetings for him to you."

A disgusted look formed on Remus's face as he listened to the four men. "Tell him the feeling isn't mutual!"

The one with the last remaining wand shot two spells at James; he was not worried for he knew James would dodge the curse like it was a bludger. And as Remus held onto that thought, James had danced out of the way and soared higher, swinging and circling out of reach. The last and the shortest of them aimed one final curse at the boys but as that light burst from the end of his wand, it stopped.

Remus looked down and saw Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter standing side by side, holding their own wands, their eyes blazed by the fury and the energy from the fight. James took no time into swooping down by his parents and hugging them both. Remus came to a skidding halt beside them and sat quietly on his broom. Sirius and Peter emerged from the shadows, looking weary and wary. Remus zoomed up to them and embraced them.

"Where were you?" he croaked.

"They took us and were planning to threaten us if the Potters' didn't surrender to their side," Sirius explained breathlessly. The two friends both looked pale and their eyes were dull but thankful.

"Come inside," Mr. Potter barked, herding the four boys toward the mansion. Remus took no time in obeying, his legs were aching and his sock was getting soaked from the morning dew. Remus opened his mouth to comment about their missing shoes but Mrs. Potter had already flicked out her wand and with a wave of her hand, the shoes came bobbing along from the forest.

"Oh yeah," James grumbled and looked down at his own soaked sock, "I forgot about those."

"Good thing your mother is observant," Mrs. Potter said with a kind but stern smile, "you need to be more responsible; truly James, I am surprised you got the marks you did last year."

"That's . . . er . . . comforting," James remarked, looking at his mother with his eyebrow raised.

Mrs. Potter looked at him with deep affection and guided him inside, one hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off with a deep scowl.

"I'm more than capable of a little attack," James retorted, "I'm going to be an Auror, mother!"

"But right now you're my thirteen year old who needs rest and something to eat before we head off to King's Cross," Mrs. Potter said gently, her brown eyes shone with amusement at James.

"Right," Sirius said brightly, "food, food is good. So Mrs. Potter, or Mother, whichever I'll say first, what are we having to eat and when?"

Remus could not help but roll his eyes at Sirius.

"Now if you want and anything, I can make anything," she replied and walked briskly to her kitchen.

"Sounds good," Sirius said happily and sat himself next to James.

"Remus dear, are you all right?"

Remus was aroused from his thoughts by the familiar calming voice of Mrs. Potter. Remus blinked at her and nodded, hoping that it seemed convincing enough; to his dismay, he saw her give him a doubtful look but nodded in understanding. _James would do the opposite, _Remus thought to himself and found his gaze shift over to the Potter's only heir. Behind his glasses, James's hazel eyes struck with mischief and Remus would know all about that.

"Hungry?" Sirius asked, once again, breaking Remus's thought.

"Very," Remus said and he was not lying, he was starving. And to his delight, pancakes were tossed onto one large plate while the four boys received their own plates and forks. And all at once, they speared pancakes onto their plates, passing around the delicious maple syrup and pouring themselves glasses of water.

Remus took a bite out of the pancakes and had almost forgotten how amazing Mrs. Potter was at cooking and baking. He savored the taste and tried to eat slower. But before long, Remus was looking down at his empty plate with the satisfying feeling of being full from eating.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter," Remus said once they had all finished, "it was very good."

Mrs. Potter smiled warmly at him, then flicked her wand, and watched as the plates soared above the boys' heads and into the sink.

"Start packing!" Mr. Potter said from the other room. Mrs. Potter nodded in her silent agreement.

The boys took that as an invitation to go so they obeyed and each went to their own rooms. Remus quietly closed the door behind him and scanned the room with surveying eyes. His wand, clothes, and ingredients for some of his classes were still in his trunk but his books, parchments, quills, and ink bottles were all about the room, scattered around. He sighed and got to his hands and knees and started picking up the floor, putting all of his quills in one pile, his parchments in another, and the ink bottles another.

It had only been a few minutes before James burst through the door and slammed himself into Remus.

"We're going to Hogwarts, Remy!" James shouted directly into Remus's ear, making it ring uncontrollably.

"I know James," Remus grunted as he fought to stay on his feet, "I'm well aware."

"I'm so excited," James exclaimed, finally allowing Remus to break free from his prying arms.

Remus nodded silently and continued packing while James sat back on his bed, watching carefully. When Remus had put the last pile of quills neatly into his trunk, James sprang from the bed and landed accurately on the top of the trunk, forcing it to close. Remus jumped back with a yelp and glared at the messy-haired boy. His hazel eyes glinted with mischief.

"You could have really got me there," Remus said firmly as he locked his trunk together. But before James could say anything, Remus cut him off with a flick of his eyes; for something glinted in the sun's rays, a picture. Remus could feel his insides light up as he could recognize the familiar picture's frame. He picked it up and stared at the faces of his parents.

They were on horses; they smiled and waved at the camera, occasionally pointing at the camera while their horses grazed and tossed their heads. He quickly stowed away the image at the bottom of his trunk and made it look like he was going for a forgotten ink bottle.

"Ready?" James asked, but slower this time.

Afraid that James would laugh Remus only nodded and got to his feet and started to the door but James cut him off. He looked Remus with uncharacteristically sharp eyes.

"I heard . . . I heard that your mother loved to ride horseback," James said, both gazes traveled down to Remus's trunk. "My father said she was really good at it too but to everyone's surprise, your father was better at it."

Remus let James's statement sink in and the two headed down the stairs. As the trunks hit each step, Remus worked on not flinching from the loud noise, not because he was afraid but because he always felt himself fall farther down a staircase but unable to climb back up.

"Think Evans'll finally take me?" James asked, hoping that his comical question would keep the young werewolf's thoughts from his parents.

"Sure," Remus said sarcastically and to James's delight, he seemed distracted from his parents.

"I dunno," Sirius said, strolling up to join them, "seems like a fat chance Jamsie."

"Sod off Siri-poo," James muttered and shot his friend a glare. Sirius turned to Peter and put on a mock hurt expression.

"He called me Siri-poo, Peter!" Sirius said dramatically. "I'm wounded, I am so wounded."

"You called him Jamsie first though," Peter pointed out and earned a sharp glare from Sirius.

"Take my side," Sirius hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Remus rolled his eyes at his three crazy friends and looked patiently at Mrs. Potter who shook in her in amusement and disbelief. Mr. Potter had come to join them, smiling as he strode into the living room.

"All ready then?" he asked in a hearty tone.

He did not wait for an answer but instead put his arm out for the boys to take. Remus already knew that they were going to side apparate with Mr. Potter and could not forget the discomfort of apparating.

With a loud snap, Remus felt all the air from his lungs vanish but before he could suck in another gulp of air, his feet hit solid ground. He recalled the many times he had overbalanced after landing but he had prepared himself. He looked over his shoulder to see Mrs. Potter standing next to her husband looking at the four boys fondly.

"Off you go then," Mrs. Potter said and smiled down at James. "Write back, will you?"

"I always do Mum," James half grumbled but reluctantly agreed to give his mother and father a quick hug. Both of the Potters each gave the four boys a hug before waving them off.

Remus was walking slower, hoping to see Caden before he departed but he was losing hope.

"Remus wait!"

He spun around and to his delight saw Caden flouncing up to him and swooped down for a hug. She nudged him toward the train after releasing him and waved.

"Send me letters and have fun but not get into trouble, understand?" she said quite sternly.

"Mmm, I'll do my best," Remus said and hopped onto the train, "see you at Christmas."

As the four boys sat down and chose their compartment, Remus looked out the window then grinned at his friends. Their third year at Hogwarts was beginning and it was already off to a promising start.


	5. Chapter V: Grand Entrance at Hogwarts

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

He could not remember being so hungry. He, Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting impatiently in the carriage pulled by the lanky but majestic thestral. Remus looked around and felt his spirits leap up and soar at the sight of Hogwarts. Not _just_ because there was food nearby but because it was were he loved to be the most.

"I've been waiting for this for months! We have to think of a prank, quick!" Sirius said in a matter of three seconds.

"We already scared the first years for last year's incoming prank," James said thoughtfully, "I suppose we can mess with the boats."

"And be late? I don't think so," Remus snorted and crossed his arms sternly across his chest.

"Come on Remy!" James begged and seized Remus's arm. "Then you're coming whether you like it or not."

"James, don't be ridiculous, you can't force me off this carriage," Remus hissed and moved farther down the bench for he was actually worried how far James would go to get him off the carriage.

James raised his eyebrow in his usual mischievous way, stood up, seized Remus's bag and chucked it over the side.

Livid, Remus watched his bag fly over the side and land in the ground with a thump. He glowered back at James, cursed, then jumped off the carriage. Now that James had achieved what he had planned, he, Sirius, and Peter jumped off and raced up to Remus. But before James could say anything Remus shoved him hard, sending the third year sprawled out on the ground.

"I think I landed on a rock," James groaned from the ground and did his best to glare at his friend who smirked. His blue eyes flashed in the dark. Sirius helped James up then looked over his shoulder.

"Let's go mess with the first years again, but this time it'll be the boats," Peter suggested, following Sirius's gaze.

"All right," James said brightly and followed Sirius and Peter while Remus took up the rear.

The four found themselves waiting (rather uncomfortably) in nearby bushes that ran around the perimeter of the lake, right by the sandy beach where the boats sat and waited for students to climb aboard.

"If you're asking me to climb into that water, the answer is no," Remus said firmly and adjusted his Hogwarts robes.

"No genius," James hissed and pulled out his wand, "technically we're in Hogwarts grounds which makes it okay for us to use magic."

Remus lifted his eyebrow but pulled out his wand and said "lumos" and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light that emitted from the end of his wand. James and Remus shielded their eyes as Peter directed his light right at their faces.

"No, we don't want them to see us and how suspicious would it be if the bushes started glowing?" Sirius whispered fiercely and motioned to stay down low.

"Nox."

Engulfed in black, the four boys silently slipped through the bushes and stopped when they were in arm's reach of one of the boats. James slowly inched out his wand, looking back at Remus who mouthed the incantation for James to say. But before James could say it, Sirius held his arm back and shook his head.

"What?" James asked quietly as he looked at Sirius with mingled confusion and curiosity.

"Wait until the first years are actually in the boat then levitate it."

Remus had to admit that it was a better idea but much to his disappointment, he wanted to be part of this prank. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his wand. James and Sirius looked like tigers waiting for the right time to pounce.

"Firs years! O'er here!" the familiar boom of Hagrid, the half giant's voice, echoed through the woods. Remus remembered when he first say Hagrid, he could not help but feel a little intimidated by his sheer size and strength.

Three first years stumbled over their robes and into a nearby boat. They peered around through the darkness as if they expected Hogwarts to be in the woods.

"Look over the lake," Sirius whispered, rolling his eyes.

The three first years, all looked at once in the direction over the lake and gasped, nudging each other and pointing at the castle lit up against the night's sky. James snorted and raised his wand.

"I have a better idea," Peter said quietly as if he was afraid to speak up in a Marauders' prank.

"Fire away, Pete," Sirius said, not taking his eyes off the first years.

"Ride thestrals above the water and levitate the boats in the middle of the lake," Peter said, turning his blue eyes to James then towards the carriage.

"Not bad," James said approvingly, "good idea."

Remus, however, took a step back. "If you're asking me to spring four of those thestrals from the carriage, don't bother because I won't."

Moments later, he found himself breaking off the harness off one and nudging it free. The thestral shook its mighty head and rustled its wings; and now that he had sprung four thestrals for his friends and himself, he clambered clumsily on the back of the last one and tried hoisting himself on its back. The feeling of its bone made Remus shiver which made it much more of a challenge but after multiple attempts, Remus had finally made it up and was trying to adjust himself into a comfortable position.

"Let's go," James urged impatiently and directed his thestral upward; Remus watched with agitation as James had started before he was ready and without warning, his thestral unfurled its wings and took after its friend. Clinging to the bony neck, praying he would not fall, however, the ride was much smoother than he expected and to his dislike, he liked the feeling of freedom as they glided effortlessly in the air.

"We're stopping here," Sirius said from ahead. It was hard to tell where his other three friends were for it was dark and they blended in with the night. The only thing he could hear was the beating of wings and saw the faint outline of the creatures and the riders. Braking his thestral, they hovered over the middle of the lake, waiting for a boat to glide below them.

"I have to admit," Peter said as he lit up his wand tip, "in my first year, I did not expect to have met you and I'm so glad I did."

"Or that someone was keeping a secret from us and making excuses to get away," Sirius said teasingly.

Remus felt his face grow hot and was thankful for the darkness. "I did not expect to become friends with nosy people."

"That's us," James said with an air of laughter. "Oi, here's one! Peter down there."

Peter directed his light downward, steering his thestral downward to get a better view. And through darkness there were seven or eight boats floating through the water carrying four first years per boat. The lanterns broke through the haze, giving the first years a view of the lake but what they were really interesting in was the building at the top of the cliff; Hogwarts. Remus knew what it felt like to be a first year as he recalled his excited yet anxious feeling as James, Peter, and Sirius were trying to gain his friendship.

Throwing himself out of his thoughts, he directed his attention back to the first years below. They were murmuring to each other and pointing excitedly at Hogwarts. Remus felt a breeze and saw that James had flown down next to him.

"When?" James asked, raising his wand.

"Now," Sirius hissed and Remus nodded.

James cleared his throat, perfected his aim and said in a strong voice, "wingardium leviosa." With a scream that could rupture anyone's ear, he could hear the dripping water and the boat rise a few feet above the water.

First years were craning their neck and sat at the edge of the boat to see what the levitating boat was doing.

"How can you your voice louder?" Sirius asked quickly.

"The soronus charm," Peter said and all three heads looked at Remus who already knew what they wanted.

"Soronus," Remus said, with (an almost lazy) flick of his wand, Sirius's voice was amplified.

"YOU WERE CHOSEN TO COMPETE FOR HOGWARTS," Sirius bellowed, his voice echoed through the sky.

Looking down, Remus could see the first years tense and still, not saying anything.

"FIRST YEARS, PRESENT YOURSELF!" James raise his wand and the boat rose with it. Sirius's thestral shook its head and roared, churning its wings in the air for a moment.

"YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO COMPETE FOR THE GLORY OF HOGWARTS. YOU MUST JUMP IN THE LAKE AND TAME THE GIANT SQUID THAT DWELLS BELOW YOU."

"This isn't funny!" a small voice said, trying to sound defiant.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME?" Sirius shouted, making Remus's ears hurt.

"And how do we get down from here if you made the boat rise up in the air?" a bold first year asked.

"JUMP YOU GITS. ER . . . YOU JUMP FROM YOUR BOAT!"

"We're not accepting your challenge unless you put us in the water and what is the prize for winning?" a voice asked from below.

"YOUR NAME WILL GO DOWN IN HOGWARTS HISTORY."

"That's it?"

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" Sirius boomed angrily.

And without warning, James had dropped his wand to his side and let the boat plummet; there were first years screaming followed by a splash.

"Did you really feel the need to drop them?" Remus asked, looking slightly appalled.

James shrugged and directed his thestral towards the castle; as the castle grew bigger, the hungrier Remus became and what he wanted more than anything was food. As they neared the Hogwarts entrance doors, James and Sirius simultaneously pulled out their wands.

"Bombarda!"

The grand double doors flew off the hinges and thudded to the ground with a loud bang. Remus flinched and turned to glare at his two friends. James and Sirius looked at the rubble then at each other and started laughing. Remus, however, was doing quite the opposite.

"Reparo." Remus did his best to repair the door but all his weak spell did was put the doors back on the hinges; there were pieces of the door strewn across the floor. Before Remus could do anymore yelling and shouting, the two urged their thestrals down the hall who started out at a slow pace but once Peter had his thestral trot up to meet them, the three broke out into a gallop. Remus's did not wish to be left out so it roared and hared after them, first galloping but when it realized catching up might not work, it flared its wings, set them flat against the wind and lit from the ground.

"Stop!" Remus implored but the thestral did not brake turning the corner and ended up slamming into the side. James and Peter were still below, their thestrals seemed to be racing but Sirius's was flying close behind.

"This was a bad, bad idea!" Remus shouted over his shoulder and inhaled sharply as the thestral started flying on its side. "Ah, I'm going to die."

"You're fine," Sirius shouted back and whooped as his thestral tipped sideways.

Remus leaned his weight and to his relief, the thestral straightened itself up and tossed its bony head. Feeling rather dizzy, Remus dug his knees behind the wings and tried directing it downward.

"I will never participate in any of your pranks again!" Remus declared as Sirius was inching up behind him. The Black heir laughed and rolled his eyes, he enjoyed watching Remus struggle with something because it did not happen very often. Both thestrals suddenly flared their wings and roared, Remus took time out of snapping at Sirius to see the double doors to the Great Hall were narrow. Sirius, who was laughing, suddenly stopped and his grin vanished.

"Stop flying, stop flying, stop flying," Remus groaned and to his dismay, the thestral snorted and turned sideways to fit itself through the door. James and Peter, who were still on the floor, watched as their thestrals spread their wings and soared up to join the rest.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Professor McGonagall sprang to her feet and yanked out her wand, her hat tipped sideways and almost fell off.

"Hello Professor Minnie! It's great to see you too," Sirius called back, with a hearty wave as he flew past her, almost knocking her off her feet. "Sorry!"

"MARAUDERS!" Professor McGonagall bellowed and thrust her wand in their direction. "YOU WILL NEVER GIVE IT A REST, WILL YOU?"

"What do you think?" Remus snorted as he flew past her. Professor Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling with amusement behind his moon shaped spectacles. Professor McGonagall looked much more livid than the Headmaster; her eyes blazed as her gaze followed the four boys. Students were cheering, applauding the show, except for the Slytherins who stood by and watched with unimpressed gazes or simply ignored them.

"Did we miss the feast?" James asked horridly as he zoomed past the headmaster and headmistress.

"You missed the Sorting I'm afraid," Professor Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "I suggest we round up these thestrals and you boys sit down. Hagrid will tend to them I'm sure."

After a few moments of struggling, Remus managed to get his to land, and steered it towards the Great Hall's doors where Hagrid was waiting with the other. The four boys surrendered their flying rides and slipped past and to the Gryffindor table.

"Think he's going to give us detention?" Remus asked fretfully, looking at Professor Dumbledore who raised his arms and said "let the feast begin now that the show is over" and magicked food onto the tables of the four houses.

"Mmmm, mashed potatoes and yorkshire pudding, and chicken," James said, not really paying attention to what Remus said. He could not help but seize a mound of mashed potatoes and some chicken. Remus had almost forgotten how famished he was and the sight and smell of all the food was not making it any better. But after putting food on his plate he dove right in (of course politely though).

James and Sirius were a different story as they shoveled food into their mouths, mostly swallowing it but not tasting it. Peter was eating in a much cleaner fashion than James or Sirius.

After the feast had ceased to an end, the students started milling out of the Great Hall, giving The Marauders a great time to blend in with the crowd.

Professor McGonagall was closing in on the students, looking for four students in particular, hoping to talk some sense into them before they get into more trouble before the year starts. And there, she spotted the four boys and to her surprised, looked much different than they had when they first arrived as first years.

Her eyes traveled to James Potter who was evidently looking for someone, his messy black hair was still the same and his agitating urges for mischief and trouble but he was gotten taller and his face had thinned. Remus Lupin was sneaking through the crowd as well, he still had the same light brown hair with blue eyes that turned golden once a month, he still had his book bag, but he too, had gotten taller and his face thinned out giving him a more sharp appearance. Peter, the one who thinks of himself as a follower, was beginning to feel more confident with his friends for he speaks more freely and openly to them. Sirius, who ended up being Gryffindor, had grown taller and his face had thinned, making him even more attractive.

"This is an opportune moment to go and talk to them if you so desire Professor," Dumbledore said, his eyes sparked with amusement as he watched the four trying to blend in with the crowd.

"Good idea," she said and stood up, "MARAUDERS! COME HERE NOW!"

She was able to pinpoint them again as four figures in the crowd paused and looked over their shoulders. She seized the opportunity to snatch them from the sea of people and drag them in front of her.

"Explain yourselves," she barked, looking livid.

"Explain what, Professor?" Sirius asked, trying to look innocent.

"Why you enjoy scaring my first years! You know, four came up soaking wet and cold to the bone because they insisted on taming the giant squid that dwells in the lake." she snapped, her hands were on her hips and her lips were pursed. "They said their boat was risen from the water and some spirit told them that they were to jump into the lake and find and tame the squid. I know it was you four."

"Professor, I think you coming about this the wrong way," James said, looking at her. Remus looked at her startled, he was only a head shorter than her as to when he would have to tilt his head slightly or step back to see her clearly.

"Just think of it as a friendly prank," Sirius added.

"The first years did not seem to mind," Peter chimed in.

All three boys looked at Professor McGonagall with innocent eyes. Remus looked a this shoes, afraid to look at the professor who stood in front of him.

"Well, I hope you don't mind; you have detention Wednesday night with Filch. And Lupin," she added, turning her burning gaze on him.

"Yes Professor?" he asked almost quietly.

"I will see you in my office tomorrow night, bring you wand and book."

Remus looked up and nodded as his silent response.

"Good, then I suggest you go to your dorms and stay there, and for Merlin's sake, DO NOT LEAVE THE COMMON ROOM!"

Remus felt his ears ringing still as he walked down the now-empty corridor, the four boys would occasionally shake their heads, trying to clear the angry professor's voice from their head.

"I can't believe she can make such a noise!" Peter groaned as he rubbed his ears.

"This must be a new record," Remus muttered, "getting a detention on the first day back. The school year did not even begin! I don't know why you can't contain yourselves and just come to Hogwarts like a normal student."

"Lighten up Remy," Sirius said, giving him a hearty nudge, "it's good for you."

"Look who it is, Slytherins," James suddenly said. Sirius pricked his head up and stared directly at the band of girls of Slytherin. Remus could not help notice that one continued to stare at him, almost as if she was interested. Looking uncomfortably away, he averted his gaze on the others.

"I should have known you're related to Regulus, you look like him," a particularly tall one said, running a hand through her brown hair.

"Don't . . ." Sirius began but trailed off as Remus nudged him hard.

"And you, Potter," another said with straight blonde hair, "always after Snape? What'd he do to you?"

"It's not what he did, it's the mere fact that he exists, you know what I mean?" James said with a slight snarl in his tone. "Go ahead and tell Snivelly what I just said. The worst he'll do is drown me in his grease. Tell him I said that too."

But before any of the girls could reply, Ravenclaw's prefects came scurrying down the hall and standing between the two groups.

"Back to your own towers," the girl said and looked particularly hard at the Slytherins.

"What a load of dung, they are," one of the girls said before whipping around and stalking back to their tower. The Ravenclaw prefect girl looked outraged and was about to go after them but the other stopped her with a shake of his head.

"See you around, James," the other said and waved him goodbye. James returned it but only halfheartedly as the prefects retreated to another hall.

"Bloody prats," Sirius muttered darkly after rounding a corner.

The four boys gripped the railing as the staircase shifted to the Gryffindor tower, directing the boys to the Fat Lady, sitting contently in her portrait with another. They seemed oddly happy to the point where they looked slightly tipsy.

"Hog's head," Sirius said as he heard another Gryffindor talk about the password.

"Mmm, indeed it is," the Fat Lady said and closed her eyes, "mm, indeed it is, in you go."

But for the longest time they just stood there, waiting and watching the Fat Lady gulp down another large glass of firewhiskey.

"Well go on in," the Fat Lady repeated and rubbed her eyes.

"We would if you opened the portrait," Peter said, motioning at the picture.

"Oh!" the Fat Lady said with a snort of laughter and swung it open, rather forcefully, and allowed them to enter the Gryffindor common room. At once, the common room was filled with students catching up with their friends, talking excitedly about what they did over their summer vacation and what they were going to do during this year.

"So David is interested in me and I think he's going to ask me out!"

"I can't wait to learn more spells! I wish I wasn't a second year."

"I can't wait to get started! It's my first year here and I want to get to know everyone here!"

"Good luck with that."

The conversations milling around made Remus more comfortable. And near the fireplace, there sat Frank and Lily, talking quietly to each other, each with a book in their hand. Without thinking, Remus walked over and greeted the two.

"It's good to see you Remus," Lily said kindly and made room for him to sit down, "come, we're talking about Professor Buvaz; the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, you weren't there because you were busy pranking but he seems like the silent type. He barely acknowledged Professor Dumbledore's greeting."

"Wonderful," Remus said and sat down next to her, "another awesome Defense Against the dark Arts professor. I don't think I'll be able to handle another terrible one."

"Nor can I," Frank added, looking grim, "he doesn't look too friendly to me, maybe it's because he rarely smiles or jokes. It's kind of scary."

"Well I can imagine," Remus said and cleared his throat, "I best be off."

"Going on another Marauders expedition with Potter and Black?" Lily asked, rather sharply. She did not seem angry at Remus but at James.

"Cut him some slack Lily," Remus said in James's defense, "he hasn't done anything to you this year."

"Yet," she said bitterly.

"Well goodbye Lily, I will see you tomorrow in class," Remus said, "we're bound to have at least one class together."

With that, Remus walked away and was making his way to the staircase that led them to the third year boys' dormitory, but he felt something on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Alice Longbottom beaming at him.

"Remus! It's great to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Alice, though I did not see you at the feast," Remus said with a slight frown.

"I was there," Alice said and smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you."

Remus felt his face grow hot and red so he looked uncomfortably at his shoes. If it was one thing he was not good at, it was talking to girls withe ease and nonchalance.

"Oh Remus!" Lily sprang from her perch and walked up to him. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten," Remus said with honestly for he _had _almost forgotten even though he was informed about it about an hour ago. Lily laughed lightly and pecked him on the cheek before making her way to the girls' dormitory.

Alice's smile faltered but only for a moment and if Remus had not looked at her at that precise moment, he would have missed it. Reassuringly, he patted Alice on the shoulder and wished her a good night before reuniting with his other three friends.

"Are you seeing Evans?" James demanded as soon as they were alone in the dormitory.

"No James," Remus said exasperatedly, "I told you I'm not interested in Lily like that."

"Well what did she mean by 'I'll see you tomorrow night'?" James asked harshly.

"James, I told you, I'm going to see Professor McGonagall, she helps train me in more advanced spells, and she trains Lily too," Remus explained again.

"James, I don't think there's any need to interrogate Remus anymore," Peter said and nudged James to his bed. "I am positive Remus is not secretly seeing Evans behind your back, that doesn't sound like Remus at all."

"Thank you Peter!" Remus said with a chuckle. "Good night, I will see you tomorrow."

**Reviews would be nice.**


	6. Chapter VI: First Day of Classes

"Why does getting ready have to take you so long, Sirius?" Remus hissed as the Black heir ran around the dormitory, looking frantically for his tie.

"I don't know either!" Sirius called from across the room as he threw up clothes and books and the occasional wand.

"Hey! That's my wand!" Peter said as he clambered into the dormitory after racing down the common room where his shoes lay. Sirius was about to say something but chose to ignore him.

"Just use one of mine," Remus said quietly as Sirius raced past him. A second later, Sirius came galloping to his side.

"That would've been nice to know ten minutes ago!" Sirius bellowed and snatched the tie and slung it around his neck ungracefully.

"Where's James?" Peter called as he tied his shoe. The three suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked around the room. Remus had noticed, for the first time, that

James was not in the room. But before Remus could ponder that thought, he was yanked from his thoughts and was being dragged down to the common room.

"I can walk," Remus snapped as he twisted his arm free.

"Yeah? I can drag you faster than you can walk," Sirius muttered and continued dragging the young werewolf down the corridor to the Great Hall held breakfast. Peter scurried after them and trying to tie his other shoe at the same time which resulted in him hopping on one foot.

"Sirius," Remus sighed and attempted to gain his freedom again.

"What?" Sirius barked, picking up his pace.

After several minutes of arm twisting, Remus broke free and sprinted past Sirius.

"Oi," Sirius shouted and hared after him with Peter on his heels. While Remus was running, he decided to take the second floor past the abandoned girls' bathroom through a faster route to the Great Hall. With Sirius and Peter right behind him, Remus was outstripping them, gathering speed. Abruptly, he felt his feet hit water and he looked down to see that there was water up to his ankles.

"You're going to lose the race now!" Sirius shouted as he zipped past Remus. Peter came huffing behind him and waved over his shoulder as he past the young werewolf. Remus sprinted after them, his feet splashing every time he took a step. He urged his legs to move faster as Sirius and Peter's backs were becoming closer and closer, until he was running next to them.

"How in Merlin's name-"

But Sirius didn't get to finish his sentence for both he and Remus lost footing as they rounded a corner and fell, sliding along the water. When Remus hit the ground, he felt instant pain fire up his arm as he landed on his wrist first. His elbow shot pain up and down his arm afterward for he landed on his elbow second. He heard another groan from Sirius and knew that Sirius had, too, landed on his wrist.

"Are you okay? I saw you guys go flying down the hall!" Peter panted as he raced up to his friends.

"Yeah, that was a bad idea," Remus said as he picked himself up.

"There's so much pain," Sirius groaned again but heaved himself to his feet, "I think my wrist is broken."

"Remus's looks broken too," Peter said in a flash, "let's go to Madam Pomfrey, she can mend bones really quickly."

Remus was in too much pain to argue so all he could do was trail after Peter, not forgetting about his hunger and desire to go to breakfast instead. Sirius was walking next to him, nursing his wrist but trying to hide his amused grin.

"Oi! How is this funny?" Remus hissed as he caught Sirius coughing to cover up his laughter.

"Probably the fact that we did the same exact thing," Sirius said and burst out laughing. Remus could not help but join in too but their laughter died as soon as the neared the hospital wing. Pushing the doors open, Peter came in first followed by the other two.

"What now?" Madam Pomfrey asked exasperatedly as she saw the two boys and their wrists. "Looks like a nasty break, how'd this happen?"

"Racing through water," Remus muttered and braced himself for a long lecture.

"Well yes, if you're going to be foolish," Madam Pomfrey began but cut herself off as she rummaged through her drawers of remedies. She pulled out her wand and a glass of blue liquid the color of indigo ink.

"Wait until I've performed the spell," she ordered sharply. She started with Sirius first, Remus watched as her wand tip glowed white and then stopped. Sirius sighed a sigh of relief and drank the liquid. Next, she came to Remus and pointed her wand at his wrist. First he felt a warm sensation but it turned cold almost immediately afterward.

"Drink," she said and thrust a small glass of the indigo ink colored liquid. Remus drank it in one sip, with past experiences he knew better than to drink it in more than one sip. But this time, it tasted like a boysenberry drink.

"Have you gotten better tasting medicine?" Remus asked as he finished it.

"No, this is the only good tasting one so I've heard," she said and with a brisk smile she added, "off to breakfast. It's your first day of classes, don't want to be late."

The three boys headed out of the hospital wing, thanking the brisk nurse on their way out and jogged (with more caution) to the Great Hall. So far, the food was still there, people were still helping themselves, and Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules. Remus, Sirius, and Peter took seats next to James but this time, Remus sat next to Lily and across from Alice.

"So what is Potter's big plan to ask me out this year?" Lily asked, leaning over to Remus.

"No idea," Remus said with a hint of amusement, "but no worries, you'll figure it out sooner rather than later."

"Oh, I'm not worried," Lily snorted; her hair was down today that fell in thick waves of red, cascading down her shoulders, while her green eyes held fire.

"So what have you been up to this summer?" Alice asked, breaking the silence between him and Lily.

"Remus focused his attention on Alice and could not help but admire the way she looked so fierce yet so nonchalant. Her short dark brown hair was tied back that allowed it to fall to her shoulders.

"Nothing really," Remus replied lamely and added, "just getting my name in the Daily Prophet."

"I can't believe that Ryver guy," Alice said in Remus's defense, "he's a terrible man. I know he lied about more than half of that article."

"Living it up with girls, are we?" Avery sneered as he walked past the Gryffindor table. "Don't get used to it, Lupin. No girl in their right mind would go for you."

"Hm, I don't see any girls talking to you, Avery," Remus said casually.

"I prefer someone whose nice," Alice added, "I think ever girl does, maybe that's why no girl in their right mind would go for you."

Avery curled his lip back and stalked away to his own table where his friends patted him on the back and shot glares at The Marauders. But Remus could not care less who shot the worst glare at him, Alice Prewett stuck up for him. He felt suddenly lighter, not exactly ready to go to class just yet.

"Lupin?" Professor McGonagall's voice broke him out of his thoughts as she handed him his schedule.

"What do you have?" Lily asked, comparing schedules with him. "Oh! We have Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions together!"

"That's wonderful," Remus said and patted her hand platonically, "can't wait to have you in my classes. And what about you Alice?"

"What about me?" she asked and Remus had a feeling that he had offended her.

"What classes are you in with Lily?" His guess was he was taking Lily away from her so he decided to turn back to Sirius who was laughing about Remus's theory. Remus tried looking defiant and a way to defend himself. To him, his theory seemed to fit perfectly but not according to the Black heir.

"She's into you mate and you're giving Evans more attention than you are to Alice," Sirius howled with laughter after whispering it to Remus who scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Remus said and stole a glance from Alice who nodded at him.

"Whose into Remus?" James asked, just now hearing the conversation.

"Alice!"Sirius could not contain himself for he toppled off the bench and was doubled over from laughter.

"That's ridiculous," Remus repeated firmly but could feel eyes burning into him so he grabbed his books and headed out the Great Hall, away from prying eyes. He shook his head to rid his thoughts of Alice and stormed off to Divination.

"After taking a detour through the fifth floor corridors, the students were milling about, talking to one another about one thing after another. But not many people were heading up three more flights of stairs. Until he thought his legs were going to drop off, Remus kept jogging up each flight of stairs. He could tell he was getting close for he recognized the portrait of the Knight with his fat pony that grazed nearby.

"Off to Divination?" the Knight said and pointed in the direction of the room. "Up there or challenge me!"

"No," Remus replied confused, "I'm going to class."

"Fine," the Knight said and sheathed his sword. Remus nodded his thanks and ran up one more flight of stairs until he was completely out of breath. After catching his breath he took a look around at his surroundings, there was nothing but a latter and a bench. Remus inhaled as he forced himself to climb the latter. The latter led to a small wooden door in the ceiling, and pushing it open, he was greeted to a stench so strong it took him by surprise.

The room was small and strongly reminded him of an attic of an old house. He emerged and heaved himself onto the floor and proceeded to James and Peter who sat in peculiar chairs that had large cushions with small tea tables.

"Welcome, welcome!"

The voice took Remus by surprise this time and turned to see the professor of this subject. She wore an exotic showl with vibrant colors that reminded him of the rainforest.

"Hello Professor," Remus said slowly as he sat down.

"Welcome to Divination, I am Professor Trelawny and I am practiced in the art of Divination. Remember that this is not an easy class, it takes intestinal fortitude and concentration and determination. Look through your inner eye to see the future!" she said. Professor Trelawny had a very misty look in her eyes and a distant voice, almost as if not all of her was here.

"Open your books to Chapter one, deciphering palms."

Remus exchanged an amused glance with Peter and James before flipping open his book and reading the section of the chapter.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked once Professor Trelawny passed.

"He was afraid you were mad," James said sincerely, "he was afraid that you'd be mad at him for what he did and he's extremely sorry. He's feeling very guilty."

"He is," Peter agreed and looked at his book once more.

""That's-" Remus didn't finish because the door swung open to reveal Sirius Black, his eyes were stormy gray and he looked less enthusiastic about everything. Remus felt a wave of sympathy for him. He took a seat next to James and waited for Remus to say something.

"Sirius, you're overreacting," Remus said immediately, "I'm not mad at you for something as stupid as that. I'm not a shallow git, you know?"

Sirius broke into a grin of relief and seemed much more at ease during the class. He opened his book to the first chapter, read the sections, then clapped his hands and grinned.

"Whose am I deciphering?" he asked, looking from one friend to another. "I'll work with you Peter."

Peter nodded and started talking indistinctly to Sirius as he explained what he thought Sirius's palm looked like. James and Remus both flipped through the first chapter again then James offered his palm.

Remus narrowed his eyes and studied it, but he could not distinguish anything, he could not see any signs about the future that was listed in his book, he was getting a headache from the perfumed room and the heat the room was preserving.

"I-I think . . ." Remus trailed off, his brain was turning soggy as he fought to stay awake. "I think your palm says that you have something you'd die for."

"I think you need your inner eye checked, mate," James said and had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. "That doesn't sound so accurate to me."

Remus had to laugh.

"Well, this is my first time reading palms, I don't expect to know this right away. As she said you need intestinal fortitude and concentration and determination and a better working inner eye," Remus muttered, shooting a half attempted glare at the Professor.

This time James could not hold back his laughter so he covered it with a series of fitting coughs.

Happy to leave the room, Remus nearly sprinted out and clambered down the latter, collapsing on the bench to wait for his friends.

"That's a load of rubbish," James muttered as he and Sirius both tried fighting over who gets down the latter first. Eventually James gave up and jumped the rest of the way, accidentally hitting Sirius and knocking them both over.

"How much time before our next class?" Sirius asked as he sprang to his feet, shooting a glare at his messy-haired friend.

"Ten minutes and we're going to have to go to Charms," Remus answered and looked at his watch, "let's go."

"I've got to stop at the dormitory first," Peter mumbled and held up a broken quill, "I was trying to take notes and well . . . this happened."

Remus suppressed his laughter and nodded. And the three walked Peter to the end of the corridor that led them to the Gryffindor Tower and waved goodbye as they departed. And soon Remus found himself back into his thoughts again, something that bothered him since the day it happened.

"All right," Sirius said, stopping Remus in his tracks. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Remus said rather sharply and immediately regretted his tone, "remember the night you came to find me and that other werewolf came? I killed someone, I killed a person."

James finally understood Remus's random moments of silence, he finally understood why Remus would sometimes act so guarded but cover it really well. James felt more than sympathy for his friend but uneasiness as well, no doubt he would have killed a challenger if he was a werewolf, he knew it came instinctive.

"I'm terrible," Remus whispered, "it's instinctive for a werewolf to attack a newcomer unless its submissive and in my case, I'm not. That person could've had a family with children that was waiting for their father to come home. I'm mortified at myself!" Remus's ending rant came out into an anguished tone. Neither James nor Sirius had anything to say but patting him on the shoulder and arm made Remus feel much better.

The four wove their way around the castle to their Charms lesson with Professor Flitwick who was a very short professor. Remus took the first seat in the back with Sirius sitting next to him. James took the seat on Remus's right and Peter, who joined them a few minutes after, sat next to James.

"Books out and onto page thirteen."

As class begun, Remus's books in his bag were beginning to glow and almost for a minute he had forgotten why this was happening but he soon recalled he was getting a note on his parchment.

-I'm going to throw this quill at Evans and ask her out. -J

-Bad idea unless you want her to hate you. -P

-DO IT! -S

-Don't even think about it, James. -R

Whether James actually took Peter and Remus's warning seriously, he did not show it. Pulling out a spare quill from his book bag, he chucked it across the room but in total dismay realized that it was still covered in ink. It hit Lily squarely in her right ear and splattered her with ink. Her hair went from red to red hair with black seeping down it and her Hogwarts uniform was now dripping with ink.

Remus was extremely astonished the way she took it, she looked at the mess then completely ignored it.

However, this was a wonderful opportunity to laugh at her and the Slytherins jumped right into that.

"Look at her!"

"Now that mudblood's face is covered which makes it so much better."

Professor Flitwick looked appalled and tried seeking out who used that hideous term but Lily paid them no attention and kept her attention her notes. Remus fixed James with a hard glare but he did not need to make him feel bad because James was already blaming himself. Professor Flitwick forgot all about his lesson and was now in the sea of arguing people, trying to separate the fighting students.

"Stop! Stop!"

His voice was no lower than a squeak but it got students to stop moving for they all stopped and stared at him.

"Return to your seats at once!" he demanded and stood on top of his makeshift pile of books to oversee the class.

The class returned to normal, he was teaching students the freezing charm. and when the class was dismissed, they stiffly packed their bags and walked out of the classroom, not giving each other glances. The Marauders hung back for a while, letting the others through before they would and Remus was sorely tempted to stamp on James's foot.

Lily walked out of the classroom with her head held high and Remus could not help but admire the way she handled it. The four boys walked to their next class in almost complete silence. Heading to Care of Magical Creatures, they waited for Professor Kettleburn who took them into the longest lesson about Flobberworms.

"Feeding them lettuce will help them grow but beware, if you overfeed them, they'll die."

James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius spent their lessons breaking off tiny pieces of lettuce and feeding it to the flobberworm. Theirs seemed slightly ill tempered for more than once, it had tried taking a bite out of one of their hands. Luckily, they have come up with a new method of feeding. James would stick his hand in the bucket and have the flobberworm distracted while Sirius plopped a piece of lettuce behind it.

They did this for the whole class before it was finally time to leave. Remus was beginning to feel drowsy and wanted nothing more than for this class to end. And when they were dismissed, he snatched his things and was one of the first people to leave first.

The rest of the classes he took was Transfiguration, Potions, and History of Magic in which he took all avid notes on. He was going to be gone tomorrow due to his condition and falling behind was not something he wanted. But as soon as History of Magic was over, the four boys raced out of the room and down the corridor to the Great Hall.

His friends were in a hurry, wanting to get to dinner because they had to shove food in their mouths during lunch. The Great Hall was filled with students who were talking to one another about their day, who fancied who, or whatever other subject there would be.

And as the boys seated themselves, there was a commotion at the end of the Gryffindor table. At first, Remus thought it was a seventh year who lost a boyfriend or girlfriend but this time, it was not a seventh year, but a third year who seemed flustered and angry. She had flaming red hair and a voice that could be recognized from a mile away.

"Is she all right?" Sirius asked Frank who was sitting next to Remus.

"I heard she had a tough day or something. The Slytherins were jeering at her which started an uproar between the Gryffindors and Slytherins," Frank said and looked over to Lily. "I'd love to hit those slimy Slytherins hard like I did when they were jeering at Remus, remember?"

"How could I forget? That was the best!" Sirius said with a grin but it vanished as Lily let out a choking noise. Remus peered down the table and saw Lily and Alice sitting at the end of the table, Alice was talking too quietly for him to hear but it sounded like she was comforting her friend. Lily cleared her throat and with her head high, strode out of the Great Hall and disappeared behind a corner.

Before Remus realized what he was doing, he was on his way to the corridors outside the Great Hall. And rounded the same corner he saw her disappear to and went to the Astronomy Tower. It was the panting and out of breath that arose Remus into realizing what he was doing. Then he stopped and debated on whether to continue or to leave. He continued to walk up the winding stairs to the tower and to his surprise heard pacing.

Remus heaved himself up one more flight of spiral stairs until he reached the top; there he saw his friend in distress, pacing the room with a book to her face. Her red hair was still sticky with black ink and her clothes were still splattered with it. But only did she stop when Remus called out her name.

"Leave me alone," Lily huffed quite harshly and sat down near the window.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I did not try and help you feel better?" Remus asked and sat himself next to her.

She defiantly smoothed her skirt and looked with such ferocity that Remus could not help but still admire her calmness. Her emerald eyes betrayed the way she felt but she sure did not show it.

"I'm sorry that happened, he didn't mean to," Remus said and instantly regretted his words.

"Oh sure!" Lily said shrilly. "T-take his s-side!"

"No, I-that's not what I meant," Remus said desperately and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

Lily shrugged it off and glared harshly at him. "I don't know why you bothered coming here. I don't want to hear how Potter is such a saint and a good person once you get to know him."

"I'm done saying that but it's as if you expect me to speak poorly of James. That's like asking you to speak poorly about Alice," Remus said gently and looked at her.

"I'll never fancy him so I don't know why he tries," Lily snapped and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"He's driven by hope," Remus said and turned red when she turned to look at him.

"Is that what it's like with you and Alice?" Lily asked softly.

"Me and Alice?" Remus snorted. "No, absolutely not. We're not into that whole thing."

Lily nodded and looked at her ruined uniform. He saw her lean closer as a gesture of comfort and without thinking, without realizing it, he brushed his lips against her cheek then on hers but immediately reeled back. Every time he told James that he was not interested in Lily was true but every time he told James that he will not kiss her or hug her was a lie. Lily took a step closer, looking more flustered but Remus stepped away.

"Sorry Lily," he muttered, "I truly did not mean to do that."

"No, it's all right but we probably should not kiss again." She looked less confident in herself, more guarded which drove Remus to the heights. He wanted to reassure her that it was his fault and not hers and he'd never dream of doing that ever again in his life.

"Let's just pretend that never happened, all right?" Remus asked, looking at his shoes.

"Yeah," Lily said in a stronger voice, "we were talking about James throwing an quill doused in ink at me, right?"

Remus chuckled and nodded, sitting down. "Yes and you were yelling at me for taking his side."

Lily smiled and gathered her hair to one side of her shoulder. "It's true, you always take his side in everything. I don't understand that."

"Guilty," Remus said with an air of laughter and for the next hour or so, he and Lily were talking about all sorts of subjects until they had to go down to their lesson with Professor McGonagall.


	7. Chapter VII: September's Full Moon

"Full moon's tonight," James said as he, Remus, Sirius, and Peter sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Usually dinner is quite enjoyable but something else was happening tonight. Remus looked much paler, his eyes were glazed, and his mind seemed to drift. Several times James had to reel his friend back out of his thoughts.

"You know I don't mind, I trust you," James said slowly, "I don't mind. I know you meant it when you said it would not happen again."

That seemed to get Remus's attention for the young werewolf turned his gaze onto James, his eyes, which were usually so full of spirit, were now dull, and his tone seemed to drag.

"I cannot fathom what happened. I am positive I will never do that again," Remus continued to say. James knew his friend felt guilty and he knew that he had snapped at him but he had instantly regretted his tone and tried apologizing.

"Remus," James began but he could not finish his sentence for Remus had gotten to his feet and left the Great Hall. Sirius got up after him but James held him back.

"We've got to go," James whispered fiercely, "I think it's time to use my dad's old cloak."

"Don't you think he'll smell us or something?" Peter asked as they made their way to the hospital wing.

"Don't worry, we'll go when he's in the Shrieking Shack," James said with a wave of his hand, "and then we'll just sleep outside and wait for him when for when he transforms back."

"You're plans usually never work," Peter mumbled but stumbled along.

James did not reply for he was beginning to jog; he wanted to see Remus before he left so he was racing through the corridors. The hospital wing's doors were in sight and so was Remus who flitted in and out of James's sight.

"Remus! Remus, wait!" James called, every word hurt for he had been running this whole time and was tired. His friend looked at him astounded and ran up to the doors, swinging them open and looking outraged.

"You know you should not be here!" Remus hissed angrily and looked over his shoulder at Madam Pomfrey. "It's all right, they know," he added.

"Wait, don't forget, I forgave you a long time ago about Evans so don't go blaming yourself for that. And remember that your friends care about you," James said in a flurry.

"And that we'll be waiting for you when you return," Sirius added, "and that you are an amazing friend."

"And that we will be at your side," Peter chimed in, "just like you do with us."

"Got all that?" James asked, finding it increasingly challenging to keep himself from worrying to the point where Remus would scold him. But to his surprise, Remus's gaze softened as he nodded gratefully at his friends.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, all right?" he asked and took a step back. "Don't do anything stupid, I mean it you three."

James could not help but laugh as Remus grinned as if some of his mischievous spirit was coming back. James waved goodbye as he and Madam Pomfrey walked out the back door and disappeared.

"When are we leaving?" Peter asked as his gaze followed the two out the door.

"Now," James said and whipped out his cloak from his pocket. He had inherited his cloak from his father; now he draped it around all three and tried walking out the door. But now that the boys were taller, it was much harder to sneak around.

The three stumbled out of the hospital wing and out; the summer's night air was still warm, and in the distance, he could hear Remus's footsteps and Madam Pomfrey's voice wishing him good luck.

"Let's hurry," James hissed and picked up the pace. Having no other choice, Peter and Sirius quickly followed along as well, cursing as they would occasionally fall. James cursed when Peter had trodden on his foot who hissed his apology not sounding very sincere. When they reached the base of the Whomping Willow (which was still frozen by Madam Pomfrey's spell), and made their way down the stony path that led to the Shrieking. Shack.

This buildig was recently made but Professor Dumbledore had put a spell to make it look old and unused so the noises made by the werewolf could be passed as violent spirits.

James threw off his cloak and set it in the corner.

"Up here," he whispered as softly as he could and motioned for the other two to follow which they did and quietly (thankfully). The stairs groaned under the weight but when James entered the dusty room, hands seized him and pulled him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Remus hissed urgently, looking more afraid than angry.

"We're coming to see you," James said and patted Remus's arm. "It's not for another thirty minutes until the moon rises."

"Yeah! In July!" Remus snapped and shoved James hard to the door. "The moon'll be up any minute now and I'll start transforming. You've got to go!"

"All right, all right," James said and turned to Sirius and Peter who were halfway up the stairs. He shook his head and turned to join them but a low snarl stopped James in his tracks.

Remus was still Remus but his eyes were the familiar golden James had seen one other time. James gasped and started backing away again but watching his friend transform in front of him was too intriguing, he was rooted to the spot, transfixed.

Remus took one last angry look at James before everything went blurry. He focused his gaze on his friend with such intensity that James came back into focus. But it became blurry until he felt nothing.

James watched in half awe half terror as Remus began to writhe, his body sprouted fur and his body lengthened first, growing taller, losing his human features. Remus's face stretched into a werewolf's and collapsed.

This was the time James began to run; but in a panicked state, he realized he was running in the opposite direction he wanted to. Sirius and Peter were shouting, trying to distract the werewolf while James jumped out the window and onto the roof. Clawed paws grazed James's shoes and teeth nearly missed him though his friends were still in the Shrieking Shack.

"Over here!" James called from outside the window and jumped aside nimbly as the werewolf lunged. He was jumping clear of the werewolf's attempts to scratch him, and saw his friends clamber numbly onto a different part of the roof, Peter held the cloak.

James did his best to race over to them and skidded to a halt. "He's right, we should not have listened to Fabian and Gideon."

There was an angry roar and the cracking of wood. James turned in horror to see the werewolf had broken through the barrier and was cornering the three boys.

"Time to go," James said and leaped to his left, rolling and ducking while the werewolf snapped and snarled. Sirius and Peter split in different directions and started shouting, trying to confuse it while it prowled near James. With a mighty roar, the it whipped around, baring its teeth that foamed at the lips.

James picked up a piece of wood that was broken from its escape and chucked it as hard as he could at it. With a loud thump, followed by another angry roar, James knew he had hit it hard. James had mapped out his escape route in his head and jumped as high as he could and clung onto a metal latter that hung from the side. It licked its lips and attempted to follow, clawing at the latter's rungs but could not get grip.

Sirius started shouting and waving his hands, throwing pieces of wood and jumping around while Peter skidded behind and jumped onto the latter. James's arms were beginning to go numb and had only so much time before he would fall. Sirius looked to his left, looked at the werewolf and rolled to his right. He sprinted to the latter and clung on the bottom rung. James swung to the side and allowed Peter to pass him.

"A little help!" Sirius shouted and tried pulling himself up but his feet swung uselessly.

"Here," James extended his arm and heaved him onto the next rung and tried to pull him up one more but his arms were getting too tired. Sirius lost his grip and fell but grasped onto the last rung and swung dangerously.

"Please help," Sirius whispered and pulled tried pulling himself up. He tried planting his feet on the bottom rung, he was able to rest his left foot and heaving himself up another rung but as soon as his hand reached the second bar, something pulled him back.

Sirius had never felt pain like that before. He thought getting burned by Regulus hurt but he could multiple it by twenty. The werewolf had its claws driven deep in his leg and was pulling back. But as it tired to rip free, it could not for its claws were snagged in Sirius's leg.

With a roar, it ripped free but balanced precociously. Sirius took the opportunity to force it down with one leg. The werewolf tried to grip something but fell off the roof with a loud thud.

The werewolf had hit the ground and did not move after that. Sirius was able to swing his leg over and land on the roof. James and Peter came down next and stared at the creature laying unmoving in the grass below.

"How bad did I hurt him?" Sirius moaned through his hands. He let out a choked sob.

"He's tough," Peter said reassuringly and patted his distressed friend on the back.

"It's my fault," Sirius said and shook his head.

"No," Peter said firmly.

"But Remus was right, we should not have come," James said and looked over his shoulder then at the sky. Before James could say anything else, Sirius crumpled to the floor. Two long gashes were seared across his leg and was pouring blood.

"Sirius, hold on. We're going to get this," James said, kneeling down beside his friend.

"T-that is reassuring," Sirius rasped.

"But you have got to stop moving."

* * *

Remus awoke by the annoying noise of rustling and realized that he was on the ground and outside. Sitting bolt upright, he felt panic flare in his chest, and saw the wood cracked and broken from where he tried to escape.

Scanning the area, Remus did not see a sign of anyone else. But it was when he heard his name did his blood turn to ice.

"Up here!"

It was James's voice calling from the roof above. Remus shielded his eyes against the sun and saw James waving frantically at him.

"Sirius is losing loads of blood. But we couldn't get him to the hospital wing."

Remus ran inside the creaking building and through the window the others used. There on the roof lay Sirius, his eyes were closed for he was still sleeping and his breathing was uneven. His face was pale from the loss of blood.

"Come on!" Remus said urgently and roused him.

"Hey Remy," Sirius said weakly, a grin flitted across his paled face.

Remus was too distracted to respond but a pat on the shoulder said enough. The four boys made their way to the hospital wing, trekking along and dragging their feet in a weary way. Remus was aching all over but the sight of Sirius scared him.

"What'd I do?" he whispered quietly.

"It was our fault," James said at once. "We did not listen to your advice. We stayed and we provoked you."

"Never mess with monsters fools," Remus said, "do you not know what a werewolf is capable of? They can kill you in a single bite or change you into one of us."

Remus looked away, disgusted with himself.

"Did I bite him?" he asked quietly.

"No."

"Scratched him?"

". . . yes."

Remus wanted to redo last night and start all over. Remus watched as Madam Pomfrey set him and Sirius on beds and examining them both.

"You were to wait for me in case you had any injuries," Madam Pomfrey said briskly and walked to her drawer of remedies.

"Try and get him to drink this and you Lupin, can drink this."

He did not object but disguised his disgusted face as he forced the vile liquid down his throat.

"I scratched him badly, what'll happen to him?" Remus asked finally, he was afraid to here the answer.

"No Lupin, you did not turn him into a werewolf however, he will have wolfish traits."

Remus sat upright. "What? Like what?"

"He'll grow much stronger and taller, his appetite will increase," she said without looking at him.

"Is that it then?" Remus asked, he felt relief spreading through his body.

"Yes Lupin," Madam Pomfrey said with a slight smile, "you did not contaminate."

"We're going to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Peter said and looked back at Sirius and Remus.

"Good idea," Madam Pomfrey said but did not keep her eyes off her patients. "They'll remain here."

James and Peter left without another word and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Buvaz. James had a hunch that they would be yelled at for being late but to his surprise, when they slipped into the classroom, Professor Buvaz did not ask where they were or why they were late.

"Hello," he said quietly, "open your books to 14 and start reading the first seven headings, take notes, then continue to the next seven."

James and Peter simultaneously opened their books and grabbed their ink bottles, quills, and parchments. The glowing parchment, where only the boys could see the illuminating parchment, began forming words.

-We have next period open. -J

-So we're going to see them. -P

-I'm taking notes for Sirius and Remus. -J

-They'd appreciate that. Well I know Remus would. -P

They stowed away their parchments and gathered their things into a pile and when the class was dismissed, they sped out of the classroom and towards the hospital wing but something stopped them.

"Where are your other followers?" Avery and Hudson, a Slytherin third year, strode up to James and Peter.

"The one who beat you in a wizards duel," James said in mock thoughtfulness. Avery turned a deeper shade of red due to anger or embarrassment, but James could not tell which one. But he wasn't about to stop and ask, whipping around, he stalked off in the other direction, not caring what they were saying behind his back with Peter on his side.

"What a load of gits," Peter growled as they neared the hospital wing. The doors were already open, giving James and Peter the opportunity to sneak in and find their friends but to their surprise and curiosity, they were not in there. Madam Pomfrey came out from behind her room carrying a bottle of red liquid in a bottle.

"Where's Sirius and Remus?" James asked as she rushed past them.

"They left," she replied brusquely.

James and Peter said their thanks and raced out of the hospital wing and down to the Gryffindor Tower. But on the way, there were lights bouncing and flickering off the walls. Professors and students were shouting and a mass of people swarmed the halls. They came to the front to see Remus and Sirius blasting hexes and jinxes at Avery and Hudson, the two James and Peter saw earlier.

Remus was hit in the shoulder and was forced to drop his wand. And at the precise time, Avery took that chance to hurl himself at the fallen boy and attack. Remus did his best to duck and roll but Avery's weight forced him still while the Slytherin third year reigned down blow after blow.

"STOP!" Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came marching down the hall, appalled at the behavior of their students. Using her wand to force the crowd away and stop the fighting, the Gryffindors and Slytherins broke apart, breathing heavily after their fight.

"Explain yourselves!" Professor McGonagall snarled at Remus, Sirius, Avery, and Hudson.

"They started it, Professor," Remus muttered and shot a steely glare at Avery. "They were hitting us with hexes."

"I can vouch for that Professor," a Ravenclaw fourth year said, "Avery and Hudson started it."

Professor McGonagall looked from one side to the other then at the four boys by her side.

"If I ever see such behavior from you four again you will all face extreme punishment, you are third years at Hogwarts, act your age!"

Remus looked as if he was about to blast the wall down, his wand tip was shooting out sparks but he remained calm and nodded politely and walked away without another word with Sirius. James and Peter met them the rest of the way and stopped in front of them.

"Are you all right?" James asked.

Remus stopped and stared at James, his mind reeling with anger, so much he was almost unable to answer. "I suppose. He was asking for it though."

"He was," Peter agreed and started walking toward the Gryffindor Tower, "let's go up and forget about those prats."

Remus grinned slightly as Peter led the way, followed by James, then Sirius. He flexed his shoulder, wincing as Avery's spell racked him hard there and his face hurt from the blows he received.

"Good fighting though," Sirius said with a grin. "I'm surprised she didn't send us home."

"Me too," Remus said, "Hog's head."

The portrait swung open and allowed the four boys in.

"She's not going to expel someone for defending themselves and she's not in charge of the Slytherins, their punishment is up to the Professor in charge," Sirius said defiantly.

"I'm so tired of them," Remus groaned and collapsed on the couch in the common room. "I don't know how many people we got to fight with us."

"Loads," Sirius said with another grin, "that may have been the best part."

"What? Getting people in the fight?" Remus asked, sitting up. He could not help but grin as well. "That was pretty good. I kicked his arse."

James looked surprised that Remus would say something like that and he must have noticed for mischief glinted in his blue eyes.

"I can say what I like," Remus said and flopped back down, his hands folded over his stomach, "I'm just tired. I'll end up crashing down here."

Peter, who was already falling asleep, grunted in reply while James and Sirius nodded. Remus decided that walking up to the dormitory was too tiring so he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep.


	8. Chapter VII: The Night of the Thestrals

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

To Remus's surprise, he found out that he liked the night; it was calming and peacefully quiet. He was in the woods with raw meat, hand feeding the thestrals that gathered round, flaring their wings, and sniffing around. The scent of meat aroused the sleeping ones and soon Remus was surrounded by them. He tossed the meat to each one and hopped on the back of the tallest one, finding it easier to cling to the taller ones. Handing it another piece of meat, the thestral roared and turned its milky white eyes on him.

"Let's go for a ride," Remus said and patted its bony neck. The thestral immediately started walking from the depths of the woods and into the thinner layer of the Forbidden Forest. Remus could not help but feel vulnerable in the forest for he did not know much of its territory and only that crossing the clearing would be trespassing onto the centuars' territory. He studied the trees the thestral would pass and would occasionally sniff.

He enjoyed riding a thestral but preferred a broom over the skeletal horse. He could trust himself in the air but he could trust the thestral for this was not the first time he had ridden it. But he often found himself lost in his thoughts when he was outside alone. His thoughts would go back to his parents but he found someone else preoccupying his thoughts more often.

But Remus told James to tell her that he was outside by the lake if she wanted to speak with him. The night they played truth or dare was still in his mind, pretty vividly and enough to make him want to talk to her about it but he was not sure if it still had the same impact on her as it did for him.

~_Remus looked at his mother and stared at her for the longest time. She was still alive and still strong. And he thought he would be able to forget everything that happened the night he and his family were attacked but he could remember it all too well. _

_"He's dead," Remus said slowly but he knew the answer because he could remember._

_"Remember Remus," Syrena said and looked at her hands, "what happened that night, so that way I do not have to answer such a devastating question."_

_Remus felt a wave of sympathy for his mother as she looked so distant and far away. But then he remembered something else from that night._

_"I was bitten," Remus said suddenly and checked on his shoulder._

_And there were the teeth marks of the werewolf that bit him. It did not hurt as much as he had thought it would but it was not the physical pain that made him suddenly weary but the mental image of himself turning into one._

_"Every bite from a werewolf is contaminated, right Mother?" Remus asked, closing his eyes._

_"I'm afraid so," she said and smiled bravely at him. "But that should not matter."_

_"How does that not MATTER?" Remus shouted, suddenly feeling so outraged._

_"Because being a werewolf does not change your personality," Syrena said and stood up, suddenly looking taller, "at least that's what people do."_

_"I may not be a human but I sure look and act like one," Remus snarled, curling his lip back, "and anyone who defies that can certainly tell me."_

_"Such big words for such a young person," Syrena said, her gaze softened as she looked at her son with pride. "I love your beautiful determination."~_

He recalled his mother's words as he sat in St. Mungos days after he was attacked and bitten.

~_"It'll hurt," Syrena said, gazing at him with seriousness brimming in her eyes._

_"I know," Remus said and looked at her with such ferocity, "I know."_

_She kissed him on the top of the head before waving goodbye. She stepped out of the cemented room and closed the door behind her. He listened for her until her footsteps became too quiet to hear anymore. He looked up out of the single window and waited. He was scared of his first transformation, especially he overheard the nurse at St. Mungos tell his mother that most children who become werewolves rarely make it through their first transformation._

_He sat and waited for the moon to wane, not fully knowing what to expect. But as that moon climbed high into the sky and made itself visible, Remus could certainly feel it. The bones in his body started screaming for they were shaping into bones that could hold the body of a werewolf. His mind and vision were turning blurry and he was losing every thought he had._

_Remus had felt like dying and for a moment, he thought he did but realized that a small part of him was still there.~_

He jolted out of his thoughts once the thestral almost lost its footing. He looked down at through its bony back, could see the forest floor. Not many people know that Remus could see thestrals, let alone ride them, besides his four friends and he did not want to know how anyone else would react.

But tonight was different, this time they were brave and ventured out of the woods and onto Hogwarts' open grounds. He had often found himself riding the same thestral, its flight was smooth and it was obedient. But now it seemed as if it was bored of the same routine and wanted to try something new. It was later and Remus did not expect anyone to be outside until he heard footsteps against the grass.

The thestral seemed to have heard it as well for it stopped and lifted its head to smell the air. It then turned its head sharply and stared at the shape that was emerging from the lake's shore. Remus held onto its mane and peered closer, realizing that it was Alice Prewett and not wanting to speak to her, he tried reeling the thestral away, but the smell of blood made it move forward.

"No," Remus groaned and did his best to hide his face as the thestral trotted up to her and sniffed her. Alice gasped and backed away, pulling out her wand and illuminating its tip.

"What the-" she aimed her wand higher until it revealed Remus.

"REMUS? YOU MUST BE JOKING! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! HOW LONG HAVE YOU-" she began but Remus cut her off.

"-don't tell anyone!" Remus snapped impatiently and lit his wand tip. "Alice please don't, I'd be so dead."

"Remus! Are you really serious? You've been riding these thestrals that live in the Forbidden Forest? How am I not suppose to tell anyone that you have been in the Forbidden Forest? Remus! I don't think so!" she shouted and Remus wished she knew how to speak quietly.

"Well, technically I'm Remus, not Sirius. And secondly you don't tell anyone. And thirdly, you can see them?" he asked, suddenly aware that she was looking directly at it.

"Yes!" Alice yelled then added in a quieter voice, "My grandmother died."

Remus would have reached out in sympathy but she did not seem to pleased to see him upon the creature known as a bad omen. She looked downward, suddenly looking rather awkward as he tried making eye contact with her. Alice ran her hand through her small ponytail that stopped at her shoulders and looked at him.

"Remus, you have got to be joking!" Alice said sincerely. "Thestrals? You have been riding thestrals?"

"Yes," Remus said, "and I was always afraid to figure out how people would react to this."

Alice shook her head and started running towards Hogwarts, shooting one last glare over her shoulder as she retreated. He watched in dismay as she ran in the opposite direction until something snapped inside.

"Nope!" Remus said and urged the thestral forward. It started galloping, flat out across the grassy field. It outstripped Alice and gripped her arm softly with its mouth. It lifted its head, not letting her touch the ground and spread out its wings and launched itself into the sky. Remus watched as it flew over the Hogwarts building, over Hogsmead, and to the mountains and he would have enjoyed it more if Alice was not screaming the whole way there which surprised Remus that he had not alerted anyone yet. The thestral tossed its head, making Alice gasp and thrash against her bonds.

"Don't move," Remus ordered, "you'll fall and that'll be loads worse."

"STOP REMUS!" Alice cried out and scrabbled at the thestrals mouth. "Please let me down! Stop!"

The thestral set her down on a boulder and landed lightly beside it. rustling its wings and prancing a few steps toward her. She was shaking with either rage or fear, Remus could not tell.

"How dare-"

"Stop yelling Alice," Remus said firmly, cutting her off by roughly seizing her by her shoulders. "You're going to send everyone after us."

"Good," she said brusquely and looked directly at him with a vicious glare.

"You need to calm down and listen," Remus said and let his hands fall to his side. "Can you do that?"

"I dunno," Alice snapped. "Are you going to take me against my will again?"

"No I promise," Remus said and motioned for her to sit down. She reluctantly agreed and Remus launched into his story of how he saw his first thestral when he was a first year but not because of his mother but because he had witnessed his father's death.

"He just collapsed, my mum tried to catch him but he was dead before he fell," Remus said and looked at Alice with pools of misery, "I acted like I did not know what thestrals were so I did not sound like a freak but once James, Sirius, and Peter came with me when my mum died, I could not lie. And fortunately, they didn't."

Alice's perspective changed once she heard Remus's story and found herself leaning against him. But suddenly she lifted her head and glared at him.

"I still don't like the idea of you riding them," she said with a frown, "they're unpredictable."

The thestral snorted almost angrily and turned its tail toward her.

"They have personality too," Remus said and stood up.

"Remus . . ." Alice said weakly.

"Yes, I ride thestrals because I think they're fascinating. And a great way to travel," Remus said and extended his hand, "may I show you?"

Alice still looked conflicted and skeptical but accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her up onto the thestral's back. It stared at her with its white eyes and let out a soft growlish roar and spread its wings slowly.

"Oh Merlin," Alice breathed, "take me back and get me off this thing."

Remus could feel the thestral's rumble and watched it launch itself into the sky, angling its wings expertly, experimenting with the wind's current, and allowing the wind to buffet them around, making it a very rocky ride. Alice let out a hoarse cry and clung onto Remus's midriff.

"Let me down, let me down," Alice whispered against his back, he could feel her face digging into his shoulder and felt her grip tighten as the thestral tilted its wings and flipped sideways, and Remus, who had gotten quite used to this after spending most of his nights with thestrals, rolled his eyes and tried tipping it right-side up by shifting his weight to the opposite side.

"Remus!" Alice cried in his ear and tightened her grip to the point where he was afraid he'd lose oxygen.

"This one's not usually like this!" Remus informed over the screaming wind.

The thestral roared and flared its wings, braking its dive but as soon as Alice snorted, it tucked in its wings and let all three of them drop.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I understand you but please get me down!"

Just then the thestral roared and reverted back to its original position, and flattening its wings so it controlled the air's movements around it. It tossed its head and flew in the direction of Hogwarts. It glided smoothly over the lake and reached out with its long thin neck to take a sip of the lake water. The castle was dark, except a few rooms with yellow lights blaring through the glass windows. It flew around around the greenhouse and the courtyard, and climbed higher into the sky.

Alice's grip had slackened as she began to look around and actually smiled, raising her hands to the sky and let out a delighted cry and laughed. The thestral flapped higher and ran up the side of the roof. Then it roared and kicked off the roof and flew towards the forest, doing some impressive flips and dives. Soon, the thestral braked and dove down, landing smoothly and pawing the ground with its hoof. Remus slid off the back and waited for Alice to hit the ground.

"See? He's gentle," Remus said and patted the thestrals bony neck.

"He?" Alice repeated and looked at Remus like he had sprouted a second head. "Loads of research. I've decided to name him Wings."

"Wings?" Alice echoed. "That's a unique name. Usually it'd be like Breeze or Sky. I like the name Wings, and I like him too."

There was a stretch of silence between them. He watched as the thestral nudged him and walked back into the Forbidden Forest, tossing his head. Remus turned slowly to Alice, afraid of what she would do but to his surprise, she was looking up at the sky.

"Wow," she said quietly, "Hogwarts looked so different from above. I would have never known what it looked like from the air."

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Remus asked cautiously. He still had a hunch that she would still be a little angry for taking her against her will.

"But if you ever pull a stunt like that again," Alice said threateningly but Remus could her eyes glint despite the darkness.

The two walked back to Hogwarts and sneaked through the darkness, occasionally brushing hands to let them know that they were still there or because they enjoyed one another's company.

* * *

"I don't suppose truth or dare really had an impact on you?" Remus inquired as they entered the common room.

There was a pause, he was so interested in the answer he had nearly tripped on the steps.

She stopped in front of her dormitory and turned to face him. There was another pause before she looked at the floor.

"Nothing doesn't impact me," Alice said then added, "see you later."

Remus and her split in different directions and opened the door to his dormitory to see James, Sirius, and Peter sitting in their own beds, evidently waiting for Remus. He stopped at the doorway and waited for them to say something

"Why so tense?" James asked, though not sitting up.

"I'm not tense James," Remus said and was somewhat true. He kept replaying this night in his head which made him feel uncomfortably light and airy.

"I know you were with Alice," James said and split into a mischievous grin. "She came looking for you and I told her what you wanted me to say. I told her that you were outside and that if she wanted to talk to you, she'd have to go outside."

"I didn't blame you for anything," Remus said.

"Do you fancy her?" Peter asked curiously.

"No," Remus said, walking up to his trunk and rummaging through it. "I don't at all and that's the truth."

James rolled his eyes at his stubborn friend but knew pressing the subject would never work.

"I would know when I am into someone," Remus said as a matter-of-fact tone. "She's not it and besides, Frank is into her. It's obvious, don't say that I am the only one who notices."

"No, I noticed it too. And you're not the slightest mad?" Sirius asked, sitting up and eating a chocolate frog.

"No, why would I be? And give me one," Remus said, indicating at the chocolate. Sirius groaned and reluctantly threw him one. Remus savored the glorious taste of chocolate and the silence because he knew it would not last.

"If she asked you on a date one day, what would you say?" James asked once Remus finished his chocolate.

"I dunno," Remus said and sat down on his own bed with a book in his hands. "I mean, we're just friends and I think the feeling of friendship is mutual. I may not be good at this whole thing but I can notice the few obvious signs and she isn't showing any. I don't mind either because I don't mind being friends. It's much better actually. Besides, I'm a werewolf."

"Being a werewolf should have nothing to do with it," Sirius said firmly, fixing Remus with a stern glare.

"Would you ever ask her?" Peter spoke for the first time since Remus returned.

"Perhaps," Remus said quickly and opened his book to a random page and pretended to read, acting like he was preoccupied with something.

"So why the hesitation?" Sirius inquired.

"I'm not interested in her," Remus said briskly.

"But you just said you would 'perhaps' ask her on a date," James pressed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now," Remus said and closed his book and slid under his covers. Sirius and James scowled at him and shook their heads at the young werewolf.

"You're going to die a lonely person," James said with a wave of his hand.

Remus rolled his eyes but did not say anything else, partially because he was too tired to reply.


	9. Chapter IX: Astronomy

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

September glided past and October came to blow the leaves off the trees. It was the middle of October and Hogwarts was still the same. Between James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus, Hogwarts was still Marauders still pulled pranks on the students and professors because they loved to and so far earned fourteen detentions in the span of one month. The days were shortening and the air was becoming more crisp until it no student would go around without a windbreaker jacket or a heavier sweater.

The first years were becoming more familiar with the Hogwarts castle but for the third years, there was something more important; Hogsmeade. The third years got the privilege to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends but of course, The Marauders have been to the small village before, under James's cloak of invisibility, and a passageway they discovered in the building by a statue of a woman.

The four boys were getting ready for their first trip down there without the cloak but the full moon was in a few days and Remus could already feel its symptoms. He was getting fatigued and paler, not being able to eat without it coming back up.

But now the four boys were eating dinner in the Great Hall with the rest of the students; Remus pulled out his lunar chart and realized tomorrow night was the full moon. He sighed and stowed the chart away, not wanting to remind himself.

"You've got to eat something," Sirius said and pushed a plate full of fruit towards him. "Look, fruit. It's your favorite."

Remus grinned in spite of himself, his friends were always trying to cheer him up near the full moon.

"Thanks," Remus said and chose an apple. He read as he ate, studying the Undetectable Poisons. As soon as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, finished their dinner, the four made their way to the Astronomy Tower early, taking their time so they were not panting after climbing several flights of stairs. But as they got higher up, Remus doubled over and hurled up his dinner. He clutched his stomach and coughed it up, feeling worse by the minute.

James and Sirius were there, patting him comfortingly on the back while he continued to cough it out. Peter used his wand to transform it into water and dried the floor with a rag he made appear.

"Thanks," Remus rasped and smiled weakly.

"You're emptying your stomach, Remus. We can get you some food," Sirius said with a frown.

"Don't," Remus wheezed and stood up straighter, "it'll just come up again."

"This is because of the full moon?" Peter asked once he stuffed the water-soaked rag back into his bag.

"Yeah," he answered, "this is one of the many attractive symptoms of the approaching full moon."

"Alice'll love that," James said and howled with laughter with Sirius. Remus tried his best to attempt his best glare but he could not help but laugh.

"You know it's true!" Sirius added and James prodded him hard in the stomach.

"Don't do that or I'll hurl again," Remus said and grinned. "Move prats!"

Up in the Astronomy Tower, Remus could feel the temperature drop immediately and was glad he had his Hogwarts robe on. And he was not the only one, students were coming up with their black cloaks billowing behind them.

"Sit down, hurry," Professor Pureopa said and started walking around the tower, making sure every student had their lunar charts and star maps. Remus raised his eyebrow at James who raised his hand.

"Professor Pureopa?" James asked, looking at her.

"Yes, Potter?" she asked, and even she looked suspicious.

"May you explain what would happen if the moon broke it's continuous orbit?" James asked and nodded to Sirius and Peter who gave him the thumbs up.

"Well, the whole orbit would be out of order. The moon directs what's day and night as well as the sun. Also, if the moon were to be thrown off course, it could be sucked into the Earth's gravitational pull."

"And Professor Pureopa? What can you tell me about the constellations and why some show up and why others don't?" James asked, averting his gaze every so slightly to his friends who sneaked behind and illuminated their wands.

"Potter, I think you can answer this. For an example, the constellation Lepus the hare . . ."

But Remus was not listening anymore for his attention was now focused on his two friends who were sneaking back to their desk with their wands out and pointed at the spot there were just at. And looking real close, he could see that a golden thread of magic was connected to their wands and whatever they put by the window.

"Thank you Professor," James said and lifted his chin to Sirius and Peter.

"Glad I could help," Professor Pureopa said and addressed the whole class. "I want you to map out the western skies and see what constellations you can pinpoint and draw them on your map."

Remus gave James a questioning look once Professor Pureopa turned her back on them but all James did was nod to where the window Sirius and Peter were standing by and gestured to Sirius and Peter and grinned.

"What now?" Remus groaned while James gave the thumbs up at Peter and Sirius. The barely visible golden thread disappeared and after about seven or eight seconds later, fireworks exploded into the night.

The students gasped and ran over to any near window and watched the fireworks dance into the sky, exploding colors and designs. Remus looked downward and saw that students from below had left class to see what happened outside. The night sky lit up, the students roared and cheered, applauding and whooping.

"You set of fireworks?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Yes," James said proudly and puffed out his chest. But his eyes were on something else, or _someone_ else.

Remus followed his gaze and found himself staring at Lily Evans, who was staring out the window, her red hair (which was free of ink) looked fiery in some colors the fireworks set off but she seemed to be watching them with great interest.

"Think she likes it?" James asked as his eyes stared at her.

"I have no telling," Remus said and looked at him.

James shrugged and went back to Sirius and Peter who grinned identical grins. James gave the two high fives and sighed, Remus came up to join them and could not help but notice that James looked a little more distant.

Remus sighed and walked back to his chart to see what he had filled out. In his star map, he had marked Orion the Hunter, Canis Minor, Canis Major, Phoenix, Perseus, and Pegasus. He tried looking for Pictor and Lynx but the fireworks prevented him from seeing any stars.

"You okay?" James asked, sitting down next to Remus.

"Yeah," Remus said casually and continued to look at his map.

"You're the worst liar," James said, placing his hand in on the map to prevent Remus from reading it.

"I hid my lycanthropy from you for a while," Remus pointed out slid his map from underneath James's hand but before he could pull away completely, James grasped Remus's arm.

"I'm a Quidditch Seeker," James said lazily, "pulling away won't help. Is it because the full moon's tomorrow?"

"You guessed it," Remus said and sighed, "it can be such a burden to you three as well, always feel the need to worry about your lycanthrope friend."

James rolled his eyes and seized Remus's chart and shoved it in his book bag.

"Hey! I worked hard on that!" Remus said defiantly.

James laughed and pretended to read his chart, dangling it in front of him but not letting him have it.

"Bloody prat," Remus growled and rolled his eyes at his friend.

The fireworks had eaten up more than half the class and when they were dismissed, they were given the assignment of finding three new constellations before next class; coming up to the Tower was not Remus's ideal thing to do but he was determined to finish his lunar and star map before his next transformation.

* * *

"Remus!"

The voice roused Remus from his sleep, his eyes snapped open and was awaken by someone poking him. He realized that they were still down in the common room, fully dressed, shoes and everything, and realized that it was a Saturday.

"What?" Remus groaned irritably and covered his face with his arms. He had stayed up later and mapped out four new constellations and was extremely sore and exhausted.

"Remus!" This time he was prodded hard in the stomach. He sat upright in a matter of half a second and glared at who disturbed him. He had expected Sirius or Peter or James, but to his surprise, he saw Lily Evans standing over him.

"You were asleep on the couch and I don-"

Lily didn't get to finish her sentence for someone burst through the common room, out of breath and exhausted, they put their hands on their knees.

"Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett are missing!"

**SHORT CHAPTER BUT READ THE NEXT ONE.**


	10. Chapter X: All that happened that night

Remus awoke early the next day and sat up. His tie and jacket were tied to a centaur's leg so he was wearing his Hogwarts uniform shirt. Madam Pomfrey had given potions to heal the bruises and marks the centaurs left on him but he still ached terribly. With a jolt, he realized that he was not alone in here. Getting up, he nudged Alice and Frank hard in turn, then sitting on his own bed.

"Get up," Remus snapped as the two stirred from their slumber.

Frank and Alice looked at each other then both turned slowly to Remus. He waited for half a second before blowing.

"What were you doing?" Remus snarled more than asked.

"I wanted to show him what you showed me," Alice said, slightly indignant.

Remus was more stung and angry that she tried showing Frank what he showed her than the fact that she almost died. He did his best to shove those thoughts away and stood and looked at her expressionless.

"You tried showing him the thestrals?" Remus asked. "Has he seen anyone die?"

"Well no," Alice said slowly, averting her gaze to her shoes, "but James never saw them, nor did Sirius, or Peter and you still showed them. I know you did because you had to make that grand entry on the first night arriving here."

This time is was Remus's turn to look at the floor. "I did not know you were going to show other people what I thought was special—to both of us."

Alice's eyes widened as she looked from Frank to Remus. "R-Remus, no, don't get the wrong idea. Y-you've gotten yourself tangled in your own thoughts."

"Actually I have gotten myself tangled in the truth," Remus said and looked at her with such intense ferocity that she took a step forward.

"Remus," Alice said and took another step forward, "you're only hurting yourself. Just listen to me and actually listen to my side of the story here."

"To what?" Remus snarled, not knowing where all his rage was coming from. "For me to forget all this and we become friends, I show you another important or special thing for you to just show him? No thanks!"

Alice looked around flustered. "I don't like him that way! Remus! You know that, don't you? You know how I feel, right?"

"I don't care how you feel about anything, I don't care about how you feel about me," Remus said coldly and looked away.

"R-"

"Have fun Casanova," Remus sneered and slammed the hospital wing's doors behind him as he stormed away. He did not look back to see if she was following but from the sound of the complete quietness, he could tell that she wasn't.

_Emotionless, that's what you're suppose to feel . . . _the voice lazily.

_What? And my friends _can? Remus argued.

_Are they werewolves? _the voice asked nastily.

And that was the last time he heard that voice in his head. He dragged himself every step to the Gryffindor common room and stopped as the Fat Lady was sleeping.

"Feather Wings," he muttered and without another word waited silently for her to swing the portrait open. And when she did, Remus was greeted by a large mass of people, crowding around him, trying to talk to him all at once.

"It's a celebration," Sirius said and thrust pumpkin juice in his hands, "Gryffindor wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Remus asked as he took a sip from his cup.

"Finding Alice and Frank and being the Hogwarts heroes," James said proudly, joining Sirius and Remus.

Remus did not argue and decided enjoying a party would not hurt so he pushed the image of Alice and the astounded Frank out of his mind and joined the celebration, suddenly feeling much happier.

"Ready for Quidditch tryouts?" Marcus asked, patting James on the back. "I'll be damn lucky if I find another Beater that matches Sirius's skill."

James nodded in agreement and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"We have butterbeer in the back," Marcus said and pointed over his shoulder, "and we finally who is actually good at commentary."

Remus laughed and Marcus waved as he went to talk to his own friends. The Marauders wasted no time in walking to the back to grab four bottles of butterbeer. Lily Evans was on the side, talking to Mary McDonald, who was nodding vigorously as Lily seemed to be saying something. And Remus's heart skipped several beats as he saw Alice standing on Mary's left.

Remus thrust his bottle into Sirius's arms and retreated up the stairs. He was so close to making it all the way, but a pair of hands restrained him. He looked back to see James dragging him back.

"This celebration's for you and you're not skipping out," James said fiercely and hauled him back downstairs.

Remus figured that James was right and that it would not be hard to avoid one person at this Gryffindor celebration so he walked himself over to his friends and listened to Sirius talk about his first date which he did not remember

"When did you have your first date?" Remus asked, astonished that he had not heard this.

"September 17, on a Saturday. It was when Peter had remedial Potions, you were with James messing with first years," Sirius replied and nodded at Mary McDonald.

"And how come I'm only hearing about this now?" Remus demanded. "It's your first date!"

"And certainly not my last," Sirius said and raised his eyebrow cheekily. Remus shoved the Black heir away and laughed.

"You're so full of yourself," Remus snorted as his friend stood up and waved at Mary who looked away, evidently blushing.

"Yep, the girls are just eating you up," James said, striding up to him with a bottle of firewhiskey.

"What are you doing with that?" Remus shouted and snatched it away from him. "THAT'S A STUPID JOKE."

"It wasn't a joke," James said and made a grab for the bottle but Remus held it out of his reach.

"You're twelve," Remus snapped.

"Soon to be thirteen," James said as a matter of fact tone and held out his hand. Remus ignored his friend and shoved the bottle in someone else's hand. James scowled the whole time but shrugged it off.

"You are the world's biggest prat," James said with his eyebrows raised once Remus rejoined them.

"For preventing you from getting drunk? And by you'll be thirteen on March 27 which is several months from now, Remus scoffed.

"I wanted to see James getting drunk on his arse," Sirius said jokingly but earned a steely glare from his friend and immediately sobered up.

"Fine," James said and waved the subject off, "be that way but anyway, Evans is right there, want to go and talk to her for me?"

Remus followed James's gaze which landed on her and shook his head. James did not react but simply looked at her, as if he was thinking of the best way to ask her on a date.

"You're ridiculous," Remus said and shoved his friend away, "there's more to life than girls."

"For you maybe," Sirius said and tried catching Mary's eye, "you're going to die a lonely person and I'd love to see that but at the same time wouldn't."

"Comforting yet displeasing. Sirius you are the prat here," Remus said and scowled at his friend, "but give Lily some space, that's my best advice for you. You know, she's quite independent."

James sighed and turned back to the party, looking his best as if he did not care about anyone but himself and the moment. And Remus found himself doing that as well and every time his eye caught Alice in the crowd, he forced himself to look away.

Lily, however, caught Remus's attention and motioned for him to follow her. Looking back at James who was preoccupied talking to Marcus about Quidditch, he slipped past his friends, putting his glass in someone else's hand and following her out the common room where they stood in the corridor (which he thought was a rather odd place to talk).

"So . . . Remus . . ." Lily said, her gaze flickered from his to the floor.

"Yes?" Remus asked, knowong that this was going to end and not wanting to hear it.

"Alice told me," she said quietly, "she told me how you felt about her and how you ended whatever relationship you ha-"

"We were not in a relationship," Remus snarled.

"Fine, how you ended whatever ties you had with her," Lily said hotly, "you really trampled her."

Remus stood there, expressionless as Lily spoke. "Good. Then she and I are in the same boat."

Lily scrutinized him carefully. "Is this about Frank?"

Remus scoffed and started to turn around. Lily held him back and glared at him and even though Remus looked down when he spoke to her and was a little more than a head taller he still found her intimidating so he stopped in his tracks and adjusted his watch.

"Remus," Lily said in a warning tone, "I mean it, you really set her off. This is about Frank, am I correct?"

"Lily," Remus sighed and sagged, "I'm not into this whole thing. I'll see you around."

He started walking away but Lily pulled out her wand. He turned and eyed it warily.

"I will hex you to the spot if you don't cooperate with me," Lily said and took a step forward with her wand still drawn.

Remus looked at her almost angrily but softened his gaze. "What do you want me to say?"

This time Lily took her time to ponder it, she looked at him then away. "Alice is not into Frank like she was with you."

"Was?" Remus echoed and looked at Lily curiously. "Did she like me before?"

"Until you pushed her away completely," Lily said and started walking away. Remus felt rooted to the spot but Lily did not carry out her threat but it was the mere thought of Alice; but he shook his head immediately, angry with himself that he would fall for this feeling after he told himself many times not too.

He walked back into the common room where the party was still as lively; students walked around or sat around, talking or gossiping. Remus was not going to worry about her anymore nor was he going to admit he had feelings for her whether he once did or does still, he was ignoring it and decided that there were much more important things.

"How was Evans's pep talk?" James asked once Remus rejoined him and Peter.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked, deciding to completely ignore James's question.

"Flirting with girls," James said and pointed to Sirius who was sitting next to Mary McDonald and Alice Prewett. Suddenly Remus felt hot and grow hotter as Alice laughed and patted Sirius on the chest.

"Oi," he muttered and whipped around. James seemed to have caught on and his face lit up.

"I have an idea!"

"No offense mate, but your ideas kind of scare me," Remus said, turning to face James with a worried expression. James waved off Remus's comment and pointed at the exit of the common room but since he was swallowing he could not say anything.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Ask another girl out," James choked and still pointing at the portrait.

"I'm not asking the Fat Lady out," Remus said and started walking towards the stairs.

"Not the Fat Lady you prat, a girl from a different house!" James said, shoving Remus for suggesting asking out the Fat Lady.

"Makes loads more sense and I dunno," Remus said and frowned. "So much to ponder, I'm going to get some homework done though, I'll see you later."

Whether, he was actually going to do homework or sit in his thoughts, he would have never known for James had pulled him back down the stairs and fixed him with a stern glare.

"I'll get Alice to come outside and this may be far fetched but she'll come out to see you snogging with someone else," James said urgently, "it's the perfect plan; she'll be so jealous!"

Remus looked and felt rather unsure about James's plan but did not really get a say in it for James was already herding him out the portrait and into one of the busier halls.

"How am I suppose to ask someone?" Remus asked as he and James waited, scouring the crowds to find someone.

"Ask about Hogsmeade," James hissed and slipped away as soon as a third year Ravenclaw walked past. She eyes Remus as she walked past, Remus waved and looked away. That seemed to have gotten her attention for she stopped and stood in front of him. She had fair skin and rich brown hair with lighter brown eyes.

"So Hogsmeade, that should be fun," Remus said quickly and mentally kicked himself.

"Are you asking me on a date, Remus Lupin?" she asked with a glint to her eyes.

Now worried that he did not know her name but recognized her, he studied the floor but racked his memory until.

"Yes Ella," Remus said and let out a silent sigh of relief when she smiled. "I was hoping we walk around the halls together."

Ella looked at him and nodded while smiling and while Remus had to admit that she certainly was pretty, he was not interested in her or anyone else. He just wanted to get even.

"Where to?" Ella asked as she looked around.

"Come on," Remus said and led her down the hall that led them to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name," Ella said after a brief moment of silence, "though you did talk to me on Valentine's Day."

Remus nodded and pretended that he was listening. His heart skipped several beats as he saw James bringing down Alice and turned to Ella who was still talking.

"And we talked for the longest time and figured that we had loads in common and wanted to get to know each other better-"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Make it look believable," Remus hissed and she obeyed with no question, cutting his next sentence off with a passionate kiss on his lips. He felt his eyes water at the thought of snogging someone in the middle of a corridor and wanted nothing more but to pull away but he forced himself to return it.

_This is exactly what it feels like Alice._

Remus closed his eyes and was suddenly much more interested in Ella who wound her hands in his. He accepted graciously and took a step back to breathe but Ella lost her footing and fell dramatically into his arms and he leaned down to begin their second session of snogging. He could hear Alice gasp and breathe unevenly and took the chance of looking at her. Ella pressed herself against his chest and leaned into him. Remus gave James and Alice the tumbs up as he kissed the top of Ella's head.

Alice looked outraged and hurt at the same time. She walked off with one last look over her shoulder and Remus watched her disappear around a corner.

"Thanks," Remus said to Ella who nodded and waved him off. He sprinted to James and gave him a high five.

"Now what does it feel like to snog someone that viciously?" James asked as the two made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"I dunno, I wasn't _that_ into it," Remus said slightly defiantly.

"Peter lent me his muggle camera his dad got him," James said and held it up, "I learned how to take really long pictures on it but I forgot what muggles called it."

"Videos, I'm almost positive they call it videos," Remus said suddenly recalling the muggle man's words in a store filled with electronic devices that looked much too complicated.

"You were pretty into it," James said with a more pronounced smirk. "But I know you can't help it; once you start snogging someone, it almost feels to good to pull away."

"Stop the conversation there," Remus said and started walking faster, not wanting to hear the rest of James's statement was.

"Anyway, I told you revenge would feel good!" James said, lightly shoving Remus.

"Sometimes you're right," he admitted (with much reluctance) and rolled his eyes playfully, "I have to say, Ella is a good kisser. I'll make sure Sirius knows that."

Both he and James burst out laughing at Remus's last statement and did not stop laughing until they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. She looked slightly off and distant but her voice sounded strong.

"Password boys? I would appreciate it if you would stop coming in and out, it's exhausting to have to say 'password' or 'what is the password'."

"Sorry, feather wings," Remus said apologetically. The portrait swung open and the two boys entered to see that the party was still going. But both went straight up to their dormitory and collapsed on their beds.

"I am so tired," Remus began but found that he couldn't continue. There was a particular face that burned in his mind so clearly. Her expression that betrayed her emotions; hurt, anger, confusion could barely describe what she felt like and how he felt like.

"I think I'll be going to work on homework then," Remus said and pulled out his essays, books, a quill and ink bottle, and more parchment.

"Well—er okay—wait then," James said with a grin and pulled out his homework and sat next to Remus and together worked on their assignments.


	11. Chapter XI: Gryffindor's Celebration

Remus awoke early the next day and sat up. His tie and jacket were tied to a centaur's leg so he was wearing his Hogwarts uniform shirt. Madam Pomfrey had given potions to heal the bruises and marks the centaurs left on him but he still ached terribly. With a jolt, he realized that he was not alone in here. Getting up, he nudged Alice and Frank hard in turn, then sitting on his own bed.

"Get up," Remus snapped as the two stirred from their slumber.

Frank and Alice looked at each other then both turned slowly to Remus. He waited for half a second before blowing.

"What were you doing?" Remus snarled more than asked.

"I wanted to show him what you showed me," Alice said, slightly indignant.

Remus was more stung and angry that she tried showing Frank what he showed her than the fact that she almost died. He did his best to shove those thoughts away and stood and looked at her expressionless.

"You tried showing him the thestrals?" Remus asked. "Has he seen anyone die?"

"Well no," Alice said slowly, averting her gaze to her shoes, "but James never saw them, nor did Sirius, or Peter and you still showed them. I know you did because you had to make that grand entry on the first night arriving here."

This time is was Remus's turn to look at the floor. "I did not know you were going to show other people what I thought was special—to both of us."

Alice's eyes widened as she looked from Frank to Remus. "R-Remus, no, don't get the wrong idea. Y-you've gotten yourself tangled in your own thoughts."

"Actually I have gotten myself tangled in the truth," Remus said and looked at her with such intense ferocity that she took a step forward.

"Remus," Alice said and took another step forward, "you're only hurting yourself. Just listen to me and actually listen to my side of the story here."

"To what?" Remus snarled, not knowing where all his rage was coming from. "For me to forget all this and we become friends, I show you another important or special thing for you to just show him? No thanks!"

Alice looked around flustered. "I don't like him that way! Remus! You know that, don't you? You know how I feel, right?"

"I don't care how you feel about anything, I don't care about how you feel about me," Remus said coldly and looked away.

"R-"

"Have fun Casanova," Remus sneered and slammed the hospital wing's doors behind him as he stormed away. He did not look back to see if she was following but from the sound of the complete quietness, he could tell that she wasn't.

_Emotionless, that's what you're suppose to feel . . . _the voice lazily.

_What? And my friends _can? Remus argued.

_Are they werewolves? _the voice asked nastily.

And that was the last time he heard that voice in his head. He dragged himself every step to the Gryffindor common room and stopped as the Fat Lady was sleeping.

"Feather Wings," he muttered and without another word waited silently for her to swing the portrait open. And when she did, Remus was greeted by a large mass of people, crowding around him, trying to talk to him all at once.

"It's a celebration," Sirius said and thrust pumpkin juice in his hands, "Gryffindor wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Remus asked as he took a sip from his cup.

"Finding Alice and Frank and being the Hogwarts heroes," James said proudly, joining Sirius and Remus.

Remus did not argue and decided enjoying a party would not hurt so he pushed the image of Alice and the astounded Frank out of his mind and joined the celebration, suddenly feeling much happier.

"Ready for Quidditch tryouts?" Marcus asked, patting James on the back. "I'll be damn lucky if I find another Beater that matches Sirius's skill."

James nodded in agreement and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"We have butterbeer in the back," Marcus said and pointed over his shoulder, "and we finally who is actually good at commentary."

Remus laughed and Marcus waved as he went to talk to his own friends. The Marauders wasted no time in walking to the back to grab four bottles of butterbeer. Lily Evans was on the side, talking to Mary McDonald, who was nodding vigorously as Lily seemed to be saying something. And Remus's heart skipped several beats as he saw Alice standing on Mary's left.

Remus thrust his bottle into Sirius's arms and retreated up the stairs. He was so close to making it all the way, but a pair of hands restrained him. He looked back to see James dragging him back.

"This celebration's for you and you're not skipping out," James said fiercely and hauled him back downstairs.

Remus figured that James was right and that it would not be hard to avoid one person at this Gryffindor celebration so he walked himself over to his friends and listened to Sirius talk about his first date which he did not remember

"When did you have your first date?" Remus asked, astonished that he had not heard this.

"September 17, on a Saturday. It was when Peter had remedial Potions, you were with James messing with first years," Sirius replied and nodded at Mary McDonald.

"And how come I'm only hearing about this now?" Remus demanded. "It's your first date!"

"And certainly not my last," Sirius said and raised his eyebrow cheekily. Remus shoved the Black heir away and laughed.

"You're so full of yourself," Remus snorted as his friend stood up and waved at Mary who looked away, evidently blushing.

"Yep, the girls are just eating you up," James said, striding up to him with a bottle of firewhiskey.

"What are you doing with that?" Remus shouted and snatched it away from him. "THAT'S A STUPID JOKE."

"It wasn't a joke," James said and made a grab for the bottle but Remus held it out of his reach.

"You're twelve," Remus snapped.

"Soon to be thirteen," James said as a matter of fact tone and held out his hand. Remus ignored his friend and shoved the bottle in someone else's hand. James scowled the whole time but shrugged it off.

"You are the world's biggest prat," James said with his eyebrows raised once Remus rejoined them.

"For preventing you from getting drunk? And by you'll be thirteen on March 27 which is several months from now, Remus scoffed.

"I wanted to see James getting drunk on his arse," Sirius said jokingly but earned a steely glare from his friend and immediately sobered up.

"Fine," James said and waved the subject off, "be that way but anyway, Evans is right there, want to go and talk to her for me?"

Remus followed James's gaze which landed on her and shook his head. James did not react but simply looked at her, as if he was thinking of the best way to ask her on a date.

"You're ridiculous," Remus said and shoved his friend away, "there's more to life than girls."

"For you maybe," Sirius said and tried catching Mary's eye, "you're going to die a lonely person and I'd love to see that but at the same time wouldn't."

"Comforting yet displeasing. Sirius you are the prat here," Remus said and scowled at his friend, "but give Lily some space, that's my best advice for you. You know, she's quite independent."

James sighed and turned back to the party, looking his best as if he did not care about anyone but himself and the moment. And Remus found himself doing that as well and every time his eye caught Alice in the crowd, he forced himself to look away.

Lily, however, caught Remus's attention and motioned for him to follow her. Looking back at James who was preoccupied talking to Marcus about Quidditch, he slipped past his friends, putting his glass in someone else's hand and following her out the common room where they stood in the corridor (which he thought was a rather odd place to talk).

"So . . . Remus . . ." Lily said, her gaze flickered from his to the floor.

"Yes?" Remus asked, knowong that this was going to end and not wanting to hear it.

"Alice told me," she said quietly, "she told me how you felt about her and how you ended whatever relationship you ha-"

"We were not in a relationship," Remus snarled.

"Fine, how you ended whatever ties you had with her," Lily said hotly, "you really trampled her."

Remus stood there, expressionless as Lily spoke. "Good. Then she and I are in the same boat."

Lily scrutinized him carefully. "Is this about Frank?"

Remus scoffed and started to turn around. Lily held him back and glared at him and even though Remus looked down when he spoke to her and was a little more than a head taller he still found her intimidating so he stopped in his tracks and adjusted his watch.

"Remus," Lily said in a warning tone, "I mean it, you really set her off. This is about Frank, am I correct?"

"Lily," Remus sighed and sagged, "I'm not into this whole thing. I'll see you around."

He started walking away but Lily pulled out her wand. He turned and eyed it warily.

"I will hex you to the spot if you don't cooperate with me," Lily said and took a step forward with her wand still drawn.

Remus looked at her almost angrily but softened his gaze. "What do you want me to say?"

This time Lily took her time to ponder it, she looked at him then away. "Alice is not into Frank like she was with you."

"Was?" Remus echoed and looked at Lily curiously. "Did she like me before?"

"Until you pushed her away completely," Lily said and started walking away. Remus felt rooted to the spot but Lily did not carry out her threat but it was the mere thought of Alice; but he shook his head immediately, angry with himself that he would fall for this feeling after he told himself many times not too.

He walked back into the common room where the party was still as lively; students walked around or sat around, talking or gossiping. Remus was not going to worry about her anymore nor was he going to admit he had feelings for her whether he once did or does still, he was ignoring it and decided that there were much more important things.

"How was Evans's pep talk?" James asked once Remus rejoined him and Peter.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked, deciding to completely ignore James's question.

"Flirting with girls," James said and pointed to Sirius who was sitting next to Mary McDonald and Alice Prewett. Suddenly Remus felt hot and grow hotter as Alice laughed and patted Sirius on the chest.

"Oi," he muttered and whipped around. James seemed to have caught on and his face lit up.

"I have an idea!"

"No offense mate, but your ideas kind of scare me," Remus said, turning to face James with a worried expression. James waved off Remus's comment and pointed at the exit of the common room but since he was swallowing he could not say anything.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Ask another girl out," James choked and still pointing at the portrait.

"I'm not asking the Fat Lady out," Remus said and started walking towards the stairs.

"Not the Fat Lady you prat, a girl from a different house!" James said, shoving Remus for suggesting asking out the Fat Lady.

"Makes loads more sense and I dunno," Remus said and frowned. "So much to ponder, I'm going to get some homework done though, I'll see you later."

Whether, he was actually going to do homework or sit in his thoughts, he would have never known for James had pulled him back down the stairs and fixed him with a stern glare.

"I'll get Alice to come outside and this may be far fetched but she'll come out to see you snogging with someone else," James said urgently, "it's the perfect plan; she'll be so jealous!"

Remus looked and felt rather unsure about James's plan but did not really get a say in it for James was already herding him out the portrait and into one of the busier halls.

"How am I suppose to ask someone?" Remus asked as he and James waited, scouring the crowds to find someone.

"Ask about Hogsmeade," James hissed and slipped away as soon as a third year Ravenclaw walked past. She eyes Remus as she walked past, Remus waved and looked away. That seemed to have gotten her attention for she stopped and stood in front of him. She had fair skin and rich brown hair with lighter brown eyes.

"So Hogsmeade, that should be fun," Remus said quickly and mentally kicked himself.

"Are you asking me on a date, Remus Lupin?" she asked with a glint to her eyes.

Now worried that he did not know her name but recognized her, he studied the floor but racked his memory until.

"Yes Ella," Remus said and let out a silent sigh of relief when she smiled. "I was hoping we walk around the halls together."

Ella looked at him and nodded while smiling and while Remus had to admit that she certainly was pretty, he was not interested in her or anyone else. He just wanted to get even.

"Where to?" Ella asked as she looked around.

"Come on," Remus said and led her down the hall that led them to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name," Ella said after a brief moment of silence, "though you did talk to me on Valentine's Day."

Remus nodded and pretended that he was listening. His heart skipped several beats as he saw James bringing down Alice and turned to Ella who was still talking.

"And we talked for the longest time and figured that we had loads in common and wanted to get to know each other better-"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Make it look believable," Remus hissed and she obeyed with no question, cutting his next sentence off with a passionate kiss on his lips. He felt his eyes water at the thought of snogging someone in the middle of a corridor and wanted nothing more but to pull away but he forced himself to return it.

_This is exactly what it feels like Alice._

Remus closed his eyes and was suddenly much more interested in Ella who wound her hands in his. He accepted graciously and took a step back to breathe but Ella lost her footing and fell dramatically into his arms and he leaned down to begin their second session of snogging. He could hear Alice gasp and breathe unevenly and took the chance of looking at her. Ella pressed herself against his chest and leaned into him. Remus gave James and Alice the tumbs up as he kissed the top of Ella's head.

Alice looked outraged and hurt at the same time. She walked off with one last look over her shoulder and Remus watched her disappear around a corner.

"Thanks," Remus said to Ella who nodded and waved him off. He sprinted to James and gave him a high five.

"Now what does it feel like to snog someone that viciously?" James asked as the two made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"I dunno, I wasn't _that_ into it," Remus said slightly defiantly.

"Peter lent me his muggle camera his dad got him," James said and held it up, "I learned how to take really long pictures on it but I forgot what muggles called it."

"Videos, I'm almost positive they call it videos," Remus said suddenly recalling the muggle man's words in a store filled with electronic devices that looked much too complicated.

"You were pretty into it," James said with a more pronounced smirk. "But I know you can't help it; once you start snogging someone, it almost feels to good to pull away."

"Stop the conversation there," Remus said and started walking faster, not wanting to hear the rest of James's statement was.

"Anyway, I told you revenge would feel good!" James said, lightly shoving Remus.

"Sometimes you're right," he admitted (with much reluctance) and rolled his eyes playfully, "I have to say, Ella is a good kisser. I'll make sure Sirius knows that."

Both he and James burst out laughing at Remus's last statement and did not stop laughing until they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. She looked slightly off and distant but her voice sounded strong.

"Password boys? I would appreciate it if you would stop coming in and out, it's exhausting to have to say 'password' or 'what is the password'."

"Sorry, feather wings," Remus said apologetically. The portrait swung open and the two boys entered to see that the party was still going. But both went straight up to their dormitory and collapsed on their beds.

"I am so tired," Remus began but found that he couldn't continue. There was a particular face that burned in his mind so clearly. Her expression that betrayed her emotions; hurt, anger, confusion could barely describe what she felt like and how he felt like.

"I think I'll be going to work on homework then," Remus said and pulled out his essays, books, a quill and ink bottle, and more parchment.

"Well—er okay—wait then," James said with a grin and pulled out his homework and sat next to Remus and together worked on their assignments.


	12. Chapter XII: How About a Swim?

Remus and Frank sat on the bridge that led them to Hagrid's Hut, but they were content on leaning against its walls. It was nearly Halloween and it has only gotten colder but now all the tension between The Marauders and Frank were ceasing to an end.

"I didn't mean to interfere with anything," Frank said after a long pause of silence.

"Whatever you did, I am sure, was unintentional. But you fancy her too, do you not?" Remus asked, not looking at him but looking towards the mountains.

"I dunno what I feel to be honest," Frank said and tried catching Remus's eye. "It's hard to explain."

"I found it quite easy actually," Remus said coolly.

Frank sighed and walked over to stand next to him. Remus took a step back and stood rigid; all the thoughts of Alice and Frank were racing through his mind until he vision became blurry of them.

"I have a feeling but we can discuss that later," Remus said and looked at Frank sharply, "but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. It's about thestrals."

"Oh, are you jealous because Alice showed me that?" Frank asked and smiled a little to himself and while he was busy doing so, Remus drew out his wand, sparks flew from his wand tip.

"No! I am telling you to never do that again," Remus snarled, lowering his wand slightly. "You don't know the woods well enough."

"And I suppose you do?" Frank said, frowning slightly. "And how _do_ you know the woods so well?"

"None of your concern," Remus snapped and stowed his wand back in his pocket.

"Alice was getting annoyed because you'd spend more time talking to Lily than her and she saw you snogging Ella Froyt from Ravenclaw.

"After she was done flirting with Sirius!" Remus snapped in defense.

Frank remained silent while Remus started walking away, not believing that the tension between him and Frank had not eased. Perhaps the fact that Frank was still standing up for Alice and himself as if he felt like he had to agitated him even more and was ready to hex him into oblivion.

"Don't be ridiculous, she did not snog him!" Frank snapped.

"Look Frank, if Alice wanted to talk to me about it then she would have but there is no need for you to defend her; I think she is more than capable of doing that herself!" Remus replied hotly.

Frank recoiled and glared at him. "I thought friendship looked past all this."

This time is was Remus's turn to stop in his tracks because it was true but he was too annoyed to see it. So he relaxed his tense state and tried to sound more at ease.

"Yeah, sorry," Remus said. "Listen, I've got to go, I'll see you later."

Frank shrugged while Remus walked in the opposite direction toward his friends who were wading in the lake's cold water, seeing who could go the farthest.

"I challenge you to make it past me," Sirius said and waded in deeper till the water lapped at his ankles.

"Okay," James said and waded a little past him.

Remus walked up to them and watched them challenge each other all in turn. Scoffing, he leaned against a nearby tree and opened his book.

"Enough with the books Remus," James called from the lake, "live a little and come in."

"No thanks," Remus said and waved one hand.

Suddenly, his book flew out of his hand and stayed hovering right out of Remus's reach. He looked over and saw James with his wand out, levitating the book and smirking while Sirius and Peter snickered.

"Oi," Remus muttered, "if I participate in your crazy challenge, may I have my book back?"

"Yes," James said and grinned. Setting the book in a tree and levitating Remus's wand out of his back pocket. "You'll get this back once we're done playing this game."

Remus did not try to reach for his wand but took off his shoes and Hogwarts robes and set them where his friends' stuff was and started at the shallow end of the lake. As the water lapped at his feet, Remus gasped, the water was searing cold.

"Are you insane?" Remus hissed through gritted teeth and started to make his way back but James made a quick grab and dragged Remus into the water by his arm.

"You're staying out here with us," Sirius said and waded in deeper, wincing as the water lapped his shins. Peter followed him out and cringed as the water lapped his knees (he was shorter than Sirius so the water was deeper for him).

"I'm not doing that," Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest sternly.

James raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He dragged Remus in a little deeper, not worrying that Remus was twisting his arm free, two full years of Quidditch had helped him grow stronger.

Remus and James were standing next to Sirius, the water reached their shins and it was burning Remus's skin and suddenly looked over at Peter and instantly felt bad. He was tall so he had the advantage against Peter.

"Are we done?" Remus asked and started wading out but James held him fast.

"I don't think so," James said and walked past Sirius until the water was over his knees.

"I can get farther than that," Sirius said with a scoff and indeed, waded past James until the water the water was lapping at his stomach.

"Nope," Remus said and started walking towards the shore again, but James splashed his way over to Remus and forced him in deeper. Remus flinched as the water seeped through his shirt and touched his skin.

"Okay, I lose," Remus said and started heading back toward the shore but James grabbed him again and dragged him farther out. The water was now at his chest, making it extremely hard to breathe.

"M-Merlin this i-is cold!" Sirius said through chattering teeth.

Remus was already starting to shiver from the ice water and wanted nothing more than to dunk his friends completely. Peter had whimpered as he waded out to his friends and found himself in neck deep water.

"A few feet out and we'll be completely submerged," Sirius said and waded out until his head disappeared underneath the surface. He surfaced and gasped, shaking violently but laughing the whole time.

Remus felt all the air vanish as he and James waded out to where Sirius was. Peter came at a slower pace and did not make it halfway until he was completely underwater and treading water.

"I-I can't s-stand here!" Peter said, holding his head above water.

Remus was standing flat footed by the water was up to his neck where Peter was treading but once he reached Sirius, he could not feel the bottom of the lake. And without warning, dipped below the water and opened his eyes to see where the ground was and screamed underwater. They were treading over the biggest drop off he had ever seen.

He broke the surface and started swimming back to shore, wanting to feel the lake bottom again. James, who had completely submerged as well, followed after him and caught Remus by the arm.

"Let go prat," Remus gasped and struggled to twist free.

"No, it's interesting," James said and pointed at the water, "let's go swimming."

"At the end of October?" Remus asked in disbelief and started shaking uncontrollably. "You've got to be joking!"

"I'm not!" James said and with a wild grin he added. "It'll be fun."

And a few minutes later, the four boys were swimming around, splashing one another and dunking them underwater. Remus had been dunk several times, and usually would get used to the cold water but was not this time.

He continuously looked down underneath him to know how far they were from touching the rocky lake.

"I heard there were merpeople," Sirius said and looked below him.

"Quite reassuring," Remus managed to say and ducked his head underwater right before Sirius splashed him. He surfaced behind Sirius and used all of his strength to force Sirius underwater. He went under quite easily and broke the surface, spluttering water and wiping his eyes.

"You are the biggest prat," Sirius snarled playfully.

"Where have I heard that one?" Remus asked with a smirk. Sirius scowled and splashed Remus in the face. The young werewolf wiped the water from his face but did not have much time to react for Sirius had shoved him underwater; Remus decided he could hold his breath for much longer and swam underneath Sirius's feet and toward the shore and rejoiced when his feet his solid rock. He kicked up from the surface and sucked in all the air.

Sirius and James were swimming toward the shore as well while Peter took it at a slower pace and both were coming for Remus. Sirius grabbed Remus by the shoulders and dunked him hard but this time Remus kicked back up, throwing Sirius off him and tumbling into the water. Now they were chest deep but still cold. Remus threw water at James and started kicking toward shore.

But James had forced him back and shoved him under, keeping him down until he could no longer feel Remus. The young werewolf had swam from underneath James's hands and was now waiting underwater for James to stop moving. He forced himself to hold his breath for a little bit longer and kicked out with his legs when James had stopped moving around.

With a satisfying splash, Remus knew James had fell in completely. He surfaced and went back under when he saw Sirius paddling toward him and swam around him and toward shore. Suddenly his knees could reach the bottom and he could lift his head while kneeling. And at that point, he ran (at the best of his ability) out and collapsed on the grass, breathing hard.

James and Sirius soon joined him and Peter came shortly afterward, panting and shivering. Remus was shaking violently too, wishing he knew the spell to dry off and get warm quickly.

"B-bad i-idea!" James said through chattering teeth and attempted to warm up.

Sirius took off his shirt and wrapped himself up in his Hogwarts robe. Looking much warmer.

"It'll help," Sirius said as James and Remus eyed him weirdly.

"You're shirts are soaking, taking them off will help you dry off."

James took off his shirt and wrapped himself in his Hogwarts robe. "Should I take this shirt off too?"

James was indicating to his undershirt, a white short sleeved shirt that was also soaking wet but Sirius shrugged. "I didn't."

"It helps Remus," James said and nodded encouragingly at him. It was the fact that he had many scars seared across his chest and back and arms and shoulders and his slim and weak looking figure that made Remus hesitant.

"Er . . ." Remus started but trailed off, looking at his own water-soaked shirt and slowly took it off, leaving him in a short sleeved shirt as well but feeling slightly warmer. He wrapped himself in his Hogwarts robes and tried to ignore the fact that James and Sirius looked much stronger and fit then him; the life of a werewolf took energy from him.

"This is embarrassing," Remus said, deciding to make a joke out of it.

James looked at himself then at Remus and laughed. "You're just as strong as we are! You go through we never do and get stronger because of it."

Remus laughed along. "Peter, it'll help!"

"No way!" Peter said almost angrily. "I'm fine!"

"Merlin Peter," Sirius said with a frown, "don't jump down our throats, it was only a suggestion."

He, James, and Sirius turned away and started walking away.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, "but I'll just wait till we get to our dormitory then I'll change."

"There's no need to feel insecure, we're The Marauders," Remus said, "The Marauders are training to never be insecure."

Peter laughed at that and grabbed his Hogwarts robes, Remus got his wand and book back and the four boys made their way back to Hogwarts, ignoring the fact that they were leaving a trail of water everywhere they went. They walked past students who looked at them weirdly but they did not seem to mind.

"I'm so cold," Remus muttered as he wrapped his Hogwarts robe closer to him. "That was a bad idea!"

"Nah," Sirius said and grinned, "that was pretty fun."

"To you maybe," Remus muttered and shot his friends a glare.

James shot Remus an amused grin and sprinted the rest of the way to the common room, Remus was behind him with Sirius and Peter and all four skidded to a half in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"The password," the Fat Lady said and looked shocked at the four boys. "I don't even want to know."

"Feather wings," Peter mumbled, "and no, you really don't."

The portrait swung open and allowed the four boys to enter, the fire looked promising but the four marched to their dormitory and changed. Remus, who was not as insecure about changing his shirt and revealing his scars, was now able to do it with ease. But he felt the urge to look at his shoulder at the bite marks that turned him into a werewolf once a month.

Shaking his head, Remus changed into a dry shirt and new tie and slung the gray sweater on underneath his Hogwarts robe. He waited for James, Peter, and Sirius to finish changing before heading down to the common room by the fire.

"Well, it's nearly time for dinner and we don't have Astronomy," Sirius said and looked around the common room.

"Having just morning classes is bad especially if I'm forced to hang out with you," Remus said and ran a hand through his hair. "It's getting tiring having to keep up with you."

"All the better to hang out with us then," James said and smirked. He stretched and leaned himself on his wrists as he stared into the fire.

"That certainly is a matter of opinion, don't you think?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow. James laughed and shoved Remus playfully. Peter was lying on the couch with his eyes closed, apparently falling asleep while Sirius joined Remus's other side and elbowed him. Remus decided it was best to ignore it and decided to lay back completely and realized how nice to lay down by the fire and found his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier.

Letting out a long sigh, Remus found himself falling asleep.


	13. Chapter XIII: I declare a Girl War!

**DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

Remus was woken up from his nap on a calm Saturday late morning day and found himself face to face with Sirius and James while Peter hung back.

"Oi, what?" Remus muttered as he massaged his sore ribs.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius asked James and Remus.

"Probably not," Remus said mostly to himself.

"Let's get a date, I'm bored and have a strong urge to ask a girl on a date," Sirius said and leaned back on his elbows.

"No thank you because when you mean asking a girl on a date, you mean snog her right away!" Remus said and threw his hands up. "I've had enough with girls! They're so complex and never straightforward!"

Sirius and James laughed while Remus pulled out a book from his bag and started reading. Sirius and James nodded behind Remus's back and Sirius slipped past Remus silently and up the stairs to their dormitory while Remus was still engrossed by the book. A few minutes later, Sirius came back down and stood behind his friend.

"Did you know that Undetectable Poiso-"

Remus never got to finish for he was gagged with a rope and pinned down, having his hands tied in front of him. After a few moments of struggling, Sirius and James stepped back to admire their work. Remus's mouth now held a rope and his wrists were bound together.

"Okay Remus," James said and walked up to him, "we're asking girls on dates for fun and you're joining us with or without those bonds."

Remus made a valiant attempt to grab his wand that was by his bag but Sirius got there first and snatched it out of his reach. Remus glared at Sirius the best he could and held out his hands as a gesture to give him his wand but Sirius shook his head and stowed his wand in his back pocket.

"Let's go!" Sirius announced and nudged Peter awake. "We're bored so we're going to see what girls would go on a date with us."

Peter rolled his eyes and pointed at Remus with a curious expression.

"Don't ask," Sirius said and Peter shrugged. The four boys marched (one being dragged) out of the common room and down the hall and leaned against the wall.

"Who are we asking first?" Sirius whispered to James who was eyeing a girl from Hufflepuff.

"Her?" Peter asked and sized her up.

"Yes," James said and shoved Peter forward, "I want you to ask her first."

Peter looked over his shoulder for help from anyone but since no one was coming to his aid, he swallowed and walked up to her and her group of chattering friends and waved. She looked at her friends and waved them off, smiling kindly at Peter.

"I was w-wondering if you'd like to go on a date," Peter said, trying not to stammer.

"All right," she said slowly, "when and where?"

Peter looked back at his friends who nodded (which meant something else) and Peter shuddered. He leaned in and kissed the girl. She looked appalled and walked away flustered. Peter slunk back to his friends but gave them a good nature grin.

"That was fun," Sirius said and pulled out his parchment and quill. He marked something down and showed it to the other three.

**POINTS**

**Sirius:  
YES:  
NO:**

**Remus:  
YES:  
NO:**

**Peter:  
YES:  
NO: X**

**James:  
YES:  
NO:**

"You're keeping track of this?" James asked.

"Yep, and the winner gets to choose what they want the others to make them for dinner," Sirius said and proudly stuffed the parchment away. "I declare a girl war!"

James removed Remus's gag who started coughing.

"This is your idea of fun?" Remus snorted as Sirius and James waited for him to say something else. "However, as long as the ones making the dinner aren't allowed to use magic, I'm in."

"Fine," Sirius muttered and added, "you're still going to have your hands tied."

Remus glared at the Black heir but said nothing except point (with both his hands up) at another girl coming in their direction. Remus nudged James and pushed him forward.

James glared at him and cleared his throat. "Hey."

The girl stopped at looked at him suspiciously. By the books she was carrying, she was a fourth year. She was about a head shorter than him and had wheat brown hair and brown colored eyes.

"When can I take you out on a date?" James asked, his hazel eyes sparked with mischief behind his glasses.

"Dunno," the girl said and sized him up, "where?"

"How about right now," James said and leaned down to kiss her. She responded quickly and wove her free hand in his hair and tried pushing his glasses out of the way.

"Thank you," James said and walked away without another sideways glance. The girl looked confused but continued to wherever she was going to next. James pulled Sirius's parchment and grabbed his quill.

**POINTS**

**Sirius:  
YES:  
NO:**

**Remus:  
YES:  
NO:**

**Peter:  
YES:  
NO: X**

**James:  
YES: X  
NO:**

"Great! Remus or Sirius's turn!" James said in a singsong voice.

"I think it's Sirius's turn," Remus said quickly and nodded with his head at a Slytherin third year, Remus recognized from last year.

"No way, the Slytherins hate me," Sirius said and scoffed.

"Can't a Black heir like you handle it?" Remus provoked and smirked as Sirius sent him a glare.

Sirius marched right up to her and kissed her without talking to her first. She reeled away and looked appalled, using a very rude gesture with one finger and collecting her things and stormed off.

"Okay then," Remus said slowly, "not what I had in mind."

Sirius came prancing up to them and burst out laughing, grabbing the parchment from James and marking his results down.

**POINTS**

**Sirius:  
YES:  
NO: X**

**Remus:  
YES:  
NO:**

**Peter:  
YES:  
NO: X**

**James:  
YES: X  
NO:**

"We've got to do better," James said and nudged Remus. "Let's go find a girl elsewhere. How about the Great Hall?"

Remus had no choice but to be dragged to the Great Hall where students mingled or did their work, most were talking in clusters, which made it hard for The Marauders to pinpoint just one girl.

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Remus groaned as James pulled him along.

"Oi! Ask her," Sirius said excitedly and pointed at a third year Slytherin with wavy blonde hair and green eyes. Remus had to admit she looked pretty but at the same time very intimidating so he shook his head.

"Too bad!" Sirius said, grabbed the rope that bound Remus's hands together and marched up to her. She turned in surprise and fixed Remus with a hard look and he could tell she was not in a good mood.

"Go on then," Sirius said and sprinted away.

He wanted to throttle his friend but he got away before he could say anything. The girl looked at him, evidently waiting for Remus to say something first. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. He could see James, Peter, and Sirius in the background, snickering.

"Can I take you on a date?" Remus asked and looked at his shoes.

"When?" she asked, suddenly sparking her interest.

"How about now," Remus said and just copied what James did, copying the way he leaned down to kiss the girl and found that it was not that hard. She responded tensely but loosened up as soon Remus deepened the kiss. She sighed against him and moved her hand up his chest.

Remus, now feeling uncomfortable, pulled back, waved, and sprinted away. James, Sirius, and Peter were all doubled over in a silent fit of laughter until they were forced to breathe.

"I'm not like that," Remus said and folded his arms across his chest. "Give me the score sheet."

**POINTS**

**Sirius:  
YES:  
NO: X**

**Remus:  
YES: X  
NO:**

**Peter:  
YES:  
NO: X**

**James:  
YES: X  
NO:**

"Okay Peter," James said and adjusted his glasses. "Your turn again."

Peter groaned and closed his eyes in an exasperated way. "What have I ever done to you?"

James looked around, looking for a girl (yes the Great Hall was filled with many girls) and pointed at one sitting at a Hufflepuff table. Peter scowled deeply at the sight of her. She held a book in her hand and her wand in the other and was talking to her friend that was sitting across the table.

"Go," James ordered and Peter took the lead while the other three followed closely behind.

Peter went up and sat down next to her. She gave him a peculiar look but continued her conversation with her friend until Peter cleared his throat and began talking to her. She looked up at him in surprise and listened as he talked, she nodded and laughed; in the next few moments, her and Peter leaned close and kissed. Her hand moved from her book to Peter and he jumped away in surprise. He reached for the back of his neck nervously and waved goodbye.

"Yeah, that one worked," Peter said and looked at the score sheet.

**POINTS**

**Sirius:  
YES:  
NO: X**

**Remus:  
YES: X  
NO:**

**Peter:  
YES: X  
NO: X**

**James:  
YES: X  
NO:**

"James's turn!" Sirius cooed and danced around him. "But Remus has to choose for you."

Smirking at James, he looked around the Great Hall and spotted a group of third year Ravenclaws who were looking longingly at a Ravenclaw boy. They'd point at him then glare at each other.

"That doesn't bother me," James said and puffed out his chest. "I can handle it."

Remus shrugged and beckoned him forward, James blinked once or twice before nodding at him. It took him a little longer to walk up to them. He smiled at a random one and sat down next to her. She seemed to be particularly interested but as James leaned in to kiss her, she responded fairly quickly but immediately backed away looking rather awkward. James leaped to his feet and left without waving.

Remus burst out laughing at the sight of James's outraged face and seized the score sheet.

**POINTS**

**Sirius:  
YES:  
NO: X**

**Remus:  
YES: X  
NO:**

**Peter:  
YES: X  
NO: X**

**James:  
YES: X  
NO: X**

"Your turn git," James said, pointing at Sirius who threw his hands up in surrender. "Snog her."

James pointed to a different group of first years in Hufflepuff and Sirius pulled a disgusted face. James crossed his arms and nudged Sirius towards them with his shoulder. "Go."

Sirius rubbed his eyes and shoved one of the girls away. She looked defiant as she got up and smoothed her skirt but realized that it was someone worth getting shoved.

She tried catching his attention but Remus knew Sirius had gone for the prettiest one in the group. She had blonde hair with brown eyes and a nice smile. Her eyebrows knitted together as Sirius began to talk to her. She nodded and threw her arms around his neck and smacked her lips onto his. It was evident that Sirius almost pulled away but finished the snogging session quickly, waving goodbye, and wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve when his back was turned to her.

"I didn't deserve that," Sirius growled and cursed as his three friends burst out laughing.

**POINTS**

**Sirius:  
YES: X  
NO: X**

**Remus:  
YES: X  
NO:**

**Peter:  
YES: X  
NO: X**

**James:  
YES: X  
NO: X**

The game continued until it had taken them through the afternoon and towards early evening. The score had shocked The Marauders, especially since they picked out the girls for each other.

**POINTS**

**Sirius:  
YES: XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
NO: XXXXXXX**

**Remus:  
YES: XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
NO:XXXXXX**

**Peter:  
YES: XXXXXXXXXXX  
NO: XXXXXXXXX**

**James:  
YES: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
NO: XXXXXXX**

"Your next Remus," Sirius said as Remus doubled over in laughter. He immediately sobered up. "Alice."

"That's not fair. I'm not doing that," Remus said and looked away. "I'm not going to snog Alice."

"Forfeit then," Sirius said with a sly grin.

"I don't want to forfeit," Remus muttered and groaned, "you're cruel!"

And before long, Remus found himself asking James what he wanted for dinner as he scurried about in the kitchen with the house elves and Sirius and Peter. James kicked back and rested his feet up another chair and watched as his three friends bustled about the kitchen, trying to make the most complicated dish James could think of. Spaghetti and Meatballs.

**Did I make you think Remus was going to snog Alice Prewett?**


	14. Chapter XIV: A Halloween Night

It was the day of Halloween but nothing exciting was happening during Halloween so The Marauders took it in their hearts (and hands) to make this year's Halloween a night that everyone would remember.

"We need to come up with a prank," James said at last, "and fast."

"I have an idea," Peter said and started explaining it to James who nodded enthusiastically.

"We can do that," he said and shot a reassuring look at Remus who nodded.

"And any other ideas?" Sirius asked.

"I've got one too," James said and perked up. He grabbed his parchment, his quill, and his ink bottle. Remus watched as his friend scribbled down a rough sketch of the Great Hall and drawing their first letter of their first name to indicate where they were on the map and were they were going to go and do.

They followed James's plan; Sirius wrote down the steps that the prank would take, Peter wrote what supplies they would need and where to get them, and Remus wrote down the spells they needed to perform for it.

"Did you get all that?" James asked, looking up at his friends.

"I think we did," Sirius said and the four split in different directions to prepare the ultimate Halloween prank.

* * *

Peter ran down the corridors, taking two lefts, and one right, to the bridge that led to the Hogwarts gamekeeper's dwelling, Hagrid's Hut, and skidded down the stone stairs that led him to it. As Peter neared the hut, crows rose from the pumpkin patch and gasped once he took a real good look at the pumpkin patch; these pumpkins were bigger than he was. He could not remember the spell to use the gas ball that could send messages nor could he think of a good spell.

But he pulled out his wand anyway and cleared his throat.

"Wingardum Leviosa," Peter whispered and focused on the pumpkin he was first aiming his spell at. It rose with Peter's wand and so far it was going smoothly until there was a loud grunt from inside the hut. Peter froze and so did the pumpkin, he had only managed to lift it a few feet in the air, so he hoped it was not noticeable. He needed Remus to help him with the duplication spell, he had not yet mastered that was on Remus's list of spells needed for this prank.

And to his pure relief, he spotted something floating in the distance. A little floating ball of blue gas that, Peter knew for sure, indicated that it had a message.

"Geminio is this duplication spell you can use for Hagrid's pumpkin patch."

Peter sent Remus a silent thanks and cleared his throat and aimed his wand at the suspended pumpkin.

"Geminio." His spell had worked but created a much smaller version. He had not yet quite mastered that either. But deciding it was good enough, he rolled the smaller pumpkin in the place of the bigger one and ran with the big pumpkin levitating at his side.

Peter stopped midway up the hill and looked behind him. Hagrid had not come out to check in his patch and among the big pumpkins, Peter could easily distinguish his small duplicate.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he continued on his way, silently cursing as he nearly walked headlong into the pumpkin. Peter climbed his way up the stone stairs built to help students up and down the steep hill. Ramming his toe once and a while on the stone stairs, Peter had finally made it up and hobbled to the greenhouse.

He sneaked behind the Hogwarts greenhouse where he knew barely anyone goes there, set the pumpkin down, and send up red sparks.

* * *

James looked at the sky, glowing with red sparks, he knew Peter was done with his task and now it was James's job to take it up to the Great Hall. He jogged down the hall, ignoring the questions or questioning looks he received from people; but was forced to stop when three professors stood where he needed to go. Instantly, he mapped out another route in his mind and pictured going another way through the greenhouse and out the back. He decided upon that and sprinted the opposite way, sometimes passing the same people he did moments before.

His legs started aching from the sprinting but made himself run the whole length there. He turned to see Professor Slughorn admiring the plants in the greenhouse, prodding them with his wand. Remus slipped past and through an open window; the plants that blocked him grabbed onto his ankles with its stems until James took a nearby knife and sawed them off and toppling to the ground.

"I-is anyone in there?" Professor Slughorn wheezed and looked through the glass. James scuttled to the ledge and pressed himself against it.

Once he heard Professor Slughorn stomp away, he went through the door in the greenhouse and skidded to a halt behind it where Peter was standing next to a pumpkin taller than him.

"What in Merlin's name—"

"Yeah, Hagrid grows giant pumpkins," Peter interjected. "Now make sure no one sees you with a hundred pound pumpkin."

James chuckled and levitated the pumpkin with his wand and slipped past Peter and decided it'd be best to carry it to the second floor to avoid the professors. As he was sneaking around, his shoes hit stepped in water that was flooding the halls. James groaned as he heard the wailing of Moaning Myrtle.

"Ohhhh!"

James decided to make a detour and stop in to see what she was upset about this time. He levitated the pumpkin behind him and slipped into the girls lavatory, James looked around and raised his eyebrow at the sight of Moaning Myrtle sitting on top of a window.

"What's happened Myrtle?" James asked, but she only wailed louder.

"Where's your other friend?" she wailed. "The nice one!"

"Oi! I am nice!" James said hotly and started to turn around. She sobbed and dove into one of the toilets. James rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly, stalking out of the girls lavatory, poking his head around the corner to make sure he was not seen and scurried off to the Great Hall. But after nearly slipping in water on the second floor, he had lost his patience and ran right past Professor Slughorn and rounded the corner as fast as he could.

Finally reaching the Great Hall entrance, James skidded to a halt and put his hands on his knees and and stood there panting hard.

"That's embarrassing," Remus said with a chuckle and Sirius snickered.

"You try running around Hogwarts then!" James said defiantly and playfully shoved Remus, almost knocking the young werewolf off his feet.

"Oi," Remus snapped but his eyes widened in shock. "Is that the pumpkin?"

"Yep," James said, "we've got eleven more on the way."

"Merlin," Sirius whispered and studied the pumpkin. "It's bigger than you!"

James rolled his eyes and thrust his invisibility cloak in Sirius's arms and shoved them toward the double doors. Remus took the pumpkin with his wand and levitated it behind him, making sure Sirius went in first.

Sirius opened the grand, double doors slightly and slipped through under James's invisibility cloak and sneaked right behind the Slytherins. He whispered "periculum" and scattered as Remus pointed his wand and said "maxima".

They both scurried out as the fireworks exploded loud enough to make the ground rumble. Students gasped and the ones closest to the fireworks jumped to their feet and scattered.

"Soronus," Remus whispered as he pointed his wand at him and Sirius. Sirius threw the cloak of invisibility over the two as they planted themselves in the middle of the Great Hall.

"STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS," Sirius bellowed, making Remus's ears ring.

"IT IS HALLOWEEN AND YOU HAVE LITTLE FUN ON THIS PARTICULAR HOLIDAY!" Remus added. The voices bounced off the walls.

"SO WE HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS HALLOWEEN A NIGHT TO REMEMBER."

The voices died off and there was complete silence. By that time, twelve big pumpkins were scattered around the Great Hall, Peter and James had sneaked back out and waved at them to continue.

"AND UPON DECIDING . . ."

Lightning seared across the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling and directing his wand at the Ravenclaw table, let the lightning strike, the students screamed and leaped away from the table.

"STOP!"

At once, the students stopped running about and stared at each other. Remus turned off the Soronus spell and threw off his cloak then without warning, the twelve pumpkins exploded with such force, those around it, were carried off their feet and sailed backward. The Great Hall was now covered in pumpkin guts and every student was too. James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius weaved through the crowd and sat at the Gryffindor Table.

"That has got to be, by far, the messiest prank we did," Remus muttered and shook pumpkin seeds from his hair. He picked off pumpkin guts from his clothes and sighed. As soon as Remus was done grumbling about the mess, Professor McGonagall came storming over, her lips pursed, and her eyes fierce.

"Why?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Why what?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Black, don't act like you were not involved in this prank," Professor McGonagall said and put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't acting like I was not involved in this prank," Sirius said and added with a grin, "I was the one who wrote down all the steps for this prank and the one of the two who talked in a really loud voice. And the one who set off the red sparks in the Great Hall."

"No Professor, nor was I acting like I was not involved in this prank either," James said earnestly, "I was the one who prepared the places of everyone. Oh! I managed to bring twelve of those giant pumpkins into the Great Hall when the sparks went off."

"And I was the one who got those twelve pumpkins," Peter said and jabbed his thumb in his chest, "I brought twelve of those pumpkins up here without anyone noticing."

"Yes, that's what confuses me," Professor McGonagall sighed and looked over at Remus, "I want to hear how you were involved in this."

"You really don't," Remus muttered.

"Oh but I will," she said and glowered at Remus.

"I made a list of spells needed for this prank and was the other one of the two loud voices, oh and I made the fireworks explode more using maxima," Remus said and looked at his shoes.

"Detention with Filch tonight at seven," Professor McGonagall said automatically. "Glad to hear you masterminds came up with yet another prank."

The Marauders exchanged glances with one another but did not argue but she did not really give them any time to for she marched off in the other direction without waiting from them to respond. Professor McGonagall walked straight to Professor Dumbledore and started talking to him; he nodded as she conversed, then she pointed in The Marauders' direction and Dumbledore did too.

The Marauders waved sheepishly then scampered off out of sight. Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly in amusement as if he was in his own young memories.

The four skidded to a halt, their book bags swinging wildly on their shoulders as the sprinted away.

"I hate Filch," James panted as the four caught their breath, "he's always so negative."

"Oh, because you're not that?" Sirius snorted sarcastically. James looked indignant and shook his head.

"The first detention with him was boring," Peter complained and picked off a pumpkin seed.

"All we did was sit and take notes on why forceful punishment is good," James said and added rudely, "such a filthy person. No wonder he isn't married!"

Remus had to admit that James was right only because he despised Filch as much as he did with the other Defense Against the Dark Arts professors in the last two years he was here. This year's professor, Buvaz, was not bad but he did not seem very comfortable around him.

"What time is it?" Remus asked, he had forgotten his watch in his dormitory and had immediately regretted taking it off.

"Nearly seven," James grumbled and groaned. "The one detention I don't want to serve besides the other time we served with Filch."

"Can we call him Filth?" Peter asked, scowling deeply.

"Filth, I like that Peter, good one," Sirius said and smirked. "Hate him too."

Remus remained silent as he and his friends walked grudgingly to Filch's office. Filch had moved his office around Hogwarts but has remained stationary in the Dungeons for the longest. Remus was the one who knocked on his door, which swung open easily to reveal him and Hagrid discussing something. They looked deep in conversation but when the door opened, they straightened up and cleared their throats.

"We're going to the Forbidden Forest," Filch said with a sneer, "we're going to have a word with the centaurs."

"Yeh're not goin' ter be lef' there," Hagrid said, "they're peaceful." He lifted his crossbow.

Remus looked rather unsure and slightly angry as he knew both the centaurs and Hagrid and Filch would not let him forget that he was the reason one of the centaurs was injured.

"They're willin' ter talk," Hagrid said and the party of six made their way through the corridors, and outside. Remus flared up his collar and shoved his hands inside his pockets, wishing it was not so cold.

They walked across the Hogwarts, Remus looked up at the castle and wished he was going anywhere but the Forbidden Forest to talk to the centaurs who, he was sure, held a grudge against him for injuring one of them. he groaned inwardly and trekked forward with a heavy feeling in his stomach.

Remus stopped at the edge of the forest and swallowed the thing stirring inside of him.

"Let's go," Hagrid said as the six paused at the edge of the forest. "Yer safe."

Remus scowled but James put his hand on Remus's arm in a gesture of calmness. He visibly relaxed and continued walking.

"These woods are filled with danger. Don't know wha' kind o' creatures are in here."

Remus's eyes turned golden as he struggled to rein in his temper. James seemed to notice and nudged him hard in the ribs; Remus winced, his eyes melted into his usual blue as he rubbed his sore ribs and glared at his friend.

"Now yeh got ter be smar' 'bout venturin' in here," Hagrid said and raised his crossbow, "yer don' really know these woods."

"No, but if I were in charge of all the punishments, I'd have them all very familiar with the Forbidden Forest. Mrs. Norris and I have been explored these forests for Dumbledore once and found a werewolf," Filch snarled, shooting Remus a contemptuous look over his shoulder.

"An' tha's the reason why students aren' suppose to be here," Hagrid said gruffly and by the time they were halfway to the clearing, they had set Remus off. He stopped in mid-step and glared at the two.

"Yeh're righ'," Hagrid said and clapped his hands together, "go with Filch an' yeh two come with me."

Sirius and Peter fell behind step with Filch while Hagrid took a different route to the clearing with James and Remus trailing behind him.

"Now I know yeh've bin wonderin' where we are bu' don' worry. I know these woods," Hagrid said and lifted up his lantern.

"I know these woods as well as you do," Remus growled, Hagrid looked slightly shocked at Remus who was usually so good tempered.

"Lupin, these centaurs-"

"Are angry because of me!" Remus snarled, letting all of his rage spill over. "I'm a werewolf for Merlin's sake! I'm a bloody werewolf! I tried eating one alive, that's why they want to talk to you! That's why I'm hesitant about going there. I'm not a sheltered person who hasn't figured out what dangerous creatures lurk in these forests. I'm one! Werewolves are fearless creatures, Hagrid, not just giants and a when I'm a werewolf and scent flesh, I will do anything to get it. I even go after myself."

Hagrid opened his mouth to argue but he would not let him.

"A giant, let alone a half-giant will not stop a werewolf, like me, that's looking for flesh," Remus interjected harshly.

"Aragog lives in here," Hagrid pointed out roughly.

"And send Aragog after a werewolf, I'll come back for seconds," Remus sneered.

"Yeh don' know wha' yeh're talkin' 'bout!" Hagrid said swelling, "I'm-'

"Sheltered from the life of a werewolf?" Remus cut off, his eyes averted to gold. "I'm not going to be able to find a job because this society is so prejudice against my kind!"

"Lupin!" Hagrid roared. "If yeh wan' ter look unnaturally tall, always havin' ter look down when talkin' to people, always havin' people poin' at yeh, an' have people think yeh're dumb, then yeh can say it again."

But Remus's rage was turning into grief as his mind created a picture of his mother and father standing by his side, nodding encouragingly at him.

"If you want to be locked in a dusty room and have all your bones break and reshape, if you want to literally lose your mind to a savage beast, and if you want to tear and eat at your own flesh because you're driven mad from the desire, then you be a werewolf. I've been through just as much if not more than you."

"I don' agree," Hagrid said gruffly but was silent from Remus's "if's" on werewolves.

Remus bristled but suddenly sagged until he looked half his usual size. "I'm sorry about your father.'

"SEE YEH DON' KNOW WHA' YEH'RE TALKIN' 'BOUT!" Hagrid bellowed and James curled his lip back in instant defense for his friend.

Remus was outraged and reared. "I watched my father die from a werewolf's bite and I sat by my mother until she died too from torturing herself. Giants aren't the only ones being recruited; Greyback tried, he bit me when I was four and tried raising me away from people."

"Greyback-"

"Attacks children and raises them to hate people," Remus said.

"Giants are born giants," Hagrid growled, adjusting his crossbow. "This is a sensitive subject ter me!"

"And you think I enjoy talking about my lycanthropy?" Remus asked, flaring up. "I lost two things I'd do anything to bring back. You're not the only one who has a hard life. At least you can find jobs; who'd want to work with a monster with a grudge?"

"Yeh don' know wha' yeh're talkin' abou' Lupin," Hagrid shouted, "yeh're only a werewolf."

He suddenly inhaled sharply and looked at Remus quickly, hoping that the young boy did not hear what he said but Remus heard him but Hagrid looked too fired up to apologize; Remus knew he hated being half-giant and that's where Remus thought they could relate.

"I lost my parents because I'm only a werewolf," Remus sighed slowly, his eyes melted back to blue as he looked at James with a miserable gaze. Remus's mind erased his parents' images and he felt utterly alone; he rubbed his eyes wearily and marched past Hagrid and sprinted away.

"I-I didn' mean ter-"

"Please sir," James said hotly and sprinted after Remus.

Hagrid blew hard out of his mouth and ran to catch up to the boys. His crossbow swinging from side to side.

Remus stopped and waited for James to catch up with him. Remus cleared his throat ad blinked away the forming tears that were threatening to spill over. As soon as James reached him, the messy haired boy could tell that Remus was in no mood to talk about for noticed how rigid and tense the young werewolf was. So they waited in a comfortable silence for Filch, Sirius, Peter, and Hagrid to join them in the clearing. The Forbidden Forest was getting darker and Remus started to shake from the cold.

Several minutes later, Peter, Sirius, and Filch arrived in the clearing with Hagrid coming from a different direction. Once the group was together, Filch and Hagrid exchanged a few words, nodding and listening while Sirius and Peter waved at James and Remus. James waved back while Remus nodded as if raising his hand was too emotionally draining. Sirius frowned at the sight of Remus's misery but with a little shake of James's head, he dropped it until the two ran the rest of the way to meet up with them.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked sounding very sincere.

"I'll tell you later," Remus vowed, "but let's get going. My fingers are going to freeze off."

The two nodded to each other before addressing the rest.

"We're-"

"Near centaur territory," Remus finished and looked at Hagrid evenly, "put down your crossbow for we are here to talk, not fight."

Hagrid grunted and opened his mouth as if he was about to argue but decided that Remus's logic won out after all so he put down his crossbow and arrows in a nearby bush and continued walking. Remus could hear the sound of hooves thundering against the ground as centaurs sensed trespassers. And as if on cue to Remus's thoughts, a centaur trotted up from behind with a sword in his hand. Remus recognized the palomino centaur the night he found Alice and Frank.

"What is your business here, humans?"

"Hernez," Hagrid said and bowed his head graciously.

"We're no threat," Filch said and Remus was surprised Filch had said anything besides his usual cruel punishment stories.

"Ha! Puny humans were never a threat; they threatened themselves with their arrogance," Hernez sneered but faltered when his eyes landed on Remus. "Except him."

"I'm half-giant," Hagrid pointed out.

"But werewolves killed many of us," Hernez said, baring his teeth at Remus, "_they_ are the threat."

James watched for Remus's reaction but Remus made sure he looked submissive as Hernez came stomping up to him with his sword out and pointed at Remus's chest.

"You are the one who attacked Telvez," Hernez said roughly and dug the pointed tip with more pressure.

Remus averted his gaze to the ground and bowed his head in a submissive stance. "I'm only on speaking terms, Hernez. I vow as a werewolf that I am no threat to you."

"Ha! You attacked Telvez and tried to eat him alive! How do you not call that a threat?" Hernez challenged, pacing around Remus like he was prey. The hooves of the centaur looked like they were ready to rear and kick.

"When one is a werewolf, you know very well, that the lose their mind to a werewolf's," Remus said in a softer tone, with his gaze still lowered.

"Do not fool us, werewolf, both of us know that he's been recruiting heavily," the centaur snarled, sheathing his sword but cutting Remus from the group with his horse body.

"You know who has been up to that and you know very well what's been discussed between you and him," Remus said hotly, and raising his gaze, "we were both there when he said it."

James had no idea what Remus was talking about but he figured that his friend and Hernez had met before and had shared the same memory.

"Greyback has taken over your kind," Hernez flashed back, his tail swished low to the ground, "because you're kind is too narrow minded to see what will become if werewolves do not change their ways!"

"My kind has been discriminated against! We're finding it nearly impossible to find jobs anywhere and don't act like centaurs have been doing nothing but good deeds for everyone! Shantel has pointed out something very true," Remus flared up.

"Do not mention what Shantel had to say," Hernez threatened, "he is a prime example of narrow minded werewolves!"

"And I suppose attacking wizards makes you heroes?" Remus challenged. "Some of the ones you attack are on your side!"

Hernez flared. "We are proud creatures. We will not stand by and have a werewolf tell us what is right from wrong."

"Someone ought to," Remus said impatiently, "I vow to you as a werewolf that I am no threat. You know very well that when I transform my mind turns into a werewolf's but while I am still human, I would never do such a thing."

Hernez bared his teeth and started pacing again, his tail swishing from side to side, his muscles in his horse-like body flexed with every movement. Remus waited for Hernez to say something else but instead he motioned for Remus to follow.

"Only the werewolf is coming," Hernez said sternly.

Remus gave James, Peter, and Sirius a reassuring glance over his shoulder as he walked with Hernez further into the woods. Remus had not really gotten a proper look around the centaurs' territory.

"You'll speak with Telvez," Hernez said roughly, walking next to him made it awkward but the way he walked next to Remus felt like he was some disgusted thing. Remus decided that the most respectful thing to do was to nod silently.

As he headed farther into the Forbidden Forest, he noticed more and more centaurs were emerging from behind trees to come and see what Hernez had brought them. Remus would have usually kept his gaze lowered but he found himself too interested in his surroundings.

Remus inhaled sharply as the sight of one particular centaur with a red and golden neck tie was tied around its leg and evident leaves plastered against its flank wound. Remus suddenly felt guilty and hid his gaze from all the prying centaurs. Telvez was laying against his side in someone else's company, a female centaur. She had a stunning roan coat and a blue gray tail that flicked around behind her.

She looked at Remus hard and long before nodding graciously and stepping out of the way, allowing Remus to sit down in front of Telvez. The buckskin looked at Remus with such ferocity that wanted to make Remus flinch but he forced himself not to.

"You have come onto centaur territory, I assume, for a good reason," Telvez said in a low voice.

"Yes, sir," Remus said in the most polite tone he could manage, "please sir, I want you to know that I would take back what I did to you and if I could help you then I would."

"Why would a werewolf help centaurs?" Telvez snorted and looked at the pretty roan.

"Do not be foolish Telvez," the roan said, she too, had a very rough and deep voice, "can you not see that this werewolf is no threat to us as a human? And we know that he could not help himself when he did attack you. You said very clearly that he was transformed into one when he attacked you."

"Well yes," Telvez said slowly, "I did say that and I know Shantel said that werewolves cannot help it when they transform."

"Yes sir," Remus said, hoping they'd forgiven him and he could go home. His fingers were numb and his ears were frozen.

"Take him back, Hernez," Telvez said at the palomino. "We can see that this werewolf poses no threat to us."

Hernez dipped his head respectfully and guided Remus away and on the way back, he could tell the palomino centaur was less tense with him. Remus's legs began to fail, either from exhaustion or the cold, he was struggling to keep up. The first signs of snow were presenting themselves as the ground became very frozen.

"It's not easy on hooves either," Hernez said when he noticed Remus stumbling along.

"That I can imagine," Remus said and finally tripped. He clambered back to his feet in a flash and started walking but Hernez held out his hand.

"It'll go much faster if you traveled on four instead of two," Hernez said. He helped the third year on his back and cantered through the forest.

Remus did not feel awkward anymore, only fascinated. "Thank you."

"You're welcome werewolf," Hernez said and broke out into a gallop. The galloping did not help Remus's cold problem for the icy wind was now rushing in his face, making it impossible to take a deep breath without wincing. But it was much quicker than trekking through the forest at such a slow pace. Hernez managed to get them to the group of five, waiting at the clearing, in a matter of a few minutes. The sight of them made Remus even more weak with relief.

Hernez helped him down and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Thank you, Hernez," Remus said earnestly.

"What is your name, werewolf?" the palomino asked as Remus started to walk toward his friends.

"Remus, sir, Remus Lupin," Remus answered and watched as the centaur nodded at him and galloped back to his own territory. James, Sirius, and Peter ran up to Remus and all at once, embraced Remus in a group hug. He rejoiced as warmth spread back in his fingers and legs when he returned the brotherly hug.

"Merlin, you're so cold!" Sirius said and patted him on the back. "I suppose the story can wait."

Remus grinned at his friends and the party of six trekked all the way back, out of the Forbidden Forest, across Hogwarts grounds, and into the warm Hogwarts castle and all the way up to the Gryffindor common room.

Remus collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes, welcoming in the warmth from the fire and the idea of a long sleep.

**I realized that this chapter was twelve pages long on Word Document, well as long as it is, I do hope you enjoy it.**


	15. Chapter XV: Sirius's Birthday

Days had gone by until it was two weeks after Halloween. It was November 13, and an important day for The Marauders.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!"

James, Peter, and Remus were jumping up and down on Sirius's bed, making the Black heir groan loudly and roll over, throwing the covers over his head and shoved his face in his pillow.

"It's so early!" Sirius moaned from his pillow but his voice was muffled. "I just wanted to sleep in!"

"Too bad!" Peter said cheerfully and ripped off Sirius's covers.

"Get up!" James said and hurled Sirius off the bed. Remus flinched as Sirius landed on the wooden floor with a thud, he looked over at Frank's bed and was genuinely surprised that he was sleeping through all this.

"You guys are such prats!" Sirius said in disbelief. "Why is it so hard to get some sleep around here?"

"Because it's a special day!" Remus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sirius knitted his eyebrows in confusion then his face fell. "My birthday," he muttered.

Remus, Peter, and James all clapped for Sirius when he said that. James grabbed his friend by the arm and heaved him to the door.

"We're hungry too," he said and nudged Sirius to the door.

"I've got to get my uniform on," Sirius said with an air of laughter.

James groaned impatiently, rolling his eyes, and exchanging an amused look with Remus and Peter who snickered in the background. When Sirius was finished changing into his Hogwarts white shirt that went under his gray sweater that went under his Hogwarts robe, he finished tying his shoe and walked down to the common room.

Remus, Peter, and James followed down excitedly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!"

The house of Gryffindor were in the common room waiting, Marcus in the lead with the Gryffindor team wearing their old uniform. They thrust candy, cards, and any other present in Sirius's arms as he walked out of the common room and into the corridor.

"What was that all about?" Sirius demanded as his three friends followed behind.

"We literally just mentioned it was your birthday," Remus said honestly, throwing up his hands, "I think it was Marcus's idea to throw that big surprise."

Sirius scowled but it vanished once he saw a box of chocolates; Remus's gaze landed on the boxes of chocolate too, making him hungry.

"I'm starving," Remus said exasperatedly and nudged everyone forward, "I know I'm not the only one thinking about my stomach right now."

"No, you are," James joked and jabbed him hard in Remus's stomach. He backed away and shoved James playfully.

And a few moments later, James and Sirius were skipping down the hall, arm and arm, together bursting out in random statements. Remus and Peter jogged after them, occasionally tripping but recovering quite quickly.

The latter burst into the Great Hall and jumped on the tables, one for each table. Remus stood on Ravenclaw's, Sirius stood on Slytherin's, Peter stood on Hufflepuff's, and James stood on Gryffindor's.

Professor McGonagall rose to her feet and fixed them with a hard glare.

"Professor Dumbledore, can we show the first years our Hogwarts theme song?" James asked from the Gryffindor table.

Professor Dumbledore looked rather surprised at being acknowledged during The Marauders crazy plan but he smiled and shrugged.

"Why not?" He rose to his feet and addressed the whole school. "Stand please."

With his arms raised and a flick of his wand, lyrics appeared from the air and floated for everyone to see.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,__  
__Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald,_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling,_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The Great Hall burst into cheers and applause, even some of the Slytherins joined in with the applause. Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius hopped nimbly off the tables and rejoined at the Gryffindor table.

"That was a song worth singing," Sirius said with an identical grin to James's. Remus knew that this day was going to be good. As the breakfast came to an end, The Marauders headed to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Oi, I swear, Professor Buvaz is the best professor for that class yet! Much better than Hilret and Ahiga," James whispered as they took their seats next to each other.

"I couldn't agree more," Remus said, "I'd like to stop at Hagrid's right after dinner then go to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts afterward."

"Oi! Tryouts! Are you trying out?" Sirius asked, overhearing James and Remus's conversation.

"No but I promised Marcus I'd help him train you all," Remus said somewhat proudly.

"Stop talking," Professor Buvaz said loudly and the class fell silent. "We have a verg very busy day—I will be showing you how to fight a boggart but I want you to read about them, write a brief paper oh and hand it in. When you're finished, go into the classroom next door and wait patiently."

Remus immediately pulled out his ink bottle and quill and flipped open the book to the chapter on boggarts and other shadow dwellers. He found this lesson rather interesting and found that he had already written his brief paper.

Walking up to Professor Buvaz, he handed it to him but saw that Buvaz was pointing to the desk. Remus hid his anger and set his paper down only to hear Professor Buvaz pick it up. Remus shook his head in disbelief and left the classroom.

He saw Peeves floating down the halls, thhrowing random stuff from the air from books to ink bottles. As he entered the classroom, he saw a large closet and students talking excitedly. Among them was James following Lily around the room.

"Come on Evans," Remus heard James say.

"Get your face away from unless you're okay walking around with a melted face," Lily snarled viciously.

"Come now Evans," James pleaded, "why do you have to be so mean to someone who only cares about you?"

Lily glared at him with such intensity Remus was surprised James did not flinch away.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter! Leave me alone," she hissed and stopped walking.

To his dismay he realized today was Wednesday and Lily had Defense Against the Dark Arts with him and Alice was in this class as well. And there, he spotted her coming up to Lily and trying to pull her away from James.

Remus decided that they could help themselves without him so he remained leaning against the wall while the three talked.

"Bye Evans," James said with a hearty wave and strode up to Remus who raised his eyebrow with a questioning look.

"Dunno why she hates me," James said with a thoughtful look.

"I think you just answered your own question," Remus said.

"Can you go and talk to Evans for me? Don't forget to mention I was Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! And that I am an excellent student," James listed off his good traits and shoved Remus towards them.

"No way," Remus said defiantly, "you've got to learn how to talk to her yourself."

James groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oi! Evans! Remus needs to talk to you!"

With that, James zipped away into the crowd, leaving Remus standing indignantly as he looked around for James. He sent three or four tripping jinxes into the crowd, hoping one would catch James. Lily eyed Remus suspiciously but went against her better judgment and tapped him on the shoulder. Remus whipped around but relaxed when he saw Lily was alone.

"I doubt what Potter had to say was true but I came over here anyway because I want to talk to you," Lily said, raising her eyebrows and looking at the floor. Remus could not help but feel slightly worried about what she had to say. But he forced himself to stay silent for the few moments no one said anything.

"Our first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend," Lily said slowly, "and I was hoping you'd accompany me; I kind of want someone who was already there."

Remus flushed a deep shade of red when Lily looked at him with amusement in her gaze. "I-I, well yes. I mean sure."

"Oh, so you do admit you've been to Hogsmeade before," Lily said, looking rather victorious.

Remus chuckled. "You caught me, Miss Lily, I'm lucky you're not a Prefect."

"Yet, Remus, yet," Lily said but laughed, "I do still want you to come with me though."

"Now that I can do," Remus said and waved as he went to find James. The messy haired boy was talking to Peter while Sirius was off a little ways, conversing with Ella Froyt, a Ravenclaw third year. She looked particularly interested in what he was saying because her eyes never left his face while Sirius would look around when he was talking. The two leaned closer until they were snogging in the middle of class, he looked away with disgust.

"Oi," Remus muttered as he walked up to Peter and James. "What's with Sirius and his obsession with snogging girls? The game's over."

James and Peter snickered and the three watched as she backed him into a wall and snog until they were forced to breathe. James looked as if he was about to go and pull Sirius away but they started their second snogging session. The Ravenclaws in the classroom looked rather indifferent about it but the Gryffindors sometimes would stop and stare at them.

"Oi! Have you never seen two people snogging before?" Sirius called, waving them off with his hand while his other hand was shoved in his robe pocket. Ella seemed too interested in Sirius to notice what he was saying or doing.

"Sirius, really!" Peter said and pulled a similar disgusted face Remus wore earlier. "The game's finished!"

"Pity," Sirius said as he broke off the kiss, "this would've counted as five instead of one."

"Want to make it count for ten?" Ella said.

"You don't even know what we're talking about!" Remus snapped hotly, but Ella silenced him with a wave of her wand. Remus looked outraged as he tried to free his mouth from his gag.

"Good spell," Peter commented fairly and earned a glare from Remus. "You can't deny it!"

"Relax Remy," Sirius said as Remus ripped off his gag, "it's my birthday."

Remus groaned and rolled his eyes as Ella dove back into their snogging session. Professor Buvaz opened the door with a bang, followed by two students that seemed to have just finished their paper.

"In that closet is a boggart; can anyone tell me how to conquer a boggart?" Professor Buvaz asked as he weaved through the students and to the closet, he looked around and pointed at Remus.

"Lupin, can you tell me how to conquer a boggart?" he asked in a cool tone.

"With a charm," Remus replied and looked away from Professor Buvaz's piercing stare.

"Right, and what is that Lupin?" he pressed.

"Riddikulus," Remus said and nudged James who snickered.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Buvaz said and addressed the whole class. "Wands out and say 'riddikulus'!"

The class obeyed and pulled out their wands, the incantation mingled around the room as students continued to say it; He, James, and Peter stayed in the back, hoping to rein in their friend's attention. Finally, Remus ripped Sirius away and James fixed him with a glare.

"What?" Sirius asked and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Not a bad snogger."

"Now what? Are you going to ask her to shag you next?" James hissed and shoved his friend playfully. "You're too girl motivated."

"And you're too Evans motivated," Sirius joked but immediately sobered up once Professor Buvaz came around, making sure each student was doing as they were instructed. Sirius nodded politely at Professor Buvaz and continued to "practice".

Remus rolled his eyes and waited for Professor Buvaz to say something else. Moments later, the class fell into silence as they were given new instructions.

"I will release this boggart and you will perform the spell like how you have been practicing." He stood in the back and raised his wand. Remus saw him flick his wrist the sound of the handle turning followed. The first student to face the boggart stood up tall and out of the boggart came out of the closet, it was Minotaur. Its horns curved in a deadly way, the way it stood on its hind legs, towering above the students, it roared loud enough to shake the floor.

"Riddikulus!"

The Minotaur had turned into a goat, bleating feebly and hopping around in circles.

"Excellent, next!"

The little goat whisked into a ghost that wailed at the top of its lungs. The whole class flinched and slapped their hands over their ears.

"R-riddikulus!"

The ghost was now speaking in rhyme.

"Next," Buvaz said with a little chuckle.

Sirius strode to the boggart; for a moment it the ghost stared at him.

"Who are you? To come into my view?"

"Hush up," Sirius said and watched in embarrassment and horror as the boggart whisked into a woman who screeched at the top of her lungs.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU DISGRACE! A GRYFFINDOR?"

"Riddikulus!" Sirius shouted and the woman lost her voice. She clasped her throat, her eyes widening with confusion and anger. Remus waited in the back for Sirius to return, he looked both happy and angry.

"If only I could do that in real life," Sirius muttered and cast his gaze to the floor. Remus murmured sympathetically and class went by as the students started confusing the boggart, making it harder to shift into a new form. Until someone pointed their wand and it puffed into smoke. The students clapped as Professor Buvaz came to join them looking rather pleased.

"He's very level minded," James pointed out, "he's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we had so far. I wouldn't even mind if he stayed."

"You're right," Remus agreed, "he really isn't so bad. Both Hilret and Ahiga hated me and just about every other student."

Once the class was dismissed, the four boys packed their things from the other classroom and turned left; Sirius seemed to have lightened up for he started talking about his snogging session in detail.

"She's a really good snogger," Sirius said time and time again, "I think she's a winner. I'll ask her tonight."

"Tonight is Quidditch tryouts," James reminded him. "Ask her to join you tonight in the stands, Peter'll keep her company."

"Yeah right!" Peter said then sagged. "I have to go to remedial Potions again and speaking of which, we have right now."

The Marauders scurried down the several flights of stairs until they reached the dungeons below where Professor Hayes welcomed them briefly and jumped right into their lesson.

"We're starting off with the Confusing Concoction; did you read the chapter last night and write down a brief paragraph about it?" Professor Hayes asked.

Mutters broke out as the students rummaged through their book bags to retrieve their assignment from him. Collecting them and forming them into a pile, Professor Hayes flicked his wand and four cauldrons per table came zooming on them.

Remus and Sirius ducked just in time as a cauldron flew right over their heads. The Marauders claimed the closest table and started pulling out the needed ingredients for making the Confusing Concoction. He flipped open the textbook and started reading the instructions. He took out scurvy grass, sneezewort, and lovage.

Further reading the directions, he started making the Confusing Concoction successfully. As he stirred for a minute counterclockwise (as instructed in the book) the potion started to thicken (as the book said it would after step fourteen). James and Sirius were not far behind, starting their stirring for a minute counterclockwise while Peter was still mixing sneezewort on step twelve.

So far, their table was successful, Peter was nearly finished too and despite his not being as thick as the book indicated, the potion still looked good. James, Sirius, and Remus stood by their cauldrons, waiting for Professor Hayes to walk by to see if they were done.

He slowly made his way over and peered over, first James's potion, gave him his approval, then to Sirius, and gave him his approval. Professor Hayes scrutinized Peter's and patted him proudly on the back, giving Peter his approval. He came around the table to Remus leaned over his shoulder, examining his potion in his cauldron and let out a hearty laugh.

"This is it!" Professor Hayes said and pointed at the table. "They all have done it!"

Remus patted Peter on the back while James and Sirius beamed at him. Peter grinned sheepishly at the attention he was getting, not only from his friends, but from the Gryffindor house.

"Take a well-earned twenty points to Gryffindor," Professor Hayes said excitedly and bustled about the room, looking for another completed table.

At the near end of class, Professor Hayes had pulled The Marauders to the front of the class.

"I want you to drink these and see what the effects are," Professor Hayes said and handed them each a glass of the potions they made. One at a time the boys drank the small viles.

Sirius drank his first and burst out in confusion. "This is Potions right? Not frog choir?"

Remus drank his second and looked around. "Are we at Hogwarts or Diagon Alley, right?"

The class burst out laughing and waited for James to say something.

James suddenly developed a glassy look in his eye as he looked around the room. "I'm not swimming in the lake!"

Peter drank his and looked up sharply as if something had jolted him. "I heard music, did anyone else hear music because I heard music."

The class applauded once the potions wore off and conversed amongst each other until Potions was over.

The class was dismissed for lunch, so many were rushing to the Great Hall, but The Marauders were already there by the time the Great Hall was filled with people. Remus nudged Sirius when he saw the girl Sirius had a snogging session with during Defense Against the Dark Arts with.

"Do you even know her name?" Remus asked but inhaled sharply when he recognized the dark hair that was tied back and the dark eyes; Ella Froyt.

"Oi, Ella Froyt?" Remus asked in dismay as she waved at Sirius. "Really?"

"I'm not really dating her," Sirius reassured, "I'm only interested to see how good she really is."

"At what?" James asked, overhearing their conversation. "And she's the one you snogged to get Alice jealous, Remy, remember?"

Remus shot an icy glare at James and watch as Sirius strode up to her and started talking; he couldn't hear what he was saying but he was sure Sirius was inviting her to Quidditch tryouts. She nodded, adjusted the books in her arms and walked off to her friends who giggled loud enough for Remus to hear.

"Think Evans'll go if I invite her?" James asked and scooted down the bench to where she and Alice were talking. Alice immediately stopped and nodded politely as James sat next to her.

"What Potter?" Lily said icily.

"I'm inviting you to watch the Gryffindor tryouts," James said with a cheek smile, "I'll sweep you off your feet."

"I'll be going but _not_ because you invited me," Lily huffed and turned her back on him. James grinned and scooted back to Sirius, Peter, and Remus and gave them the thumbs up. Remus rolled his eyes but found his gaze traveling back to the end of the table.

"Talk to her prat and tell her you want to be friends again!" Sirius said and nudged Remus as he caught him looking in their direction.

"Should I?" Remus asked quietly, surprising Sirius for Remus would usually deny it in his defense."

"I mean it," Sirius said and grinned, "I'll make sure no one eats your apple."

Remus grinned but it faltered as he looked back at Sirius. "All right, if this goes badly, use any of the spells you learned from any of our pranks."

Sirius laughed and dragged Remus to his feet and shoved him down the row to Alice. She looked behind her then immediately turned back to converse with Lily. Remus felt his confidence vanish and found that he could not restore them.

"Alice, I'm sorry," Remus began and decided to finish, "I hope we can be friends." He turned back and started walking away, making it down halfway until he felt gentle hands hold him back.

"Feelings don't just vanish," Alice whispered.

"We aren't into each other like that," Remus replied icily but softened as he added, "but I'd love to be friends with you again."

"If that's all you want then I suppose that's what I'll settle for," Alice said and patted Remus on the arm. Thinking that talking to her would make him feel better, he soon discovered that talking to her didn't.

But he had A History of Magic with Professor Binns, a ghost, and felt his spirits rise as that was the only class left. The full moon was approaching, Remus could feel it but today was Sirius's birthday and Quidditch tryouts, and he was not missing that because of the moon's symptoms.

And a half an hour later, Remus found himself falling asleep as Professor Binns floated in front of the classroom, describing the Salem Witch Trials that happened in the muggle world and how some witches would cast the tickling charm into the fire and pretended to scream as the flames flickered on them harmlessly. Remus started to close his eyes, his head feeling dizzy with the effort of fighting to stay awake.

-Oi! -J

-That's such a bright light! -S

-I was just beginning to fall asleep! -P

-Me too. -R

-WHAT? Remus falling asleep in class? This is insane! -J

-Stop using this. I'm sleeping! -S

-Well, I tried. -R

Remus stowed the parchment away and closed his eyes again, letting Professor Binn's voice carry him to sleep. But it seemed like he had only closed his eyes a minute ago before he jolted himself awake. He looked around and saw that other students had started to fall asleep, Professor Binn did not seem to notice for he continued on his lecture. Remus felt his eyelids droop again and welcomed the comforting darkness of sleep.

Again, he jolted himself awake, but this time it was because the class was dismissed. Other students clambered out of the classroom drowsily and trekked to their next class. Remus was so thankful that he did not have any more classes because he would've fallen asleep in those as well.

Tryouts were in a three or four hours and Remus wanted nothing more than to fall asleep; he had finished his homework during A History of Magic and during the span of lunch, but he wanted to proof his essay for Potions and look over his lunar chart and star map. But his eyes were feeling heavy again as the four boys made their way back up to Gryffindor common room. Remus crashed on the floor next to the fire with James on the floor as well, a little to his left and soon found himself falling asleep again.

"Remus!"

He was being roughly shaken awake by Sirius while Peter worked on waking James up. Both eventually forced their eyes open and blinked wearily; Sirius was wearing his old Quidditch uniform, and slung over his arm was James's old uniform.

"Merlin! Is it time?" Remus asked, sitting upright in a fraction of a second. All his weariness was gone.

"Yes!" Sirius said frantically and shoved James up to his feet. James snatched the clothes from Sirius's arm, ran upstairs and a few minutes later came racing down them, holding three brooms.

"I've got to go to Potions," Peter said in a rush, "but good luck, though you don't really need it."

Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter ran out of the common room, nearly slamming into people, waved as Peter separated, and hopped onto their brooms and flew down the halls (very against the rules). Remus veered around people and tried flying higher, James looked back and gave Sirius and Remus the thumbs up. The wind rushed in Remus's face as he, Sirius, and James raced to the Quidditch pitch.

"Where the h-"

"Sleeping Marcus," Remus answered, flying past him and patting him on the shoulder, "sorry!"

Marcus shrugged and formed everyone into sections. "I'll be working and seeing each section individually. Let's start with the Chasers, Remus will tell you what to do."

The keepers looked at Remus making him uncomfortable as they stared at him; but nonetheless, they flew up to them and looked at his hands.

"I think because there are no Keepers trying out and four Chasers, you guys can pair evenly and switch off who will be Keeper and who will be Chaser and after five minutes or so, switch."

"Sounds just fine," Emmanuel, one of the Chasers, said brightly and took Iris with him. Remus caught Marcus keeping a close eye on the two and he had a feeling not because they were practicing.

"Then Darry and Ava can practice with Marcus?" Remus asked, casting a look towards Marcus's direction.

"Sure, if you can just figure something out with the Beaters and Seeker," Marcus said and Remus gave him the thumbs up. Marcus flew past Remus, patted him hard the shoulder and flew down with Darry and Ava to his goalposts.

Remus flew over to them and found Vitani, Leo, and Oliver with James next to Sirius.

"Who's trying out for Beater?" Remus asked, trying to visualize how he was going to come up with a warm-up routine.

"We are," Sirius said and pointed at Vitani and Leo. The three flew off in a group while Oliver and James sat on their brooms, talking to one another.

"I want you then to go on the sides and practice hitting these," Remus said and pulled out three targets from Marcus's bag he gave to Remus a while back. "Each have your own target but he enchanted these to move around."

Sirius saluted him and laughed when Remus shoved him roughly but playfully. James and Oliver were still in conversation when Remus came over but immediately listened once Remus started explaining.

"We'll just release the Snitch and have you catch it," Remus said and looked over his shoulder, "Marcus'll be over to watch you guys."

Remus flew over to Marcus, exchanged a few words and took his place in the goal posts. Numerous times, he was hit in the gut with either a moving target or by the Quaffle until he was starting to feel sore.

"You all right, Remus?" Ava asked, frowning as Remus doubled over when the Quaffle hit him particularly hard in the chest.

"I'm fine," Remus wheezed and gave them the thumbs up, "really well done, though."

Remus took the time to observe each section. The Chasers were weaving around the crowd, dodging bludgers and doing flips and turns. The Beaters were expertly hitting the buldgers at the moving targets; each time they did, the target would light up a different color. And the Seekers were twisting, diving, and flipping for the Snitch that was zooming around, forcing the two Seekers to weave nimbly through the crowd.

About a half an hour later, the Gryffindor Quidditch team landed on the ground, looking at each other nervously and waited for Marcus to land.

"I have seen you all perform tonight," Marcus said and looked at his parchment, "but you know there are select spots on the team and I can't have all of you on. I've decided that Sirius and Vitani will be the Beaters this year, the Chasers will be Emmanuel, Ava, and Iris, and the Seeker will be James."

The crowd broke apart, congratulating the ones who made it on the team and telling the ones who didn't how well they performed tonight. Remus looked around for Sirius and James who were flying around, evidently looking for him.

"I'm here," Remus said and flew up to them, "good job, I'm glad you made it on the team."

"Me too," James said and grinned cheekily, "I knew that I had a chance though."

"I knew I did too," Sirius said and flew right past them and into the stands were the girl he snogged before was sitting and clapping. Remus rolled his eyes and exchanged exasperated yet amused glances with James and followed Sirius.

The Black heir braked when he came up to her, grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her on his broom to lean in and kiss her. She responded quickly and acted quite enthusiastic about it.

Sirius pulled back and hoisted her back down. "Thank you ever so much but I can't date."

She raised her eyebrow in confusion so Sirius went on.

"I'm only thirteen, I have loads of time before I commit myself to a relationship," Sirius explained, "but thanks for the support and you are extremely good at snogging."

He leaned into her again and planted his lips on hers before flying off back to Remus and James who both wore a shocked expression.

"Best birthday ever!" Sirius shouted and flew straight up and did a backward flip. James laughed and spun around on his broom, spinning so fast it made him look like a torpedo. Remus joined them in the air and the three looked at each other and dove through the air. The wind howled in Remus's ears as he dove to the ground, he pulled out of his dive and spun as fast as he could manage.

Sirius pulled out of the dive moments after, flipping backward for a grand finale but James was still going. Remus watched with a very impressed feeling as the Potter heir skimmed the ground of the Quidditch pitch as he yanked out of his dive and flew upside down before spinning quickly and flipping forward.

"Prat," Sirius joked as he and Remus flew up to meet him.

"Jealous mate?" James said with a smirk. The burst out laughing and continued to fly around, spinning, flipping, and diving. Remus never felt more free and felt like he could fly around all night.


	16. Chapter XVI: November's Full Moon

"I'll see you later," Remus said reassuringly and waved as he walked into the hospital wing.

Sirius frowned as he watched his friend disappear behind the double doors; James nudged him along but he found himself frequently looking back. Peter and James immediately pulled out their books on Animagi.

"A potion?" Peter asked as he froze in his tracks. "A potion is what we need to make?"

James snatched the book out of Peter's hands and frowned. Sirius joined them and peered over James's shoulder. His eyes widened at the list of ingredients and the steps in making this potion.

"We need bat wings, horse hair, three horns of a bicorn, and loads of poppy heads," James said, "nightshade, eye of newt, and flitterby."

"It'll be hard to get besides the poppy heads," Sirius pointed out mildly, "though we could steal some ingredients from Professor Slughorn; I know he has some of this, Regulus talks about it all the time."

"This could take us ages," Peter added, "if this isn't done properly, it can be dangerous."

"Loads of potions can be dangerous if not prepared properly, Pete," James said and looked around. "I suppose we're going to need some place to make it though."

"The Room of Requirement," Peter said suddenly, looking up sharply, "I heard two loony ghosts talking about the Room of Requirement. They said it was on the seventh floor and the left corridor. It will present itself to anyone who needs to use it."

"Sounds brilliant," James said and stated jogging down the hall. The three charged up three flights of stairs before stopping to catch their breath.

"Let's go," James panted and started climbing another flight of stairs. Sirius and Peter were behind him, using the rails to haul them up the stairs; after several more minutes of climbing stairs, the three made it to the seventh floor where the classrooms were dark.

"Where did you say it was?" James asked, turning to Peter.

"On the left corridor," Peter said and pointed in that general direction.

The three boys walked to the left corridor and looked around. Peter opened his book and started reading through it. James and Sirius looked around and was about to walk further down but the noise behind them made them stop.

They watched in awe as a large golden door formed, painting itself on the brick wall, and when it was finished, James placed his hand on the door's handle and grinned.

"It's real," James said and pushed it open. "This is it Peter, good job."

Peter bowed his head in acknowledgment and scurried after Sirius and James.

Sirius gaped in awe as he looked around the room, absorbing his surroundings. The Room of Requirement was huge and filled with bright sunlight; windows covered the walls, letting sunlight flood the entire room. And in the middle was a silver table with a glass top and a large cauldron with three cups next to it. Behind it were three glass shelves, each holding, different jars and bottles of ingredients.

James marveled at what they all had now that they had found the Room of Requirement. He walked amongst the shelves, looking at what they had and pointed out each of the ingredients in the potion.

Sirius joined him, pointing out what he remembered from Potions class. Peter came up moments later, the three split up and looked around the room; there were beds, the cauldron, ingredients, and a stand to hold the Potions book.

"This place is brilliant," James said and lay down on one of the beds. "Wonder why they have these."

Peter and Sirius collapsed on the other two beds and looked up at the ceiling.

"We're going through with this, aren't we?" Sirius asked quietly. "We're not giving up halfway, right?"

"Right," James said firmly and sat up to look at Sirius and James, "we're doing this for Remus."

"We never set much to the rules," Sirius commented when the boys settled themselves down in the Room of Requirement.

"Why would we?" James asked with an amused tone. "We're The Marauders, of course we'er not."

There was brief moment of silence in which Sirius allowed himself to be absorbed into his thoughts.

"Do you think one of us will be a Prefect?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Remus," Sirius said automatically, "there is no doubt. He's the good boy, he'll get the badge."

James chuckled and lay on bed with his hands behind his head. "I agree; we spend way too much time in detention."

"Remus gets detentions with us," Peter pointed out.

"Dumbledore knows Remus is the leveled head out of the four of us," James said and sighed contently, "I know Remus'll be all right tomorrow, I feel like this full moon will be better than the rest."

Sirius, James, and Peter lapsed into a comfortable silence and for the next ten minutes, they were absorbed in their own thoughts, thinking of what they could in a span of ten minutes.

"Think this'll work?" Peter asked as he sat up and looked at the cauldron.

"It will," Sirius said and forced himself into a sitting position. "We just need to do our research carefully."

"Plus we agreed that we aren't telling Remus," James added, sitting up, "I'm afraid that he'd try and stop us or something. Quite frankly, Remus _would_ try and stop us despite our best efforts."

"I've also been thinking," Peter said mostly to himself.

"What Pete?" Sirius asked, averting his attention to his friend.

"If there'll be war against You-Know-Who," Peter said and lay back down. "Because if there is, I'll worry about everyone I came to know."

James looked solemn as Voldemort came into their minds. "Then I'll fight like anyone who wants a good future would."

"Remember that palm reading Remus deciphered?" Sirius asked, suddenly remembering himself. "Mine was something about an obsession that'll save me."

"Yeah, Remus said there would be something I'd die for," James said with an air of amusement. "Do you reckon it's all true?"

"I have no idea mate," Sirius said with a shrug, "I mean, it's all pretty far fetched if you ask me but I dunno."

"What was yours?" James asked, turning to Peter.

"My heart will be filled with feeling to strong to forget," Peter said and knitted his eyebrows, "I don't understand it either."

James wore a confused expression and looked around. Sirius did too, admiring how the Room of Requirement really did work; he was weary after a long day of double Potions that was extended due to O.W.L students requesting help and had a headache from the strong perfumes the potions they made gave off. Luckily Professor Hayes was gracious and gave them the last half hour of class to clean up and talk.

"Hold on," James said and rummaged through his book bag and pulled out a ink bottle, quill, and a roll of parchment.

"I want you to write down what your palms said," James said and thrust the parchment to Sirius first. "Reading tea leaves are similar to reading palms. I want to see if they're going to be similar."

Sirius admitted that it was a good idea and wrote down his palm prophecy.

_An obsession will be your root._

He handed it off to Peter who wrote his down.

_Your heart will be filled with a feeling to strong to forget._

And lastly, he handed it to James who wrote his.

_You will have something you'd die for._

James looked at the parchment and tried remembering Remus's, suddenly it hit him like a bolt of lightening.

"Remus's was something about falling in love with a master of disguise," James said, suppressing his amusement. "You should have seen his face when I deciphered that!"

"Remus? Remus would never settle down in an actual relationship," Sirius snorted, trying to imagine his friend in a relationship; the image of Remus in a relationship almost made him laugh.

"That's something that could happen," Peter commented fairly, "I mean it's not like Remus doesn't have any emotions."

"It's just that he's too bloody stubborn to think he can," James said with a chuckle, "sometimes he even shows interest in a girl but just won't admit it!"

Sirius agreed and stretched back on his bed, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He was reeling himself in his own thoughts, remembering what he'd imagine his life would be like if he weren't going to Hogwarts.

"Oi," James said suddenly, sitting up, "if we become Animagi, won't we have to be registered?"

"No James," Sirius said uncharacteristically solemn, "we're going to be unregistered Animagi. No one will know that we are and no one can know."

James settled back down on his bed and sighed. "We're third years about to break the law, this isn't something you hear everyday."

The werewolf lifted its muzzle and sniffed the air in the musty room. It bared its teeth slightly as the breeze blew through the open windows. It so desperately wanted to be outside; drinking in the fresh air, the werewolf's golden eyes rested on the window. It let out a low whine and cautiously made its way to the glass, pressing its nose against it and licking the window as if it thought it could lick through the window.

It pawed at the glass and and rammed its shoulder, hearing the glass shatter and the cold air blow through made the werewolf go mad with pure desire. The gray werewolf heaved itself on its hind legs and pulled itself through the window; if it were not so slender it would not have fit but once it managed to slither its way out, the werewolf took in a deep breath from the roof.

It closed its eyes contently, reared, and howled its song to the moon. And somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, his call was answered. It pricked its ears and howled back, running the direction of the howl. After a few moments, it stopped and sniffed the air; it swiveled its head and stopped to stare at another werewolf, much smaller than it with light gray, almost white fur but brilliant golden eyes.

It padded towards it and sniffed it. The smaller reared back slightly but relaxed its stance as it came up, curiously, to sniff the larger. The gray werewolf growled lightly and softly as the smaller pushed its nose into the larger, sniffing its shoulder and neck. The larger bared its teeth in warning as the smaller tried nuzzling it to the ground; the lighter gray backed away, ears flat and a bowed head as a submissive sign.

The larger shook its head and relaxed its threatening stance; and started nosing around, sniffing the ground and following scent trails. The smaller tried joining in but the larger rolled its eyes and butted the smaller away with its head. The lighter gray whined and tried again, only to receive the same gesture, after a while it gave up and padded happily alongside the larger. When the smaller would get too close, it would snarl and bare its teeth in warning. The smaller would back up and pad at a distance.

Sirius found himself getting more and more tired as the minutes turned to hours. The three boys were searching amongst the shelves for the ingredients that was listed in the book and following the instructions.

"We need more horns of bicorns and those don't come until next summer," Sirius said with a frown.

"Then the potion'll have to wait till fourth year but we're going to help Remus in every way we can," James said and continued walking down the aisles. Sirius looked over his checklist and found that they needed much more supplies; they needed poppy heads which he knew would not be hard to get but some of the other ingredients, Sirius had never heard of before.

"I'm exhausted," Peter said as they walked past their beds; he flopped down on one and closed his eyes. James shrugged and joined him, laying back and closing his eyes. Sirius climbed on top of the bed and yawned. He was tired and just realized how much he was when he closed his eyes to peaceful silence.

But a loud crack, Sirius's eyes snapped open and sat upright, looking around and trying to peer through the darkness. And through the shadows, Sirius got a glimpse of eyes the color of green and realized that something was staring back at him.

He jolted out of his bed, his wand by his pillow, and shot three spells in the general direction.

"Master Black! T'is your house elf! Kreacher has come to report."

Sirius relaxed and got to his feet to take a better look at Kreacher. He still wore a dirty outfit, still had that deep scowl upon his face, and a sneer that he often wore around Sirius.

"What's the report Kreacher?" Sirius snapped impatiently.

"Cousin Narcissa Black is marrying the Malfoy boy," Kreacher said and lowered his head slightly, shaking it so his bat-like ears flapped.

Sirius felt his heart skip several beats as Kreacher announced one of the most disturbing things he had ever heard.

"And my mother agreed to this? Is she all right with it?" Sirius asked hurriedly.

"Very," Kreacher said and took a step back, "my Mistress was pleased to hear that Narcissa Black was marrying a man of a pureblood line."

"Find Andromeda," Sirius said sharply and started pacing the room. "Now, Kreacher, go and find her and tell her to meet me by the lake."

Kreacher bowed so low, his nose brushed the ground and with a crack, he disappeared. Sirius pulled out a spare bit of parchment and his quill and ink bottle, and on he wrote a small note to his friends.

_Out for a walk by the lake.  
-Sirius Black_

Sirius left it on his bed and grabbed his wand, changed into his Hogwarts uniform, grabbed his robe, shoes, and sneaked out of the Room of Requirement. He looked left then right before proceeding, walking as quietly as he could past the ghosts and portraits. He was grateful that it there were no professors lingering around in the halls at this hour of the night. He made his way down the seven flights of stairs and out past the greenhouse to the lake.

It was near the end of November, the snow had spread its wings across the ground and had settled there, the wind was blowing crisp air, making breathing icy as he inhaled. He could see his breath and shoved his hands in his pockets, flaring his up his collar. Sirius saw the figure of another person, and instantly recognized the slim figure of Andromeda Black.

Andromeda Black was not among the favorites of the Black family but she was treated with respect, even at Hogwarts; she had a thin frame with fair skin and brown hair. She resembled Bellatrix more than she resembled Narcissa but Andromeda was different, she was soft and kind and that's what Sirius adored about his cousin.

"Hello Sirius," Andromeda said softly before he came up to her side. "You sent Kreacher to me because you wanted to meet down by the lake?"

"Yeah," Sirius said and frowned, "Narcissa is marrying the Malfoy boy? And Bellatrix fancies Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"Seems like it is so," Andromeda said and smiled, "I guess everyone is falling in love."

Sirius smiled back and nudged her playfully, realizing that he was almost her height, ignoring the fact that she was naturally shorter.

"Almost everyone," Sirius said jokingly but noticed how Andromeda's smile suddenly faltered. "What?" he asked.

"It seems like I have, too, fallen in love," she said and smiled as if she pictured whoever it was right in front of her. "I know it cannot be good."

Already, Sirius was beginning to catch on. "Oh, who is the lucky person?"

"Ted Tonks," Andromeda sighed contently, "Ted, he's wonderful Sirius, an true person."

Sirius suddenly frowned and tried remembering who Ted Tonks was; he had not heard of him and was not surprised that Andromeda could tell what he was thinking.

"He's a seventh year in Hufflepuff," she said and smiled warmly, "he's not like any other to me." Her gaze suddenly darkened as if a horrible thought had come to her mind that made her angry.

"What?"

"Ted Tonks is muggle-born but I couldn't care less," Andromeda said, it's going to be my last year and I want to make sure Ted is with me when I graduate."

"Then you make sure it happens," Sirius said and looked at her fiercely, "don't let my mother or anyone else intimidate you into thinking that you can't be with him."

"I tell myself that too," Andromeda said and looked at Sirius with longing in her eyes.

"What?" Sirius said, backing up. "What is it?"

"He proposed to me a few days ago," she whispered and showed her hand and for the first time, Sirius noticed a beautiful glittering diamond ring on her left hand. "We're engaged."

Sirius felt his heart skip a beat as he grabbed Andromeda's hand and stared at the glittering ring.

"Well say something," Andromeda said anxiously.

"Then be sure to not let anyone persuade you differently," Sirius said and hugged his cousin in congratulations. "I'm happy for you. Who'd you all tell?"

"Just you and my friends, no one in our family," she said quickly, "I'll tell them when I graduate. I don't care if they blast me off that tapestry."

Sirius patted his cousin on the back and shoved his hands in his pockets again, trying to thaw them.

"Think Bellatrix'll go off with Lestrange?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence.

"It's her sixth year here and she's not coming back her seventh," Andromeda answered calmly, "she told me that she's going to with Lestrange and follow their own path."

"As in . . . following Voldemort?" Sirius muttered, knowing how much Bellatrix would enjoy that and recalling how many times she had mentioned how Voldemort was doing only what he thought was good.

"Do not speak his name," Andromeda said but nodded, "she says she has her reasons."

Sirius looked down, suddenly feeling so embarrassed and angry that he was related to someone who wanted nothing more than to rid the world of anyone but purebloods. "No; you're developing yourself into a fear of Voldemort. We can defeat him even if he's recruiting. It's not like we can't do the same! Dumbledore has a plan against him, I'm sure, Voldemort's not the only one who can create and lead a wizard army!"

"Strong words Sirius," she said and smiled, "and I'll be fighting alongside Dumbledore as long as I live."

"Me too," Sirius said and looked at her, "let's just hope it doesn't have to come to that."

Andromeda and Sirius spent the rest of the night skipping stones in the lake and talking and catching up; Sirius knew he could do this for ages, feeling no guilt or shame as he spent time with Andromeda, the one level headed person in his family. He did not want her to leave next year.


	17. Chapter XVII: Hogsmeade

It was one of the coldest days but The Marauders were not missing a trip to Hogsmeade where they could go without sneaking around underneath James's cloak of invisibility.

"Remember the rules of Hogsmeade," Professor McGonagall reminded them as the third years started walking towards the exit.

"Mind if we hang with you?" Frank asked, coming up to James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius. Remus turned around slowly too see what Frank meant by "we". He saw Fabian and Gideon Prewett running along side of Frank and nodded.

"Of course," Remus said but faltered as Frank looked over his shoulder. Alice Prewett stepped into view, not looking at Remus who instantly regretted his words. But knowing that he already agreed to letting them join, he was not going to turn them away now.

"I don't care if you change your mind," Frank said quickly and earnestly.

"No, I wouldn't change my mind because of one person," Remus said, almost aiming his cold tone at Alice. "We still want you to come with us."

"If you so desire," Alice said rather sharply and strode past Remus.

"Oi! We're in for a long day," Remus whispered to Sirius, James, and Peter who snickered in agreement.

"Don't worry, if they start snogging, I'll kick them out," Sirius said with a grin. Remus laughed and shoved his friend playfully who tugged on his tie, choking the young werewolf.

"Let go of my tie prat!" Remus gasped as he continued to shove him away.

"Would you be annoyed if I untied your perfectly tied tie?" Sirius asked in a singsong voice.

"First of all, I'd be less annoyed if the word 'tie' or 'tied' came up less and secondly, very, Sirius!" Remus said and gave Sirius a particularly hard shove. Sirius unbalanced and fell over while Remus burst out laughing.

Sirius sprang to his feet and unfastened Remus's tie, this time it was his turn to burst out laughing while Remus glared at the Black heir. More than halfway to Hogsmeade, Remus tried retying his tie but failing to do so when Sirius continuously sang, James and Peter joined in the song Do the Hippogriff by the Weird Sisters. Frank, Alice, Fabian, and Gideon, walked behind them, watching the famous Marauders mess around.

"They're always like this," Frank informed them as Fabian and Gideon exchanged amused looks. "Always in the dormitory arguing or talking or messing around, trying to get each other annoyed.

The twins burst out laughing and watched as The Marauders skipped around while the fourth gave up on his tie and pulled out a book, looking rather indignant.

"CAN YOU DANCE LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF?" Sirius, James, and Peter bellowed at the top of their lungs. Remus glared at his friends and continued to walk behind them, reading his book.

"I love that song!" Fabian suddenly said.

Remus turned around in disbelief. "You just noticed they are singing that song? They were hollering it at the top of their lungs for the past four minutes."

"Cheeky," Gideon said with a grin, "I like that."

"It's what you get for hanging out with this lot," Remus said, gesturing to his three best friends.

"You're a pretty tight knit family," Fabian chortled.

This time Remus agreed. "Yes, one of the many great qualities about them. They're loyal."

After several more minutes of listening to three boys singing songs by the Weird Sisters, they had finally made it to Hogsmeade. The boys stopped singing and looked around, pointing to the shops they wanted to go to first.

"Honeydukes," Frank said.

"Zonkos," Fabian and Gideon said.

"The Three Broomsticks," James and Sirius said and the six heads turned in their direction, nodding enthusiastically. So the party of eight trekked through the snow and welcomed in the warmth of The Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta waved in a warm welcome as the eight entered her pub and motioned for them to come over.

"I guess we're going over there," James said and strode up to her and sat on one of the stools. The seven took the rest and leaned in to hear what Madam Rosmerta was saying.

"I'm guessing you want butterbeers?" she asked then sighed with a smile. "These ones are on the house, Remus, what you did was very kind."

"No problem," Remus said suspiciously quiet and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"What'd you do?" Fabian asked as Madam Rosmerta started preparing eight butterbeers.

"Taught her the Patronus Charm; mostly in September and October but sometimes in November," Remus said casually as if it was no big deal, "her patronus is a dove."

"Interesting," James said and frowned, "I can't believe we didn't notice this before! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I wasn't going to tell anyone because I'd be sneaking out to Hogsmeade, and if someone were to go to Professor McGonagall, what would she say?" Remus said and looked at his scarred hands.

"Can you produce one?" Gideon asked, peering around his twin and craning his neck to talk to him.

"Not anymore, I was able to once or twice last year," Remus said earnestly and sighed as he remembered his patronus.

"Try!" Frank and Gideon said together. "Please?"

"I'm sure you can do it," a quieter voice added. Remus jumped and remembered that Alice was with them. He didn't want to try nor did he want to search through his thoughts that were littered with dark ones to find one happy memory so he shook his head.

"Just try," Frank urged. "Just pretend you see a dementor and conjure it!"

Remus sighed and decided that his desire to know if he could produce one now became so overwhelming he pulled out his wand and stared at it. He racked his memory for a happy thought then realized that he did not have to find a memory. He studied his wand thoroughly, until he thought he could memorize its markings, he kept his gaze lowered so he could see nothing but the wand, letting the happy thought of his lycanthropy gone so he would no longer have to suffer about it nor would his friends have to worry about him, he allowed it to fill him up from his head to his feet until it spread complete warmth throughout his body. He raised his wand:

"Expecto Patronum!"

All the heads turned in his direction but he was too fired up by his happy thought to care; his arm was going numb and his legs were shaking but something silver burst from the end of his wand, a silver animal. It took a step forward, shook its head that ruffled the thick fur around its neck, and roared as loud as it could, shaking the pub, dishes clattered, silverware fell to ghe floor, and making the ground rumble. Despite his complete weariness, he studied it carefully, distinguishing its shape, body, head, tail, feet, and gasped.

No longer was his patronus a giant wolf that snarled and howled but the most regal animal he had ever seen—a lion.

The lion growled softly and turned towards Remus, bowing its mighty head and shaking out its usually golden but now silver mane and flicked its tail. Remus stretched out his hand to feel his patronus, it felt like sticking his hand in an icy waterfall but the patronus bowed its head again and vanished.

He felt like he could produce the best patronus yet but his head started to feel heavy and the pub was growing darker. He shook his head and blinked several times, suddenly realizing people were staring at him.

"Who are you?"

"That was a full bodied patronus!"

"I can't even produce one!"

But the praise that he cared most about came from his friends. The seven on the stools craned their necks to see him and tried patting him on the back, arms, or shoulders.

"A lion! Blimey Remus," James said in awe. "It makes sense that it is not a wolf."

"Why would that be? It used to be a wolf," Remus said with a frown.

"Wolves remind you of your lycanthropy," James explained. "And I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Offensive," Remus muttered playfully and noticed that all heads were turned in his direction. Before, he was too caught up in his happy thought but now he was self conscious again as people turned to stare.

"All right," Fabian said loud enough for the whole pub to hear, "leave the bloke alone!"

Just then Madam Rosmerta came up and passed out eight butterbeers, she looked at Remus and nodded her head, impressed and leaned against the counter. The eight relaxed for a moment, seeping the best tasting drink; letting the warmth of it fill them up.

"This tastes so good on such a cold day," Gideon said and took another sip.

"It tastes so good," Frank agreed, savoring his mouthful of butterbeer. Remus admitted that butterbeer was one of his favorite drinks, especially in the winter.

"Does it taste good?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Brilliant," James answered and took another sip.

The party of eight left tips for her and headed out the door, waving goodbye to those who watched them depart, and flared up their collars and shoved their hands in their pockets as they stepped back into the icy wind. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Hagrid, walked past them; Hagrid nodded at Remus who returned the kindly gesture and continued on their way.

"I think it's gotten colder," James muttered.

"I'm sure it has," Remus scoffed and rolled his eyes at his friend as he was shoved roughly.

"At least I'm not the one who still has their tie untied," James said with a very defined smirk etched upon his face. Remus scowled and secretly tried to fix it but continuing to fail.

"Lupin!"

That voice made Remus stop in his tracks and turn around. Hearing his last name made him think it wasn't a friend. Avery and Hudson came strolling up behind him, circling The Marauders like they were circling prey.

"Oi, look, two ugly gits that can't get enough of us," Sirius said loudly.

The party behind him snickered as did a few students walking past.

Avery curled his lip back. "Where's your most prized admirer, Lupin? And where's yours, Potter?"

James took a step forward but Peter held him back; he struggled against his bonds for a moment then settled down.

"Evans if off with Severus," Avery said cheekily, still circling them and holding his head up in an arrogantly proud way.'

"As if I care!" James snarled viciously. "Wait, Evans doesn't like Snivellus."

"How would you know?" Hudson asked slyly. "She hates you."

"But she doesn't hate Remus," Fabian snapped and glared at them. "And Remus would tell us if she fancied a slimy git like him and he hasn't."

"What does that one know?" Avery sneered, pointing at Remus with the upmost loathe.

Remus rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I can only believe you're aggravating me because I beat you in Wizard's duel."

Avery flushed a crimson red. "I'll beat you this time. Want to duel?"

And without warning, Avery's wand had shot out two brilliant golden colors and blasted Remus and Sirius off their feet. Remus scrambled back to his feet and pulled out his wand; glaring contemptuously at the Slytherin nuisance.

"Severus has been teaching curses," Avery sneered and aimed his wand higher at Remus's face, "would you like to see?"

Again, he fired a curse which lifted Remus off his feet and sent him flipping backward and landed on the snow with a thud. Two droplets of red oozed from a scratch on Remus's cheek. Outraged, Remus flicked his wand and watched as a string of dancing white light hit Avery square in the chest and sent him sailing backward. Avery landed and lay there, looking winded.

Remus watched as his opponent sprang back to his feet and conjured two curses, mixes red and blue together to form a vibrant purple. Remus had only seen one other person able to do that and it was Snape; so Avery was not lying when he said Snape was teaching them new curses.

Remus dodged but it wrapped around Remus's slim waist and lifted him off the ground and threw him back down. He felt his body scream as the pain shot through his back and legs. Avery and Hudson howled with laughter; Fabian, Gideon, and Frank simultaneously drew out their wands but Remus held them back with a hoarse cry.

"I've got him," Remus said and limped towards them. They lifted their wands but before they could fire any spell, Remus punched Avery very hard in the face and used his wand to levitate their wands and chucked them as hard as he could.

Clapping and cheering, the sprightly party of eight walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts, laughing and talking whether it was jeering at the Slytherins or bragging about Quidditch, they were well on their way to making this a day worth remembering.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Christmas Week

"Whoever is remaining at Hogwarts, sign here please!"

Professor McGonagall's voice rang out clearly over the mingling students, murmuring excitedly about the upcoming holidays. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus stayed at the back, all knowing that they were heading home for Christmas break. The students lugged their trunks behind them as they were heading off to the Hogwarts Express; not many were staying behind, only ten or eleven.

The Marauders were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table and like the rest of the students, were talking about their plans.

"So do you want to come over to my house?" James asked as the four sat and ate Honeydukes chocolate.

"If that's a proper invitation, then yes," Remus said, dipping his quill in a bottle of ink and writing down notes for his essay that was assigned a few days ago.

"It is Remy so put that down and talk mate," James said with an amused grin and snatched the quill away.

"Oi! That still has ink! I was using that!" Remus said indignantly and stuffed his parchment back in his trunk. "There, now give me my quill."

James rolled his eyes but tossed Remus his quill back and rested his arms against the table.

"Because Professor Slughorn postponed the Quidditch match, the first one is right when we come back," James said and grinned cheekily. "Though it's not like Hufflepuff has won any matches lately."

"Oi mate, don't get to confident in your abilities," Remus warned, not taking his eyes off his book, "they've gotten themselves a new Seeker. Arieta Gallon, over there."

Sirius and James looked over to where Remus was pointing at and looked at each other; she had thick brown hair with olive skin and pale green eyes.

"She's our year but a bit on the shorter side; I heard she's just above five feet but supposedly fast and clever," Remus said, now taking his eyes off the pages of his book and rolling them as he saw his friends goggling over her.

"She's also really gorgeous," Sirius said with a cheek grin and pulled out a sickle, "she's mine, mate."

Sirius flicked the sickle in James's hand who shrugged and gave him a high five, nudging him on over to her. Sirius scrambled to his feet and walked over there, Remus could tell it was going to be an awkward conversation for Sirius would have to causally look down to speak to her.

"Hello," Sirius said and raised his eyebrow at her giggling friends.

"Yes?" Arieta asked slowly as she eyed Sirius suspiciously.

"Oi, a simple 'hello' would suffice, I'm not going to do anything," Sirius said and rolled his eyes.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Arieta inquired with a sly grin.

"Looks like I don't have to waste anymore breath asking you then," Sirius said with a grin.

"Then yes," she said and smiled, "I'd love to but I'm leaving for the holidays."

"So it would seem," Sirius said and wiggled his eyebrows. "Then let's make this date sooner."

And because Remus knew what was going to occur next, he turned his attention back to his book, researching the astronomical signs for Astronomy. He could hear Arieta and Sirius break apart for air then suddenly it became quiet.

"Didn't you just ditch some girl you didn't even know her name? I mean, I heard you snogged her senseless," Arieta said and backed away.

"I know you're name Arieta," Sirius said and leaned down again and planted an convincing affectionate kiss on her lips. She returned with the same passion and groaned as Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets.

Remus rolled his eyes and exchanged glances with James and Peter.

"He'll end up snogging every bloody girl that goes here if he keeps up at the pace he's going," Peter said and pulled a disgusted face as he saw Sirius deepen it.

"Next thing you know he'll be shagging any girl that still trusts him," James said and wore a similar disgusted expression. "I swear, it's his good looks that helps him! His personality is too hard to keep up with."

"I dunno what the girls see in that prat," Remus said with an air of laughter.

The three looked back at Sirius who seemed to be glued to Arieta at the lips. Remus yanked his friend away, waved apologetically at Arieta and dragged Sirius behind him.

"Now your snogging her?" Remus asked sharply. "No offense mate, but you're going to end up having every girl hate you!"

"She's different," Sirius said hotly, "she's not only a good snogger but she has a good personality."

Remus scowled but did not reply because frankly, he did not know what to say. "Keep her for a while mate, don't ditch her so soon."

"Relax Remy," Sirius said lazily, "I'm not _that _bad."

"Mmm," Remus said and looked at his book, "that's what they all say."

Sirius playfully shoved the young werewolf, nearly making him lose his footing, and earned a steely glare from him. The Marauders regrouped, lugging their trunks behind them and walking towards the Hogwarts Express. It was cold and frost was sticking to the windows but inside the train, it was warm and the sound of mingling students reminded Remus that he was going home for the first time during Christmas.

"Here," Remus said and found an empty compartment. The four boys shoved their trunks below their feet and placed their book bags on the racks above their heads. Peter and James sat closest to the windows while Remus sat next to James and across from Sirius; the four boys were situated were talking among themselves.

"So, out of all the girls you snogged, who was the best?" James asked when Sirius waved at Arieta when she walked past his compartment.

"Dunno," Sirius answered and grinned at the question.

"How was your snogging session with her then?" Peter asked and could not help but snicker slightly.

"Delicious," Sirius said jokingly and burst out laughing with James and Remus at the sight of Peter's face.

"Spare the details mate," Remus said, throwing his hands up in surrender, "I don't want to hear them."

Sirius burst out laughing again and leaned back against the seat. There was a soft knock on the compartment door and the four boys jumped and whipped around. James tensed and leaped to his feet, standing rigid as Peter and Sirius tried talking to him. Remus, though, opened the door and let himself out.

"I reckon James is right," Remus said slightly agitated, "you do bring Sniv-Snape over here just to annoy him."

Lily scoffed angrily. "No, he insisted on coming and actually I was going to try to find you alone but since you've got your friends clinging around you all the time, I have been finding it rather challenging."

"Just like what Snivellus is doing right now," Remus said hotly, "he's trailing you like a lost dog too."

Lily looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. "Remus, you really sound like Potter right now and that's not the Remus I became friends with. What has gotten into you?"

Remus suddenly sagged and looked at his shoes guiltily. "I dunno, sorry Lily, what do you want to talk about?"

Lily looked as if she wanted to walk away but relaxed her tense stance and sighed heavily. "It's my mum; she wants to meet you."

"I thought we've all met before," Remus said confused.

"Yes and no," Lily said and looked flustered, "so can you just meet me at my house say tonight for dinner?"

Despite her agitated look, she softened and looked at him with pleading green eyes. Remus gave in and nodded.

"Oh thank you!" Lily said and grasped his arm briefly before walking off with Snape following behind, sending one last glare over his shoulder at him.

Remus slipped back into his compartment and saw that his friends were waiting for him to say something.

"Well, what did she want?" Sirius asked, leaning forward, looking very interested.

"Something about the Daily Prophet," Remus lied casually and evidently was convincing enough for soon enough, The Marauders were talking about something else.

"Do you still read the Daily Prophet?" Peter asked, frowning slightly. "I mean it can be filled with such rubbish at times."

"I know," Remus said and actually pulled out a copy, "I heard people are reading it less and less ever since he's come back."

"Voldemort's not the only one who can lead a wizard army," Sirius pointed out smoothly, "Dumbledore was always the one person Voldemort feared. I told Andromeda this as well and that seemed to convince her enough."

"Oh yes, speaking of which, where did you go?" James asked, recalling Sirius's note.

"I had to talk to her," Sirius said nonchalantly, "it's Narcissa, she's marrying the Malfoy boy."

"That's not the thing that seems to bother you though," Remus said, "albeit, I think I know where the next part is going. Does it have to do something with Bellatrix?"

"You guessed it mate," Sirius said and heaved a sigh, "she's going off with Lestrange and not coming back for her seventh year. It's not like that bothers me but it's the fact that she has her 'reasons' to become one of Voldemort's followers."

"You never mentioned her much before," James said slowly.

"Do you think I'm proud to be related to such vile?" Sirius snapped hotly.

"I-I didn't mean it like that," James said quickly and watched as Sirius sagged.

"I'm sorry, I realized now how sharp I sounded," Sirius sighed and leaned against the back of the compartment's seat.

The Marauders were engulfed in silence as they sat and listened to the train's wheels on the tracks or watched the snow fall; it wasn't until a loud hoot that roused the boys form their thoughts.

It was Ohanzee, Remus's owl, that he let out before the train started moving. He opened the compartment window and let the owl fly in and realized that there was another following close behind. It was a majestic owl with golden feathers and yellow eyes, it held a letter in its beak and waited patiently at Remus's leg. He tossed both owls food and tore open the letter.

"It's from Caden," Remus said and read aloud. "I have a surprise for you when you return home. That's it? What a waste of a trip for an owl."

He shoved the letter in his book bag above his head and sat back down with a book he pulled out. He suddenly turned serious.

"What are you doing with human transfiguration books?" he asked suspiciously.

"Professor McGonagall assigned us the homework over the holidays as a punishment for setting off fireworks from the Astronomy Tower," James said in a matter-of-fact tone and relaxed as if his statement settled the question. It seemed convincing enough for Remus visibly relaxed too and opened his book.

"Oi, we should think of a prank for when we get back," Sirius said and flashed a mischievous grin at James.

"I agree," he said at once and perked up, "something good; we can turn the halls into ice skating rinks and force the people to glide around to their next class?"

"How about different terrains?" Remus asked suddenly then mentally kicked himself for giving his friends ideas.

"Yeah! Like one floor can be extremely hot while another is extremely cold!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Do you know any spells like that?" James asked, turning to Remus.

"A fair few but it doesn't mean that I know how to perform temperature spells," Remus said and frowned slightly, "nor terrain spells."

"That's what research is for," Peter said and sat up, "what's that?"

The train's lights flickered and the Hogwarts Express came to a jerking stop. Then continued to move but much slower.

Remus and Sirius jumped to their feet and slid open their compartment and looked out into the halls, heads popped from their own compartments and looked around.

"Bloody hell!" James shouted.

The train jerked to a stop and threw the two boys backward; they landed on the floor and groaned as they toppled over one another.

"What's happening?" Peter whispered and the train was engulfed in darkness. Remus and Sirius got to their feet and sat back down slowly. James and Peter looked out the window.

Something caught Remus's attention, something black flashing against the day's sky like smoke but Remus remembered that from two years ago around Christmas.

"Something's out there," Sirius whispered. "That's why the train stopped and the lights are off. We're hiding."

"Brilliant," James whispered somberly and looked back out the window. Sirius was evidently right, but it wasn't nearly dark enough to hide them efficiently.

"We're under a translucent spell," James said, sticking his head out the window, "I can't see the rest of the train, only the faint outline of it."

"Of course," Remus said, suddenly feeling rather foolish that he had not known that before, "that makes sense; the translucent charm only works on standstill objects."

"What'd you think it is?" Sirius asked quietly. Remus had a hunch what the answer would be.

"His followers," James whispered. "Voldemort's followers."

After several more moments of silence, there were two loud bangs and students screaming. James jumped to his feet, his fingers brushing against his broomstick.

"Don't!" Sirius and Remus said together to James for he looked like he was going to go out.

He didn't reply but he sat back down and looked back out the window.

Peter looked out the window and craned his neck to see what was above. Remus and Sirius remained stationed at the compartment door, where most students were looking around at.

"OI!"

James's voice made Remus instinctively duck, he brought Sirius down with him and he felt something searing hot fly over his head and explode against the wall. The train shook with the impact, making students gasp and scream.

"Shut it," Remus snapped as the students started exclaiming loudly.

Remus heard four more curses rattle the train and inhaled sharply as dozens of curses shook the Hogwarts Express. Students were now screaming and shouting as curses blew holes in the walls.

"What do they want?" Peter asked, as a curse blew inches from his left ear.

"I dunno," Remus said, "there could be loads of reasons probably all relating back to Dumbledore."

There was a particularly loud scream above the rest which made Remus perk up and look around. It came from his left and without hesitation, he slid open the compartment door and crawled towards the noise of screaming students. Blood splattered the compartment's window; sobs echoed from inside, making Remus's enhanced hearing hurt. He slid open the door and held his breath, his eyes widening with fear and shock; on the floor lay a first year in her Ravenclaw scarf and a blue jacket which was stained with red.

"She's dead!" a girl wailed.

Numerous first years crowded around her but Remus stood up and shooed them away to get a better look. He checked her wrist and neck for a pulse or any signs of breathing but found none. His blood turned to ice as he stopped and stared at the frozen face; her hair was tangled across her face, her brown eyes frozen in agony and surprise, her mouth slightly open, Remus shivered and tried pulled off his jacket and placed it over her face.

"Stay down," Remus ordered as the first years started moving.

"She's dead isn't she?" the same girl asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so," Remus said and flinched as the girl twisted in a spasm of grief and flung herself down by the fallen student. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw a jet of yellow light flash towards them and ducked, pulling down as many as he could with him; the yellow light bounced against the walls and exploded, hitting Remus's leg and sent him shouting with pain.

There was commotion on the other side of the door, the first years were now crowding around him, trying to get him to stay awake but Remus's vision blurred as the grasped his leg though he could not feel it.

"Somebody! Help us!" the first years shouted.

Remus listened hard with his enhanced hearing as the sound of footsteps carried by four or five students came running down the hall. He could feel firm hands try to haul him to his feet but did not have the strength too. He felt blood on the hands and realized that students could have possibly died anywhere else on the train. This time, they tried hoisting him up by his elbows but found that it didn't work either.

"I can't feel my leg," Remus rasped and opened his eyes to look down at his leg. He hauled himself to his feet using his left leg and leaned heavily against the person who was helping him stand.

"Keep standing," they ordered.

"I can't feel my leg," Remus repeated distantly and started collapsing but more pairs of hands steadied him.

"Oh my god!" someone screamed. "She's dead!"

Remus's vision slid in and out of focus but he shook his head and stood up taller, leaning slightly less and looked around. There was Emmanuel, Ted Tonks, Marcus, and another seventh year Remus recognized but didn't know.

His vision blackened, leading Remus into a peaceful unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter XIX: Home for Christmas

Remus felt a hard surface underneath his back and opened his eyes to see people surrounding him and talking to each other in fierce hushed voices.

"He looks a bit peaky," someone commented.

"No duh! The whole train was under attack!"

"Nearly everyone came off the train looking peaky, you prat!"

"Bet they're awake now," Remus said and sat up.

"Ah! The Lupin heir is awake!"

Remus blinked a few more times and watched as the faces of people slid into focus. His head hurt and he still could not feel his leg but his body seemed less sore; Remus reeled his thoughts back to the train; then suddenly the frozen face of the dead girl popped up in his mind.

"That girl, that girl who died, where is she?" Remus groaned, blinking out the bright light that flooded King's Cross Station.

"She was carried out," Caden said, stepping towards him, "and I think we can restore the feeling in your leg."

"Mmm," Remus muttered, looking down at his limp leg, "pray tell; enlighten me."

"A potion," she said slowly, "I can make it for you when we get home."

Remus nodded and swung his legs over the bench. "H-how is everyone else?"

"They're fine," James said, Remus looked at his friends for the first time and flinched slightly.

James was sporting a black eye and a bloody nose, his clothes were singed and but his eyes were bright. Sirius looked disheveled, his upper lip was swollen and a large gash was slashed on his cheek. Peter's cheek was bruised and his jaw was smeared with his blood, but in all, his friends looked lively and alert. Remus could feel his own eye swelling when he rubbed them for a sharp pain made him wince.

"Everyone's off the train," Sirius said, "people are hurt but no one else died."

Remus felt his heart ache and frowned. "What was her name?"

"Dunno," James said with a shrug, "they never said but the family is mourning over there."

Remus followed James's finger and saw a two parents and a small girl, looking down at their fallen child, and silently weeping. The area was cleared off for them, giving them space when they grieved.

"They came over here earlier after they pulled you out too; they wanted to talk to you but I couldn't really understand them," Sirius said and frowned. "They looked like it was urgent whatever they wanted to say."

"I'm sure it was," Caden said and jerked her left hand behind her back when Remus's gaze fell on it but he was too weary to notice that strange behavior.

"Do you think they'll still want to talk?" Remus asked, looking over in their direction again.

"Yeah," Fabian and Gideon said together, and made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Go on mate," Fabian said and for once the twins looked solemn.

Remus got to his feet but they started to buckle. He glared at them. "Move traitors."

The Marauders clapped him on the back as Remus tried to steady himself. Caden pulled something from her purse, a cane; Remus accepted it graciously and leaned heavily against it as he limped towards the grieving family.

They turned towards him, their eyes red and miserable. He hobbled towards them and waited patiently for them to say something first.

"You are Remus Lupin," the mother said and turned to him, "I am Destin Cruz, the mother of Nikita Cruz."

"Pleasure," Remus said, tearing his eyes away from the dead girl.

"This is my youngest daughter Detani and my middle daughter Renee," the mother explained in a hoarse voice.

"Pleasure," Remus said, nodding at the two girls.

"Her friend said that you came when they called out," the mother said slowly, dragging her gaze from Remus to Nikita then back to Remus, "without you, I'm sure more would've gotten injured or killed."

Remus didn't know what to say so he continued listening as she added something.

"I knew your mother, Syrena Declasse," Destin said and looked at him, "even though you don't look like either your father or mother, you've got both their spirits."

Remus swallowed and looked down. Hearing about his parents at sch a delicate time was emotionally draining but he blinked and took a deep breath. "I hope I can live up to that."

"Yes," she said distantly and looked back at her daughter, "I suppose that is all I wanted to say."

"I should get going," Remus said and left when she nodded in understanding.

He hobbled back to the group and looked back at the family who had turned their attention back to the dead girl. Remus felt sympathy for the family and heaved a sigh, looking solemnly at Caden.

"I'm going over to James's house," Remus informed Caden and sat back down on the bench next to Sirius. "I can stop at home first."

"Are you ready now?" Caden asked.

"I am," he responded and got up. "I'll see you later tonight, James, Sirius, and Peter."

With that, he accepted Caden's arm and whisked away. He despised the way it felt to side apparate; it felt as if all the air was being sucked out of him, and when he landed, he landed hard on his feet, nearly toppling over but using the cane to steady him. Remus watched as Caden paced the room uncertainly, muttering to herself.

"Are you all right?" Remus inquired curiously. "You look a bit nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Caden said at once, "well maybe I am. I don't know how you're going to react so I am just going to say it, okay? I'm engaged."

And that explained the left hand jerking movements whenever he would look at her left hand. He got up and hugged her in congratulations and beamed. "That's wonderful especially in a time like this."

Caden smiled gratefully and returned the hug. "We've decided to live in this house, I'm no Auror but Dorian has been training secretly for the past few years and is becoming certified this month. I'm happy for him and he hopes that you'd become an Auror as well. He says it's a good job."

"I can imagine but you know that I can't," Remus said, almost playfully, "I'm a werewolf. They'd never permit a werewolf to train as an Auror, usually we're the bad ones anyway."

"I think that's ridiculous," Caden said and marched toward the kitchen.

Remus took a look around, he had almost forgotten what the modern interior and exterior looked like and realized that Caden was nearly twenty-seven. This was his aunt's house before she had died and had given it to her eldest child. However, the image of his own house was still in his mind, the glass table bear the wall windows that overlooked the sea; his kitchen and everything in it, but especially his mother.

"I actually have to go to the Evans' house," Remus said slowly, "Mrs. Evans said you were invited."

"I'll stop by," Caden said, "she invited me personally and I said I'd drop in to say hello, however, the Ministry is busy and I scheduled several meeting for tonight because I knew you were going somewhere at least."

"Right then," Remus said, "I'll be at the table if you need me."

He unlocked his trunk, let Ohanzee out, and pulled out his ink bottle and quill and found his enchanted parchment.

-I won't make it to your house tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning. -R

There was a short pause in which Remus was sure James did not read it but black letters in James's familiar handwriting started forming on the parchment.

-That's perfectly fine. -J

-Do you suppose this could have been an attack meant for Dumbledore? -R

-Interesting question but I have no idea. -J

-They know that he does't come on the train. -S

-Ah, come to join the conversation? -J

-It's hard to ignore a glowing parchment. -P

-Are you all together? -R

-Yes. -S

-Then can you do me a favor? -R

-Depends on what. -S

-Try and find books on terrain spells or charms. -R

-On it! See you later! -S

Remus stowed away his parchment and watched as Ohanzee tugged a stringy mouse he caught. Bits of it fell to the floor while the rest remained in Ohanzee's beak.

"Oi," Remus groaned and grabbed a towel and water. Suddenly Ohanzee dropped the mouse and flared his wings, screeching angrily as another owl was perched outside his window.

He opened it and allowed the owl to take some water and Ohanzee's food before departing. Remus grabbed a letter opener and tore it open.

_Remus,_

_I hope all is forgiven.  
_

_Hagrid_

Remus dipped his quill in his ink bottle and settled himself on the desk.

_Hagrid,_

_Of course everything is forgiven and forgotten. I hope you have a good holiday break!_

_Remus_

Remus whistled for the handsome tawny owl; it fluttered over to Remus and landed on his extended arm.

"Take that to Hagrid at Hogwarts, will you?"

The tawny owl snatched the letter from Remus's hand and waited as Remus walked him over to the window. The owl launched itself into the sky and flew out of sight not before long. Ohanzee still had his feathers ruffled over the fact that he had to share his food with another and was peckish around Remus, turning his tail towards and and covering his face with his wings.

"Don't be mad over that," Remus said with an exasperated tone.

Ohanzee hooted dolefully and flew out of reach. Remus glared at his owl but was interrupted as a loud bark echoed in his room; it was Caden's dog Oliver, the golden retriever, who wagged his tail happily as he ran at Remus, begging to be pet. Remus obliged and patted the dog's back and head as he went through his book bag. There were two ink bottles, quills, the enchanted parchment, and books, and his wand but curiously it did not look like his wand.

He pulled it out of his bag and inhaled sharply at the sight of it; his wand was cracked, not a lot, but enough to make it malfunction. Remus looked at his beloved wand and walked downstairs, hoping something could be done.

Caden was busy reading the Daily Prophet but her head turned every so slightly when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Can you fix this?" Remus asked hopefully and stuck out his wand.

She set down the paper and studied it. "I can try."

She pulled out her own wand which was a light brown nine inch wand with unicorn hair, rather flexible. Remus watched as she cast a silent charm on his wand and to his delight saw it mend itself at the break.

"Brilliant!" Remus said. "Thanks."

"Sure," Caden said with a smile, "are you ready to go to Evans house? I'll be there later but you can go now if you would so desire to."

Remus nodded and put his wand on a nearby desk and grabbed the Floo Powder. "Did you set up the Floo Network to a muggle house?"

"It took some persuading but yes, only for tonight and tomorrow," Caden replied and cleared her throat and tied her black hair back.

"Lily Evans house!" Remus took one last glimpse of his kitchen before it whisked into a blur. He hoped he'd step out at the right gate and tucked in his elbows as he started to spin faster. He used his right leg and stuck it out to stop himself at the right gate and unprepared, he stumbled out of the fireplace and landed on his hands and knees.

The first thing he saw was a red patterned carpet with white lacing and a large yellow circle in the middle. Then he looked up and saw a beautiful black chandelier with five creamy white lanterns placed in a circle around the center hanging over a redwood table. He looked to his right and saw a couch and a box like shape that produced moving pictures that Remus was sure called a televisionary or something similar to that.

"Remus!"

That voice was the first thing he heard, so familiar and soothing. She helped him to his feet and brushed off the ashes from the fireplace.

"I'm so glad you could still make it," Lily said, "I didn't want you to come tonight because you were injured helping first years; I was extremely worried and I can see that something _did_ happen." She was eyeing Remus's cane with scrutinizing emerald eyes.

"I'm fine," Remus replied reassuringly, "you have an awesome home and I just realized that I'm not to good at giving compliments."

Lily laughed and dragged him along by the wrist, guiding him through her house until they had nearly run into Mrs. Evans. She backed away startled as Lily and Remus jumped back.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Evans said and suddenly looked at Remus, "Remus! What a pleasure! Are you staying for dinner?"

"Er . . . yes, I am," Remus replied politely.

"Wonderful, let Lily show you around and make yourself at home," Mrs. Evans said cheerfully and walked off past them. Lily led Remus to their kitchen and turned to face him. When he walked in, the tile glittered from the sun, making each square tile illuminate the room. The cabinets were a redwood with silver handles, and the table was a rectangular glass table sitting right near the large window that sat at the opposite wall.

Before Lily could say anything else, another girl walked in. She held a small device, Remus had forgotten the name of, and jumped slightly as she looked up. She had the same length hair as Lily but darker brown with a thin mouth and curious brown eyes.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"May I ask the same to you?" Remus replied.

"Petunia, I'm Lily's sister," Petunia answered rather briskly.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin," Remus said, unsure of her unpredictable outbursts. She looked somewhat intimidating that made Remus slightly afraid.

She looked back at her small device held in her hand and then at him. "You're her friend?"

"Yes."

She scrutinized him harder but trying to make it look less obvious as before but she still locked his gaze, Remus found that he couldn't look away.

"I think we'll be off then," Lily said slowly and started dragging Remus away.

"Wait," Petunia said and pulled him back with his other arm. "You are in Lily's ahead then?"

"Yea. And the same age as her," Remus replied and slowly and nonchalantly pulled his arm away from hers. She seemed to notice this too and scowled that he did not slither his left arm out of Lily's grasp.

"I'll see you later then," Petunia said and walked past him, waving as she did. Lily wore a deep scowl as her gaze followed her sister out of the room.

"I'm sorry about her," Lily sighed, "she's been so rude to everyone, that's the nicest she's been to any of my friends."

"I'm honored," Remus said with an amused grin and allowed her to take Remus outside. "It's cold but my mum makes hot chocolate and it's rather good."

Remus flared up his collar and pulled out his Hogwarts scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Lily, who put on gloves, looked enviously at his scarf. Remus noticed and in spite of himself, grinned, and tugged it off his neck and gave it to her. She looked at it but did not move her hands.

"Usually one has to move their hands to put on a scarf," Remus said with a chuckle and threw it unceremoniously around her neck and tried trying it from a different perspective. Now, whoever would witness this would think this is a romantic gesture but both Remus and Lily knew that what he did was completely platonic.

"Thanks," Lily said and patted his arm.

"It's what we gracious people do," Remus said with an air of laughter. There was a loud snap and saw the slim figure of Caden walking up to their house, bundling herself in her winter jacket that went down to her knees.

"Dinner is ready that means," Lily said excitedly and looked at Remus, "knowing my mum, she probably made a feast for us."

"That'd be great," Remus said and prodded her in the stomach, "hungry?"

"Starving," Lily groaned and jumped away. She laughed and nudged his in return and the two made their way to her back door and slipped into the kitchen. Remus realized just how hungry he was now that the smell of food hit him. He waved at Caden who smiled and lifted her head slightly; she went back to conversing with Mrs. Evans who nodded and said something in return but over the loud sizzling, he could not make out their words.

"You can grab your food," Mrs. Evans said and handed them all plates, "there's loads of it so take as much as you want."

Remus thanked her as she handed him his plate and followed Lily through, staring hungrily at the mashed potatoes and gravy, chicken, and breaded pasta. He took the chicken and breaded pasta and followed Lily into her dinning room. Mrs. Evans and Caden followed closely behind.

"You must take more, Remus, that's hardly enough to feed you," Mrs. Evans said kindly.

"I'm sure he will have more, mum," Petunia said, waltzing into the room and sitting at Remus's other side. She did not have her small device in her hands but she sat uncomfortably close to him. Remus ate as quickly (yet politely) as he could and waited for Lily to finish. She seemed to have read his mind for she started eating faster and jumped to her feet, dragging Remus along.

"Thank you so much for the dinner Mrs. Evans, you've done brilliantly," Remus said as he was being towed out of the kitchen. Petunia's gaze followed his until they could no longer see where he went.

"I'm sorry for that," Lily said and laughed lightly, "oh! You've got to try one of these. It's what muggles eat."

"Spearmints?" Remus inquired and placed it on his tongue and instantly tasted mint. She ate one too and laughed; Remus joined in, then she jumped as she still had on Remus's scarf.

"Here, sorry," Lily said rather flustered and handed back his scarf, "thanks; it helped with the cold."

Remus chuckled and stowed it back in his pocket. And he and Lily sat on their couch in their living room and talked. Numerous times, Hogwarts came up but Quidditch made its way into their conversation a few times, people came up as well; their conversations were everywhere. As minutes turned to hours, he was beginning to wonder when he and Caden would depart.

After two or three hours later, Caden came in the other room and knocked softly.

"When are you ready to go?"

"Now if you desire," Remus said and stood up, smoothing out his shirt and jacket. Caden nodded and gestured toward the kitchen, indicating that she would be waiting in there and left.

Remus nodded, giving her the thumbs up before turning back to his friend. She looked at him with her deep emerald eyes, evidently waiting for him to say something.

"Thanks for having me over," Remus said and looked at his shoes, feeling his face grow hot.

Lily placed either hand on his shoulder and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Don't tell Potter that I did that," Lily muttered darkly, "and I know we aren't suppose to do that anymore."

Remus didn't reply but patted her on her shoulder and walked towards Caden who offered her arm and apparated home.


	20. Chapter XX: Another Day of Doing Nothing

Remus sat at the kitchen table with Mrs. Potter giving him a bowl of delicious warm soup. She insisted on coming at seven so he could have breakfast with them and gladly obliged. It was just as good as Mrs. Evans's dinner last night. The sun was up yet his friends were still asleep, but he was busy eating soup to worry about waking them quite yet.

"Thank you," Remus said as he finished his last spoonful. "I really appreciate it, Mrs. Potter."

"Anytime dear," Mrs. Potter said and used her wand to flick the bowl of soup into the sink. "Go and wake them, it's about time they got up anyway."

Remus nodded and scurried out of the kitchen and up two flights of stairs until he reached the third. He could see the very same portrait of the man who shouted whenever he came face to face with a newcomer covered with a towel. He scoffed to himself and continued on his way, occasionally stopping to admire the portraits. He stopped and did a double take when he saw his reflection in a mirror hanging against the wall. He wore a white buttoned down shirt; the scars looked more visible in this light as his gaze traced each one.

He came to the third floor of the Potter's Mansion and walked down the hall on his left; the room that he stayed at the time he slept over here. He saw a door that was opened a crack and peered through it; James lay in his bed in an ungraceful way, still in his jeans and long sleeved maroon shirt, but his shoes and socks were at the foot of his bed. His knees were still up and his hand was across his stomach.

Usually Remus would feel somewhat bad for waking someone but with his friends, he would wake them in the most unkind way without hesitation and that's what he did. He slipped into the room and shoved James off his bed. The messy haired boy jumped to his feet and looked around until his gaze landed on Remus who was doubled over in laughter.

"Traitor!" James shouted and threw himself at Remus who sailed backward and landed against the wall with a thud.

This time it was James's time to burst out laughing. "There were so many times I wanted to do that!"

"You are such a prat," Remus snapped and got to his feet indignantly and dusted his shirt off.

"I was in a muggle village and realized how different their style of clothes are compared to us," James said after he changed into a shirt exactly like Remus's only maroon.

"I know," Remus said, having to agree, "we wear shirts like that while they wear all sorts of weird clothes."

James chuckled in agreement and opened his door further and stepped into the hall. Remus followed and pointed at Peter's room and James nodded enthusiastically. While Remus slipped silently into Peter's room, James came in later, with another cup of water. He and James counted down on their fingers and threw the water in Peter's face. Peter jumped out of bed, wiping his face and spitting out water; he saw Remus and James and chucked his pillow at them. They dodged but burst out laughing.

"Gits," Peter muttered and rearranged the covers on his bed. James and Remus waited for Peter to change into a new shirt and when he came into the room with a shirt like James only navy, Remus knew that wizards do dress much differently.

"Ready?" James asked once Peter finished adjusting his shirt's sleeves.

"Ready," Peter said then frowned, "for what?"

"We're waking up Sirius now," James explained and slipped out the door. Remus and Peter followed him down the hall and towards the right; Remus, James, and Peter slid into the room and sneaked right up to Sirius's bed. The Black heir was sleeping in a similar position as James, looking rather out of it, and like they did with Peter, the three counted down on their fingers and used their combined strength to shove Sirius off the bed, taking the covers with him.

"OI!" Sirius shouted and disentangled himself. "There are nicer ways to wake someone up!"

"Morning," James said with a wild grin.

"Prat," Sirius muttered, "let me change and then we'll go eat breakfast."

So the three waited for Sirius to change (Remus's guess was into a buttoned down shirt like the rest of them was wearing) and was correct. He came out wearing a black buttoned down shirt but was unbuttoned, revealing his white shirt underneath.

"I'm so hungry," James commented and started making his way out the door.

"Like I'm not?" Sirius asked and followed James out the door. Remus and Peter came last and followed them down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes awoke Remus but he was still very full from the delicious bowl of soup.

"Good morning," Mrs. Potter said and handed them plates.

"I'm not hungry, thank you," Remus said politely.

"Did you like the soup?" Mrs. Potter asked as she put down a plate of pancakes for the boys.

"Very much so," Remus answered with a nod of his head.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, getting out four glasses.

"Do you want water?" James asked and Remus nodded. "We all want water, please."

Mrs. Potter filled the four glasses with water and handed them to the boys. They ate and talked about Quidditch mostly, talking about the upcoming match and how to commentate the game to make Gryffindor sound more favorable. Remus nodded and listened but knew he would end up not saying half of what they wanted him too.

"You insult the other teams anyway," James pointed out.

"Hmm," Remus said and took a sip of water.

James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius made their way outside against the blowing snow and wrapped their Gryffindor scarves around their necks whilst Peter put on his hat.

"Where'd you get that? I don't recall you ever getting a hat," James asked as they started to walk towards the muggle village.

"I got it a while ago," Peter answered.

Remus, James, and Sirius, who had no hat, tightened their scarves around their necks against the icy wind. And for once, Remus was glad he had bandaged his left hand and despite the little protection the bandage had against the wind, he had forgotten his gloves, so he was grateful for pockets and the bandage.

"There are so many days were we do nothing," Peter said as they were halfway through the trail to the muggle village.

"We're doing something today," James pointed out, "we're going to the village."

Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes as they listened to their two friends argue about random topics. The road to the village was longer than Remus remembered, perhaps it was because he was freezing, but he felt like there was an extra mile added on since the last time he went down this trail.

"I don't suppose you've ever seen a-a movie?" James asked and pulled out green paper which was most likely muggle money. He remembered reading about muggle money in the library and even wrote down his own set of notes.

"At least you remember what it's called," Remus said fairly and took the money from James's hand, "there's nearly a hundred dollars!"

"Well, my dad didn't know how much a movie would be," James said with a scowl, "do you know muggle money?"

"Of course I do," Remus said with a smirk, "I'm Remus Lupin."

James and Sirius rolled their eyes and both shoved the young werewolf playfully and laughed. The Marauders started jogging down the trail, hoping that it would warm them up and get them faster but soon they found themselves running in ankle deep snow.

"I wish snow wasn't so restricting!" Peter panted as he jogged past Sirius and slowed down his pace.

Remus was too busy concentrating to respond and cursed, rather loudly, when his shoe ran into a jutting rock. He winced and groaned as he continued to hobble through the snow. He just restored the feeling in his leg early in the morning but his foot was screaming at him in pain.

"Are we almost there?" Sirius groaned and disappeared as he tripped, falling in the snow.

"Yes!" James said excitedly and pointed at the sign. "We're almost there!"

The four boys found the energy to trek through the snow for ten minutes until they hit paved road in the village. It was not big, not many came here, but it was something to do on a boring day. The four boys cheered loudly and ran down the road, minding the cars, and whooping with delight.

"Let's go see a movie," James suggested and the three nodded. Remus knew that he wanted nothing more than to sit down. James handed Remus the money and the four walked up to the person who handed out the tickets. They purchased theirs to a movie called Romeo and Juliet; The Marauders sat down in one of the seats and stared at the big screen.

"Moving pictures appear here," Remus explained, remembering what he read about films, "and you just watch."

"Really?" Peter asked. "And they're not alive, or are they?"

"Well, yes and no," Remus said, not really understanding it himself.

The four boys watched Romeo and Juliet:

_"Is the law of our side if I say ay?"_

_"No."_

_"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I do my bite my thumb, sir."_

"This is pretty good," James said with a grin and continued to watch.

_"I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword. Or manage it to part these men with me."_

Benvolio, in the film, looked at a man with blazing eyes.

_"What, drawn and talk of peace? I hate the word. As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee. Have at thee coward!"_

Tybalt raised his sword and starting advancing on Benvolio with it drawn, swinging and slashing at him. The citizens in the background were shouting and waving their hands in the air, looking livid at the fighting men.

_"Clubs, bills, and partisans! Strike! Beat them down! Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!"_

The movie had lasted for a good two or three hours before finally drawing to an end and when it did, the four boys had exited the theatre and stopped outside.

"So they both died," James said and looked at Remus, "and who was this writer of this film?"

"Shakespeare," Remus answered, "he is very famous amongst the muggles. He is an excellent writer."

"Well that movie was sad," Sirius said and wrapped his scarf back around his neck. "Is anyone else thirsty?"

"Let's get hot chocolate," James said and pointed at the diner at the end of the block. "I've had it once or twice with my dad when we used to come here. It's really good. I haven't had one in ages."

"Then let's go," Sirius said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm freezing!"

James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius entered the diner and was immediately greeted at the door.

"Four?"

They nodded and followed the waitress to a table and sat down, thawing their hands in the heated restaurant. They immediately ordered the hot chocolate.

"I'm so thirsty," Sirius muttered, stifling a yawn and thanked the waitress graciously when she set his down. She nodded and walked off; Sirius hissed as it burned his tongue and Remus could not help but laugh.

"Shut it, prat," Sirius said and whacked Remus on the shins with his shoe. Remus winced visibly and glared at the Black heir with his blue eyes that looked like chips of ice. Remus wore a very pronounced smirk. They finished, payed, and thanked them on their way out. Shivering against the cold, Remus wrapped his scarf around his neck again and braced himself for the walk home.

"I wish there was an easier way," Peter muttered as they walked to the edge of the village and started on their journey home.

"It's called brooms and flying," James said and looked up at the sky with longing.

"Well, that was good," Sirius commented as they made their way back home. "Think we can practice Quidditch?"

"Yeah, we'll go in the back," James answered and inhaled the icy air. Remus was beginning to realize that it was only around ten in the morning and when The Marauders got bored, they got destructive, or they come up with master plans for their next major prank.

Remus wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and slipped his hands in his pockets but the icy wind was nipping at his legs. When they were nearly home, they started sprinting, racing against each other to get out of the cold.

This time, it was not James who was in the lead, but Remus but just barely and could feel someone on his heels. Sirius was right behind him, followed by James then Peter. James's iron gate that circled the Potter Mansion came into view and the boys found new bursts of energy that carried them all the way to the front. They skidded to a halt and James pulled out a small key that allowed them inside.

Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James grabbed their brooms from the third floor, waving hello to Mrs. Potter on the way up and stopped to rest in James's room a brief moment.

"Break is over, let's go!" Sirius said and swung one leg over his broom. "We've got to practice for the upcoming match!"

James laughed and swung his leg over his Airbender, that rose a few inches off the ground. Peter and Remus followed and James slowly flew over to his wall window and shoved it open. Bursts of icy wind blew around in James's room but as soon as they did, the four burst from James's room and zoomed through the open window and into the sky.

Remus didn't recall a time that James looked any happier when he was up in the air; the messy haired boy whooped in delight and flipped in the air, spinning as fast as he could so he was nothing but a blur. Soon enough, Sirius, Remus, and Peter found themselves flying around in the air too, doing flips and spins, and dives. Remus had to admit, despite the chilled air, that flying felt exhilarating.

"Race you over to that part of the roof," James called and pointed to the tip of his roof at the highest point. The three responded by lining up with James and leaned forward on their brooms.

"Three . . . two . . . one!" James shouted and on one, the four boys burst forward, the wind howling in their ears as they fought to be in the front. James pulled ahead and spun over Sirius and pulled ahead, but he dove straight down and veered upright again and was soon further than James. Remus veered to his side and dove underneath James and spun above Sirius. Peter leaned more forward on his broom and spun underneath James as well but dove right next to Sirius who looked at him in surprise.

"Oi! And here!" James shouted and clung onto the highest part of the roof with one hand and thrust his other in the air victoriously.

"We were close," Sirius said as he watched James flip and fly over to join them.

"I know which is why I feel so triumphant," James said, "you guys are all really good fliers."

"You know I lack confidence on a broom," Peter said.

"Then you're doing extremely well for someone who lacks confidence on a broom," James praised and steered his broom lower to the ground. Remus, Peter, and Sirius followed, skimming the snow with their feet and as they flew right above the ground. With no worries, nothing to fear, nothing bad to feel, Remus felt like he could face any full moon or produce the biggest and best patronus.


	21. Chapter xXI: Return to Hogwarts

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

The end of December came quickly, Remus spent his Christmas with his family and enjoyed every minute of it. Sirius went home as well, spending time with his family was a dagger that stabbed him for every minute he had to spend time with them but he put up with it in the end. Peter went home to spend time with his family on Christmas day and celebrating for his father had earned a raise. James spent time with his mother and father, going out to a fancy wizard restaurant and meeting with family friends.

But now their Christmas vacation was over (much too soon) and they were back at King's Cross Station, boarding the Hogwarts Express that would take them back to continue their year. The Marauders hoped to see each other at Platform 9 3/4 but for the longest time could not find one another. It wasn't until Remus heard someone calling his name and realized that he had certainly recognized the voice.

"Hello Sirius," Remus said as the Black heir ran to catch up with the young werewolf.

"Oi! That was the longest Christmas dinner I think I ever had to go attend to," Sirius groaned and both stole a glance at the Blacks walking far behind them with their chins raised and looking much more superior than the others.

"And now it's done," Remus said and patted his friend on the back, "you did it mate, you made it through the holidays without a flaw."

"All dinner long I had to listen to my mum talk to Regulus about Salazar Slytherin and how his intentions to be more selective of which students were allowed to learn magic or not was a good idea and how Regulus should not come in contact with any muggle-borns and stay wary of half-bloods," Sirius said and rolled his eyes, "that's enough to drive anyone up the wall!"

"Definitely agree with you there mate," Remus said but added fairly, "they're allowed to have their own opinions."

"Yes, but it's not right," Sirius muttered darkly, his gray eyes flared with anger, "their talking about writing a half-breed law that states nothing good about them."

"Let me worry about that but that won't be for much later," Remus said, "perhaps the Ministry may change their minds."

"One can only hope," Sirius sighed and looked at Remus, "why are you so nice to my parents?"

Remus shrugged, really not knowing the answer, but mostly because it was instinctive to respect anyone new he meets, no matter how disgusting they think he is. It was what his mother had taught him and he always remembered.

Caden was conversing with Mrs. and Mr. Evans, albeit, Lily was nowhere in sight.

"Sirius!"

Both Sirius and Remus turned around and saw Regulus, Mrs. Black, and Mr. Black fixing Sirius down with a dominant glare.

"Yes?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Fix your tie! You will not disgrace the Black's name with your untidiness!" Mrs. Black snarled and yanked on Sirius's tie. The Black heir choked as she yanked on it rather hard and roughly.

"And you must be a Lupin," Mr. Black said, now looking at Remus who lowered his gaze.

"Yes sir," Remus said as politely as he could.

"And your mother and father was John an Syrena Lupin?" Mr. Black inquired fiercely.

"Yes sir," Remus said with his gaze still slightly lowered.

"Purebloods," Mrs. Black said softly, "so you're a pureblood?"

Remus did not know how to answer but sent a silent thank you as Caden came over and politely introduced herself to the Blacks.

"Of course, we know you," Mrs. Black said and smiled, "you come from a rich pureblood family as well but from out of the country I hear. One of the few purebloods left that isn't related to the pureblood families."

"That's right," Caden said uneasily and started herding Remus away, "I'm sorry for this untimely interruption but I must get him situated before he's here."

Mrs. Black nodded curtly and allowed Caden to pull Remus over. He was awfully glad that he did not have to answer anymore of their questions.

"If they figured out I was a half-breed," Remus chuckled and looked at her, "I'll write to you often."

"Right then," Caden said and fiddled with her ring, "I'll hear from you. Don't get into too much trouble, and good luck on the full moons. I've got to go, the Ministry is becoming more and more demanding now that news things have aroused."

Remus gave her a questioning look but she shook her head and with a crack, apparated away. Remus still stood where he was, with his hand on his trunk as he pondered what she said. He looked back at Sirius who was looking tensely at his shoes while his mother talked to him. He kept his eyes on the crowd, looking for James or Peter but did not see either one.

"Ready then?" Sirius asked, startling Remus out of his thoughts.

"Yeah."

The two boarded the Hogwarts Express and chose an empty compartment. They set their trunks below their feet and book bags above their heads on the rack. But as soon as they were about to sit down, across from each other, something knocked lightly on the compartment door. Remus looked at Sirius confused and of course, he was the one to walk over and slide the door open. When he didn't see anyone first, he was about to close the door but jumped when something tapped him around the midriff.

"Sirs, Hesty is here to take your trunks, sirs," the house elf said.

"Our trunks? We always carried them in and dropped them off at the castle," Sirius said with a frown.

"Hesty knows sirs, he knows very well! But on Dumbledore's orders sirs, the elves take the trunks," Hesty said, and looked at them with big blue eyes.

Remus and Sirius helped the small house elf with the trunks and watched as he disappeared with a crack. While Remus was looking down the hall, he saw Peter and James looking around, evidently for him and Sirius. Remus slipped out of the compartment and walked towards them, nudging James in the back.

"Where are you going, pray tell?" Remus said and grinned. James clapped him on the back and Remus shoved him towards their compartment. "That one right there."

James entered the one Remus had said and grinned as Sirius stood up and shoved him playfully.

"Where have you lot been?" Sirius asked once they were all sitting down.

"Looking for you mate," James said and looked at Peter, "we found each other the minute we stepped into Platform 9 3/4 but we couldn't find you."

"We were hoping to find you before we boarded the train," Remus said and looked at Sirius, "we found each other pretty quickly too; albeit, I daresay the run-in with him was rather a tense and awkward one."

"Why?" Peter asked and pulled out a box of chocolate.

"Here," Remus said and caught a piece that Peter threw. Sirius launched into the story of his parents and their inquiry against Remus while James, Remus, and Peter sat and listened while eating chocolate.

"That's ridiculous!" James said outraged. "Blood type doesn't matter. Besides, isn't Remus a pureblood?"

"No," Remus said and sat up straighter, "I'm a half-breed, it destroys the pureblood line."

"So if Remus was to marry someone else from a pureblood line, it wouldn't count," Sirius explained when Peter looked at them confused.

"But I will never marry so I won't have to worry about that," Remus said pointly and raised his head.

"My life goal is to watch you get married," Sirius said and smirked. "Some girl'll be crazy enough to put up with you."

"What?" Remus said and pulled off the most arrogant face he could manage. "Put up with my intelligence?"

"And let's not forget your dashing good looks," James said and burst out laughing. Remus shoved James roughly but joined in the fit of laughter with Sirius and Peter. Soon they were wheezing for air as they fought to catch their breath.

"Honestly though," James said and looked at Remus. "That has got to be the most arrogant thing I've ever heard you say."

Remus chuckled and pulled something from his bag. "I got a book on terrain spells, they're not very hard plus if you change the terrain, it'll change the temperature too. I decided to research it more and found that if you can't perform a terrain spell outside."

"That was interesting, almost as interesting as A History of Magic," Sirius muttered, and grinned as Remus scowled at him.

"Ignoring the last part and Sirius's comment, that's really good," Peter said and took the book from Remus. "This even looks like a spell I could perform."

"The question is," James said, now snatching it from Peter's hand and looking at it, "how are we going to change the floors if professors are prowling around it?"

"And I think we should perform these spells on the floors most go to," Sirius added, kicking his feet up on Remus's lap.

"Get your feet off my lap," Remus snapped and roughly shoved them off, letting them hit the floor with a thump. Sirius scowled and shifted his feet elsewhere. For more than two or three hours, The Marauders planned their master prank of what should go where and when it should happen. They even came up with multiple ideas on how to lure the professors away while they performed their incantations from running down the halls and bellowing at the top of their lungs to setting off fireworks in the halls to setting a hippogriff loose. The sky was darkening and The Marauders were asleep on the seats and floors; Peter and Sirius were sleeping upon the seats while James and Remus were on the floor.

Remus was jolted awake when something very solid landed on his chest. Remus's eyes snapped open to see Sirius struggling to his feet yet the Black heir was still groggy from the sleep.

"Get off!" Remus demanded and shoved him hard enough to make Sirius topple onto James who awoke with an angry grunt.

"Get off me you great dog!" James said and stood up quickly so Sirius would fall.

"I'm not a dog!" Sirius said indignantly and stood up too.

"There is a constellation named Sirius which is a dog," Remus explained calmly as he, too, got to his feet and brushed off his Hogwarts robes. Peter groaned and sat up to see what his friends were doing.

"We've already been through this," James said and shoved Sirius away to sit back down. "I think we're nearly there."

This time, that got the other three's attention for they all crowded around the window and tried to peer through the darkness.

The ride lasted for about a half an hour later, letting the boys pack up their things and relax for the rest of the way. They wore their Gryffindor ties with pride as they tightened and adjusted them.

"We've discussed this before but we think you're going to be Prefect," James said once the topic of Prefects and Head boy came into their conversation.

"Why me?" Remus said but liking the sound of being a Prefect.

"You're the good boy," Sirius said, "you'll get the badge."

"Maybe Dumbledore would think I would be able to reel you in," Remus said jokingly and flashed his friends an amused look. Albeit, they could not argue that reasoning. The Hogwarts students started filing out of their compartments once the train had come to a stop where it always did. Hagrid, the gamekeeper, was waiting for them, a lantern swinging in his hand, and Fang at his side, panting heavily and drooling.

"Hello James," Hagrid said brightly, "an' Peter, an' Remus, an' Sirius."

"Hello Hagrid," the four boys chorused and continued on their way. They claimed a carriage, pulled by one of the thestrals, and sat in a comfortable silence until they had made it towards the castle's entrance. This time, Professor Slughorn stood there, checking names off the list.

"And who are you?" he asked once The Marauders came his way.

"Lupin," Remus said and was approved.

"Potter," James said and was approved.

"Pettigrew," Peter said and was approved.

"I know you," Professor Slughorn said suddenly when Sirius opened his mouth to say his name. "I teach your brother Regulus, and of course I can see the resemblance between you two. The eldest Black heir."

Sirius walked past him without another word, shooting a glare at Professor Slughorn over his shoulder as he and his friends walked into the grand castle. Warmth instantly greeted Remus as he walked in so he removed his scarf and shoved it in his bag. Christmas seemed like a long time ago and always was difficult to forget the night his mother died.

"To the Great Hall!" Professor Binns said and motioned to three students who were looking around.

The Marauders obliged and walked to the Great Hall, students were filling it up as they bustled about and caught up with one another. The Marauders took their seats at the Gryffindor table and saw Fabian and Gideon Prewett sitting a ways off, talking quietly amongst one another.

"Hello you four," Fabian said brightly once they came into sight, "how was your holiday?"

"Brilliant," they chorused.

"How was yours?" Remus asked.

"Eventful," Gideon said and blew loudly out of his mouth, "Mad-eye Moody came by during our dinner."

"What?" Remus asked, shocked. "What for?"

"He said our family was being watched," Fabian replied and stuffed his mouth with potatoes.

"By who?" James asked with a deep frown.

"Supporters of Voldemort," Gideon answered since Fabian's mouth was full, "but he's as mad as a hatter, that one. I doubt we were being watched; we went through the whole vacation without anything being out of the ordinary."

"Who's mad?" Sirius asked, now joining the conversation. "Voldemort?"

"No," Fabian and Gideon said together with identical grins.

"Mad-eye Moody!" Fabian whispered fiercely.

"The Auror with the magical eye," Gideon finished and leaned forward so the next thing they were going to say was for their ears only. "They say he's going mad; he's paranoid, very paranoid which is why he's taking precautions on everything."

"That seems rather reasonable," Remus said and pulled out the Daily Prophet. "Look at this."

"A murder has been committed to the Young family as they were found dead in their house January third; Aurors searched the house but did not find a thing," Fabian said aloud. That caught the attention of several other Gryffindors sitting around them.

"I read about that," Avria said and turned to Oliver, "I reckon they were murdered by You-Know-Who."

"I think they would've announced that," Logan said and scoffed.

"No they wouldn't," Iris said as if it was the most obvious thing, "if the Ministry is learning of someone who is gaining in power, they'd want to keep that a secret."

"Why?" Irina asked, frowning.

"They don't want to cause a panic," Angel explained from down the table, "if someone was gaining power and control, they really can't tell anyone."

"That's ridiculous," Casper said and looked around, "Dumbledore will have something to say upon the matter.

The debate went around the Gryffindor table for more than half the time they waited until Dumbledore silenced them all when he stood in the center and made his very few announcements. Throughout the feast, the conversations broke into smaller ones as they debated in smaller groups. The Slytherins seemed to be in deep conversation as well, all leaning towards the center to hear what they would have to say.

Once the feast was over, the students were all filing out of the Great Hall and into the corridors and to their dormitories. The Marauders hung back a while and waited for the corridors to thin before making their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"I heard Voldemort's been recruiting werewolves," Peter said slowly and looked at Remus, "no one better not come after you because when you mess with one Marauder, you mess with all of us."

"Thanks Pete," Remus said and heaved a sigh, "Greyback has tried raising me away from humans but I've refused every time."

"I know you're on Dumbledore's side in this," James said and patted his friend on the back, "I never had any doubt you'd be on Voldemort's side anyway."

"Glad we got that cleared then," Remus said with a grin.

The four boys made their way (slowly) up to the Gryffindor Tower to find two fifth years locked in a snogging battle, as the boy pushed the girl against the wall and continued to let his hands roam.

"Oi! Not in the halls!" Sirius called over his shoulder as the four made their way up the winding stairs.

Remus heard them surface for air and chuckled. "That's what I wanted to say to you when you were snogging every girl senseless."

"There was a big difference between me snogging and them snogging," Sirius said defiantly, "I always have my hands in my pockets whenever I snog someone!"

Remus rolled his eyes and approached the Fat Lady. She held a glass of Ogden's Firewhiskey and had several bottles surrounding her.

"Griffon wing," Remus said, remembering what he overheard from a few students at the table.

"NO-no-wait-yes!" the Fat Lady said and swung open her portrait, Remus looked at her suspiciously and welcomed the sight of the common room and the students sitting in it. The Marauders did not stop to talk to anyone, which was rather peculiar, and trudged straight up to the second year boys' dormitory. Frank was already asleep, so the boys changed into their lounging clothes and sweatshirts and climbed into bed. Remus had no trouble finding sleep as he lay in his bed. The curtains were drawn around his bed and his eyelids were becoming heavier.


	22. Chapter XXII: First Quidditch Match

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEW.**

Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James were bustling about the dormitory, tossing clothes to the owner, and running around to find what they needed. James and Sirius were changed into their Quidditch uniform, the red cloaks billowed behind them as they moved about the room.

"I can't find my gloves but I found yours," James said and tossed Sirius his Beater's gloves. Sirius caught them and slipped them on.

"Your gloves," Remus said and threw James his gloves that were found underneath a trunk.

James gave him the thumbs up and slipped them on; today was the first Quidditch match of the year and for Marcus, he wanted to win the Quidditch Cup very badly for Gryffindor has not won the Quidditch Cup in years. But James was determined to win this match against Hufflepuff.

"Your broom's here," James said and, as neatly as he could, threw Sirius his broom. Sirius caught it and tossed Remus his broom.

"Here's yours, " Peter said and threw James's broom.

The Marauders were usually running late, it was not too unusual, however, it was Quidditch today and they could not afford to be late.

"I swear, James," Sirius growled as the boys sprinted down the several flights of stairs, "if we're late and Marcus doesn't kill you, I will!"

"For what?" James panted in pure defiance.

"For making us run!" Sirius managed to gasp out as they rounded a corner.

Snape was reading a book when he spotted The Marauders running down the hall. He smirked and set down his book and jeered at them.

"Can't be late, Potter! You don't want to miss your beloved Quidditch match!"

"I can still find enough time to hex you on your arse!" James shouted over his shoulder and sent a blazing white flash of light behind him.

"Oi! I HATE Snivelly!" James snarled and started to slow down but Remus seized him by his arm and dragged him along.

"We really don't have time," Sirius said heavily not breaking his pace.

James muttered darkly and continued on their way as they ran to the Quidditch pitch. The cries of the anxious crowd were beginning to become louder as they neared the wooden stands. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter skidded to a halt just outside the pitch.

"Good luck," Remus whispered and clapped Sirius and James on the back. They then split up in different directions, Peter went to the stands, Remus went to the commentary box, and James and Sirius went to the dressing rooms where the Gryffindor teams were before the match.

Remus was tired enough but having to climb two more wooden stairs, he thought his legs would not move for another decade. Professor McGonagall nodded curtly at him, clearly agitated with the fact that he had turned up late.

Remus sat in the box and realized that there were parents sitting among the professors. Shocked, Remus almost forgot to speak into the microphone. He cleared his throat and sat forward, looking eagerly around.

James was sitting and listening to Marcus plow through his plans while readjusting his gloves, Sirius was sitting next to him, bouncing his knee and looking rather nervous and against James's reputation, he was nervous as well. Marcus finished and took a deep breath, slipping on his Keeper's gloves and looking anxious.

"We are faster, stronger, and smarter," Marcus said as they lined up near the door. "We're going to win this."

James and Sirius got up too, grabbing their brooms and heading towards the front.

"You look nervous," James commented and grinned at his friend. "That's a first."

"I am nervous prat," Sirius said and in spite of himself grinned like James.

The two clapped each other on the back and swung their legs over their brooms and waited, hovering above the ground until the doors would swing open. James closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them just in time to see the door open, revealing a shouting crowd of excited people; The Keeper flew out then the Seeker, then the Beaters, and then the Chasers.

They formed a circle around and above Madam Hooch as she stood in the center and kicked open the trunk, releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch.

"The Snitch has been released and the game BEGINS!"

James recognized Remus's voice but was too intent on veering up higher to see the entire game. Hufflepuff's Seeker was Arieta Gallon, the one Sirius had snogged right before they left for vacation. His gaze locked into hers for the briefest moment before he looked away. She had her dark hair tied back while her pale green eyes surveyed the field, looking or listening for any signs of the Snitch. James was too, but his eyes continued to travel to the stands until something dark flashed by.

"Watch yourself, James!" Ava said and pointed at the bludger that was coming back. James twisted out of the way and veered downward as he watched the bludger being slammed in the direction of the Hufflepuff Chasher by Vitani. He watched as the three Chasers from Hufflepuff formed a ragged circle around the one with the Quaffle, twisting around him as he made his way to the Gryffindor's goals.

"And Huges, twists around, avoiding the bludger that was aimed at him and takes his shot on goal! He misses it by an inch!"

James looked at Remus and saw that the young werewolf was being nicer to Hufflepuff than he would if it were Slytherin but he also saw Professor McGonagall fixing him down with a glare that Remus shrugged against.

"Let's give it up for Marcus and his brilliant save," Remus said into the microphone and the Gryffindors happily obliged, stomping their feet, clapping, and screaming as Marcus gave the crowd a hearty wave.

James stayed stationary and waited; the Hufflepuff Chasers were looking at one another and pointing at Ava, who had the Quaffle in her possession as she flew towards the Hufflepuff goal. Their Keeper glared intently she flew closer; hovering near the three rings, evidently waiting for her to throw it. She glared back and threw it to the lower hoop, and the wonderful sound of it passing through was music to James's ears.

"AVA SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! It's ten to zero!" Remus announced, unable to keep the happiness out of his voice.

James's head pricked up as he heard the faintest sound of tiny wings beating through the air and saw something glint in the sun's light. The golden Snitch was in sight but James realized that Arieta was closer so he forced himself to dive down with his hand outstretched as he pretended to see it. Arieta thought it was convincing enough for she zoomed after James and in spite of himself, had to admit that she was an excellent flier.

She flew straight down, just want James wanted her to do, and forced her to pull out of her dive or have her crash into the ground but he had his plan to get rid of her.

"Pull out of the dive!" Arieta shouted from behind him.

"And why would I do that?" James called back and was twisting so fast, Arieta stopped her dive and frowned.

"What are you playing at?" she asked once James came next to her.

"Impressing you," James said and looked up. With a hearty wave, he flew straight upward and stopped to get a better aerial view of the game. Arieta stopped below him, evidently waiting for James to do something so she could tail him. James growled when he realized that what she was doing and found it rather annoying.

"You're really tailing me?" James called over his shoulder when Arieta flew upwards when he did. She only grinned which made James even more mad.

Sirius was scrutinizing the field as the Chasers veered past one another until another bludger was coming towards him.

"I'll get it," Sirius announced and swung his bat with the power he had in his right arm and grinned madly when the bludger had found a broom. The crowd gasped as one of the Hufflepuff Chasers were spinning out of control; as Sirius was watching without expression, something had whisked past him, almost knocking him off his broom, he looked around and saw the two Beaters trying to knock the Gryffindor Beaters off their brooms.

"And Emmanuel is heading towards the Hufflepuff goals and misses it by an inch! That Hufflepuff Keeper won't let Gryffindor score," Remus announced and Sirius heard Remus add, "that bloody prat" and a sharp exclaim from one of the Professors.

Albeit, Sirius was too worried about what was happening on the field more than what was happening in the commentary's box. He looked upward to see James and Arieta talking and found, in spite of himself, grinning; Arieta was not one he would ever settle down in a relationship with but she was a good snogger and that was something Sirius would always treasure.

"Oi!" Vitani's cry shook Sirius out of his thoughts and swung his bat in time as a bludger came speeding at him, determined to knock him off his broom but with a high swing with his left hand, Sirius had sent the bludger after Arieta, forcing her to change direction.

"Emmanuel comes back down the field in hopes of redeeming his lost goal and SCORES! TWENTY TO ZERO!" Remus shouted into the microphone and cheered along with the entire Gryffindor stand. The crowd was shouting their voices away as Emmanuel did a victory lap around the field and veered towards the middle where the Hufflepuff Chasers formed a tight circle around the one with the Quaffle.

Sirius did not think their plan was bad but as soon as he convinced himself that it might just work, Iris and Ava came up from above and below; Iris flew in between two of the three Chasers and knocked the Quaffle out of the arm and downwards where Ava had taken it and quickly zipped the other direction. Instantly, the Hufflepuff Beaters jumped to life and swung the two bludgers after her.

Sirius pulled forward, the wind howling in his ears as he raced to Ava who was veering away from the bludgers. Sirius was flying below her and flew up to her side, knocking the bludgers off her course. She smiled gratefully at Sirius as she pulled ahead then turned her attention to the Keeper on the other side of the field. He looked at her intently and his eyes widened as she turned around the chucked the Quaffle away.

But Sirius knew it was one of Marcus's master plans, the Keeper lost track of the Quaffle for that brief moment but saw the three Gryffindor chasers flying towards them, but none with the Quaffle. They parted and each took a place at the rings until the Keeper was overwhelmed by the confusion and flew forward, charging at Ava, but as soon as he moved within ten feet away from his post, Iris threw the Quaffle into the unprotected rings and scored.

"ANOTHER BRILLIANT PLAY! THIRTY TO ZERO, GRYFFINDOR STILL CLAIMS THE LEAD!" Remus said and grinned madly as he switched the marked Iris's shot. The Gyrffindors were shouting again, stomping their feet and clapping and cheering as loud as they could until Hufflepuff started the play.

Sirius was looking around, hoping that one of the Seekers found the Snitch but when he looked up, he saw James slowly hovering above, getting a better look around the field as he surveyed the match.

"Find it soon mate," Sirius called up to James who grinned madly and gave him the thumbs up.

"-And it's thirty to ten!" Remus's voice awoke Sirius from his brief moment in his thoughts and realized that Hufflepuff had scored. Vitani looked disappointed but Marcus looked like he was ready to spring. He instantly felt guilty and inwardly vowed that he would not be distracted again. He wasn't really listening to the commentary but focused himself on the match.

James flew around, realizing that he's not shaking Arieta off his trail so he allowed her to follow him for he would occasionally pretend that he saw the Snitch and make her go in some crazy dive. But as the game continued it was eighty to thirty, Gryffindor was winning but James could tell everyone from his team was getting tired. The Chasers would give all their energy into scoring but found that they could not move when the opposing Chasers would make it down to the other end. The Keepers were getting beat up from getting hit with bludgers or Quaffles and the Beaters could barely raise their arms to swing but they were holding on until he found the Snitch.

And as if by magic, there it was, glittering gold but nearly impossible to see in the sun, its tiny wings beat through the air as it zipped off in another direction. This time, James wasted no time in trying to shake Arieta off, she was an experienced flier, however, she lacked the speed and agility James possessed and he was sure to use that to his advantage.

James and Arieta were flying side by side, fighting to be the one ahead. James gave it all he had, pouring his focus throughout his entire body, trying to pull forward, his Airbender was obeying his every command as James would instruct it to move ever so slightly. The wind howled and screamed in his ears but he kept his gaze locked onto the Snitch. But James heard something else on his left yet he did not dare to look away.

Something came storming past him, the bludger the Hufflepuff Beaters were beating at James. But the tiny Snitch was in drawer closer until James stretched out his hand and tried closing his fingers around it.

"James!"

The cry of his name made James look up at the precise moment it happened. The whole Gryffindor crowd held their breath as the bludger and their Seeker were coming straight for each other. As James looked up, he felt his fingers close around the Snitch but his glory was short lived for he could not stop his broom from colliding with the bludger.

The sickening thud indicated that James had been hit hard in the chest as he flew off his broom and fell forty or fifty feet. Professor Dumbledore stood and held out his hand but James was in too much pain to focus his attention on anything. He felt his fall decrease until he had hit a the ground comfortably, leaving James to stare at the sky and try to breathe.

"JAMES POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Remus bellowed and cheered so loudly, it made James look up and attempt to grin. The Gryffindors roared and cheered, sending up random fireworks and screaming until their voices were gone and that's what had kept James awake. In his right hand, a small golden ball with trapped in his grasp; he opened his hand and saw the Snitch, with folded wings, in the palm of his hand and he smiled.

Sirius got to his side first, bending over him with worry etched upon his paled face. James wanted to reassure him but he could not find it in his throat to speak. Every breath was painful and his chest was screaming in agony. Marcus got there next, and threw himself on the ground to examine his best Seeker, a deep frown was on his face as he felt around James's chest. Then Remus came, flying down on his own broom until he reached the ground and threw it aside, kneeling down beside James and studied him.

"You did it mate," Remus said quietly and placed his hand on James's chest and put the slightest pressure on it.

James flinched and groaned for he wanted to scream his pain. Remus's hand then felt around James's ribs and found that he had broken at least three.

"Move!" a booming voice demanded and Remus turned to see Hagrid weaving through the crowd. "Madam Pomfrey."

Remus nodded and let Hagrid pick up his friend and carry him tot he hospital wing. Sirius and Remus followed behind, holding their brooms in one hand and walking in silence.

James's breathing was becoming labored the longer it took. His hand moved to his chest and stayed there, his eyes were closed but he would occasionally open them to see what was happening. The Snitch was still in his hand as the Hagrid burst through the hospital wing doors; Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing and directed Hagrid to a bed who set the injured third year down and backed away.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey demanded as she checked over James.

"Bludger to the chest," Remus said and frowned, "you'll mend his bones, right?"

"Of course but it's not going to be easy with splinters," she said and looked at James long and hard, "but if I can mix the right potions together I certainly can."

She rushed to her office and pulled out a bottle of yellow, red, and blue liquid, Remus winced as he caught the smell of them and choked down what was coming back up.

"Yeah," she said and looked at the bottles, "this isn't one of the good tasting potions but it works."

"I don't have any doubt," Remus said and nodded as Madam Pomfrey pushed her way to the side of his bed.

Remus watched her carefully as she lifted James's head and poured a little in his mouth. James was too weak to spit it back out so he forced himself to drink all of it, swallowing down the bile that was rising in his throat.

"You can't expect everything to taste good," Madam Pofmrey said and rushed back to her office. James felt sharp pains in his chest, making his vision blur until it was nothing but darkness.

**Feel free to review.**


	23. Chapter XXIII: To James's Utter Dismay

It had been a few weeks after the victorious Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, albeit, the excitement was still buzzing around the common room. Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius were in the Great Hall, very bored and eating, yet not talking to one another. That was certainly a peculiar thing for The Marauders were always talking, scheming, or arguing.

But just a few days ago, James had pranked Remus to see his reaction (which was not good) and got a good laugh when Remus came into the Great Hall with a purple and pink cloud hovering over his head that rained perfume and glitter. Remus was livid but got over it too quickly, so James was always wary now, constantly alert while Remus sat back and watched his friend drive himself up the wall.

But now, Remus had a plan to avenge his dignity.

"If you'll excuse me," he said politely, excusing himself and walking over to the end of the table.

James exchanged peculiar glances with Sirius and Peter then jumped to their feet to watch their friend; Remus was sitting on the bench, one knee on the seat while his foot remained on the floor. He purposely blocked the view of the person he was talking to, resting his arms on the table and nodding. James was about to get up but someone blocked his view of Remus.

James looked up to see Fabian and Gideon Prewett standing, grinning their identical grins, and sitting down in Remus's absent seat.

"Hello," Fabian said brightly and looked around.

"Where is that Remus Lupin?" Gideon asked. He, too, looked around.

"Over there," James said and pointed in Remus's general direction. The twins looked down the table and frowned, shaking their heads.

"I'm right here, mate," Remus said from behind James who jumped and whipped around. There were still bandages underneath James's shirt for when he broke his ribs and winced as he jumped.

"Merlin Remus!" James gasped and shoved his friend. "Who were you talking to?"

"A little to everyone," Remus replied cheekily and crossed his arms with a arrogant expression.

James looked at his friend in surprise. "You're becoming more and more arrogant these days."

"It's what happens when I hang out with you lot," Remus said, lifting his chin higher.

"Thanks, love you too," the three boys muttered in chorus. But Remus was thinking of something else and James seemed to notice for the young werewolf would be caught looking in the general direction of where he was just at.

"What is over there?" James asked slyly, looking for Remus's reaction yet the third year kept his expression unchanged.

"Nothing, however, because today we have classes in the morning, I suggest we head for our first one now," Remus said casually and packed his things and standing up.

The Marauders, three being reluctant, trekked to Potions and settled themselves at a table. Professor Hayes greeted them briefly and went about sorting his ingredients and counting the cauldrons.

"Look who decided to show up?" a quiet voice sneered. The Marauders turned to a couple of Slytherin third years who were also in Potions, strutting past them and settling themselves at a different table.

"Announcing that you're coming to class," Sirius said, loud enough for the Slytherins to hear as well as the professor in the room.

"You seven," Professor Hayes said in a warning tone, "better watch it or you'll be seeing the Headmaster if there is to be any trouble."

The seven boys from different houses bowed their heads and glared at each other the whole time they were waiting for the rest to join. The Gryffindors that walked in seemed to walk in tensely, rigid as they walked past the silently sneering Slytherins and set themselves to their tables without giving them a sideways glance.

"You'll be practicing the Shrinking Solution," Professor Hayes said and pointed at their books, "chapter twelve, read the directions, set up your stations and proceed. We will be trying them on the frogs in the front."

"What happens if the potion doesn't work?" Peter asked slowly.

"The frog'll die but not to worry, it's a very easy potion compared to the others in my opinion," Professor Hayes said and shooed everyone to their work.

"By the end of this class, I'm going to be a frog murderer," Peter muttered as he looked down at his table of ingredients, "it says to juice two Shrivelfigs."

"Add the ruby blood to your cauldron," James finished and picked up a Shrivelfig. He used the tip of his blade to pierce it, letting the vibrant red run into the cauldron and steam.

Soon, the boys were no longer talking but trying to finish their potion. Remus looked at his and heated it until the potion was red and chopped his daisy roots while the potion heated.

"Do you have caterpillar?" Remus whispered to James who nodded and handed five over; Remus dumped them in and watched the potion bubble. He then added his wormwood that was shaken and started stirring with his wand. The potion was still red and added five drops of leech juice, remembering what he read in a book and was curious to see if it worked. The red potion started simmering a different color which worried Remus but he went on with what a different book said. He added Shrivelfig, dropping it in and watched as the potion simmered from red to pink; and then he added one more hairy caterpillar and watched it turned a vibrant, neon, green.

He felt himself stand taller as he was the first one to finish his potion. Professor Hayes came over to examine their table and clapped enthusiastically as he peered over Remus's shoulder and into the cauldron.

"This is it!" Professor Hayes announced and poured some in a small dropper. He pulled a frog from the front desk and set in upon the table. He held his breath as he dropped the smallest amount on the frog; Remus watched it writhe for a moment then with a snap, the frog was a tadpole.

"He's done it!"

The rest of class, all the tables had managed to pass and be excused from tonight's homework, Peter was standing in shock as if he could not believe that he was able to do well in Potions, and the other three were arguing whether Valentine's Day was a real holiday or not.

"They celebrate it, so why isn't it a real holiday?" Sirius pointed out.

"You only like it because it's the one day you can be swarmed with stupid girls," Remus flashed back with a smirk.

"That's not true!" Sirius said indignantly. "Girls swarm me even when it's not Valentine's Day."

"You certainly have become the third year with the biggest ego ever," Remus muttered and folded his arms across his chest, mirroring Sirius who did the same.

"Every celebrates it," Sirius said again and looked superior with the smirk he wore. "Therefore it must be a holiday, loads take it seriously."

"You only like it because girls go after you," Remus pointed out aggressively.

Sirius shoved his friend and pouted. "You're mean when you're arrogant."

Remus scoffed and shook his head in disbelief yet grinning in amusement at his friend who was grumbling about unfair friends.

"I have to agree with Sirius though," James said, butting in, "it's an official holiday."

"It's not really," Remus argued and rolled his eyes, "it's a dumb holiday then."

"But it is a holiday," James said with a mad grin.

Remus decided not to argue anymore because whether he said no or not, James and Sirius were going to force him to follow him on their girl expedition. But February 14th was a long ways away (a week) and he had time to avoid it. Once they were dismissed, The Marauders collected their things and headed to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"We will be practicing the Draconifor spell," Professor McGonagall wasted no time in explaining what was happening today. She whisked to the front of her classroom and faced the students. "We are performing the spell on these." She flicked her wand and behind her, two desks jumped to life and started down the aisles, stopping at each desk and sending out random objects to the students.

Remus received a particularly thick and long branch from a tree, James was staring at a large volume set in front of him, Sirius had a brick on his desk, and Peter had a light bulb. Other students had various objects from apples to pears to books and shoes.

"This spell requires concentration," Professor McGonagall said, turning to a water goblet that was perched on her desk. "It can be done like this. One, two three, draconifors."

Remus could not believe what he saw, for the once lifeless water goblet had turned into the smallest blue dragon he had ever saw. Professor McGonagall pointed her wand in the general direction of the window, and on command, the small blue dragon padded over to it, flexing its wings and shaking its head.

"You can, thus, control your transformed dragons," she said and pointed her wand at her desk, and the dragon sped over and looked up at her.

"That's bloody wicked," Sirius said excitedly and looked at his object, "I want mine to be small so it can go around the school unnoticed."

Remus grinned and agreed. The students were looking excited as well, they were speaking in hushed voices to each other and pulling out their wands. And in a few moments, all the students were trying it, half transforming their objects, having it sprout wings or breath the smallest amount of fire.

Remus cleared his throat and directed his wand at the branch. "Draconifors."

The spell seemed to dance through his arm for it felt tingling and cold but the branch gave a feeble jerk and sprouted wings and a dragon's head. Remus concentrated harder, forcing the spell to go through without stopping; it jerked again and started floating as a tail, legs, and arms sprouted. He dropped his wand, rather tiredly, and stared at what he had finished.

Just then, there were two mighty roars to Remus's left and saw James and Sirius both, holding their wands that were pointed at two dragons, one brown, one black. They were both the size of a his text book, looking at their creators with intensity.

Remus looked at his own, he had managed to turn his branch into a dragon the size of a rottweiler; it stood on the desk and looked around, unable to move for Remus had no directed it to. It looked at Remus with immense curiosity and let out a soft growl as it fixed its silver eyes on him.

Even Professor McGonagall seemed impressed as she stood up and stared at the dragon on the desk. Remus pointed his wand at Peter and looked at it.

"Can you go over there?"

Immediately, the dragon padded towards Peter and turned its head around to look at Remus, evidently waiting for another command. Remus directed his wand to the ground and watched it hop off the desk nimbly and pad around the room.

"Impressive," Professor McGonagall said and nodded at him. "Thirty points to Gryffindor."

Remus cast his gaze away as the students congratulated him. Most of the Hufflepuffs were, now, controlling their dragons to fly around or breath fire. Peter's light bulb had sprouted wings and was breathing fire but he could not get past that.

"Try concentrating and imaging a dragon or something," Sirius suggested when he noticed Peter struggling. The young boy took his friend's advice, his face contorted, and stared intensely until the light bulb had turned into a very small green dragon with wings with a wingspan no longer than a pencil.

"See?" James said and nudged Peter in his way of congratulations. "Told you."

Peter laughed and grinned at his dragon and pointed his wand at Remus. The young werewolf grinned, rather madly, and pointed his wand at the smallish green dragon. Remus's jumped to its feet and cautiously sniffed the other which flickered its gaze from Peter to the new dragon.

"Excellent job," Professor McGonagall announced, her voice carried over the excitement buzzing in the room. "Leave them here and I will see to them at lunch."

That was her way of dismissing the class so the students jumped to their feet and collected their things, looking over their shoulders one last time at their dragons and scurried out of the classroom. The Marauders took their time heading out, which made Professor McGonagall very wary she she stood in the front of her classroom, pretending to be busy while The Marauders hung back.

She looked over her shoulder curtly and saw another hanging back, packing her things and looking around for her sweater; Professor McGonagall also saw something hanging from the young Potter's left arm, the girl's sweater.

Remus's eyes followed the swinging sweater in James's arms while the messy haired boy look triumphant. The fiery redhead suddenly whipped around and stared at her sweater, then her gaze traveled up to stare at who had claimed it.

She walked right up to him and stopped a few feet away from him, and even though her head was at his chest level, Remus was surprised that James did not flinch away.

"I'd appreciate if you give me my sweater back," Lily said calmly then added, "now."

"Is this yours?" James said in mock surprise and held it up. "And I was going to give it to Alice, well, Remus could have for me."

Remus felt his face grow as he tried to hide the color in his face.

"Remus," Sirius said and patted him hard on the back, "you're blushing mate."

"Shut it," Remus hissed and looked at his shuffling feet, slinging book bag over his shoulder and clearing his throat.

"Potter," Lily said sharply and glared at him, "give it here."

"This?" James asked and tossed Lily her sweater. She huffed angrily and stuffed it in her book bag and tried walking but she found her path blocked by James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Where are you going?" James asked cheekily and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Lunch now move!" Lily replied hotly and slowly reached her hand to her wand.

"Hungry?" James asked and stepped closer with a sly grin and tried to prod her but she backed off with her wand in her hand. Remus remembered when he did the same exact thing and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily as he remembered the rest of the day.

"Now Evans," Sirius said and stood next to James, "there's no need to pull out wands, it kind of looks like a threat."

"Maybe because it is you idiot," she snarled and lifted her chin, "I know a fair more spells than you both."

"Ah, lucky me," James said with a grin, "fortunately, I know how to counter those spells you've been using."

Her wand tip sparked with red, making the Potter heir frown and watch it carefully. Professor McGonagall had finally stepped between them and looked at James sternly, raising her eyebrow at the young third year.

"Yes Professor?" James asked innocently as Lily cast her gaze to the floor.

"I trust that you five will not hex each other on your way out?" she asked, looking mostly at James with her usual stern look.

"Professor," Sirius piped up, "James doesn't hex anyone."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow and Lily scoffed from behind. James raised his eyebrow at Lily and mouthed something to her which made her angry expression melt for a few moments in exchange for a confused look. The Marauders and Lily strode out of the classroom, not giving each other a sideways glance until James had raised his eyebrow mischievously at Sirius who grinned madly.

"Oi Evans!" James called casually and to his dismay, she continued to walk without looking back. James frowned, his hazel eyes looked so determined mingled with something else behind those black framed glasses.

"I can't believe she won't talk to me!" James said exasperatedly and looked at his friends for an explanation.

"Maybe it's because the way you always tease her?" Remus suggested harshly and looked rather superior. "Lay off Snivellus and maybe she'll loosen up."

"So you can call him Snivellus but I can't?" James snorted, crossing his arms as they walked down the now deserted hall.

"Yes," Remus said with his head raised, "I am not wooing such girls."

James laughed and shoved his friend off his feet, doubling over with laughter as Remus toppled over and landed in a heap of Hogwarts robes.

"You can be so damn annoying," Remus hissed and got to his feet, dusting himself defiantly.

"You can be mean when you're indignant," James said and grinned madly.

"And since when do you curse?" Sirius asked, butting in and raising his eyebrow at Remus. "So much for the 'good' Marauder."

Remus sent a glare at both his friends and at Peter too, who was snickering in the background. James and Sirius exchanged glances with Remus who was scowling at the three.

"Fancy heading down for dinner?" James asked and pretended to look faint. "I'm so very hungry, if you would be so kind as to hurry yourselves up-"

"We're coming!" Sirius said loudly and started jogging down the hall. The Black heir's loud voice aroused Peeves the poltergeist at Hogwarts, he came zooming down as fast as his ghostly self could manage.

"Oh it's weeeee Potty and Siriusly Black and Peete Pettiegrew and Loony Loopy Lupin!" Peeves shrilled and looked down at the four boys who were leaning against the wall and looking up at him.

"Thanks for those wonderful nicknames you've given us," Sirius said but there was a glint of amusement in his gray eyes.

"You're not serious," Peeves said to Remus and cackled like mad when Sirius raised his eyebrow at him.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black," Sirius joked and earned three groans of exasperation.

"That joke's getting old, mate," James said and nudged his friend. Sirius laughed and shrugged. Peeves cackled all the way down the hall and stopped when there was a loud noise of shattering glass that made the four boys jump and run to see what was the noise. Though there was evidence of glass, the window was unbroken; the ghosts were hollering at the top of their lungs over the whinnies of apparent ghostly horses.

Then they spotted Peeves on the back of one, shouting to Bloody Baron from across the Great Hall. Feeling rather hungry, Remus sat down next to the Prewett twins and jumped as someone addressed him. He whipped around and stared at a person he had never noticed before but she was clearly in Gryffindor for she wore that red and golden striped tie; Remus felt even more ashamed that he had never seen the person behind her either, he, too, wore a red and golden striped tie with the Gryffindor symbol stamped upon his Hogwarts robes.

"Professor McGonagall said you have a copy of Transfiguration: Grade Four," the girl said.

Remus took a good look at her; she had red hair with dark brown eyes that looked everywhere but at Remus, she looked rather nervous yet somewhat confident in herself.

"Oh," Remus said and jumped out of his thoughts, "yeah."

He handed the girl his book and frowned slightly, she seemed to have noticed for she looked up and tucked the book under her arm. "My name is Molly Prewett."

"Fabian and Gideon's sister," Remus finished and mentally smacked himself, "of course, I thought I recognized you."

Molly Prewett raised an eyebrow but did not say anything else, she stuffed the book in her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and walked off, leaving Remus to watch her retreating back. He could just barely hear James, Sirius, and Peter's faint snickering in the background. He whipped around stomped directly up to his friends.

"Shut up," Remus said and folded his arms across his chest, "I had no idea she was a Gryffindor! How did I not recognize her before?"

"That's what I can't fathom either," James said between his uncontrollable laughter, "you looked really confused!"

Some of what his friends were saying did not make sense yet Remus was too flustered and embarrassed to scold them quiet. The Marauders sat down and piled their plates with food. Remus was eating with bouncing his knee underneath the table and reading a book and was quite peaceful until two voices broke his concentration.

"Reading again?" Fabian asked, scooting towards him and elbowing him.

"And is that book good?" Gideon added, coming from the other side to sit across from the young werewolf.

"What is it about?" Fabian asked, peering over Remus's shoulder and trying to stare at the print on the pages.

"Read the title you idiot," Gideon said and cuffed his brother on the arm.

"You're the idiot," Fabian snapped and scowled at his twin, "I reckon I'm better looking."

"You're twins," Remus muttered from behind his book and looked up (without having a choice).

"Ah, the Lupin heir has spoken!" Fabian and Gideon said together in a singsong voice.

"Why must you call me the Lupin heir?" Remus asked as he remembered being called that at Christmas break.

The twins grinned and nudged Remus under the table with their feet; Remus groaned and put his nose farther into his book, trying to read the last two paragraphs about Undetectable Poisons and dinner could not come any sooner, as Remus piled his plate with food, scarfed it down (which was unlike him) and raced out of the Great Hall, his book bag swinging and another tucked under his arm.

James and Sirius exchanged peculiar glances with one another and shrugged, following the young werewolf and dragging Peter along who was chatting to the twins. He looked confused as his friends dragged him by the arm until he was able to shake lose.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"Wherever Remus is," James answered and stopped to look around.

"Library," Peter and Sirius said together.

The three boys looked at each other in surprise (not by the fact Remus was at the library but at the fact that two of them spoke at the exact time). Three identical mischievous grins appeared on each face as they pulled out their wands, sparks flew from their wand tips, as James pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and threw it over them.


	24. Chapter XIV: Valentine's Day

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

For the past two years, Remus had failed, dismally, to have a peaceful February 14th. His friends, mostly two of the three, prevented him to do so; but this year Remus was determined to change that. He hid himself in a broom cupboard on the fifth floor and clutched his book in one hand and the his wand in the other.

He listened with his enhanced hearing to locate his friends and figuring that his friends were coming from the left, he shrunk back in the closet. But to his surprise, his friends were unusually quiet, which made Remus want to steal a glance, but he forced himself to stay put.

"Have you seen Remus?"

Remus could hear James's voice and another muffled answer that sounded like "no" and to his immense relief, he strained his hearing past the door and listened silently as his friends walked past.

He sighed a sigh of relief and lit his wand tip to the dimmest brightness he could manage and flipped open his book. For his Transfiguration, he had finished his written homework but for Professor McGonagall and her extra class, he was to read chapter twelve of Intermediate Transfiguration: Fourth Year. But no later when he opened his book and started reading the first paragraph, the doors swung open, blinding Remus with the light that flooded into the closet. His hands instinctively flew up to shield his eyes as a figure stepped in and shut the door.

"What are you doing in here?"

This voice belonged, not to his friends, but to a female's which made Remus drop his hand to see who entered; it was Alice Prewett. The sight of her made Remus shrink away and squirm uncomfortably.

"Hiding," Remus replied gruffly.

"From?" Alice asked, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"My friends," Remus said and looked at his book, "you would too if your friends were obsessed with Valentine's Day."

Alice gave him a smile and settled herself down across from him, making Remus inch backward. She pulled back her already short hair with a hair tie and wore a red and black shirt that was loose and casual with black pants, she sighed heavily and folded her hands in her lap.

"I was hoping we could talk," Alice said seriously, looking at him with a gaze so strong, Remus could not look away.

"Well," Alice said slowly, tugging at her sleeves nervously, "that we could clear some stuff up. I know that showing Frank the thestrals that you showed me was ridiculous and I shouldn't have."

Remus sat back and watched her start the conversation, looking around anxiously.

"And I want you to know how I feel," Alice continued, finally looking at Remus, waiting for him to say something.

"And how do you feel?" Remus asked, suddenly feeling like shoving his book in her face and bolting.

"Nothing's changed," Alice said and raised her eyebrow, "nothing."

Remus did not know what to say so instead he looked awkwardly down at his scarred hands and kept his gaze lowered, not wanting to look at her, for if he did, he'd end up falling for her again.

"We're young and rather stupid when it comes to this," Remus said and looked anywhere but her, "give yourself some time to figure yourself out because maybe this is just a temporary thing."

"Is this your way of telling me that you're not interested in me?" Alice replied evenly, not flinching or sobbing hysterically. Though, when Remus saw her look away when he tried making eye contact, it drove him to the heights.

Remus got to his feet and started towards the closet door but something made him turn around and thankful for the darkness, he felt his face grow hot as it turned a brilliant shade of red. Alice stood up and stopped next to him, slipping her hand into his but suddenly sliding her hand away. Remus looked down and felt self conscious about his cold hands. She sighed heavily and started to open the door but Remus placed a comforting hand on her arm.

Alice looked up at him with curious brown eyes; Remus took a single step closer and kissed the top of her head, then swung the closet door open, waiting for Alice to walk past him before swinging his book bag over his shoulder and departing the opposite direction without uttering another word to her or looking back.

"FOUND REMUS!"

Remus was interrupted from his thoughts by a voice shouting like they were on opposite ends of the Quidditch Pitch. And though he was startled by the loud noise, he was not surprised to see his friends galloping towards him, full speed, book bags swinging, and three wild grins.

"I'm not asking anyone on a date or talking to any girls or any of that," Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking firm.

"But Remy, what fun would that be?" Sirius whined and pretended to pout, stamping his foot on the floor.

As bad as his day could ever go, his friends could reel in the best times to make the rest of the day the best, even if it was Valentine's Day, so not grinning was difficult. He eventually gave in and shoved Sirius.

"No," Remus said despite his amused grin, "I had enough of girls for now."

"Let's go!" James said, seizing Remus's wrist and dragging him down the halls, despite Remus's protests. "I say we go to the Great Hall and figure out what to do on this lovely holiday."

"Sit and see how many girls come up and talk to us," Sirius suggested, jogging along side of James and Remus with Peter in the lead.

"How about a sword fight?" Peter said suddenly, turning around so he could walk backward and face his friends.

"With what?" Remus asked, frowning slightly. Peter veered off course and swung open another closet door, rummaging through its contents and pulling out four mops. He ripped off the mop part, handing each of them a wooden handle.

"We're using these as swords?" James asked, then suddenly grinned. "Fabian and Gideon have a spell they use as a prank to create fake blood. We could ask them to perform that on these."

The four boys, one being reluctant, ran into the Great Hall, looking for the twin brothers, who were sitting, chatting to girls and nodding. James strode up to them and sat down to the right of Fabian. Remus could hear James talking to Fabian, motioning to their wooden handles; Remus could have used his enhanced hearing but he decided he would rather not hear James's plan.

Fabian and Gideon nodded, each setting the wooden handles on the table and pulling out their wands, muttering an incantation. When Remus arrived the wooden handles have been modified into swords with wooden handles with a blade that seemed to glow. They seized Remus's and set it on the table, repeating their invented spell and watched with reluctant awe as the wooden handle lengthened into a sharpened blade.

"It'll create fake blood when you hit each other but only the blade part," Gideon said, turning to James, "I dunno what you need this for but I'm sure I'll find out."

"We love a mischievous game that will most likely land us in detention," Fabian added with a wild grin, identical to his brother's.

Remus studied his newly made sword with curiosity and ran the blade along his hand, watching as fake blood pooled in his hand. He inhaled sharply and wiped his hand on his pants, and saw the tiniest of scratches on the palm of his hand.

"And what should we use as our noble steeds?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"You think Hagrid would be mad if we borrowed some of his granians?" James asked thoughtfully.

"Nah," Sirius said with a wave of his hand, "their technically not his, they live in the forest, they don't belong to anyone."

Three grins slowly formed on the third years faces while the fourth remained silent and still.

* * *

"Lighten up, Remus!" James called over his shoulder.

"I should be upstairs studying," Remus moaned and covered his face with his hands.

The four boys strolled into the thinnest part of the Forbidden Forest, looking for a herd of Granians; and nearby a small pond of murky water, there sat four fat horses, stormy gray, with a wing span of ten or eleven feet. They tossed their heads at the sight of the third years but settled down once they crawled instead of walked. Now, The Marauders were on the backs of Granians, riding bareback, with their hands woven in their manes and their swords in the other.

With ease, the Granians pushed open the glass doors with their noses and walked themselves right into greenhouse. Remus had to yank his Granian's head away to prevent it from eating the plants in the greenhouse. James urged his Granian faster, digging his heels in the sides, it flexed its wings and whinnied. Remus's responded and trotted after James and Peter, who leaned their weight to the left, steering it to the Great Hall.

With a bang, the Granians burst through the Great Hall and unfurled their long wings, not caring who they hit. Professor McGonagall, this time, was not the only one who craned their necks to see what was happening; students and professors swiveled their heads to see The Marauders perched upon Granians and holding swords and looking like they were having the time of their life.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Professor McGonagall screeched, storming down to the boys but they were already at opposite ends of the Great Hall, shouting to one another.

"Draw thy sword!" James challenged, his hazel eyes glinted with liveliness as Remus fixed him down with an equally challenging glare.

"What? Drawn and talk of peace? I hate the word peace as I hate thee. Have at thee, coward!" Remus said and kicked his heels into his Granian's side, grasping his sword in his right hand and weaving his other in its mane. Professor McGonagall was forced to stop as James and Remus galloped past her, making her pert hat topple sideways. She paled with anger as the four boys charged into a battle. The students cheered them on, even some of the Slytherins, clapping and shouting their voices hoarse. Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris came in soon after with four mops with no handles, looking livid. He caught Professor McGonagall's eye who pursed her lips as she was forced to watch her students reel out of control.

Professor Dumbledore came to join his headmistress's side, he patted her shoulder, his eyes twinkling.

"You don't _approve_ of this, do you, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked, her eyes widening.

"This school could use some, what do they call it, mischief and life," Professor Dumbledore said calmly and nodded to the four boys who were clashing swords and drawing fake blood.

"You're going to let them get away with it?" she asked astounded, she straightened her hat and dusted her clothes, squaring her shoulders.

"I think to be fair, detentions are in order, but Minerva, Hogwarts needs a little life in these halls," Professor Dumbledore said and sighed, "those of which are haunted by the one who walked these very corridors."

Professor McGonagall seemed to visibly relax but she kept her steely glare on the four boys who now seemed equally enthusiastic about the jousting tournament. The students roared their applause, cheering on their favorites.

"Hit him in the chest, Remus!"

"Knock him down, James!"

"Poke him in the eye, Peter!"

"Whack him on the head, Sirius!"

Students were shouting their suggestions so loud and all at once so their voices mingled together until it was one blurred voice. Remus, who had gotten jabbed in the chest particularly hard, was now massaging it, convinced there was a bruise forming. Fake blood was running down his shirt as Peter's sword had sunk deep into his chest. James's eye seemed to be rather red and puffy and fake blood ran down the side of his face. Sirius sat on his Granian, panting hard, and placing his hand on the stitch of his chest while he mopped up the fake blood running down his leg. And Peter was circling his Granian around, flexing his wrist and checking out his hand that dripped fake blood.

"Knight Black has come to defeat thy cowards," Sirius said and puffed out his chest; his Granian flexed its wings and whinnied, tossing its head proudly.

"Foolish Knight, no moral has defeated me," Remus said and raised his sword higher, his Granian stared down Sirius's and pawed the ground, ears twitching.

James and Peter fixed each other down with challenging glares as the opponents have changed. Hagrid blundered down to the four boys and stopped right in front of them. His shaggy beard was dripping with what looked suspiciously like firewhiskey.

"Those are mine!" Hagrid rumbled and staggered slightly to the left.

"We hoped you wouldn't mind," Remus called over innocently.

"Jus take 'em back inter the fores'," Hagrid said and coughed roughly, pounding his chest clear with one giant fist.

"Will do!" Sirius called and swung his Granian forward, clicking his tongue and stopping right by the Slytherin table. Remus narrowed his eyes and noticed that it was no accident Sirius had stopped there. And right underneath Sirius's Granian sat an extremely flustered Regulus Black, who tried to look defiant yet looking like he wanted to slink out of sight.

"Send my best regards to Mum for me," Sirius said with a wild grin. His gray eyes danced with happiness, so unlike Regulus's who were as cold and dark as hail in a storm. Remus cleared his throat and stopped his Granian, turning it around, being mindful of its wings.

"Are you leaving?" Remus heard Regulus mutter.

Sirius patted Regulus on the back who recoiled indignantly and dusted off his shoulder importantly. "How I wish I was but Mum already hates me for being a Gryffindor, what more can she do?"

Regulus scoffed and turned away, not making eye contact with his older brother.

"I'm guessing you'll be taking them then?" James asked, as Hagrid came blundering towards them, clutching his head as if it was too heavy for his neck. He did not speak but only nodded, seizing three or four large leaves (evidently from the greenhouse) and urged the winged horses to follow him. Remus slid off the back of his and patted its soft, sleek neck and jogged over to Sirius, James, and Peter.

"Minnie's livid," James said observing her paled face.

"You must be joking!" Remus said, smacking his forehead sarcastically, as he watched Professor McGonagall narrow her eyes.

"We're in for it," Peter groaned and the four boys slowly walked over to her as she motioned for them to stand right in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at them and shook her head.

"You will not learn," she said and placed her hands on her hips.

"No, probably not," James said earnestly, pulling a grin, "but who'd want to change our crazy antics?"

"Should I start the list?" Professor McGonagall said, raising her eyebrow at the youngest Potter.

James shook his head and waved it off with one hand.

"I'll see you boys in detention tomorrow night and the next," Professor McGonagall said and sternly and stiffly walked back to the Headmaster. Remus cursed under his breath and shoved James hard, forcing the third year to the floor with a thud. Several people sitting in that area craned their necks to see if the young Potter heir was okay. Albeit, Remus did not worry and instead laughed as James heaved himself to his feet.

But as soon as Remus turned around to address his other two friends, but they seemed preoccupied talking to other girls. Sirius was shoving his hands in his pockets, his hair fell in his eyes a very elegant sort of way, and he looked very casual (or nonchalant). Peter, on Sirius's left, was scuffling his feet when the girl was talking to him, nodding occasionally and looking anywhere but her face.

Sirius turned to face Remus, his arms filled with chocolates and candy and his hands held four or five cards. Peter looked similar, beaming from ear to ear. Remus rolled his eyes while James scowled. He eyed the cards and chocolate and frowned slightly but James suddenly inhaled sharply, choked, and his free hand jumped to his hair, running it through to rumple it.

Lily Evans was coming up to Remus's right, looking rather haughty but cleared her throat and looked at him when she handed Remus a card. She smiled warmly and gave it to to him, who accepted it graciously. James, who was rummaging through his pockets, pulled out something small and red, a Valentine's Day card and handed it to Lily with a cheeky grin.

Lily frowned at the card and stared at it, afraid that it could explode. She glared at James then at the card and walked away with the card behind her back. James's gaze followed her all the way out of the Great Hall until she disappeared out of sight around the corner. James blinked a few times and tried not to look disgruntled but his troubled hazel eyes betrayed him.

"Come on James," Remus said and patted him on the back, "she's not worth it."

James shrugged him and sagged, looking at Remus with unreadable hazel eyes. Even Sirius had dropped his cards and candy to give James a brotherly hug in which each of The Marauders did in turn.

"You're fine," Remus said softly and could feel James slightly shake. The young werewolf wanted nothing more than to cheer up his usually crazy friend but the one person that hit his weakness was Lily.

"She'll come round," Peter said and frowned over his shoulder at the group of girls sitting and laughing, Lily included.

A ghost of a grin flitted across the young boy's face as his friends all grinned at patted him more roughly on the back, James pushed his glasses and ran a hand through his hair, rumpling it up, making it look even messier. Remus, out of the corner of his eye, spotted Professor McGonagall who gave him the smallest of nods.

James seemed more cheerful, helping himself to chocolate a group made up of six or seven giggling girls gave him, and grinned in spite of recent events. Remus was rather enjoying himself as well for he had precious ten minutes of silence while James and Sirius ate their candy and compared cards.

"This one's good," James said, leaning over to see what Sirius's said.

"Switch," Sirius said and handed James his card in exchange for James's.

The Potter heir laughed right out loud at Sirius who grinned back as they both looked down at the letter. James screwed up his face and said in a very accurate imitation of Ella Froyt.

"Sirius, you are the biggest prat around. I thought we were something but then I see you going around and snogging other girls! Honestly! Perhaps your friend, Remus, is a better snogger than you anyway."

Sirius's eyes widened but he laughed, clutching his chest as he gasped for air.

"I liked Arieta more!" Sirius said and coughed. "She's a better snogger anyway."

Remus, who was blushing furiously when Sirius had wiggled his eyebrows when Ella had mentioned Remus, scoffed sarcastically and propped open his book against the marmalade jug. His eyes scanned the pages but he kept listening.

"Is Remus a better snogger than me?"

Remus heard Sirius ask, and from what it sounded like a "yes" in a very sharp tone, he had guessed, Sirius ran into Ella Froyt herself. And even though Remus tried reeling his thoughts to his book, James had quickly snatched it away and grinned madly as Sirius sat back down.

"Whatever," Sirius said and frowned slightly, "a single man is a free man."

"I'll remember that next time you go making out with another girl," Remus snorted and motioned for James to return the book to its owner. James shook his head and danced out of Remus's reach. The Marauders packed their bags (Remus had finally gotten his book) and headed to their double Potions, the only class they had besides Astronomy. The O.W.L.s studying groups were going on, making the classes longer which effected most of the students' schedules.

But even Potions was cut short, Professor Hayes did not seem pleased but he clapped his hands together and addressed the class.

"Finish that essay on Undetectable Poisons, due Monday!"

Students milled about, stuffing their bags with ingredients and their books, talking to one another, and gossiping. Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius hung back until a remainder of the class was out in the halls before leaving themselves. This time, James could not catch Lily alone for she traveled in a tight group of girls who scurried out of the room as if they were in a hurry.

"I suppose we're ready to go now?" Remus said, inching towards the door.

"I suppose we are," James said and followed the young werewolf towards the door and out into the corridors.

"Can I ask you something?" Remus asked seriously and turned to face James as they rounded a corner.

"Sure," James said lightly, nearly tripping on two students who were glued together by the lips.

"What are you doing with books about Animagi?" Remus asked, frowning deeply.

"Professor McGonagall gave us detention and made us to extra work," James explained smoothly, "we're almost done but we've got to write a new essay for each weekend. I'm almost done with mine."

"Me too," Peter said and frowned, "though identifying a real Animagus from an animal-"

"-is not significant in the essay," Sirius interjected and sighed heavily. "What's it to you anyway Remus? What do you think we'd be doing with large volumes on human transformations?"

"That's exactly what sparked my curiosity," Remus said earnestly and grinned sheepishly.

Snow was still falling though not as thick but enough to cover the ground in a winery frost. The air was blowing icy winds, forcing the students to wear scarves and winter jackets. But The Marauders had the next few hours open, wanting to go outside, that's what they did. Though, still in February, they climbed their favorite beech tree and sat amongst its branches.

They were finishing their Undetectable Poisons essay in the bristling weather, their hands shook as they wrote, but they were (for once) settling themselves down to focus on finishing.

"DONE!"

Sirius's voice was the first to break the silence. Remus looked up from his and stopped to stare at his essay. It was two rolls of parchment, filled from top to bottom with charts and diagrams on the third roll of parchment. He looked over at Sirius's whose seemed to have a similar format as Remus's though Sirius's penmanship was darker and bolder. He had labeled his diagrams and charts but had not given a brief explanation.

"Aren't you going to explain each part?" Remus asked, not able to withhold his question.

"I don't need to do that rubbish," Sirius snorted and grinned, "that's for overachievers such as yourself."

"It's not for overachievers Sirius," Remus said, rolling his eyes, "it's for people who want to work hard for their future."

Sirius scoffed and shook his head, he opened his mouth to reply but James's voice cut him off.

"I'm done too!"

James had done the same exact thing as Sirius with his charts and diagrams, two rolls of parchment of writing about what they knew about Undetectable Poisons. Peter, who had finished just afterward frowned as his diagrams and charts were not as well done as his friends. Remus, who was finished last, frowned slightly as he reread what he had written.

"I think I could have worded that better," Remus said thoughtfully, mostly to himself.

"You're fine mate!" James said and whacked Remus on the knee, making the young werewolf buckle.

"Sod off," Remus muttered and moved his legs, having to re-position himself in the branches.

James chuckled at his stubborn friend and looked over at Sirius who grinned madly. That peaceful hour that whisked by now seemed to vanish (much to Remus's dismay) for James and Sirius had stowed away their parchments into their book bags and started climbing higher into the tree.

Remus's head followed them until they were on the topmost branch that could support their weight. They looked tall and scanned the area; students were on their way to Hogsmeade or scurrying back inside to avoid the icy wind.

"What's up there?" Remus asked as they stood there, transfixed. He started to make his way up the tree, weaving with its branches until he was coming up on James's right. He peered out but by the time he managed to look around, James made a sudden movement, jerking himself out of the tree until Remus had tried slowing his fall by grasping James's wrist. Dangling from the branch, his feet scrambled to find footing and rested on a lower branch.

"Oi," James muttered as Remus let go of his wrist and guided James's hand on the branch. Sirius had come to join them, helping James fall gracefully onto the lower branch; Remus had swung down to settle himself in a branch right next to James and Sirius, and finally Peter came and sat next to Remus.

"Some day!" James said, drawing a long breath.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, suddenly averting his gray eyes to Remus.

Blue eyes studied gray as the two looked at each other; Remus noticed how somber Sirius was and knew he was being sincere.

"No matter what Voldemort offers werewolves, you'll stick around?"

Remus could not believe his ears, Sirius looked sober and sincere and Remus knew his friend was not joking. James and Peter had their gazes travel from Remus to Sirius, waiting for one to say something.

Finally, Remus cleared his throat and looked at his friends. "Sirius, James, and Peter, I want you to hear what I have to say and it's imperative that you remember this."

The three boys leaned closer.

"Fenrir Greyback bit me when I was a young child hoping that he would be able to raise me away from humans. He was hoping to raise me to hate humans but my parents fought back, my mum made sure she was there for me. The reason why Greyback's contaminating people is for Voldemort, I suppose he was under direct orders to attack any children but this time, it was out of revenge against my father."

Remus looked tired and older, though very young, he looked weary like a man who's been through everything.

"But Hernez and I were discussing about the meeting held for half-creatures and near-human creatures. Naturally, centaurs fall into that category as do the wicked werewolves. Santel is a werewolf, he was bitten when he was older, probably early twenties. After that, he could not find a job and that's when he came back to Greyback who welcomed him only if he would devote his life for Voldemort."

"Voldemort's gaining power," Remus said, looking down, "the Ministry won't let slip of this but those who know where to hear news like this certainly know. I want you to know and never forget, I am loyal to Dumbledore. I think in my position, I am a great asset to Dumbledore."

"How?" Peter interjected.

"When I graduate from Hogwarts, I hope to find a job but I'll be off doing my own thing," Remus said, "I think I can be a spy for Dumbledore. I can travel underground with the rest of the ostracized werewolves and pretend I'm one of them."

"That's dangerous!" Sirius exclaimed, his gray eyes flashed, glittering with something more than concern.

"It's the least I can do Sirius," Remus said evenly, "I think once I propose this idea to Dumbledore right before I graduate, I'll serve as a different purpose."

"How do you know Voldemort's gaining power?" James asked quietly, staring at Remus with an intense gaze.

"When you're a werewolf, you hear everything," Remus replied rather darkly. James had understood the hint that Remus was in no condition to tell anymore. And just then did James realize the huge burden Remus carried on his shoulders for someone so young.

"It's Valentine's Day," Sirius said, lightening the mood with a good natured smile.

"We still have some time left before Astronomy," James added, grinning too.

"What's on your mind?" Remus dared to ask.

"Why don't we snog some of that weight off your shoulders mate?" James said with a cheeky grin. "Any girls?"

Remus scoffed and rolled his eyes, hopping off the branch lightly and grabbing his book bag that hung from a lower branch.

"They travel in packs," James said and sighed as his gaze followed a group of girls returning to Hogwarts after a trip to Hogsmeade.

"Corral them into a circle and pick one from the group," Sirius said and wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you coming?"

James and Sirius hopped from branch to branch, until they were low enough to hit the ground. They collected their book bags from the two lowest hanging branches and walked casually over to the girls who stopped and giggled to one another. Remus and Peter hit the ground shortly afterwards and started walking towards their friends. James and Sirius exchanged a few words that Remus couldn't make out without his enhanced hearing and snorted as Sirius and James turned around with candy and cards in there arms.

"You're unbelievable," Remus scoffed roughly and eyed the pile of chocolate. "Give me some of Honeyduke's chocolate mate."

Sirius broke off a large slab of chocolate and crammed it in the young werewolf's mouth, making him lose his balance and fall into the snow.

"Sirius!" Remus rumbled and leaped to his feet with striking agility. "You git!"

Sirius could not contain himself, he burst out laughing, clutching his sides that ached and howled louder with laughter.

"Bugger off," Remus muttered darkly and straightened his Gryffindor tie defiantly, shooting a dark glare at the Black heir.

"I think it's time we head back for Astronomy," Peter said with an air of laughter. His blonde hair was dotted with the fallen snow.

The Marauders made their way back to Hogwarts in a race to see who could get there first.

**Whoa, another chapter is finished. Thank you for reading. If you care to review, feel free to do so.**


	25. Chapter XXV: February's Full Moon

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

"Lupin. Lupin! LUPIN!"

Remus snapped to the present and realized, much to his embarrassment, that Professor McGonagall was expecting him to say something.

"Er . . ." he said, trailing off feebly, waiting to get yelled at by the very strict Professor.

"I'll see to you after class regarding arrangements in your schedule," she said and turned away, facing her class.

"We are discussing Animagi today," she said to the whole class, she flicked her wand and pointed at the desk. Several stacks of parchments landed on each desk for each student. When the pile magically floated over to Remus and the parchment plopped onto his desk top.

"Now, I'm sure you all are aware of human transformations," Professor McGonagall said once the stack of parchments were gone, "there are metamorphagi, werewolves, and animagi. Who can tell me what an Animagus is?"

And what surprised Remus the most was Peter's hand that had shot into the air, narrowly missing Remus's face.

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"An Animagus is a wizard or witch who elects to turn into a certain animal. When they become an Animagus, they don't decide the animal they transform into, it's chosen based mostly on personality."

"Well done, five points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said and set her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose. "Who can add to that?"

"Please, the process of becoming an Animagus is extremely dangerous and could go seriously wrong. That's why the Ministry keeps tabs on those attempting to do so."

This time it was James's voice that answered, speaking with his hand still raised, even Lily turned in her seat to see. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow at Peter and James.

"Well done, another five points to Gryffindor," she said and turned to face the small chalkboard in front of her classroom. With her wand, she wrote down what James and Peter had said.

"Can anyone tell me what a werewolf is?" she asked next.

This time, Remus did not raise his hand but instead looked at his hands which were shaking on his desk.

"Mr. Black?"

"A werewolf is half man half wolf, also known as a lycanthrope. Lycanthropy is difficult for the human body and is extremely painful; only strong people make it through their first transformation. Although, when a werewolf, the mind becomes wolfish; they could kill their best friend and they respond to a call of their own."

Remus could tell Sirius was aiming his answer to Remus and sent a silent thanks to his friend. Professor McGonagall nodded brusquely and wrote down in the next section what Sirius had said.

"There is not much to add to that answer," she said and cleared her throat. "Do you know how many registered Animagi there are?"

"Seven," Remus said automatically, "there are seven, including you."

"Precisely," Professor McGonagall said set down her wand. And in her place was a small tabby cat with markings strikingly like the glasses she wore. The students applauded Professor McGonagall as she leaped lightly from the floor and onto the nearest desk. The cat meowed loudly and twitched her ears to The Marauders; and then the tabby cat jumped from the desk and transformed back into human form.

"I am a registered Animagus. I have always been advanced in Transfiguration but never had becoming an Animagus be that hard," she said and looked at her students in a strict way.

Remus, who was taking notes, had looked up from them to look at the Professor. He heard of wizards and witches who attempted the Animagus transformation that went terribly wrong.

"How do you become an Animagus, Professor?" James asked, raising his hand.

"Through a series of spells performed on yourself along with a potion," she answered and raised her eyebrow at him. James turned his gaze to his desk and remained silent for the remainder of the class.

As the class was dismissed, Remus swung his book bag over his shoulder and was about to turn to his friends but Professor McGonagall had called him over, giving him no choice but to obey. Quietly, Remus walked over to her desk and waited for her to say something first.

"You look ill," Professor McGonagall said and frowned.

"No Professor," Remus answered quietly.

"But it's the full moon tonight," she said and straightened up in her desk.

"Yes Professor," Remus replied softly, his hands fumbled nervously on the book bag's strap.

"Go to the hospital wing," she said and raised her eyebrow at him as though she had read his mind, "that's an order."

Remus thanked her and walked out, not looking behind him. James, Sirius, and Peter were waiting right outside the door, out of view but when Remus emerged from the classroom they took either side of him, frowning for he did pale and ill.

"Did she order you to go to the Hospital Wing?" James asked as they started walking down the hall.

"I suppose she did," Remus sighed and looked ahead.

"Why do you look so miserable?" Sirius asked in a concerned tone, his gray eyes looked troubled as they continued to walk down the hall.

"It's such a burden," Remus whispered and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, "if I wasn't this - this lycanthrope, I would not have to worry about every full moon or missing classes because of this - because of who I am."

James wished he could comfort his friend but all he could do was grasp his shoulder in a silent reply.

"I know it's not fair but that's what makes you the person I've always wanted to be," Sirius said and smiled at Remus when he turned to look at him, "you are admirable Remus, my dear friend."

Remus split into a grin.

The Marauders neared the hospital wing and pushed open the doors gently and walked in, looking for Madam Pomfrey, who was usually bustling about. No later than a ten seconds, she came trotting in, tutting at Remus's appearance.

"Should have come here straightaway," she muttered to herself as she pointed to a bed that she wanted Remus to go to. Remus exchanged glances with his three friends before heading over to the bed and sitting down. Peter, Sirius, and James joined Remus and sat down next to his bed on the chairs.

"No one blames you Remus," James said sincerely, "but you're strong enough to get yourself through it."

Remus blinked gratefully at his friend before Madam Pomfrey shooed his friends away.

"He's needs to sleep before he goes!" she bristled and stood right over Remus who backed away. "Lie down, try and get some sleep before you go."

James waved goodbye to Remus and followed Sirius and Peter out of the hospital wing. Remus frowned slightly and averted his gaze to his scarred hands. Watching his friends walk out of those doors was emotionally draining for him, knowing that he was not like them.

He did, indeed, lie down and closed his eyes, being greeted by uneasy darkness.

~_He stood in a meadow of the lushest grass with rolling mountains in the background. He looked around yet found no sign of anyone, the sun was shimmering on the water, transfixing him but something made him snap his head up._

_"Mum," Remus whispered as he turned his gaze over to his mother who emerged from the air._

_And the silhouette of his mother transformed itself into the solid and full form of his mother. Another pleasurable burst of excitement exploded from the center of Remus's heart as his mother stopped right in front of him. And right behind her came his father, tall with his dark brown hair and blue eyes, standing next to the girl that he hated while he attended Hogwarts himself. But there she was, standing next to him; her black hair fell into her eyes with the mistiest pale green eyes that seemed to search his face hungrily a if she really came back._

_"I'm not dead, am I?" Remus asked fretfully, looking at himself up and down._

_"No," Syrena said and smiled warmly that made Remus feel like the sun was inside him, giving him the reassurance that he needed for so long._

_"We're your memory," John said and looked at his son with such ferocity it made him want to flinch away._

_"Why'd you have to leave?" Remus muttered without stopping to realize what he said. He immediately looked away, blushing furiously._

_Syrena and John stepped forward, John knelt down on one knee and placed either hand on Remus's shoulders._

_"We did not leave you," John said sternly and forced Remus to look at them. "If you think that then you have so obviously forgotten about us."_

_"No!" Remus said, his eyes welled with tears. "I would never forget you! That's a ridiculous thing to say, I would never forget my parents."_

_"Then we have never left," Syrena said, standing a ways off, but looking with the same stern look like John if not stricter. _

_Remus bowed his head and brushed away his tears nonchalantly but failed to do so for John had pulled Remus into a hug. Even if his father was as cold as stone, Remus returned the hug, wishing he could soak up the life from him and exchange it for his father._

_"I have missed you," Remus said and looked at his parents._

_"We miss you too and we love you," Syrena said and stared at him with furious pride.~_

Remus jolted awake and realized that Madam Pomfrey and his friends were standing over his bed. Without warning, he clutched his stomach and threw up.

"That'll be the full moon," Madam Pomfrey said and flicked her wand, bringing to life, a mop and a bucket of water, and started cleaning up after Remus was done. He stood up and covered his face with one shaking hand. His friends stepped forward to help but Remus stepped back with a shake of his head.

"Don't," Remus muttered. "I don't want you to see me like this."

James frowned and stepped closer anyway to help his friend; Sirius and Peter came over to help, but Remus shrugged them all off and backed away, looking over their shoulders to Madam Pomfrey who was coming up to join them.

"I'll see you lot later," Remus said and bowed his head, not daring to make eye contact with his friends.

James scowled deeply. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing," Remus said shortly, there was a steely note in his tone that James, Sirius, nor Peter really ever heard. "I'm ready though."

Madam Pomfrey slipped past his friends and placed a guiding hand on Remus's shoulder as the pair walked to the Whomping Willow. James, still scowling after his friend's retreating back, turned to Sirius and Peter with a set expression.

"Fancy a stroll?" James asked.

Remus turned his head to look over his shoulder more than once, thinking and imagining that his friends were following him, and he found himself with the sneaking suspicion that it was true.

"Kick the habit," Remus muttered to himself and earned a peculiar look from Madam Pomfrey.

They crossed the grounds, past Hagrid's Hut. The lights were all on and Remus could hear the hollers and hoots from Hagrid and someone else, though Remus did not recognize the voice until they neared the smallish hut. He caught a glimpse of Professor Slughorn and Hagrid sitting at the wooden table in his hut with a large tank of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey.

"Hagrid? Hagrid open up! It's cold and I have to discuss something with you!"

Seconds later, the door swung open and revealed the tallest man Remus knew, and though Hagrid was half-giant, he was a kinder than some Professors to him for someone like him. But tonight, Hagrid seemed rather tipsy and dazed. His eyes stared at the two for several moments before he blinked them clear and beamed.

"Remus! Madam Pomfrey!" Hagrid boomed then frowned. "Wha' are yeh doin' here?"

"A direct inquiry from Dumbledore; the Headmaster wants to know if you've settled matters with the centaurs?"

"Tell 'im I did," Hagrid said sloppily and took another large swig of firewhiskey. Madam Pomfrey made a loud tutting noise as her way of disapproval but Hagrid had merely grinned as he took yet another large pause to drain the mug.

"We'll be off then," she said briskly and nudged Remus off Hagrid's porch and up the hill that made Remus wish that he could fly up the hill instead of walk.

"Hagrid's good," Remus said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"He's good when he's not drunk," Madam Pomfrey said and pulled out her wand. "_Immobulus_."

"How have your extra Transfiguration lessons been going?" Madam Pomfrey asked as they walked to the base of the trunk.

"I'm doing well," Remus said and frowned slightly, "how did you know I was doing that?"

"Word gets around about students who excel in their studies," Madam Pomfrey explained and nodded to him. "I trust that you can find your way; you have a little less than a half an hour."

Remus waved goodbye as he sank beneath the tree's trunk and winced as he cracked his toe on the first stone step. He groaned and nursed his toe while making his way down the winding trail that led to the Shrieking Shack. So many times, he overheard students saying the Shrieking Shack was haunted by violent spirits like Dumbledore had said and every time he heard that he had to restrain himself for saying anything out loud.

But as always, as soon as he heaved himself from the hole in the floor of the Shrieking Shack, he found himself imagining his friends sitting next to him in the common room, talking about anything but his condition. His mind would always land on his friends but he found himself thinking of his parents a lot more ever since his dream. Remus shut the swinging, broken doors of the room at the top of the stairs then paced the dusty little room, patches of dirt and dust rose from his feet wherever he walked.

Remus frowned deeply as he recalled the time he had left when his friends had figured out his condition and even though they did not let slip of his nature, he always feared that they would desert him. And now he sat on the bed and stared at the opposite wall of him, studying its wooden patterns until he thought he could memorize each crack and splinter.

But Remus gasped and doubled over, toppling off the bed and onto the floor. He clutched his sides as if he could make the pain go away if he did so and how much he wished he could. He could feel his body go rigid on the ground until he managed to lift his head to the moon; it reflected in his blue eyes until they iced into a deep, intelligent golden. Tonight, his transformation hurt more than usual so Remus allowed the werewolf's mind to erase his human until he had stood up.

The werewolf lost its footing and stumbled backward until it was leaning against the bedpost; its skeletal body was heaving heavily as it tried to catch its breath. The chilled breeze caught the werewolf, rustling its gray fur. It inhaled sharply and opened its mouth to drink in the welcoming smells of freedom. Its beautiful moon shone proudly as if it did not want to be missed.

The werewolf angled its ears to the night sky but twitched as he heard a howl, a long and low one, much like its own, somewhere in the distance; the werewolf lifted its muzzle and howled his sorrowful song to the moon. It whined as it heaved itself from the Shrieking Shack and landed heavily on the roof. Though very tall, the wind could knock its balance off and throw it off the roof.

But no matter, the werewolf was fueled by the answered howl it heard before; it leaped off the roof and landed on its paw, making it growl and lick its wound. But the sound of the howl sent it running as fast as it could into the woods. It slowed down once it neared the mountains, sniffing the air and catching scent of another in the area. It let out a low growl, baring its teeth slightly and bristled as it searched for the intruder.

And as the scent grew stronger, the angrier the werewolf became until it stopped low and bared its ugly teeth.

Something emerged from a clump of bracken, a sturdy brown werewolf, who looked just as ragged as the gray. The gray stopped but kept its threatening stance. The brown seemed to notice this and flattened its ears, its eyes darted from side to side as if it was confused. The brown snapped its jaws as if it was trying to say something, it kept repeating its actions until the gray raised its head in understanding.

_You dwell? I dwell, _the brown said and flicked its ears.

_I dwell, you leave, _the gray replied and fixed the brown with its wicked golden eyes.

_Challenge? I hear challenge, _the brown snapped, licking its jaws as if it yearned to sink them in flesh.

_Challenge you will lose, _the gray snarled, baring its white teeth; froth and foam formed at its lips as the brown flattened its ears and glowered challenging at the gray.

The brown took a step forward but the gray bristled its fur and flexed its claws. Bits of saliva fell from its jaws as it imagined itself sinking its teeth into flesh and tearing and killing. But something interrupted the two males from flinging themselves at each other, branches rustled as third werewolf emerge. This one was slender like the gray but much smaller with gray-white fur with an icy blue eye and a solid amber.

The gray and the brown stopped tensely, sniffing the smaller who growled softly and lightly as it tried to warn the others off. The gray watched the smaller with a hungry look upon its face as it seemed to watch its every movement.

_ Different, this one, _the brown growled softly and fixed the gray down with a hard look.

_Different, different, _the gray echoed and bared its teeth.

_Female, _the brown said and flicked its ears forward.

This made the gray go instantly into a threatening position as the smaller clawed its way around the other two until it stood near the bushes. The gray and brown lowered their heads and curled their lips back, to show their teeth.

The gray drew back its lip, letting the foam and froth cover its jowls. The brown launched itself onto the gray, forcing it to the ground with its extra weight that the gray lacked. The gray whined and threw the brown off, leaping up and whipping around to face its opponent. It roared its challenge and hared after the brown when it started running. The smaller growled but the gray was already in pursuit,

The gray stopped when it realized that the brown was no longer in sight. It stood on its hind legs and sniffed the air. Then something very solid bowled into its side, sending it sailing through the air with claws dug deep in its arm. The gray writhed underneath the weight of the brown who bent its ugly head and bared its teeth.

The gray twisted and writhed, fighting to get from under its attacker but the brown had sunk its teeth in its chest, leaving the largest of gashes and snarled hungrily as fresh blood spurted from the gash. The gray fell limp and lay there unmoving.

The brown let out a bark of triumph as it lifted its head and howled to the night; suddenly the gray opened its eyes and snarled, biting down hard on the brown's arms and gouging at its eyes until it was forced to recoil. Pain erupted from the gray's chest but ignoring the pain for a little longer until it forced the brown to retreat several steps until the brown roared and slammed the gray into a tree, using its head to drive them both forward.

The gray collapsed and did not move again. The brown snarled and stalked off, leaving the gray to bleed onto the forest floor.

"James, relax. What has gotten into you?" Frank asked as The Marauders sat uneasily in the third year boys' dormitory.

"It's his . . . headache," Sirius said quickly and shot James a look of concern. All three knew it was not a headache that kept James on his feet but their friend.

"I still don't know where Remus is," Frank said with a frown, "I was talking to Alice and she said she didn't see him with Professor McGonagall and that Professor McGonagall was wiping up a load of water in the corridor after Peeves dumped a gallon of it."

"What has she said to you? What else?" Sirius pressed, his usually warm gray eyes were now like chips of ice.

"Alice? Nothing really," Frank said and looked at Sirius with alarm, "if this is about Remus and Alice then forget it."

Sirius scowled deeply but Frank seemed to brush it off with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, I was talking to Remus a while ago and noticed that he looked off color, is he ill?"

"No," Peter lied easily and propped his feet more comfortably on his bed, "prank spell that went badly wrong."

"They pranked me with that same spell once before," James added sounding very convincing, "I ended up looking the same as Remus because of those three prats."

That seemed to convince Frank enough for he visibly relaxed and leaned against his pillow.

James sat down by the window and glowered at the moon for making his friend miserable.


	26. Chapter XXVI: A Long Day to Recover

Remus woke with a jolt and immediately regretted jerking. The icy wind was snapping at Remus's open wound in the center of his chest; as he tried struggling to his feet he became well aware that he was not in the Shrieking Shack. Concern flaring in his head, he started crawling towards the nearest tree, using it to prop himself up but the wound in his chest spilled out the blood, forcing him to stop.

He knelt there, breathing hard, trying to remember what happened last night but becoming more and more frustrated that he couldn't. And realizing that he could no longer walk, he stayed there, hoping that someone would come along. But the freezing air gave Remus the strength to get up and struggle forward, putting one shaking leg in front of the other until he emerged from the mountains, right at the end of Hogsmeade. There, he collapsed again and hoped that someone would come outside and help him.

Remus's vision stayed sharp but his mind become sluggish and exhausted. Not being able to think proprely, Remus gave up all together and closed his eyes, welcoming darkness with open arms. And what seemed like only a few moments ago did he close his eyes, he was being shaken awake. He visioned himself opening his eyes but could not find the strength to do so in real life. He felt two more pairs of hands shaking him awake. They were gentle hands, Remus could tell, someone was there to help him.

"Come on Remy."

Remus heard that voice, he recognized it and forced himself to stir. He opened his eyes weakly, flinching away from the sun's radiant light. And James, Sirius, and Peter came into view. Letting his friends prop him up on his elbows, Remus turned to stare at one in turn.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Remus rasped, his voice was hoarse and full of suffering.

"Waiting at the hospital wing for you," Sirius answered and frowned. "We were getting worried when we caught wind that you were not in the Shrieking Shack. We came out to look for you."

"I remember hearing another werewolf when I was transforming," Remus said slowly and fear dawned on his face.

"What is it?" Peter asked, he seemed to have read Remus's mind.

"I think I went after another werewolf. I'd really like to go back and see if they're all right," Remus said in a flurry and gasped when he struggled to his feet.

The wound in his chest was protesting efficently, making Remus lean heavily against the tree until James grabbed Remus's arm and steadied him.

"Thanks," Remus said and shot his friend a grateful look.

The young werewolf felt pain explode in his chest until it nearly knocked him off his feet. The first few steps were agony. Feeling dizzy with pain, Remus stopped and leaned heavily on Peter who rose to the occasion of being Remus's feet. The young Pettigrew boy helped Remus take several more steps until they stopped when Remus told them too.

"I can do it," Remus said and leaned more independently.

"Do you want to go back?" Sirius asked gently in a tone that no one has heard.

"Forget it," Remus said suddenly, his gaze darkened, "I'd rather not know what happened."

The Marauders obeyed his wishes and continued to help him to the castle until several students ran forward to greet them, thrusting their arms around Remus and guiding him to the castle.

But Sirius suddenly stopped and slouched, looking like a dog poised to lunge as his gaze never left a certain building. James tried nudging him forward but Sirius shrugged him off and curled his lip back.

"What is it?" James asked, his eyes flashing with concern.

But Sirius didn't answer, instead he tore his gaze away from where he was glowering at and forced his feet to move forward. Remus had stopped the party who was helping him, leaning heavily against one of the students but looking back at his friend, evidently concerned like James.

"Never you mind," Sirius said softly and gently nudged Remus, "let's get you to the hospital wing."

The party continued on their way, passing students who stopped to stare at what they were doing and Remus wished they wouldn't stop and was extremely grateful when one of the students shouted at a group of second years, stopping and whispering to one another. And, what it seemed like an hour later, Remus and the others made it to the hospital wing; he was never so glad to see those oak doors in his life.

The doors burst open with a bang, making them whip around to see Professor McGonagall striding up to them, looking white in the face.

"There you are Lupin!" she said and corralled him into the hospital wing; Remus insisted that he was fine and that he did not need to stay long but she would not hear a word he said until he was being thoroughly examined by Madam Pomfrey.

"I can't heal his wound but I can deaden the pain," she said, after checking him over.

"That'll be fine," Remus rasped, sitting up and wincing, "where are they?"

"Who?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"James - "

"Oh yes, all three are waiting outside for you," she said and frowned slightly, "is it suppose to be _smoking_, Poppy?"

"Yes," she said and thrust a small vile of the medicine in Remus's hands, "drink this."

Remus would have rather been poked in the eye by Peeves (like before) than drink the foulest smelling potion he had yet to come by.

"Drink it Lupin," Madam Pomfrey barked, bristling as he hesitated, "I did not make that only for you to stare at it."

Remus hid his disgusted expression and finished it one sip, nearly spitting it out once it hit his tongue.

"For goodness sake!" Madam Pomfrey huffed as she collected the empty vile. She used her wand and said "ferula" and watched as bandages were conjured out of midair and wrapped themselves around Remus's thinned midriff.

"Is it suppose to be that tight?" Remus asked, wincing as the bandages were now weaving around his open wound, soaking them with red.

"Yes, this will help stop the bleeding almost immediately. Now Lupin, _walk_ at an easy pace to allow that wound to heal!"

Remus raised his eyebrow. "You make me sound like I walk with my eyes shut, banging off the walls."

Madam Pomfrey tutted him and but gave him her approval of dismissal. Remus hopped from the hospital wing's bed rushed out; he was instantly greeted by his three closest friends, all whom ran up to join him, asking how he was.

"I'm fine, honestly," Remus said.

But whatever Peter was going to say, another voice had cut them off.

"Sirius Black, Mother sent me to you."

All four had whipped around to see Regulus Black, a tall second year who carried himself with too much pride. Sirius had glared down his younger brother, his gray eyes no longer warm but sharp and dangerous. Regulus, who had the same gray eyes, were blazing with furious pride in himself.

"Shove off Regulus," Sirius snarled in warning, his hands evidently going to his robe's pockets for his wand.

"Mother's not pleased with you, she says you're a disgrace to the family. Have you heard?" Regulus drawled on, not giving the slightest hint that he heard Sirius's threat. Sirius only watched him with a mild expression, though anyone could see the color rising in his face.

"I'd be worried if I were you," Regulus continued viciously, pacing back and forth, looking haughty and fierce with his eyes glued to Sirius's.

"Of my parents?" Sirius answered, shaking with rage. "Why is that a big deal? Everyone knows they're not pleased with me. It's not a bloody secret."

Regulus's sneer became more pronounced as he raised his head higher to say the next thing. "Then I suspect they're better off gone, eh?" He was pointing at his three friends standing behind him.

Regulus did not have much time to gloat for Sirius had launched himself at his younger brother against the wall, one arm pinned against his chest, the other drawing out his wand and pointing it directly between his eyes.

"Black!" Professor McGonagall shrieked as she stepped outside the hospital wing.

"You no good - "

"Black!" Professor McGonagall repeated with the same shrill tone she used before. "What is going on?"

"You weak minded arse! You - you pathetic excuse!" Sirius howled, increasing the pressure on Regulus's chest, making the second year scramble for air.

"Black, control yourself!" she said firmly enough to make Sirius let go.

Regulus dropped to the floor, gasping for air; then he pushed himself up and stared right at Sirius. "You'll be done once Mother'll hear about this. She'll just about do you in!"

_"Is that a threat_?" Sirius bellowed and started forward, but Regulus took out his wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"_Everte_ _Statum_!"

"_Incarcerous_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

There were two rushes of white light, each hitting a different person. James and Remus had crumpled to the ground, with ropes that had wove themselves around their ankles, wrists, and mouths. On the other hand, Sirius, who was an excellent dueler, had managed to hit Regulus directly in the chest, sending him backward with his curse. But Regulus's wand and Sirius's had flown through the air and landed in Professor McGonagall's outstretched hand.

"NEVER HAVE I SEEN SUCH UGLY BEHAVIOR!" she shrieked, looking beside herself.

Regulus and Sirius said nothing and waited for her to continue.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ANOTHER STUDENT?" she shouted, Remus was surprised her vocal cords didn't jump right out of her throat but he was busy thrashing against his bonds.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered darkly and sent a glare at his brother.

"As you should be, Black!" Professor McGonagall snarled and pointed her wand at Regulus. "Come with me."

Peter had managed to untie the ropes from James's ankles and wrists; the young Potter jumped up to his feet and started untying Remus.

Remus had not seen his friend that angry before, Sirius was beside himself, shoving his wand back in his pocket and shaking all over with rage.

"Come on," Sirius growled and motioned for his friends to follow. Remus hobbled along, trying to keep up with Sirius, who was walking at an unusual brisk pace.

"Sirius," Remus panted, "Sirius relax."

Only the thud, indicating that Remus had fallen, made Sirius stop in his tracks and look back. James was helping the young werewolf up off the floor and giving the Black heir a peculiar look.

"What'd you reckon Regulus means?" James asked once the four started off again.

"It's my mum," Sirius muttered and looked around at the deserted halls, "she's blasted every muggle favoring witch and wizard off the family tapestry. I know it may not sound like a big deal but she's disowning you and what Regulus means is that'll be my fate sooner rather than later."

"Foolish," Peter said with a disapproving shake of his head. "I'm a pureblood and considered a dishonor to them because I can't do anything right."

"Rubbish Peter," Remus said fairly, "you do loads - just as much as we do."

Peter grinned at Remus's kind words and averted his attention back to Sirius who back to his old fun self as the words his friends spoke seemed to have calmed him down enough.

"Hungry? Fancy a trip to the kitchen?" Sirius asked, now having a spring to his step. "I'm starving."

Despite the eye rolling Remus gave his friend, he had to admit that he was hungry as well so The Marauders walked at a brisk pace to make it to the kitchen in as little time as they could until they were jogging. Soon enough, the large portrait of the bowl of fruit came into view several feet away (as it was as tall as the ceiling). Remus pulled out his wand and poked the pear a few times which squirmed, revealing the familiar green handle.

"Wonderful," Sirius groaned as the delicious smell of food reach their noses.

Forgetting that they were breaking school rules, Remus entered and looked around. Several pairs of eyes, the size of tennis balls, turned towards the newcomers. This time, Kreacher nor Tia came to greet their masters, convincing Remus that they were free to return to their rightful masters.

"Kreacher's not here," Sirius said looking around, reading Remus's mind, "Mum must've taken him back, probably spitting on this place that's filled with muggle-borns and half-bloods." He pulled off a convincing imitation of his mother's disapproving and critical voice. "-'this is ridiculous! Be gone you muggle-borns and half-bloods. You bring disgrace to the workings of Salazar Slytherin'."

"Not bad," James said with an air of laughter. "Could someone get me a glass of water, please?"

Jumping to the order, about six or seven house elves sprang to life, rushing around the kitchen with glasses in their hands, filled with water. Impressed, James took one and thanked them when they bowed deeply. Remus, Peter, and Sirius took the other three and thanked them as they bowed as well.

"Good service," Sirius commented as he drank the water.

"How fast do you think they can make food?" James asked, wondering to himself but house elves around him overheard and jumped to the task. They rushed about the kitchen and came back with several silver platters filled to the edges with food from boiled potatoes to mouth watering steak to the desserts of pudding and ice cream.

"Wonderful," Sirius moaned and grabbed the platter with the potatoes. "Thanks."

The tiny house elves bowed deeply and slunk back into the crowd, Remus, while eating an apple that he had asked for, he frowned as realization dawned on his face, mingled with excitement.

"Oi," Remus said and bent down on one knee, wincing as pain shot through his chest. "Do any of you know if Dumbledore's said anything about a revolt?"

"A revolt sir?" one house elf squeaked.

"Or a wizard army?" Remus pressed urgently.

"No sir, we has not heard of a revolt or wizard army sir," another said.

"I has heard of wizard army!" one shouted from the back and forced his way through the sea of house elves until he was face to face with Remus. "I has heard of a wizard army, sir! Dumbledore has plans, sir!"

"Against what?" Remus urged.

"Against the one who is gaining power sir," the house elf answered and looked around, "Dumbledore is worried sir, Dumbledore says he is very worried."

Remus's eyes widened but he remained silent. Finally he thanked the house elf and The Marauders left, waving goodbye.

"You're a bloody genius," Sirius said affectionately as he looked at Remus with pride, "figuring out what Dumbledore's been up to would be impossible if you were trying to ask him directly. But there are always other sources, they're the ears of Hogwarts."

Remus nodded, looking thoughtful. "It makes sense."

"What does?" James asked, finishing his third potato.

"Greyback mentioned the desperate need of numbers," Remus said slowly, looking deep in thought. "And the need for numbers is for an army."

" - And the need for an army is war," James finished for Remus who looked at him with somber blue eyes.

"Are we talking about a awizarding war?" Peter asked fretfully.

"Dumbledore'll stop whoever's wiping out half the population," Sirius said confidently, "we're talking about Dumbledore, he's the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Mmm," Remus said thoughtfully, "Lord Voldemort is highly popular amongst us werewolves, Greyback is one of his strongest supporters and the only Dark Creature recruiter."

The four boys walked in silence until the noises of the Great Hall aroused them from their thoughts. As the entered, the Gryffindor heads turned to them and in a flurry, they were engulfed in a sea of people.

"Where were you?"

"We were looking everywhere for you!"

"You left us really worried!"

Remus looked around to see a blur of faces, all of them trying to reach out and grasp The Marauders until Sirius bellowed "I'm hungry!" The crowd backed up a bit to let them through but their eyes never left them as they chose their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table. Frank Longbottom was the first to sit down next to Remus, grasping his arm and looking concerned.

"Where were you Remus?" Frank asked urgently. "The whole house has been searching frantically for you."

"There was no need," Remus replied evenly and helped himself to a goblet of marmalade.

"Where were you?" Frank repeated.

"I was injured, you see?" Remus said and raised his wrist. "Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?" Frank echoed in disbelief and shook his head. "We were all really worried."

"I know the feeling," Remus said mildly then added with a hearty grin, "really, what do you think the house was doing when you and Alice ran off?"

Frank blushed furiously but he grinned too and moved down the bench to give the two Prewett twins a chance to talk to them. Remus frowned slightly as the twins neared them.

"Nice to see you're okay," Fabian said and for the first time sounded serious, "I reckon that twinges a bit." Fabian was pointing at Remus's bandaged arm.

"It's a bit sore," Remus said and put his hand out of sight, "nothing serious."

"Dark times, Remus, dark times," Gideon said with a disgusted tone while shaking his head, "just read in the Daily Prophet a muggle-born family was murdered."

"_What_?" Remus asked in shock and he nearly choked on his marmalade.

"That's why we were so damn frantic to find you lot," Fabian said, "this Voldemort person is sort of thriving. Dumbledore's worried too."

Remus looked past Fabian and Gideon to see Dumbledore sitting in his usual seat in the center of the top table. He did indeed look much wearier than he usually was but his eyes were nonetheless alert.

"I can't believe it," James said with a shake of his head, "it looks like Dumbledore's trying to do something too." James had read Remus's mind. The topic of Voldemort slipped away and the Quidditch World Cup came buzzing excitedly into their conversation.

"I heard that Australia really flattened everyone in the tournament," James said excitedly and burst out laughing, "I can't wait till they host the next one next year."

As breakfast went by, The Marauders went to their first class, which evidently was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Buvaz. The Slytherins found it most amusing to agitate both the teacher and students to the point where they lost fifty house points.

As class began, Professor Buvaz was talking about the Unforgivable Curses but was instructed not to perform them in class. Remus, who had written pages upon pages of notes, finally looked up to see the class.

"These curses will earn you a life sentence in Azkaban," Professor Buvaz said and Remus dove back into his notes to write that down.

Frank Longbottom raised his hand. "Sir? Could some of You-Know-Who's supporters be under that Imperia-no-Imperius curse?"

"Good question," Professor Buvaz said thoughtfully, "but no one knows."

Frank looked down but this time Remus looked up. His blue eyes glittered with disgust for no matter how much he wrote down, he despised this class the most and the only other person besides Remus who hated this class more was James. His gaze traveled over to his friend who was looking just as disgusted as he. A few desks in front of James and Sirius was Severus Snape who was sitting with his head bent so low over his paper, his nose was just a few mere inches from it. He was the only one who wrote more notes than Remus though he showed much deeper interest.

When the class was finished, the students stuffed their notes and books back into their bags and set off to their next class. Remus hung back to wait for his friend who was particularly slow packing up; but as soon as James had stuffed the last of his books in his bag, he immediately walked out without looking back.

"I hate that class," James muttered as they struggled to the North Tower where Divination was.

"I know," Sirius said sympathetically, "I do too; I was never a fancier of the Dark Arts."

"But we can all guess who is," James said aggressively as Snape passed at that precise time with his nose in a book. "Oi! Right Snivelly?"

Snape's head twitched for an instant as if he was about to turn around and answer but he chose to keep his eyes glued to his book. James looked even angrier and whipped out his wand.

"_Waddiwasi_!"

The book in Snape's hand flew out of the air, smacking Snape in the face before landed near James's feet. Snape whipped around but stayed where he was when he who had it. In an instant he yanked out his wand and fired two spells in their general direction.

"Work on your aim, Snivellus!" Sirius sneered. "_Expelliarmus_."

Next, Snape's wand came soaring through the air and into Sirius outstretched hand. Snape cursed loudly and strung a bunch of hexes and jinxes but his wand gave a feeble jerk in Sirius's hand. Remus had stayed back, his eyes glued to his book with the faintest of frowns while Peter was cheering them on.

"Wash your hair, the slimball!" Peter shouted and laughed with James and Sirius. A deep flush formed on Snape's pallid face as he curled his lip back with the upmost look of pure loathe. Sirius waved Snape's wand and chucked it as hard as he could towards Snape and watched as the Slytherin third year went after it, cursing as he did. James and Sirius had another round of laughter with the crowd of students who had stopped to watch. Remus, however, did not laugh but kept his gaze fixed on the pages of his book.

"Let's go," Remus said and looked at his wrist watch, "we're due for Divination in ten minutes."

Climbing the staircases to the top of the North Tower had proven to be difficult but it was even more so when you were out of breath from laughing. The Marauders were panting when they finally reached the top, pausing to catch their breath. In the small room, there was a latter that ascended into the Divination room, which the boys took.

"Ouch," James muttered when his head hit the top of the closed trapdoor.

Massaging his head, James pushed it open to reveal a classroom that reminded Remus of an attic of an old Victorian.

"Sit down my dears," ordered a misty voice and added while pointing at James, "your aura is pulsing."

"Yeah? So is my head," James said as he took a seat next to the door. Snorts of laughter erupted from the room and the table wobbled as Peter tripped and almost pushed it off.

Professor Trelawny looked seriously at James and shook her head. "I don't believe you have a clear inner eye."

"No? My vision's all blurry. Why'd you shut that trapdoor anyway?" James complained loudly and earned snickers through the classroom. Remus rolled his eyes and stared at the glass orb on the table.

"You will decipher what is in the glass orb," Professor Trelawny explained once she made her way to the front of the class, "this has been proven to be very hard so we will take the rest of our time to do so."

The students flipped open their books and studied the glass ball that was becoming foggier the longer they stared into it.

"What can you see in it?" she asked, examining each table.

"I suppose we should make up a load of stuff," Sirius said quickly and quietly, "I can't see anything but this fog or mist or whatever you call it."

"You sir do not possess the Inner Eye," Remus said in a mock tone of Professor Trelawny and the four boys had to stifle their laughter. He had lost the respect for this class before it started but remembering what Professor Trelawny said about his condition fueled his hatred for this class.

"You have something dark about you," Professor Trelawny said as she marched over to their table. "I could feel it from the moment you set foot in this class. How much I wanted you to leave."

"I reckon it has nothing to do with my Inner Eye but my condition?" Remus asked bitterly but quietly enough for only she could hear.

"What tragedy it makes up for," she said suddenly not sounding so misty but rather haughty and angry, "that your condition turns your soul into a black stone that sinks that hatred."

"Cheery," Remus said and opened his book. "I see loads of white swirling mist, maybe we'll have thick clouds?"

Professor Trelawny looked pleased enough with Remus's attempt to pass their table and onto the next one.

"I couldn't care less," Remus snorted and looked rather superior, "if I have darkness around me then why am I still here?"

The Marauders ended up laughing and joking for the rest of the class and only pretending to look into the crystal ball when she came back around, passing their table and inspecting their process.

As the class was dismissed, The Marauders were the first ones out and where already down the third flight of stairs by the time the students reached the first.

"I cannot believe that miserable old bat!" Sirius said once they stopped to catch their breath at the bottom of the stairs, "honestly! At least she hasn't predicted anyone's death."

"If you don't include Frank's fate," Remus scoffed and grinned. "She said he'd leave by next class but I highly doubt that."

The Marauders snickered and jeered about Divination for the rest of their trip to the Dungeons as they made their way to Potions. Potions was shared with Ravenclaw, who were already standing near their cauldrons by the time the Gryffindors sat down.

"Girding Potion is particularly interesting and can be useful in different ways," Professor Hayes said as the students sat and listened. "On page 258, the process is there also written on the board, behind me, are some other helpful tips. Go to it then."

The students broke into their own conversations but this potion, that looked rather lengthy required concentration, leaving The Marauders little chances to talk. Remus, who was now starting on the first step started to heat his cauldron.

"Do you have fairy wings?" Frank asked out of the corner of his mouth and Remus pushed some down the table. He added his own once the cauldron was hot enough. Remus waited then for it to turn turquoise, which took a few minutes, giving them a chance to talk.

"Think Voldemort's getting strong enough to pose an official threat?" James asked, watching his boiling cauldron.

"I dunno," Remus said then added a measure of doxy eggs when his potion turned turquoise.

"My potion is more green than turquoise," Peter said thoughtfully and dove back in his book, looking for his error.

"Think about it," Sirius hissed and stabbed one of his doxy eggs, causing him to curse loudly. Several students turned to them but to Sirius's luck, Professor Hayes did not hear. "Would the Ministry want to rise panic even if he was? We can't rely on Ministry."

"Hang on," Remus said and started pouring in toasted dragonfly thoraxes until his potion (which was pink) started turning red. "And for once Sirius, your thinking actually makes sense."

Peter's potion, which was now a brilliant shade of purple, his eyes widened in dismay as he looked at his potion. "Help me!" Peter moaned to Remus.

Remus, who looked and studied Peter's potion for a solid minute shook his head. "Sorry mate, I dunno what to do."

Peter sagged and scanned his book for an answer while Remus turned his attention back onto his. His, James and Sirius's potions were turning blue as they heated theirs.

"It's suppose to be blue, you pompous," Frank hissed at a Slytherin who continued to repeat his question to anyone who would listen. Frank's sharp remark made the Slytherin look taken aback and defiant for he rolled his eyes and looked away while Frank's sneer became more pronounced.

"It's not even afternoon and I'm going to-"

Remus cut him off by stamping on his foot and luckily James stopped for Professor Hayes came strolling by, looking pleased at the boys' process. James winced visibly and cursed softly as he gingerly tested his weight, Remus chuckled and added more toasted dragonfly thoraxes until it turned a vibrant silver.

"There!" Peter said triumphantly as the potion started turning pink. "I've done it!"

"Good job Pete," Remus said kindly and patted him on the back, "does this look silver or gray?"

"Silver mate," Sirius said, "I'm being serious."

Remus groaned and rolled his eyes as Sirius grinned madly at his own joke. He heated the cauldron with a flick of his wand and watched it simmer from silver to red then added three measures of doxy eggs and added more toasted dragonfly thoraxes.

"The Minister is getting worried too I suppose, if Dumbledore is then there's always trouble," James said, adding his own toasted dragonfly thoraxes.

"I dunno," Remus said and frowned he was heating his potion now with his wand, waiting for it to turn blue.

"About what?" Sirius asked, looking up from his potion to look at Remus.

"It makes sense yet from the side of the werewolves it all sounds so different," Remus said and added three flying seahorses once his potion turned blue. And now he was heating it rather quickly so it turned green in a matter of seconds. "Done."

Getting Gryffindor awarded thirty points made Remus feel better his good feeling was short lived once James nudged him hard and pointed at his chest. Indeed, his white collared shirt was now stained with red as the blood began to seep through.

"Damn," Remus cursed and pulled his Hogwarts robes over his shirt, "let's go; the bandages can hold. I'm starving."

"You really sounded like Sirius there," Peter said with an air of laughter.

The Marauders hung back while the other students filed out of the classroom until they were the last ones out. As the neared, the noise in the Great Hall increased, indicating that something rather exciting was happening. The entire Gryffindor house was huddled around one person and all their heads were bent in conversation. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked worried but not as much as the Gryffindors who were whispering to each other; what made Remus curious was the Slytherins looked absolutely thrilled at whatever was going around for in the lead, Bellatrix Black screeched with laughter and pointed noticeably at the Gryffindor table.

"What's going on?" James asked, as he neared the table.

"It's Hagrid," a first year said and frowned, "rumor has it, he's been expelled in his third year at Hogwarts."

"Rubbish," Sirius snapped coming up to the first year and looking around, "that's utter rubbish."

"Just what I heard," the first year replied and knitted his eyebrows together, "but of course, how reliable are the Slytherins?"

Sirius looked over at the Slytherins and was tempted to flip them off and would have if it weren't for Remus who grasped his wrist in warning.

"The funny thing is Hagrid seemed beside himself when he caught wind of this rumor," Irina, a sixth year said and flicked back her blonde hair.

"Oh, poor Hagrid," Alice Prewett said and marched right up to Remus, "you should have seen him Remus, he looked as if we had insulted him personally."

"Only the truth can stimulate such a reaction," Irina said to the nearest person who nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Is that why he's not eating here?" Remus asked, looking over at the empty seat of Hagrid and to his surprise, Dumbledore.

"I suppose," Alice said and followed his gaze, "I don't know why Dumbledore's not here."

Remus had a hunch but instead he found himself looking at Alice, trying to calm his rampaging thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Alice said and shrugged, "I told you how I felt." She placed a hand on his chest making him wince and step away instinctively. She looked hurt but then noticed the red that stained his shirt. Her eyes widened.

"You're bleeding."

"It's just a scratch," Remus said and turned to his friends, "we should go down to Hagrid's; we need to talk to him."

"Finally!" Sirius said and snatched them each an apple and ran out of the Great Hall, their book bags swinging wildly as they sprinted and tried to heave their bags onto their shoulders.

In a span of five minutes, The Marauders were running across the long, wooden bridge that led to the path to Hagrid's.

"W-wait," Sirius panted and slowed to a jog, "give me a minute to breathe."

Remus rolled his eyes, seized Sirius's thinned wrist, and dragged him forward, forcing him to break back into his sprint. Sirius groaned and did his best to keep up without tripping down the stone stairs. As they neared Hagrid's Hut, Remus could see the lights in his hut and voices but it wasn't the usual cheery voices he was so used to hearing.

Hagrid let out a long howl, another voice spoke soothingly to him albeit, Remus did not know who was speaking.

"Calm down Hagrid," the voice said sternly.

"I'm tellin' yer, it won' be the same!" Hagrid burst into tears.

The Marauders came by and knocked furiously on the door. Even though the voices had silenced themselves, no one came to the door. Sirius was not the only one pounding his fist on the door, but James, Peter, and Remus had all joined in, shouting through the door to Hagrid.

"Hagrid! Hagrid we know you're in there! Hagrid! Open the door!" James shouted, still pounding on the door with the rest of his friends.

"Hagrid we can bloody hear you!" Sirius bellowed and pulled out his wand. "Fine! _Alohamora_!"

The door of Hagrid's Hut unlocked itself and swung open, revealing a very shocked yet impressed Hagrid and a very calm Dumbledore. The force of Sirius's spell swung the door open by itself.

"Ah, Hagrid, it looks as if you have three more wizards coming to see you," Dumbledore said merrily, his blue eyes twinkled kindly.

"Hagrid," Remus said furiously, "honestly, what are you doing down here? Why aren't you in the Great Hall eating with everyone else? And not to mention eating decent food." Remus was eyeing the rock cakes Hagrid was crunching on. Two fat tears leaked from Hagrid's eyes as soon as Remus finished.

"Wow Remus," Sirius said impressed, "I don't ever think I've heard you speak that harshly to a superior."

"What about-" Remus stopped and flushed a deep shade of red; he was about to say Professor Trelawny but he stopped himself. Dumbledore sat, twiddling his thumbs, looking anywhere but at the four and Hagrid.

"I-it's easy fer yeh ter say, bein' human an' everythin'," Hagrid howled miserably and took a large sip of firewhiskey.

"Hagrid," Remus said forcefully, "look what I am! I'm a werewolf. But being half-giant doesn't matter. That's not what the rumors are flying about."

"No!" Hagrid sobbed and blew his nose rather loudly. "It's the fact tha' ev'ryone knows I was expelled in me third year! It mus' be a record!"

James and Peter slid over to Hagrid, James patting his back reassuringly and Peter was talking to him in a low and soothing voice, trying to calm him down. Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus chucked the mug and tank of firewhiskey out Hagrid's window, ignoring the crash it made. Fang, Hagrid's boarhound started barking madly but instantly quieted down when Remus fixed him with a steely look.

"Get up Hagrid and come back to the castle with us," Peter implored.

"You have some wonderful friends Hagrid," Dumbledore said at last, turning his attention back to the five of them, "I think I'll be off then."

"I'm comin'," Hagrid replied gruffly and shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. "I reckon yeh're righ', all of yeh. I've bin foolish."

"Thank you!" Remus and James said together and walked alongside of Hagrid. The noon's sun was warming but not enough to melt the thinnest layer of snow off the ground, so Remus's shoes were soaked through to his socks. Sirius must've sneaked a few sips of firewhiskey and was slightly tipsy.

Professor Dumbledore could tell too for he raised his eyebrow at the Black heir and leaned down to Remus.

"Perhaps taking him to the common room would be best," he said with an amused glance. "I suppose he couldn't restrain himself."

Remus nodded and stumbled when Sirius yanked on his tie that was tucked nicely under his Hogwarts robes and his gray Hogwarts sweater. Scowling deeply, he yanked his tie out of Sirius's grasp who let out his usual bark-like laugh.

"'Lo," Sirius said happily and looked from Peter to James to Remus and grinned madly (and sloppily), "resist, I couldn't."

"You cannot hold a drink," Remus said rolling his eyes but chuckled as Sirius did his best to glare at his friend.

"What did you drink from?" James asked in disbelief. "We dumped the tank and mug."

"I think someone drained the mug," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Tha' mug was big," Hagrid muttered, looking rather red in the face as well. Remus rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius ahead of him, who was too confused to protest. Peter and James hurried along, now sprinting to the castle leaving Hagrid and Dumbledore to their own conversation.

"I can't believe you," Remus said exasperatedly as Sirius collapsed at the wooden bridge. He hoisted the third year to his feet and shoved him particularly hard, forward.

Sirius chuckled (tipsily) and turned his gaze to the young werewolf. "That stuff is strong."

"Does this mean we can skip class?" James asked looking at his friends with a new lighting idea.

"Class?" Sirius echoed, looking confused. "Is that a person? I don't reckon I've heard of that person."

Remus shoved Sirius away before he would have been taken down with Sirius as he fell.

"First things first," Remus said, "let's just bring him to the common room. I reckon everyone else is in class."

"Let's hope," Peter replied and grabbed Sirius's wrist and pulled him to his feet. The Black heir swept his curly hair out of his face as his friends guided him up the stairs and to the Fat Lady who looked shocked.

"What happened to this one?" she asked, pointing at Sirius who waved heartily.

"Cheering charm gone wrong?" James said. "Dragon Lights."

The Fat Lady swung her portrait open and watched them enter until they disappeared out of sight. They party of four stumbled up the stairs and threw Sirius on his bed.

"It's not even three o'clock and I'm already missing classes!" Remus said exasperatedly. "What a day!"


	27. Chapter XVII: The Feeling Remus Despised

February melted into March as the days began to feel and get longer and the sun was becoming more intense, melting the snow off the ground, leaving everything a cold rain. Peter, James, Remus, and Sirius were beginning to enjoy the warmer weather and took the advantage of it. They sat out in the sun, sitting in their favorite beech tree no one else dared to take for it was The Marauders' beech tree. Although, they were not the only ones taking advantage of the new weather change. Students found themselves walking to Hogsmeade more and finding excuses to go outside.

The one thing Remus felt was different was the world that seemed to be turning into a darker place despite the furiously bright sunlight. In the past week yet another murder was committed, although this victim was a muggle-born, increasing Remus's fear of Voldemort's true reign in power. The number of deaths that were in the Daily Prophet seemed to overwhelm those who read it for they clutched it in their hand and whispered to the closest person who would listen to them.

A number of witches and wizards were taking Voldemort's side as well, word blew through the school like a forest fire. But none of that could be confirmed for the Ministry held no real public grudge against anyone for they held no real evidence against anyone. It was a troublesome cycle but the Ministry did their best to keep this entire situation quiet but dismally failed to do so as the subject of Voldemort came up into people's conversations at least once a day.

But today, The Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with all the other students sitting around them, engrossed in their own conversations. Remus's eyes kept darting around until they landed on something in particular but as soon as his eyes rested there, he snatched it away and looked elsewhere. Clearly, James was not the only one who noticed for he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Peter and Sirius eyeing him weirdly as well.

"Anything interesting out there, Remus?" Sirius asked with a tone of amusement, his face split into a grin as Remus squirmed uncomfortably.

Remus turned a brilliant shade of red and shook his head. "No, what's out there?"

James and Sirius shrugged while Peter hid his face back in his Potions book, pretending to read but Remus could see very clearly that his eyes were glued to the same spot on the page.

Remus frowned but continued to eat his breakfast of hot oatmeal, an apple, and a goblet full of marmalade. James, who was reading the Daily Prophet while eating was ending up with food on the table rather than his mouth, looked up and handed Remus the Daily Prophet to read. Sirius was focusing on getting every scrap of food off his plate, dragging his fork across the plate in case he missed any crumbs and helped himself to his third or fourth glass of marmalade. Peter was staring absentmindedly out the Great Hall's windows, looking at the brightly lit Hogwarts grounds while dropping his fork in his oatmeal and having to fish it out with a knife.

"What's in there?" Sirius said, jerking his head at the Daily Prophet.

"Nothing," Remus said casually with a shrug, "there's no story about any murders if that's what you mean."

"That's exactly what I meant," Sirius said and forced the paper onto the table by grasping Remus's wrist and slamming it hard against the table. Despite Remus's cold glare, he and Sirius read some of the sections of the Daily Prophet.

_**Threat or Fraud?**_

_Rumors spread through the Ministry like a fire through a forest as workers in the Ministry have caught wind that a certain dark wizard is gaining power. But who is to believe them when there are so many who doubt the rumors? Exclusive interviews with two of the Ministry's most trusted workers._

_"My name is Fedona Salet, reporter for the Ministry sitting next to the highly popular Ludo Bagman. What do you have to say about these rumors buzzing around this very building?"_

_"I think, while most rumors have proven to be false, there are some that are all too true. I would not be surprised or I would not put it past to believe that someone is trying to rise in power, but it's nothing the Ministry cannot handle. We have highly reliable, well trained Aurors who specialized in capturing dark wizards and workers in here that are more than trustworthy with their jobs."_

_"Why do you believe this rumor is true, Mr. Bagman?"_

_"I think it is true because no one would really dare to cause such an uproar in the heart of the Ministry if it was nothing but a mere joke."_

_"Wonderful. Now Cornelius Fudge, the man sitting on my right who is another worker in the Ministry of Magic is eager to get a few questions clear."_

_"Yes, that's why I'm here."_

_"Fantastic, and what is your opinion on these rumors?"_

_"It's rubbish. No wizard can be strong enough to really start a war alone. This-this man, according to the rumors, wants to become immortal and saying that it clearly states in the laws written by Albus Dumbledore and the Minister, himself, that becoming immortal is prohibited unless you have official permission from the Minister."_

_"But going back to what Mr. Bagman said about all this being a joke, what do you have to say about it?"_

_"Easy, it's what Bagman said before, whatever is happening behind these attacks, the Minister is confident that the killer will be caught. This obviously ties with the one who is gaining power but as I said before, getting followers for numbers is much harder to do that now ever since laws have been stricter with punishments, for example, we have now officially tied leagues with the Dementors. They guard Azkaban and receive something in return."_

_"Well, that concludes our interview from points of view from both sides."_

"I find it hard to believe the Ministry is getting any closer to figuring out these unknown attacks as to stopping Voldemort," Remus said with a scoff and shoved the Daily Prophet down the table for Frank and the Prewett twins, who were craning their necks to see over Remus's shoulder. They caught it and bent their heads low, looking over what it had to say.

"Anyway, our Quidditch match with Slytherin is getting closer," James said and grinned madly, "we've beaten Hufflepuff, flattened Ravenclaw, and now we need to flatten Slytherin."

"If you lose to Slytherin, you're not there yet," Remus warned, "Ravenclaw beat Slytherin, you'd have to beat Ravenclaw by at least fifty points."

"Easy," James said with a confident sneer, "Ravenclaw's are pushovers. I can't believe Slytherin lost to them."

Remus raised his eyebrow at his friend skeptically but said nothing as he averted his attention to his book, reading about manticores for Care of Magical Creatures. The topic had not really fascinated Remus but reading about animals in the wizarding world was something he had to know for the exams.

"Move down, Remus," James said suddenly, kicking Remus's shin rather hard under the table.

On the verge of cursing, Remus sent James a confused look and followed James's gaze until they landed on a short girl with a warm smile, walking towards him and instantly felt his face grow red. Remus, did not move until she was right beside him.

"Hello," Lily said brightly ignoring James completely and seated herself next to Remus's right, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Hello Lily," Remus said and closed his book, "what is it?"

She leaned forward, motioning Remus to do the same so she could whisper something in his ear. The two sat with their heads close together, Remus nodding while Lily was telling him something. Remus nodded for a final time and watched as Lily walked away, a definite amused look glintered in her eyes as she looked back then went off telling someone else something.

Scowling the whole time, James looked at Remus with anger and curiosity. "What was it, mate?"

This time, it was Remus's turn to blush furiously. "Someone wanted to talk to me. That's all, maybe a professor."

But James was not convinced until his gaze suddenly left Remus and looked past him; Remus, who did not notice this, kept his gaze lowered at his book. He received a hard nudge from someone to his right and noticed that Lily was sitting next to him again. Remus looked up with a start and stared blankly at her as she averted her eyes to the door. Understanding, Remus packed his things but a single book and headed out of the Great Hall. Lily left the Great Hall and turned the opposite corner of Remus and disappeared.

Remus looked around and saw Alice Prewett sitting on the bench nearby, reading a book that evidently was the Potions book. She seemed deep in thought as she read, looking over the pages.

"There was something you want to talk about?" Remus asked, wishing desperately his face didn't have to turn red now. Why now?

"Yes," Alice said and looked up from her reading, "I suppose this'll be just another one of those conversations that you won't find interesting."

"I doubt that," Remus muttered somewhat indignantly and sat down next to her, looking over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"The night I showed Frank the thestrals - "

" - we're not back on this topic again?" Remus asked exasperatedly and desperately wanting to get up.

"We are," Alice said fiercely and forced him back down, "I want to get something through to your head, Remus. I want you to know."

"I know," Remus said wearily and looked at her, "I know you still have feelings for me but honestly, I doubt they'll continue. I want to wait, I want to see and don't be afraid to tell me if you don't feel like that anymore."

Alice looked slightly taken aback as Remus looked at her with sincerity brimming in his blue eyes. "I feel like it's going pretty quickly."

"If you don't like me, Remus, don't be hesitant to say so," Alice said with a smile, "I can't really force you to make you feel anything."

"No Alice," Remus said and stood up, "I just don't want us to be disappointed if something were to change." He helped Alice up, he felt his spirits soar as she smiled at him, giving him her thanks as they walked back to the common room; forgetting that Remus had left his friends, he knew he'd be up for a serious interrogation but he pushed that to the back of his mind as he and Alice walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_Quid agis_," Remus said and the Fat Lady swung open her portrait. The password has changed a few nights earlier.

"_Salve_," she said as the pair walked inside. As they did, they were greeted with stares from several groups that clustered around certain spots in the red and gold common room. Remus felt his face grow hot as he made eye contact with his friends who smirked visibly and showed no signs of trying to conceal their glee.

"I don't know what's so interesting,"Alice said loudly, startling a group of three first years. They skidded away, looking at their shoes as Remus and Alice parted ways. Remus walked slowly over to his friends and waited for them to say something first, pretending to be occupied with his book bag strap.

"How's Alice?" James asked frustrating Remus even more.

"She's fine," Remus said bracingly and looked at James. "I've got to finish thay Charms essay Professor Flitwick gave us."

With that, Remus walked up to the dormitory, thankful that he was away from the unusual prying eyes. But he found it hard to concentrate on his essay when his thoughts would lead themself right back to the moments he lived minutes ago. And as he relived it, Remus felt the familiar feeling that he despised the most.

Shaking his head to himself, Remus focused his attention back to the essay, flipping through the book to find useful information he could write to deepen the details. After ten minutes or slightly more, Remus rubbed his eyes and looked at his two rolls of parchment on the advantages and disadvantages of Cheering Charms.

Next was Divination, his least favorite class next to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Divination was made up of tea leaves and crystal orbs. It was the fact that Remus was having difficulty trying to see interpreting omens he could not forsee or even signs that he could not presently see. Having heavily relied on the book, it has proven to have failrd him dismally as he did extensive research on crystal orbs and what one expects to see in them. He was, no doubt, worried for his upcoming exam.

There was a bang as the door flew open and slammed against the wall, making the third year jump.

"Jumpy are we? James said with a wicked grin. "What's gotten into you?"

"The full moon perhaps," Remus guessed and was not lying when he suggested it. The full moon was two days before his birthday, not that he cared for his birthday but he cared about the full moon.

James instantly turned somber and gazed at him with seriousness. "We'll help you, we can go if you like—er—scope out a safe place to be when you've transformed."

"No," Remus said firmly, shaking his head and waving the idea off with his hand. No matter how tempting his idea was he was in no mood to contaminate his friends. So without hesitating, he turned it down.

"It's not that bad of an idea," James argued, reading Remus's mind who instantly felt guilty at his own self desires.

"I mean it James," Remus said in a warning tone, "don't or house points and detentions will be the palest of your worries."

"I don't—"

"What are you associating with?" Remus asked impatiently, cutting Peter off.

"A werewolf," Remus said when no one answered and rolled his eyes. "Don't try anything stupid for there can be no mistakes when you are with a werewolf."

James sighed and sagged, wishing he could help in some way but his friend was merely speaking the truth and echoing James's concerns he usually pushed away. But then another idea struck James like lightening. The Room of Requirement was waiting for them to return and he was going to.

The Marauders lapsed into a comfortable silence as each one did their own thing. It was only until Frank Longbottom came walking in, looking pleased with himself. He shook out his shaggy brown hair and flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

"What is it?" Remus dared to ask.

"You'll see at dinner," Frank said with a smirk and grinned devilishly, one Remus was so used to seeing on James and Sirius's face.

"Is Frank turning into one of you?" Remus asked in mock worry.

James scowled but it was Frank who spoke.

"That title goes to you four, I was just getting fed up with their constant jeering against Hagrid."

The five boys lay down in their beds, feeling grateful for the silence that lingered between them. They were absorbed in their own thoughts and soon Remus could feel himself growing more and more tired as the silence stretched. He felt like he was back in Divination, falling asleep from the heavily perfumed room that was always so warm...

~_"Remus," said a soft voice, "Remus awaken."_

_Remus jolted up and looked around to see who had woken him up. He opened his mouth furiously but closed it at as soon as he did. It was not just his parents who he saw first but this time they were accompanied by Albus Dumbledore who smiled widely._

_"Professor, you're not dead, are you? Are we both dead?" Remus asked, the stupid question falling out before he could catch it._

_"I am glad to say that no, we are not dead," Dumbledore replied and looked at Remus with such an intense gaze, Remus looked away._

_"Wh–what are we doing then?" Remus asked, afraid to hear the answer for this was one he had no idea._

_"Is it uncommon for your parents to visit you in your dreams?" Dumbledore asked mildly._

_"No," Remus admitted in a small voice, "but may I say that it's peculiar that you, sir, are in my dream?"_

_"I, too, find it a rather curious thing myself, something even I cannot explain," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "perhaps your parents must tie into this."_

_Remus, for the first time, he tore his gaze from Dumbledore and stared at his parents who had appeared at either side of him. Again, their hands were as cold as ice and their bodies were as solid as stone but that could not deflate his elated mood as they stood beside him._

_"Mum, Mrs. and Mr. Potter have been very generous to me and I'm sure they would want you to know," Remus said in a flurry._

_The hand that gripped Remus's shoulder tightened as the Potter's were mentioned._

_"Did you know them?" Remus asked incredously._

_"Wonderful individuals, the Potters were," John said and looked down. "They graduated by the time we were in our first year but we've met through our jobs."_

_"They are really nice," Remus said and dared to add, "they are one of the few who treat me as an equal despite who I am."_

_Remus looked fondly over to Dumbledore who stood at the side, looking comfortable._

_"Can they not hear you?" Remus asked, feeling rather dejected when the Headmaster shook his head._

_"Is something wrong?" Syrena asked, looking at her son with concern._

_Remus absentmindedly shook his head then perked up. "Professor—" Remus walked towards him, "—will you remember this dream or will we both wake up and forget about it?"_

_"It is not wise to dwell on dreams, Remus," Dumbledore said and Remus watched, awestruck, as Dumbledore vanished. Remus felt a stab of annoyance for he did not understand what he meant. But before long, he was turning transparent, the grassy ground was becoming visible through his feet._

_"Until next time," Syrena said softly as she and John stood, watching him disappear just like how Remus watched Dumbledore did.~_

Remus woke with a start and sat up too quickly. Rubbing his head, he looked around, expecting to see his friends hovering over him but they were asleep like he was. The four lay on their backs like he did, sleeping and possibly dreaming.

He closed his eyes again, hoping sleep would meet him but he could not find it. Finally giving up after ten minutes of trying, he drew the curtains around his bed, making it a darker place. Then, he finally felt himself drifting off, back to the peaceful slumber.

He dreamed of his friends who sat on thrones of bones and fur from werewolves, and his parents who were not really his parents, sitting nearby but not speaking, and Professor McGonagall came over to yell at him for missing class on the full moon...

And again he jolted awake, throwing the curtains back and looking around wildly. James sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Damn—what time is A History of Magic?" James asked in a panicky voice. It was the only time Remus heard James that worried about missing a class.

"In an hour or so," Remus said and and blinked for he swore he could a book with the cover of a bear on it but as he blinked again, it was gone. James fell back on his bed and groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"What?" Remus asked, slightly surprised at James who laughed at himself.

"I-I dreamed that we were Aurors, you and Sirius were killed . . ." James trailed off, looking away; Remus frowned but before he could say anything James got to his feet and plopped himself down on Remus's bed.

"You do have your own bed," Remus said with a slight grin and shifted over to give his friend more room. James laughed and stretched out his feet, making himself comfortable, taking the entire bed, giving Remus the edge.

"You know . . ." James said and looked at Remus, "that we're not letting you leave Hogwarts ever again."

Remus smiled gratefully. By now, Sirius had started to arouse, sitting up in his bed to see James taking over Remus's bed; grinning madly, Sirius leaped from his bed and onto Remus's making the younger boy fall out completely. Peter heard the thump and sat up, rubbing his eyes wearily and looking around drowsily.

"Wuzz happening?" Peter asked groggily and saw that his friends were huddled on one bed. He shrugged when James motioned for him to come over and sat himself on Remus's bed as well, looking rather confused.

"Get off," Remus said and tried regaining his position on his bed but eventually gave up when he realized that he couldn't. Sitting on James's bed, he looked across at his three friends, waiting for them to say something first.

"Why do you reckon Evans is always trying to do me in?" James asked, frowning slightly as the silence continued to stretch. "Not to mention Sirius too."

"I dunno," Remus said and got up to rummage through his luggage, his appetite for chocolate was increasing. The three boys jumped to life when Remus pulled out his candy and immediately started grabbing some. Usually, this would make Remus hex their hands together but deciding that he didn't mind, he allowed them too.

"Maybe it's the fact that you're always trying to ask her on a date," Peter suggested after picking out a lemon drop. "Mind you, you started that from day one."

"Wow, talk about the painful truth!" James said and glared at Peter the best he could while still eating chocolate.

Remus, who had opened a book and was reading the chapter of A History of Magic, scribbling down notes and looking from the book back to the rolls of parchment. James and Sirius rolled their eyes and Peter looked amused.

"Remus-"

"-I think we should ditch A History of Magic," Remus said and looked up at three shocked faces, "it's a waste of my time, honestly; we need to practice the Cheering Charms and I've got to practice the summoning charm."

"Accio?" James asked and looked confused. "That's not till fourth year."

"I'm working with Professor McGongall," Remus said, waving his hand impatiently, "anyway, are you skiving off A History of Magic with me or not? Because either way, I've got other things to do then listen to Professor Binns drag on with his pointless lessons."

James looked at Remus with a new registered astonishment as he watched his friend snatch his things and shove them unceremoniously into his bag and set off towards the door.

"Remus wait," Sirius said and got to his feet, "we're coming."

Remus barely inclined his head towards Sirius but gave them the slightest of nods; the four grabbed their book bags and walked out of the dormitory, heading down the spiral stairs to the red and golden common room where the hole of the portrait was. They swung it open and emerged into the corridor, looking around, then heading towards the abandoned classroom on the fifth floor.

Far from Professor Binns and his lectures, they were wide awake and practicing. James, who was now keen on learning the summoning charm like Remus had actually taken time to read about it first, then attempting it with books and other various and random objects. Disarming their opponent as one of the first things they learned and had gotten quite used to saying "expelliarmus" to each other, watching the wands fly out of their hands and landing on the floor with a clatter. Sirius and James had been learning "waddiwasi" which was a useful spell when wanting to shoot something into the air.

Remus had never heard of this charm and found it rather interesting; it was one of the only spells that Remus did not know how to do. He looked for his friends in hopes of them teaching him how to properly perform it. James and Sirius had taught him thoroughly enough that he was able to perform that spell in the first ten minutes of trying.

"Well done," James would say frequently and did not lie. Remus was a quick learner and found that he used that to his advantage. Next, it was Remus, who attempted teaching them the summoning charm, which had proven difficult as James and Sirius could always make things rise and zoom towards them but it always dropped to the floor midway through the spell.

"You're just flourishing your wand a bit too much," Remus said kindly and pulled out his own wand. "_Accio_ broom."

The broom, that was against the wall shuddered and flew over to Remus's outstretched hand. After feeling confident about his summoning charm, Remus helped the others practice until-

"Blimey," James said and looked at Remus, "it's nearly six o'clock."

Remus's heart skipped a beat as he realized that they were missing dinner. Quickly packing their things, The Marauders sneaked out of the abandoned classroom and headed to the main flight of stairs that led them to the Great Hall. Despite the coldness March still had on them, the Great Hall was still warm from everyone bustling about inside.

Alice, who looked up and gave him a hearty wave, did not look at him the entire dinner. Slightly put down, Remus shoved it away and was determined to have a peaceful and good dinner. It was near his birthday and in two days was the full moon. A loud roar of anger interrupted Remus and his thoughts and Remus turned around and couldn't help but burst out laughing along with the other Slytherins were looking appalled at one another as their clothes flashed red and gold, everyone was howling with laughter except the Slytherins. Remus caught the eyes of Bellatrix Black, who glowered up at Remus and bared her teeth, her heavily lidded eyes bore into him and he looked away.

Narcissa Black wore a similar expression as she tried performing the counterjinx but failed to do so. Always looking as if she had dung under her nose, Narcissa looked positively alarming as she howled with rage. Lucius Malfoy was no better, cursing so loudly that some of the students from Ravenclaw looked at him through the angry shouting. None other than Snape looked beside himself as he was the one to sport red and gold hair as well.

"Nice finishing touch on Snivellus," Sirius said fondly and laughed as Frank grinned at him.

"Thanks," Frank said and looked thoughtful, "I know hexing and jinxing Snape is your thing but he was being so rude to Remus and I just felt like I needed to teach that one a lesson."

Sirius beamed, James looked like Christmas has come early, Peter looked more than exuberant, and Remus looked half exasperated and half amused at this little prank. But as soon as one of the teachers at the top table whisked their wand and the Slytherins were back in their normal black Hogwarts robes, the rest turned back to their business, mostly discussing the prank. But Remus just sat there.

Pushing his plate away, he grimaced and sat there, looking at the table.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked as he noticed Remus merely sitting there.

"Just ill—my stomach and head–" Remus said uncertainly and looked around. But Sirius soon realized what he meant and nodded in understanding. James looked up from his plate, looking at his friend with concern etched in his face but Remus shook his head that clearly meant he did not want to talk about it.

Remus looked up from his book that he propped up against the pumpkin juice jug and put it away, deciding that it could wait; he wanted to talk to his friends before they headed towards the dormitory again.

"Listen," Remus said in a hushed voice; his friends leaned in to listen to what he was saying. "I don't want you to do anything stupid when the time comes. Promise me that you will not go _looking_ for trouble? Promise me that you won't go _after_ me? Running into a full fledged werewolf is not your idea of a warm welcome."

James, who had nodded cleared his throat and looked over to his right ever so slightly. He added in a loud voice, "yeah, I suppose that old toad wart needs a good prank, that'll fix it."

Remus was grateful for James's instinct to change the subject quickly for Frank was looking between The Marauders curiously as they hunched over the table, speaking quietly to each other. And now, they talked in a normal voice, hoping to lower Frank's suspicious look. When dinner was done, the food magically cleared themselves and Professor Dumbledore dismissed the students.

They filed out of the Great Hall in a swarm of black robes and headed to their common rooms, separating ways with their friends from different houses and making their way to their own. The Marauders hung back and waited for the crowd to thin before marching out after the last string of people exited.

"I reckon you're feeling a bit off," Peter said sympathetically as he, Remus, James, and Sirius made their way to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I've felt better," Remus admitted and grinned reassuringly as his friends cast him worried looks. "Don't worry, I'm not dying anytime soon."

That seemed to have lifted the tension of the full moon for they were back having normal conversations any third year should have. As soon as they neared the Fat Lady she scowled as she looked at them.

"Password?" she asked sourly and looked rather cross.

"Quid agis?" Remus said and looked taken aback as the Fat Lady glared at him in particular.

"Wonder what's got her portrait stained?" Sirius muttered as they entered and headed up the spiral staircase. "She's not very welcoming."

"Honestly," James agreed huffily, "it's as if we ripped her precious portrait or something absurd like that."

With everything that has been happening the past few months with the Daily Prophet filled with stories of murders that have been unexplained, the heavy burden of Voldemort's increasing strength and power, the heavy burden of constantly living in fear when he was a werewolf, or having dreams of Greyback coming back to take him away from humans, Remus noticed that he has not had much time to have normal filled conversations with his friends.

And with everything going on, Remus felt closer to his friends than anything, wishing that nothing would happen to them. And knowing that his friends were thinking the same way, he felt obliged to tell them everything he knew, even if it meant revealing what he knew from the ears of the werewolves. But before he could say anything Frank walked in, looking positively happy.

"I loved that prank!" James and Sirius said together and grinned like a madman. "I wish that could have lasted longer. I need to capture that moment."

"Did you see Narcissa?" Sirius cried out in glee. "Her face, her expression was absolutely priceless. Usually she's got that look that she has something foul under her nose but this time, it was her whole face."

Remus had to admit that Narcissa was not his favorite person but no matter, he had conversations with her, not pleasant ones but real ones.

"And Malfoy's face!" James roared with laughter as they recaptured Lucius Malfoy's face and his utter disgust. "He acts like the most pompous prat."

"Bellatrix Black did not look too pleased," Remus said slowly with an apologetic note in his tone, "it was a harmless prank, really. She looked like she was ready to curse someone into oblivion. You should have seen the way she looked when it happened to her."

"She's terrible," Sirius muttered darkly and swore softly, "I hate being cousins with her. In fact, I hate being cousins with nearly everyone in my family except that few selected."

"Andromeda is good," Peter said fairly, "I know she's seeing Ted Tonks who's muggle-born. I've seen her with him loads of times."

Sirius nodded, having to agree. He had grown quite fond of Andromeda and hoped that she would have a good future outside of Hogwarts next year. Sirius envied the freedom Andromeda felt and her lack of concern over her family. She suggested that Sirius could live with her and Ted but Sirius kindly declined, saying that he must stay at home and help, though he did not tell her what that meant.

But now, looking over at Remus, Sirius felt, more than ever, that he needed to help him. The young werewolf was sitting casually on his bed, his hand resting across his stomach and the other holding up a book, his resting hand rose and fell in rhythm with his breathing, he looked rather peaceful and calm but Sirius could see the shadow of his werewolf in his face.

But knowing that they could not talk about it, Remus was grateful. He felt bad for making his friends worry about his condition and always worried that he was bringing his friendship down along with him. More than once, Remus found himself in the thoughts of the ranks of the werewolves, and ideas popped in his head; becoming a spy for Dumbledore against the Voldemort, using his lycanthropy to his advantage for once, the ideas gave him a warm sort of feeling like he would become useful.

"What do you reckon we do about A History of Magic?" Peter asked suddenly. Frank looked over at them in confusion.

"We skived off that class," Remus explained as he looked thoughtful, "just say that I was ill and you were helping me."

James, Sirius, and Peter all nodded in admitting that it was not a bad idea. Remus looked at the darkened, indigo sky and sighed; he could feel the strong effects the moon was bringing and found that his transformations were becoming more and more unbearable and with no explanation, he was getting more than frustrated.

_I'm not weak_ . . . Remus snarled determinedly.

_Then prove it . . . _the voice sneered nastily.

_I can withstand these transformations . . . _Remus pointed out angrily.

_But come back with scars . . . _the voice snarled aggressively.

_But I come back nonetheless . . . _Remus snapped.

_But just barely . . . _the voice argued lazily and fell silent.

"Quit it!" Remus shouted, his gaze flew up to look at his friends, realizing that he had shouted at nothing but the imaginary voices in his head. James and Sirius were eyeing Remus peculiarly while Peter was more scrutinizing him as if he could figure it out by looking at him long enough.

"Quit what?" Frank asked, looking rather confused as he was midway into stowing something in his trunk.

"N-nothing," Remus said and shifted his position uncomfortably under the prying stares, "just..."

But Remus was saved from saying anything else for there was a loud tapping noise that interrupted the silence. All five heads turned to see the noise was that was coming from the window. Remus got up first, followed by Sirius, then Frank and to their astonishment found an owl fluttering its wings angrily.

"Whose owl is that?" Sirius asked, looking over Remus's shoulder and staring down at the letter in Remus's hand. In clear black ink, it bore the name "Sirius Black". Sirius looked twice as shocked as Remus as he was given the letter.

"I only know who would write to me," Sirius said in a low voice and, with slightly shaking hands, he unfolded the envelope and pulled out two parchments of writing; the penmanship was a elegant looking slanted print with exaggerated 's' and 'f'.

"My dear old mum," Sirius snarled and started reading. His face grew darker the more he read until his eyes blazed with uncontrollable anger. His hands shook as he shook his head in disbelief. Remus took the letter before Sirius could rip it up and read it to himself. The handwriting was, nonetheless, very regal looking but the letter itself was just the opposite.

_Sirius Black,_

_If it was not bad enough that you were sorted into Gryffindor, but now I hear that you are attacking other students? T'is an appalling thing to hear! Regulus wrote to me a few days ago saying you attacked him when he was unarmed; THAT IS A COWARDLY MOVE TO ATTACK AN UNARMED MAN! When you get home I will be sure to do more than just punish you! I am deciding whether to bring you straight home right now and keep you locked away for the remainder of the Hogwarts years. _

_I blame you entirely, however, Regulus pointed out that you had three others behind you, egging you on to attack. Probably no good cowards as well, finding satisfaction in attacking people behind their backs or unarmed people. You are shameful, abomination, shame of my flesh. You can hardly be called a son of mine, a Gryffindor, a coward, and a traitor. You have no title to call yourself a pureblood; you bring shame to our kind and know that I shall no longer put up with it._

_Regulus also told me who was with you the day he was attacked. Your friend, Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin. I heard stories of all of them from those who knew them best. The Potters are, no less, pureblood. I am glad you have befriended a pureblood, however, if there was not such a family (besides those damned Weasleys) who are a group of blood traitors are the Potters. I personally, your father too, were trying hard to dismiss them of their position for they bring shame upon those who work at the Ministry. Aurors, no doubt, should be respectable purebloods._

_The Pettigrew family is also purebloods, I could not find anything to deny it (but who says that lot of traitors will end up mating with muggles?). Their youngest boy, Pettigrew can do next to nothing and I am ashamed that the bond of friendship you have made with Pettigrew but cannot deny that he is more preferable than other company you could have chosen at the filthy school. Teach this boy how to uphold the pureblood honor that runs in his veins and he may not turn out to be half as bad ignoring the fact that he also comes from Gryffindor and is a blood traitor as well._

_The Lupins, I have heard stories about them and how despised they are now. They are no longer purebloods as that cousin, Caden, married a Mudblood. I have heard from the Ministry that, that Lupin scum is a filthy half-breed! HOW DARE YOU ASSOCIATE WITH HALF-BREEDS? HOW DARE YOU? I CANNOT BE MORE ASHAMED. NOT NEARLY AS INTELLIGENT AS HUMANS, WEREWOLVES ARE AND NOT TO MENTION HALF-BREEDS! THEY'RE HALF HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU BOND WITH A DISGUSTING THING LIKE THAT? _

_SIRIUS BLACK, YOU ARE A DISGRACE!_

The letter was given to James and Peter to read together, leaving Remus to ponder and Sirius to fume.

Remus was thoroughly surprised that Sirius's mother had not yelled more in this letter or even sent Sirius a howler, informing the entire school that he was a werewolf. But seeing as he was lucky then, Remus decided that he would worry about howlers later. All he could do was look at Sirius and pretend that he did not care. The letter in which Sirius was holding was now smoking at the edges, as if it was going to burst into flame but as soon as Sirius ripped it in half, then into fourths, then into eighths, the letter finally burst in a colorful explosion, leaving scorch marks in Sirius's hand. The Black heir acted as if he could not feel the burns but cursed fluently and loudly.

"Sirius, don't listen to her," Peter said and laughed, "I know none of it is true but you have got to keep your head. Don't go flying off the end..."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go back to my house and-"

"Because you mustn't."

It was not James or Peter's voice but Remus's who has spoken since the time he read the letter himself. Sirius rounded on him in disbelief, his mouth opening and closing but he seemed to have lost the capability to speak due to his anger.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Sirius bellowed and pointed a shaking finger at the remains of the letter. "Y-YOU DON'T CARE? YOU DON'T CARE THAT MY MUM IS A LYING, SCUM, OLD HAG THAT DESPISES ANYTHING BUT PUREBLOODS?"

"I'm not saying that I agree with your mother," Remus said softly and placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder to calm down his angry friend. "I think she couldn't be more wrong but you can't do anything to her, not unless you are not living with her."

"How come?" Sirius asked aggressively.

"Think of what she can do to you?" Remus said impatiently and looked around; Frank, who had drifted off to his own bed looked at them curiously but Remus instantly silenced himself with a a burning face.

"Anyway," he said hastily, shooting Sirius an apologetic look who waved it off with a grin.

"I reckon you're right," Sirius said thoughtfully but Remus could tell that the Black heir felt rueful.

"I think I'll be going to sleep now," Peter said and yawned hugely.

"I'm turning in too," James said and pulled his covers up.

Remus was feeling rather sore and tired by the time he laid back down in his bed and because he took that slight nap, sleep would not come his way. Exhausted but not able to sleep, Remus sat in his bed, for what it seemed like hours, until finally he felt his mind drifted away hazily and closing his eyes to darkness seemed like the best sensation.

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND SUPPORT THIS STORY.**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: March's Full Moon

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING.**

Remus felt weary with the fact that every full moon was torture to his body. His friends were sitting with him in the hospital wing, they have been waiting for an hour to leave and would have to wait one more for Madam Pomfrey for she was at St. Mungos helping Healers with a special case. Remus, who was bouncing his knee and tapping it nervously with a finger, looked at his friends then at the sky then back at his friends.

His friends were not any better for they kept nudging the glass of water they got him when he suggested that water would be nice. Sirius had jumped to his feet to get him some after Remus directly said that he could have done that. As casual as his friends tried to act, Remus knew that James, Peter, and Sirius were just as nervous as he was, if not more. And feeling more guilty he wanted to say everything that was on his mind.

"Look," Remus started, casting a downward glance, "I do not want to impose on anything or whatever. I was hoping you'd go back by now, you know, and do something else rather than waiting with me for the full moon. I have been doing it ever since I was five. It's okay."

"No," Peter said firmly and sat down right on Remus's bed, "for the umpteenth time, we are staying with you until we watch Madam Pomfrey escort you to the Whomping Willow."

Remus felt the strongest surge of compassion for his friends who looked at him with determination but he could not help his face turning red. But a ghost of a smile flitted across the paled face.

"We have a little less than an hour," James said, narrowing his eyes as Remus turned away.

In truth, Remus was feeling very ill and though he was rather good at hiding it, he had not yet learned how to hide his vomit. Feeling rather sick now, he instinctively turned away, willing it to stay down but as he clutched his stomach, he felt his throat burn with the acid and before he could help, he vomited from the edge of his bed.

The Marauders jumped to their feet, instantly patting Remus on the back, "you're okay."

Remus, who could not disguise his disgust and embarrassment as he sat upright again in an indignant position. He flopped down on the bed and groaned loudly, one hand covering his face and the other resting on his now sore and aching stomach.

"I know you're ill," Sirius said sympathetically and looked around, "you want more water?"

Remus nodded wordlessly, mostly because his throat was searing with pain but felt so dry at the same time. James got up and handed Remus the glass who took it graciously and sat up, draining it in a few moments of silence.

"_Scourgify_," Remus said and with a flick of his wand, the mess was gone and the floor was clean. Rubbing his weary eyes, he stood up and started pacing, despite the sharp pains from his insides.

"If I wasn't so foolish," Remus said to himself as he paced, "if I would have _just listened_ to my dad..."

James, Sirius, and Peter sat in silence for they knew how Remus became a werewolf and even the story brought angry emotions surging through them.

"If I would have just stayed put," Remus whispered and looked at his friends with the most pained expression, James was instantly lost for words. For the first time, Remus looked and felt utterly defeated. He looked tired and old yet with the shadow of the wolf etched in his tired face. Looking at Remus this way gave James, Sirius, and Peter a completely new idea of who they were looking at.

"Listen Remus," James said gently, "it could have happened to any of us."

"But it didn't," Remus said bitterly and looked at his three friends with almost an envious sort of way, "it only happened because I was used as revenge."

Unable to think of nay comforting words, James stood up and stopped Remus from pacing the hospital wing. The eerie night illuminated Remus's tired face as he looked at James in mild surprise.

"You can't do anything about your "furry little problem" but you need to know that we're here for you," James said and looked at him sternly; but after a heavy moment of silence, James perked up and pulled out his wand.

"I want to show you something I've been working on these past few months," James said and grinned, "ever since you mentioned helping Madam Rosemerta with something she wanted to learn."

"What is it?" Remus asked eagerly, forgetting the full moon for the shortest time.

"I can't do it very well, mind you," James added but cleared his throat and looked past Remus as if he was looking at something over his shoulder. When Remus turned around, James shouted, "_Expecto_ _Patronum_!"

And without warning, something very big and something very silver shot out from James's wand and stopped when it emerged, swinging its massive head towards Remus and staring at him for the longest time. James, who was illuminated by the brilliant light, was beaming from ear to ear. Sirius and Peter were watching, observing, while Remus narrowed his eyes against the light; the corporeal patronus was standing on four legs with the biggest antlered head and Remus couldn't help but gasp.

James's corporeal patronus was a stag, a tall and majestic stag. It bowed its beautiful antlered head towards its producer and trotted several feet away around the room, moving so gracefully but making no noise.

Without thinking, Remus pulled out his wand and thought of the happiest memory fill him up until he felt warmth and beauty coursing through his veins.

"Expecto Patronum!"

There was a deafening roar and from Remus's shaking wand, came the regal lion that pranced out of his wand and stood there, wavering slightly. Remus conjured the happy memory and felt his memory giving him strength, warmth, and confidence and the lion stopped wavering.

The stag and the lion turned its silvery heads towards each other and walked to the end of the room together, bending their heads low to the floor and looking around; then running as hard as it could, the two ran the length of the hospital wing as if they were in a race. The stag let out a definite bleating noise and the lion roared. But then it vanished, leaving James and Remus both on the floor, panting heavily as if they had finished running a marathon, making them dizzy.

"A-a p-patronus!" Remus gasped between breaths and propped himself up on his elbows. "That's wonderful James! A corporeal patronus! A stag!"

James was resting himself on his elbows too, beaming from ear to ear as Remus praised him.

"Thanks!" he said breathlessly. "I've been working on it for months upon months every night."

Remus did not have much time to fathom over James's extra time to practice such advanced magic but he definitely admired his friend.

"I was hoping I could show you one full moon," James explained, "I hoped that it would help you cope with it more to know that there are still happy memories and all we have to do is cling to them."

Remus looked at James in understanding and picked himself up, grabbing a fistful of robes and wiping his wand clean from his fingerprints and stowing it back in his pocket. And flopped himself down on the bed along with James who was equally tired.

"That's got to be the hardest spell I've tried yet," James said and added, "but of course, I asked Professor Minnie to help me; I would not have been able to do so without her."

"She's different when it's just us," Sirius commented, making the young werewolf sit straight up and look at him, "you've been working on your patronus then, too?"

"Of course," Sirius said with a grin, "it was Peter's idea, really. We thought it was a brilliant idea so we then we asked Minnie if she would oblige to helping us. She said she would and everyday she would bring us into that abandoned classroom and help us practice two hours; this, of course, would never occur during your lessons you had with her and Evans..."

Remus blushed scarlet at the mention of Lily but held his tongue as Sirius continued.

"We've been practicing ever since, mind you, I'm not very good at it," Sirius said and shrugged, "I'm waiting for the next full moon to show you, one good thing to look forward to."

Remus grinned madly, just like his friends always did and immediately plunged into the story he was dying to tell but could not find the right time to. He told them about what he heard in the meeting with the centaurs, werewolves, and half-vampires.

"We were near Diagon Alley but I think but it was in a small muggle town. We were all in a small room with that Extension Charm on the room so we could all fit; there were numbers of dark creatures and half-breeds, I've never seen so many right then. Four or five from each group were to stand up and proclaim their loyalty to Voldemort, saying that they would carry out the deeds the "Dark Lord" has ordered them to perform. There were loads of arguments though, deciding who got to do what and who was in charge of whom."

James, Sirius, and Peter sat in silence as Remus continued.

"That's what Hernez meant when we were talking about Santel. Hernez was the first to object Santel's proposition to take over the centaurs as well as the werewolves; as you can see, not many were too happy about that, and Santel had to flee. But many of the werewolves agreed that they would be the best fit for the ones in charge, especially with Greyback there, many fear him, they ended up winning."

"The centaurs are livid," Remus said bitterly, rubbing his wrist, "they did not go without a fight but it was a perfect night, the full moon was up, the werewolves became, and the full and half-vampires joined in too, the centaurs against the werewolves and vampires; the giants, who are under Voldemort's league, helped the centaurs as well, knocking several of us out."

"Anyway, Greyback killed a few centaurs, hoping that thrusting fear upon them would make them submissive. The younger centaurs were fed to the younger werewolves, hoping that the centaurs would see that the werewolves were the dominant ones. And as predicted, the centaurs ended up bowing down to the werewolves; the giants ended up doing so as well and the vampires were already. Now, highly new possibilities opened up to Greyback as the new leader. He went to Voldemort straightaway and told him of his plans."

"What were his plans?" Peter asked.

"To bite and infect as many humans as possible, taking the advantage of the incurable condition, he stationed himself at peoples houses and raid them, taking their children if they haven't killed them."

Remus's voice shook as he covered his face in his eyes. "I would know," he moaned, "over the summer, I was taken to do Greyback's bidding."

James, Sirius, and Peter gasped but immediately silenced themselves as Remus drew a shaky breath.

"Of course, I would not know that I was doing that at the time but anyway, once he rounded at least a hundred or more Greyback went to Voldemort and presented them. Now some refused to work with him, they either were killed or forced to under the Imperius Curse, while some instantly agreed to, knowing what lies ahead if they refused Voldemort's offer. As you know, werewolves are always ostracized from human society, giving them the slightest chance of finding a decent job."

"We are missing the point; anyway, Greyback suspects that I'm not in their league but so far, doing his bidding, I have been able to convince Greyback that during the summer I can help with the younger werewolves, you know, train them. And that's what I have been doing over the summer and now I know what Voldemort's been doing."

James looked at Remus, scrutinizing him with such an intense gaze, Remus had to look away. Unsure of how his friends would react, he cleared his throat and got up, pacing the room instead, looking at his shoes.

"So brilliant," Sirius said and looked at Remus, "Dumbledore set you up for this?"

"I proposed this idea to him," Remus replied hastily, "and he agreed to go through with it as long as I return three weeks prior to leaving for Hogwarts."

Remus looked at the clock and groaned; the full moon would not rise for another half hour, giving Remus plenty of time to recollect his thoughts as he forced himself to sit back down.

"Anyway," Remus said, forcing his voice to sound cheery, "shall we talk about something else?"

"Can you believe that it is March?" Peter asked, breaking the tensing silence.

"This year's gone by quickly," James agreed and gave his friends a grin, "remember in our first year, when we became friends, I said 'you are stuck with me for seven years so might as well get used to me and my crazy antics'?"

"I remember Sirius's response all too well," Remus said with an amused grin.

"I remember too. 'That makes two of us' was my response," Sirius said with a content sigh, "to hell with Voldemort and his obsession, we had fun back then."

"Are you kidding me?" Remus said in disbelief. "No matter what's going on, you're always in for a laugh. I think that's why people are always looking forward to our next prank."

"What's going to be our next prank?" James said thoughtfully. "Can we shove all the teachers in a broom closet and have all the students run and hide. We can play a massive game of hide and seek."

The Marauders burst out laughing as the mental image of students running around, stowing themselves in the closets or dormitories, greenhouses, behind paintings. The idea made them laugh even harder.

"C-can you picture that?" James howled between laughter.

"Too well," Sirius gasped and clutched his sides, "that would be the ultimate prank."

The Marauders had fun with their conversations about pranks that migrated over to Quidditch then migrated over to Snape. This topic brought James to a dignified position as soon as Snape was mentioned. He wore an odd expression but looked defiant as Remus asked him the next question.

"How many times do you jinx Snape?" Remus asked slowly.

"Not as much as I'd like to," James growled, his hazel eyes blazed behind his black framed glasses. "Honestly, there's nothing special about that git. He can go around school and leave and no one would notice."

Remus shook his head and looked at the clock. The other three did as well and looked back at Remus who was standing up and dusting off his white Hogwarts shirt and unfastened his tie and set it on the bed along with his wand.

"What are you leaving these here for?" James asked, indicating at Remus's tie and wand.

"Don't want to lose them," Remus said and grimaced, "and not knowing what I'll be doing..."

Remus did not have to finish his sentence for James knew what he was going to say. Just then, Madam Pomfrey came bursting in the hospital wing, her usually tidy outfit was dirty and alarmingly covered in blood. She whisked Remus out of the hospital wing without a word and ushered him outside; Remus did not look back for he did not want to and James watched the hospital wing's doors slam shut.

"How about the Room of Requirement?" James asked, pulling out something that strongly resembled a patterned rug. "I know where we can get some of the ingredients."

The three friends sneaked up to the familiar wall where they had found the beautiful brass door that led them into the Room of Requirement. For a while, nothing happened, the wall remained a brick wall, but after their second time pacing past it, Sirius nudged James hard under the cloak and pointed at the wall. It had painted itself the same brass door that the three recognized earlier. They whipped off James's cloak, who stowed it back into his bag and looked around.

But before any of them could get inside, Filch rounded the corner; the three froze in their steps and stared vividly at Filch who pointed a gnarled finger at them, his face splitting into the wildest grin they ever saw.

"WHO ARE YOU? HEADMASTER! HEADMASTER!" Filch roared, he started towards them, Mrs. Norris mewing loudly behind him, weaving through his legs. James looked at the cat and shoved his book bag in Sirius's arms and roughly shoved Sirius towards the door.

"Go in and I've got a plan," James said and sprinted at Filch who paused for only a moment, surprised. Then without warning, Filch lunged for him but missed (narrowly) giving James the perfect opportunity to snatch Mrs. Norris in his arms and skid around the corner. With a burst of speed that was fueled by nervousness, exhilaration, and the smallest hint of fear, he sprinted down the hall.

James could hear Filch bellow with anger and Mrs. Norris tried vainly to claw his face off but he kept running with the cat clamped in his arms. Despite her small appearance, she was certainly heavier than James bargained for, his arms were getting tired and his running became slower. But at the sound of heavy footsteps that sounded like running, James shot forward and skidded around another corner.

Hoping to run into Peeves, James sprinted down, yet another hall, hoping to find the ghost or lose Filch all together and as long as Filch did not see who he was in the flurry of kidnapping his cat, he would be able to fling the cat elsewhere and double back. But before he could ponder any more of this, he fell, the cat screeched as loud as she could as James squashed her tail with his elbow.

"Sorry," James panted and looked up; to his utter delight, he saw Peeves zooming around above, dancing with glee when he saw James.

"Wee Potty, why you fell! There's a servant, just ring that bell!"

"Peeves," James said, ignoring Peeves insults, "I've got Filch's cat, want it?"

Peeves stopped shouting in rhyme and stopped. His face broke into an expression of glee as Mrs. Norris wailed loudly. Peeves swooped down and grabbed the cat by her tail and saluted James.

"Off you go Potty, I'll take care of Filthy's cat for you!" Peeves sang as he zipped down the hall. James started sprinting down another hall, hoping to avoid anyone with the path he was taking. He could hear an angry shout from Filch coming from the opposite direction and started to slow down. He looked behind him and saw the deserted corridor but James had a hunch that it would be filling with students as long as Filch kept bellowing.

James looked back again and saw Filch running towards him with surprising speed. The caretaker howled and continued running; James, who was already numb with exhaustion, started running again but he could tell his pace was growing slower as he was taking in more air. But as he reached the same brick wall, there was a different door that appeared as soon as James skidded to a halt in front of it. Taking it, he closed it and narrowed his eyes through the darkness.

"Lumos Maxima," James said as he pulled out his wand. Its tip lit the entire hall and to his surprise the corridor was made entirely out of glass. Looking through his heart skipped a beat; there were his friends, sitting and looking through the largest volume next to the cauldron. He felt his way along the wall until he hit his hand on a door handle. Pushing it open, the room flooded with light again as if it was day.

"Where the hell did you go?" Sirius gasped when James cleared his throat. His two friends came racing towards him, looking fascinated, apparently wanting to hear the story. James started with his idea of taking the cat and where he ran to and who he ran into. As soon as he finished he crossed to the cauldron in three strides and looked at the open book.

"I've never seen a more complicated potion," Sirius muttered, "or spells for that matter. I dunno how we're going to do this."

"We practice our Transfiguration spells," James said at once, "we'd need an extra room that could help— "

But James was cut off from a sharp exclaim from Peter. As if the room heard James's desire, it created one; the modern like greenhouse created another room, this time it was a room that was covered in sand.

"This looks that like that old muggle arena used for horses," Peter muttered and stepped inside, "my neighbor had those horses and would always take them in a room like this."

"This is perfect for practicing Transfiguration spells," James said and looked around at the vast objects. We can try any spell here whether its defensive spells of destructive."

The boys became highly excited at this new prospect. They first raced through the sand to see who was the fastest. But soon they sobered up and walked back to the book and the cauldron.

"It says nightshade, an eye of a newt, bat wings, and flitterby are the first ingredients we need to start the potion," James said and reread the instructions.

"You are suppose to boil the cauldron for seven minutes then add water," Sirius said and looked around.

To their utter delight, they found a glass bowl of water, filled with the precise measurement of water they needed. They poured the water in the cauldron first, watching it bubble and simmer.

"Nightshade is first," James said and peered closer at the book, "it says '19.3 oz' of its petals and 6.548 oz of its stems."

Peter took the liberty to rip off each petal and put it in the cauldron that sizzled aggressively. It turned a blazing white, illuminating the faces of the three boys. James peered closer as Peter added the stalks that turned an inky blackish color.

"A spell," James said with a pronounced frown, "hominis mutatio, it says two people are recommended to do this spell, here in the margin it says so."

Both he and Sirius pulled out their wands and pointed them at the cauldron.

"Hominis mutatio!"

Nothing happened so they repeated the spell three or four times before something did happen. The fifth time they repeated the incantation, a small ball of yellow light formed at their wand tip like a drop of delicate water. Without thinking, the two dipped their wand tips in the cauldron, which spit ruefully and the blackish liquid burst through with light.

"What's this?" James said excitedly and looked at the cauldron.

"Read this," Peter said suddenly who, instead of hovering over the cauldron, was hovering over the book. "You won't believe it but this potion could take up to two years to ripen if it's properly brewed."

"Then that's what we'll do," James said indifferently, "let's just make sure we brew this properly then, it's the only thing we _can_ do."

"Then what?" Sirius said impatiently, looking at the two friends.

"Add seven bat wings," Peter said, reading the instructions from the book, "each is suppose to make the potion darker so add one at a time."

Sirius added the first which made the yellow colored potion turn a vibrant neon green. James handed Sirius the next one and watched as he dropped it in, letting the potion bubble to a frosty blueish white. James dropped in the third and watched it turned to a paler blue. Dropping in the next, it turned to pure white, then dropping in the fifth it turned to gray, then the sixth turned it a dark stormy gray and finally the last, it turned back to inky black.

"Stir clockwise three times, counterclockwise once, then clockwise again four times; the potion should turn more metallic-like," Peter read and looked into the cauldron. "Right now it's an inky looking thick potion; the book said it should become more thin and 'shiny' whatever that should look like."

James pulled out his wand and tapped the cauldron's lip twice. The potion stirred with the movement of the wand. James stirred it clockwise once, then twice, then three times. The potion did nothing but continue to simmer as the cauldron was still heated. Then Sirius tapped his wand and stirred it counterclockwise once. It immediately started bubbling more fiercely, looking more like liquid than the tar like substance it started out as.

Then James stirred it for the last time counterclockwise four times. With each turn, the potion simmered and started to glow, giving it a very reflective appearance as the three stared down in the potion and saw their reflections staring back at them.

"I can't believe that part actually worked," James muttered in surprise, despite his confident look.

"That's only part one," Peter said and trailed his finger along the pages, "there's four here."

"Wonderful," Sirius muttered, his tone dripping with obvious sarcasm. "More pressure to add to making this potion."

Peter rolled his eyes but continued to look at the book.

"It doesn't look like we can do anymore tonight, does it?" James asked, catching the book's markings.

"I'm afraid not," Peter sighed and looked over his shoulder and nudged James with happiness.

"The mattresses!" James exclaimed and flopped down on one, his feet screaming with joy and his legs were rejoicing. Every limb in his body was sighing with relief after they were given a rest. The cauldron was still bubbling but as soon as the three looked up from their beds, covers appeared and pillows.

"My favorite room of the building," Sirius sighed contently and rolled over on his side to look at his friends. "It's a pity that we are comfortable in here but out there..."

Sirius did not need to finish that sentence for he knew what the Black heir meant.

The werewolf was laying limply on the dusty floor of the Shrieking Shack, the transformation was painful, almost unbearable, but it managed to sit itself up only to let out a yelp and lay back down. It looked over at its useless leg that seemed to have twisted itself in a rope that secured it to its position. The werewolf roared with rage with the fact that it could not move, tugging and pulling until it seemed to have woven itself tighter into its bonds.

The werewolf thrashed and whined, fighting tooth and claw to free itself; only did it stop when it heard a crack and a painful howl. The werewolf had snapped its leg in its attempt for freedom. It whimpered pitifully as it lay there, so it rested its head on its paws and looked at the sky. The werewolf felt the beautiful presence of the full moon shining on the wooden floor.

The werewolf sang its painful song to its majesty and perked its ears up in hopes of receiving a response. But as always, the moon remained silent but the distant howls of the creatures in the forest echoed the werewolf's howl. Becoming more angry, the werewolf started thrashing violently, its leg trembled as the weight of the body shifted, sending waves of pain up and down the leg. But the rope held fast and the werewolf had no strength to pull it free.

James lay on the mattress, deep in thought as the other two lay, either sleeping or pondering their own thoughts. Wishing sleep would come but realizing that it won't, James sighed and got up, pacing the Room of Requirement. James had gotten quite used to the silence but now Sirius and Peter were stirring as well, sitting up and looking around, rubbing their tired eyes.

"I can't sleep," James said apologetically as he plopped himself down at the edge of his mattress.

"We can't either," Peter replied and sat up, looking at James with worry. "I wish we could see what Remus was doing."

And, the Room of Requirement spit out a mirror that was lying in between Sirius and James. Sirius was the first to pick it up; the reflection of himself wavered until it was showing the Shrieking Shack, with the familiar lean body of the gray werewolf. It lay there, sleeping with its head on its paws, its leg hanging limply behind it, uselessly. But within moments, the picture vanished, leaving the boys to stare at their reflection.

"Is Remus sleeping?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes at the mirror.

"It would seem so," James said incredulously. "Do you still have the two-way mirror?"

"Of course I do," Sirius replied in surprise, "it was a great gift from you guys. Why _wouldn't _I have it? Besides, I think it may come in handy over the summer."

James's face split into a goofy grin as he pulled out the mirror from his robes pocket. "Indeed; great for pranking, great for planning pranks, great for keeping in touch, this mirror can do anything."

Peter and Sirius broke out into laughter at their friend and sat up taller, their exhaustion evaporated at once. They each pulled out a book, a book that held the information of Animagi.

But as the boys wrote down their own notes then compared them to each other's, they were all very common. The uses of multiple human transfiguration spells and a potion were mentioned in every Animagus book they have read.

"This book says six transfiguration spells, not including the ones listed in the spell book over there," James said, tossing the book to his side and rubbing his eyes. "Did we conclude the similarities we found in each book?"

"Yeah," Sirius said wearily and handed James two rolls of parchment, "they're listed there, some have explanations and more details."

James looked over the notes, his eyes moving down the parchment as he read each bullet. Giving his nod of approval, he handed the list back to Peter who stuffed it back in his book bag.

"We cannot lose that," James said in a warning tone, "I don't feel like rereading everything and making note of it again. Make sure you don't lose that."

Peter nodded and James flopped back on his mattress again, unforgiving dark thoughts ran through James's mind, giving him unease. After all the debates from the Ministry, James knew that something was stirring, even if it was merely the smallest of things.

"James," Sirius said, nudging him hard on the shoulder, "I've called your name four times. Are you all right? Are you feeling ill?"

"No," James sighed simply and shrugged, "did you hear though?"

James had been meaning to bring up the topic of the anti werewolf legislation, however, every available time there was, Remus looked too weary or ill to make James wait for it. So deciding to bring it up without Remus was his better choice.

"Yeah," Peter said heavily and looked up, "I think that dumb person shoukd skive off bur hopefully by the time we graduate, it'll be lifted."

"Where do you think Remus could work?" James asked fretfully. "Dumbledore would offer him a job—though I doubt he'd accept—the Ministry has got to have applicants."

"We've got a long time to worry about that," Sirius said soothingly and added, "besides, if worse comes to worst and Remus can't find a job because of this anti werewold nonsense then I can support him—he can come live with me. I have more than enough inheritance."

"Pride is Remus's enemy," James muttered.

The mere fact that his friends could not deny that left the three in a mutual silence. Feeling rather tired, James laid back and closed his eyes, realizing just how exhausted he really was and welcomed sleep with open arms.

The werewolf opened its eyes after hours of sleeping; it whined and looked back at its entangled leg and let out a whimper. Instead of fighting, like it was so used to, the grayish werewolf rested its head back on its paws, its mind racing wild with the mad desire for flesh. But having no choice, it could only lower its head to the wooden floor, waiting.

**Thank you for reviewing. Everyone, they make me feel good about my writing. I have never written a story.**


End file.
